TULMPNBFBST5
by Aire Tame Guh
Summary: It's supposed to be The Ultimate Largely Massive PointlesslyNamed Big Final Bout Super Tournament 5, but I ran out of space. This one sees my original characters and original characters made by my friends going against all comers in a huge tournament!
1. How it all began

First things first, I'd better get a disclaimer sorted out.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragonball Z, and in the name of great anime, neither should FUNimation. This will NOT be a kiddified story, like what FUNimation did to DBZ. There will be SOME DBZ characters in it, but this mostly revolves around fictional characters with DBZ-like abilities, and not all of these are owned by me. Here's a list of who belongs to who:  
  
Lisa-Chan, Amy, DJ (2BadGanje), Sephihimoto, Leanne = My characters. MINE! *huggles plushies.*  
  
Zori = Knuckles14  
  
Hawk Flamewind, Angel Icewind, Mystic Zeon = Hawk XIII  
  
Bakaryu, Thomas Ridley = Zero Nightmare15  
  
Basically, we found a Create a Character topic on the Dragonball Final Bout board on gamefaqs.com, made some bitchin' characters and decided that we should make fanfics, so here's mine.  
  
The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament. 5!!!  
  
"Damn it! Sport is Hell!"  
  
From this tone, it was easy for even a newbie to tell that a certain teenage boy with black spiky hair (yup, it's DJ) wasn't having a good day. There were few things in life that bugged him, one of them in particular being the fact that he gets dragged out of whatever he's doing (no matter what it IS he's doing) to do some kind of job, task or unbearable chore. This time, what had got his goat was the world of sport. Football, baseball, basketball, even blitzball. You name it, he'd tried it. and failed. But there had to be SOMETHING he could be good at, right? 'Hmm. martial arts tournaments are coming up.' DJ thought as he slumped into an armchair and glanced at the TV screen. 'But I guess I'm too powerful for everyone there. There won't be any challenge. Besides, I don't think I could actually use a lot of my moves in there.'  
  
As you'd probably guess by now (or from reading the disclaimer), DJ and a couple of his friends had abilities that most people do not. An example would be the ability to fly, fire waves of energy from their hands or attack at blistering speeds. No way any regular martial artist could withstand that, or even survive it, so DJ would more or less be disqualified instantly.  
  
DJ sighed as his eyes cast over one line of information after another, none whatsoever being of any use.  
  
Until that one fateful second when he noticed a strangely long line of text.  
  
'Ah, this could be the very thing I've been looking for!' DJ thought. 'Kind of a long title, though.' Before DJ could think another word, he found himself caught in a powerful grip. It felt like two cushy soft pillows were being pressed into his back. "Guess who, DJ!" a cheerful voice called. DJ could tell who it was: his cheerfully cute friend Amy Ziromohama. But this time, he thought he'd have a little fun.  
  
"Gee, I dunno. Is it a strange guy pushing pillows into my back?"  
  
Bad idea.  
  
Of course, DJ's brain registered that maybe that wasn't such a good answer about three seconds after he had been propelled through the wall into the bathroom. The next thing he saw was Amy kneeling over him, her straight shiny black hair tickling his ear (huh?), saying "I'm sorry!" about seven hundred times a minute. Amy's gold eyes were sparkly and brighter than the brightest sun, as usual. "I'm sorry, DJ! DJ, I'm so soooooooo-rriiiiiiiiieeeee." Amy chimed. "It's just that sometimes. my body just reacts." DJ just grinned. "Gee, from the velocity of me crashing through here, I'd say you were training for that new tournament." After hearing this, a puzzled look crossed Amy's face. What tournament was DJ talking about? And why would she be training to do something she doesn't like? "Come on!" DJ interrupted Amy's trail of thought. "Haven't you heard about the. umm. Gawd, what was its name?" DJ thought for a while, until another female voice removed all need for recollection. "The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament." said a very attractive young brunette with big, blue sparkly eyes. ".5." "Final Bout Super Tournament 5?" DJ asked, desiring confirmation. He hadn't seen this kind of tournament before. Where did the 5 come in? Had he missed out on the previous four while hanging out with his friends? Or had he just been under a rock the past four years? The world may never know. "Hi Lisa!" Amy said cheerfully. The cheer was shattered as Lisa gave her reply of "Word up, Meatball Head." DJ just sighed. He didn't know what was going to happen first: Were Amy and Lisa going to kill each other, or were the makers of Sailor Moon going to sue Lisa for calling Amy Meatball Head, and Amy for having 'meatballs' in her hair to begin with. "So, do you think we should enter this tournament?" DJ asked. "I mean, it WOULD be something to do, after all." "Couldn't I just cheer you on from the sidelines?" asked Amy. Lisa dragged Amy to her feet. "No way!" she exclaimed. "You're not backing out of THIS one, Blimp Boobs!" Now it was DJ's turn to let out a groan of disappointment. The author, Aire Tame Guh, had set out to do a Dragonball-style story without mentioning what's known at HQ as "the B word", and Lisa had to go and spoil it! "Let's just go to wherever it says we have to be for the tournament and get this done with before you two turn this story into an NC-17." DJ sighed. "OK!" Amy and Lisa chimed simultaneously.  
  
Meanwhile, in a big massive jungle that's a million miles wide, devoid of life and couldn't possibly fit on the planet (but it's right over there), a youth who also had black spiky hair was training vigorously. Any stray branches that got caught up in this boy's ponytail would just break up instantly. Unfortunately, one of his blistering kicks was misaligned, sending a tree out of balance, and tilting heavily in his direction. 'Focus, Zori. remember what this training is for!!' he thought, narrowing his brown eyes. In the time it takes for a squirrel to run and hide (meaning you'll miss this if you blink!), Zori had flipped out of the line of fire, and back into it again! Except this time he had reversed the roles of himself and the tree from earlier! As 120'000 pounds of wood crashed onto the leaf-covered floor below, Zori just stood there, standing on top of the fallen tree, as though it had been there for ages and he was just striking a pose. 'Hmm. THAT wasn't too hard.' Zori thought. Effortlessly kicking the entire tree two and a half miles away, Zori caught sight of a flyer that must have fallen off the tree and got caught in the wind. Catching it in one hand, Zori brought the flyer closer to get a better look. "Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament 5?" Zori read aloud. "What happened to Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournaments 1 through 4?" Why Zori said that we may never know. Maybe he was just bored? Or demonstrating his vocabulary skills? After all, that title's hard to say regularly, never mind three times fast!  
  
Nevertheless, this seemed to interest Zori. He stuffed the flyer into his pocket for future reference. Walking out of the seemingly endless forest, Zori realised he had a new path opening to him. By defeating each and every contestant in the tournament, Zori would prove once and for all that he was the ultimate warrior. He wasn't all that bad, actually. Pretty strong, fast and agile, plus he has a sword, and sword beats gun! Not that the last part really mattered, as weapons weren't permitted. The weird thing was that to the unfamiliar viewer there wouldn't seem to be anyone Zori would be trying to prove himself to. But there WAS someone. Zori alone knew who he could prove his strength to, and he didn't really intend to let anyone else know. "Hey, Zori! You thinkin' about Lisa-Chan again?" As though stricken with the Great Fist of Surprise, Zori found himself knocked back. He looked to his left to see a friend of his, Mystic Zeon. Now, how to describe Mystic Zeon? Well, think Gohan, MYSTIC GOHAN. Change his clothes to a red Nike shirt with the Nike label in the middle, dark blue jeans that are kind of baggy. His hair is like Gohan's, as is his face. In his hair, he has blonde streaks. He acquired them when he was training to become mystic(Which really means sitting in front of the old Kai for 13 hours). All the girls (well, ALMOST all) swarm around him. He just wants to find 1 girlfriend, not 20. He is very nervous around the ladies, but there is one lady he has no hesitation in talking about, if just to see Zori get embarrassed. "Zeon, why do you have to surprise me like that!?" Zori exclaimed, his face turning beet red. "Sorry, Zori, just couldn't think of a way to say hello!" Zeon replied. "So, you ARE thinking about her?" Zori turned away. There was no way he could just tell Zeon that he WAS thinking about Lisa-Chan, even though there was no point in hiding it. "OK, OK, you're right." Zori finally admitted. "It's just that. out of all the girls I've seen, the only one I've ever wanted THIS badly." ".is Lisa-Chan." Zeon interrupted. "Dude, why not just ask her out?" "I. I can't. You should know what it's like, Zeon. I mean, you're shy around girls, too." Zeon stepped back. He knew that Zori was right. After all, he wouldn't expect his friends to do something that he wouldn't.  
  
Of course, Tokyo and big massive jungles weren't the only places one could hear about this tournament. Even in the local Capsule Corporation Market Place, Bakaryu and his friend Hawk Flamewind can hear of such an event while merely shopping for supplies. "Yo Hawk, are you sure Angel needs all this food?" Bakaryu asked as he placed yet another pack of sausages into the shopping trolley. "Actually, all this is for a certain 'guest' who decided to crash out at out place because his wife is mad again." Hawk replied. Of course, many DBZ fans will have a good idea about what's going on. Chichi's mad at Goku again for some reason or another. "My guess is it's that dangerous Time-Of- The-Month." "What!? You mean Chichi lost in the monthly steeplechase again!?" Bakaryu exclaimed. "You'd think that after a whole year of betting, she'd win at least ten measly yen!" Of course, Bakaryu didn't know Chichi. She was as unlucky with steeplechases as the whole Briefs family were with getting Vegeta to admit his true feelings. Not once had anyone heard him say something like "I love you, Trunks." or something. Bakaryu and Hawk continued their shopping, although it seemed that Bakaryu was walking ahead. He stopped and walked back to Hawk, who seemed to be hooked on the TV. "Hawk, we have more important things to worry about than TV!" Bakaryu said. Hawk just pointed at the screen. "Check it out." he replied. "There's a sweet tournament on in a few days! Entries on the door! We should head over and participate!" Bakaryu looked at the screen, then back at his friend. "Think so?" he asked. "What if we're too strong?" "Or what if everyone else is too weak?" Hawk asked. Bakaryu suffered from a Faint a la Anime. 'Isn't that what I just said?' he thought. "Hey, we won't know until we find out!" Bakaryu exclaimed. "Let's go check it out! Could be fun!" Of course, what Bakaryu and Hawk didn't realise is that a character called Jedite was listening in on the conversation (It's NOT Jedite from Sailor Moon, I do NOT own him, quit finding excuses to sue me!). He turned to his friend, Thomas Ridley. "Dude, did you hear that? There's a tournament going on in a week or so!" Thomas just stayed silent, as though he wasn't that interested in entering the tournament. "Come on, Thomas, answer me! Don't tell me you're in one of those low pride phases again!" ".fine. I'll enter, just don't expect too much, OK?" Thomas finally replied. Thomas was the type to stay quiet most of the time. ". Jedite, won't you be entering?" "Uh-uh." Jedite replied as he shook his head. "Count me out, Tom. I'm not really into all that fighting and stuff." "Neither am I, yet you're encouraging me to challenge everyone anyway!" Thomas snapped. He seemed angry at this point. "Think about it. The prize is 47 billion yen! With a lot of money." ".I could help a lot of people." Thomas inquired. ".you could buy a lot of stuff." Jedite suggested. Thomas would think of a witty come-back, but it was true. It's like the old saying goes: "Mo' money, mo' money, mo' money." Thomas decided to give this a bit of thought. He didn't fancy his chances of winning at all, but if he did win, he'd have a lot to show for it. Something he could be proud of himself for. Maybe he could finally speak to a girl? After all, it wouldn't be just men entering the tournament, right?  
  
Things were looking pretty rough in a suburban area of Tokyo. A shady character who looked a lot like DJ was trashing the place. The only differences in appearance were that this character had red eyes, and didn't wear anything but black, apart from dark red sneakers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" he boomed. "IT'S AS THOUGH YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A RUTHLESS CRIMINAL BEFORE!" Well, this was true enough. Nobody around the area, or the country, had seen a guy tear away an entire block of flats with one punch. Before he could smash up more streets, a flood of sirens deafened the area. "This is the Tokyo police service." One of the officers called. "We have you surrounded, come out peacefully and we'll shoot you!" Another officer whispered something in the first officer's ear. He nodded in agreement and added "Come out peacefully and we WON'T shoot you." The figure turned a blind eye to the police. "Hah. Like you could damage me. I am the great Sephihimoto. Shoot me if you can. I'm the only truly powerful character in this whole damned fanfic!" In a way, this opponent was a little scared, because although powerful, a good shot to vital organs would still kill him. "We have reason to believe you are highly dangerous. Please do NOT use your extraordinary powers to destroy us, otherwise we won't be capable of arresting you." Sephihimoto grinned as he turned to face the army of police officers. "That's the plan, dumbass." Suddenly, Sephihimoto's left glove started to glow brightly. The next action he took was to spin his left arm in a clockwise motion, almost like the wind-up for a baseball throw. Thrusting his arm forward, Sephihimoto sent forth the glove, which exploded upon reaching the police cars, leaving the entire area like an overcooked barbeque! Sephihimoto closed his eyes and walked away. "You see, it's obvious. Although a clone, I have no equal." Among the charred corpses and rubble, Sephihimoto somehow spotted a flyer underneath a brick. He picked it up and started reading. "A tournament. Cool! Thousands will be there, which means thousands can die at my hands." Sephihimoto read further. "Damn and crap! I have to wait a whole week before killing everyone! Oh, well. It's not THAT long, right?" Sephihimoto didn't know what waiting could get oneself into. Ya know those last few days before Christmas Day? They feel like weeks, don't they?  
  
  
  
  
  
Right, so everyone knows about the tournament. Shibby! This means chapter one is finally done! I know this doesn't seem as long as some of my Final Fantasy stories, but that's because I'm trying to break this up into chapters, like so many of you do. It's a new experience, so bear with me! :p Lastly, I appreciate all reviews, but mindless flames will either be ignored, or sent to Prison Island to be put through the shredder. Thank you! 


	2. The journey of champions?

Disclaimer (There's one of these at the beginning chapter, you know...): No, I don't own Dragonball Z, and in the name of great anime, neither should FUNimation. This will NOT be a kiddified story, like what FUNimation did to DBZ. There will be SOME DBZ characters in it, but this mostly revolves around fictional characters with DBZ-like abilities, and not all of these are owned by me. Unless, for some odd reason, you decided to skip chapter 1, you'll who the origins of these characters, so let's just get on with it, shall we?

New characters for this chapter:

Gokan = a fusion of Goku and Gohan. Idea belongs to Clive88.

Xell Flamewind = Hawk XIII.

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament... 5 – chapter 2!!!

What time was it? DJ glanced over at the clock beside his bed. 8:45? Still looked like midnight, or something. It wasn't usually this dark at this time, not even in Winter, and it was around Summertime at the moment.

          "Are we there yet?" DJ recognised the voice of his friend Amy, but it was unusual for her to talk in her sleep. "Are we there yet?" she repeated.

          "Amy, it's morning. We're gonna set off for the boat in about 4 hours." DJ replied. Four hours!? That wasn't much time at all! DJ's eyes shot open. "Damn it! We overslept! Amy! Lisa! Wake up! We'll never reach our ferry in time if we stay like this!" DJ didn't seem too impressed when Amy and Lisa remained asleep. 'Fine.' He thought. 'Looks like I'll have to take matters, and the girls, into my own hands...' and with that he hoisted Amy over his left shoulder, Lisa over his right, tied a sledge full of cases around his waist and embarked toward the seaport, thus bringing a conclusion to the shortest introductory paragraph I've ever written!

Packed up with only a backpack and the flyer for reference, Zori remained still, watching everyone gathering to board the ferry and scooping for any possible tournament entries. 'I never thought THIS would be the mode of transportation...' Zori thought as he cast eyes on the ferry in front of him.

          "So, you're looking out for Lisa-Chan?" Zeon asked. Zori fell backward in surprise again, just like five days ago.

          "Zeon, quit it!" Zori exclaimed, his face reddening. "What if she's here, huh?"

          "Come on, Zori, what are the chances of her going to this tournament, huh? YOU'RE doing this to impress HER, remember?" Zori thought for while. Zeon was right again. The chances of the girl-he-was-trying-to-impress-by-battling entering a battle herself were pretty slim... but not impossible, it would seem, as Zori noticed a male figure carrying Lisa-Chan on his right shoulder, and another girl on his left.

          "Yo, Earth to Zori! What's up?" Zeon asked. Zori just kept staring. Zeon noticed that Zori was blushing immensely, and pretty close to having a nosebleed. Zeon looked over to where Zori was looking, and he saw why Zori was so embarrassed. Not only was Lisa-Chan there, but she was in her pyjamas!

          "Hey, you two! Stop staring!"

Now it was Zeon's turn to fall backwards along with Zori. They both looked up to see another figure. Female, this time. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, quite a large chest and a cheerleader outfit. Hawk Flamewind was standing with her, and Bakaryu wasn't too far behind.

          "Angel, who are these guys?" Hawk asked. Angel turned to face Hawk.

          "These two were hooked on one of the girls over there..." Angel replied. She didn't sound too pleased. Zori tried crawling away, but he felt someone grab his ankle. 'Great! Is that blonde trying to trap me, or is it one of her friends?' Zori looked behind him. To his surprise, it was Zeon who held him.

          "Zori, where are you going? You don't wanna leave so soon, do you?" Zeon asked.

          "Zeon, she's plotting to kill us!" Zori snapped. Angel looked a little confused.

          "Hawk, who ARE these guys?" Angel asked. Hawk just shrugged. Zori finally stood up. He had to kick Zeon to get him to stand up too.

          "Umm, I'm Zori, and this is Mystic Zeon..." Zori explained. "Who are you guys?" Zeon tapped Zori's shoulder.

          "Zori, she's not a guy..." Zeon said.

          "Shut up, man, I'm on a roll..." Zori retorted.

          "I'm Hawk Flamewind." Hawk said. "This is my friend Bakaryu, and my girlfriend Angel Icewind. Do you know who the people are who you were staring at?"

          "Beats me who the meatball head and spike ball are," Zeon replied. "But the brunette's called Lisa-Chan, and Zori's got a crush on her..."

          "Dude, shut up!!" a red-faced Zori screamed. This got everyone's attention, including a certain, as Zeon put it, spike ball...

Yes, I do realise that there's a lot of talking and it's slowing the plot down, so I'm gonna translate big speech parts like the following into script format, with plot movements in normal style.

Making his way through the heavy crowd with the girls and their luggage, DJ finally made it to the group and set Amy and Lisa down on the floor.

DJ: Something wrong over here?

Zeon: See, Zori? You over-react like that and you'll attract attention...

Zori: Uh-oh... this is as close as I've ever been to Lisa-Chan...

DJ: Oh, you know Lisa?

Zori: Well... I kinda know of her...

Zeon: Zori has a crush, you see...

Zori: I do NOT!

DJ: What's going on?

Angel: I think I'll do the introductions this time. I'm Angel, this is my boyfriend Hawk, Bakaryu, and two people we just found: Zori and Zeon.

Zori had cooled down a bit by now so his blush wasn't as intense. He ran back a bit and his blush intensified again as Lisa started to wake up. She curled herself up in a ball.

          "DJ, why is it so cold?" she asked. "And where are we?"

          "We're waiting to board the ferry to the island where the tournament is being held." DJ replied. "You two weren't gonna wake up any time soon, so I carried you with me." Lisa didn't look too pleased about the situation.

          "You took us into public in our night clothes?!" she exclaimed.

          "What was I supposed to do? Dress you up myself? You were out like lights, both of you!" As much as Lisa wished she could argue, she knew DJ was right. Nothing had been able to wake her up on time in the past few days. Nothing, that is, except for this sudden drop of temperature. Amy, however, was still sound asleep. In fact, she'd curled up into a little ball; at least as little as her chest would allow.

          "At least SHE'S not found any reason to wake up... yet." Lisa mumbled. "That should change around food time…"

          "Food? Where?!" called a strange voice. It actually sounded like two voices calling concurrently. The owner of the voice came rushing up to the group. He was between 5 and 6 feet tall, with black hair(like Goku's but shorter), and he was wearing Goku's clothes.

          "Umm... who are you?" DJ asked. The new person walked a few more feet toward the group.

          "My name is-" he paused. "My name is Gokan..."

          "I get it... a fusion of Goku and Gohan..." DJ announced. Gokan frowned slightly as he heard muffled laughter from behind DJ. DJ looked behind him to see Lisa trying her best not to burst out laughing. Of course, now he thought it would be funny to push Lisa over to see if she'd manage to keep her cool. One tap on the side of the arm later and Lisa was rolling on the floor, laughing out loud and waving her arms around like a fool. Guess she couldn't, huh?

          "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Gokan asked. He was leaning over Lisa by this time, staring her right in the face. Lisa didn't reply. Or rather, she couldn't. "Sorry to say, but I don't think I like you!" Lisa couldn't reply to this either. She was too busy suffering from an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Now Gokan was getting pissed, and if you value your life it's NOT a good thing to do... Lisa rolled out of the way just in time to see a hot blast of energy incinerate the spot she was previously on. She wasn't laughing at this time, however.

          "Hey, what's the big idea!?" Lisa cried.

          "Quit laughing at my name, damn it!" Gokan retorted. "I could probably find a MILLION things to tease you about!" Lisa got to her feet and stared daggers at Gokan.

          "Ya wanna make a fight of it, buddy?" she asked. DJ stepped in, acting like a referee. He was a little afraid, as this action is like a double-edged sword.

          "Calm down, both of you." DJ said. "Maybe you can fight each other in the tournament? Save your rivalry for then, OK?" Lisa hesitantly stood down while Gokan stayed where he was.

          "I guess that would be a good idea," Gokan finally admitted. "But even so, I may have forgotten what we're arguing about."

          "Don't worry, I'll remind you..." Lisa replied, adding a wink and a cocky smile. DJ got one of those funny sweatdrops on his head. He knew no good could come of this.

Well, everyone was on board the ferry on course for the tournament location, and things seemed to be OK so far.

          "Why are we doing this?" Thomas asked Jedite.

          "Don't you remember, Tom?" Jedite replied. "Remember what I said about the prize money? With a lot of money you can help a lot of people!" Thomas lowered his eyelids in a lack of emotion.

          "Actually, you said I could buy a lot of stuff..." Thomas looked around at the different people on the ferry. "What time is it?" Jedite spotted a large clock on one of the walls.

          "12:52." He said. "I'd say time to get something to eat..."

          "I'm not hungry..." Thomas said, quietly. Jedite made a face.

          "Is that so?" he asked. "Then how come I could hear your stomach growling from the other side of this room?"

          "That's the girl over there, with the big eyes..." Thomas pointed in Amy's direction. In any other situation, Jedite would probably think that Thomas meant to refer to something else, but Amy's eyes really were big. Come on, it's Anime!

One particular group of tables at the fast food section was bombarded with food for our big group of fighters from earlier. Gokan had already started tucking in, as had Hawk, Angel, Bakaryu, DJ and a new friend, Xell Flamewind, who was kind of like a 16-year-old Goten.

          "Man! The burgers and desserts here are great!" DJ called. "Lisa, you've GOTTA try one of these sundaes!" Lisa wouldn't have minded, had it been any type of sundae but chocolate.

          "I am not touching that. Don't you guys know how fat chocolate can make you?" she asked.

          "Oh, please. You're gonna be using up a lot of energy!" DJ replied.

          "Yeah!" Angel chimed in. "It's like I always say: A moment on your lips, a lifetime on your hips.. unless you fight in a tournament!" The combined forces of the laughing of most of the group and the aroma of food were enough for a certain gold-eyed girl to finally wake up.

          "Where are we?" Amy asked, yawning.

          "We're on a boat." Lisa replied. Amy blinked a few times.

          "Very funny. Where are we REALLY?" DJ pointed out of a window.

          "Look outside, Aimes." He said. Amy obediently looked and saw water, and lots of it! The view seemed to be shifting, as though she were watching the view from, oddly enough, a ferry.

          "It's a good thing the sea's calm," Bakaryu said. "I'd hate for something to happen to any of us before the tournament."

          "Yeah, if this ship crashes, then we may sleep with the fishes, but we won't fight with the best!" DJ joked. He followed up with more eating, and Amy joined in too.

          "These two eat more than Saiyans do..." Angel said.

          "The girl's eating more than ME, and I'm two Saiyans fused in one!" Gokan replied. One thing to be sure of was that someone from the group would have to ask for seconds at some point soon. Lisa sat back and stared out of the window. There were a few clouds floating around, but nothing that should disrupt the calm sea. After aimlessly glancing around the room Lisa noticed Zori blushing immensely, and Zeon trying to be unnoticed. This thought made her smile, just as though she were about to laugh. Suddenly, a fist slammed on the table just in front of her, and she looked up to see Gokan mad again.

          "You're thinking about my name again, aren't you?" he snapped.

          "What?!" Lisa replied. "I wasn't this time, I swear!"

          "Calm your butts down!" DJ interrupted. "Why don't you go find an arcade? There should be some good beat-em-ups to unleash your anger on..." Gokan sat back down. Zori looked a little displeased, though.

          "If that guy does so much as lay a finger on Lisa-Chan, I swear to King Kai, I'll-"

          "You'll what?" Gokan interrupted. Now it was Zori's turn to sweatdrop.

          "No-nothing, really..." he sheepishly replied.

          "At least there should be a good show in the actual tournament..." DJ sighed. With all this anger flaring, it was only inevitable for there to be a good fight. But who would win? Was everyone guaranteed survival? And most important of all, could the fights wait for the tournament?

It had been a while since the argument and everyone had calmed down now. DJ had found the latest Dance Dance Revolution arcade and was already dancing on it. Meanwhile I was letting you readers know that I sadly do not own DDR. Back to the story, Amy and Lisa were dressed by now, and all they could do was watch and exchange surprised expressions.

          "How can you dance on a boat of all things?" Lisa asked.

          "It's the sea level," DJ replied. "If it's calm, I can dance. If it's rough, I'd end up eating one of the walls!" As DJ danced the afternoon away, Amy stared at the set of arrows on the empty Second Player side and sighed.

          "I'd love to dance alongside you, DJ," Amy said, dreamily. "But your level of dancing is far superior to mine..."

          "What, can you only get to the Back arrow because of your chest?" Lisa asked. Amy frowned and glared angrily.

          "Hey, shut up, you hypocrite!" Amy snapped. "You're just mad 'cos YOU can't do it!"

          "I don't have time! I still need to do all sorts of training for the many baddies back at our world! Besides, there's too many jumps..." After hearing this, Amy knew she'd hit something.

          "I get it. You tease me about my bust so often, but if you go on one of these machines, yours would be bouncing all over!" Amy laughed.

          "Well, at least I wouldn't break the machine and send myself toppling forward in the process!" Lisa snapped back. Amy stepped back, tears collecting in her eyes. Whatever part of Lisa she'd hit earlier, Lisa had countered ten folds. Amy sank to her knees and began to cry.

          "Bwaaaaaa!! Why are you so mean to me?!"

          "You started it!" Lisa replied. "You called me a hypocrite and said I was mad, remember?"

          "B-but before that," Amy sniffled. "You.. you said I could only reach the back arrow... you're always mean to me!" DJ had finished his dance by now and was already trying to cheer Amy up.

          "Never mind, Aimes, Lisa's just trying to wind you up for the tournament..." how many times had he used THIS excuse? "Besides, even if it is true, you could always learn the steps backwards…"

          "You- you really think so?" Amy asked. From a good distance behind a Crazy Taxi machine (I don't own Crazy Taxi! Leave me alone!) Zori and Zeon were watching the whole thing.

          "What a load of bullshit." Zeon remarked. "We're about three hours away from the most aggressive island ever, we should be doing last-minute training, and all they can think about is DANCING!?" Zori didn't reply. "Hey, are you STILL staring at Lisa-Chan? Didn't you see the way she treated Amy?"

          "So what? She practically asked for it by taking the joke so seriously..." Zori replied.

          "What!? Don't you think a girl that busty might be just a LITTLE sensitive about it?" Angel, who was standing right behind them, cleared her throat just loud enough for them both to jump in fright.

          "Can you two change the subject, please?" she asked.

          "Sorry, but Lisa-Chan is all Zori talks about..." Zeon explained.

          "No, she's not! Shut up, man!" Zori retorted, blushing.

          "I'm not talking about Lisa-Chan. I'm talking about the B-word. Don't you realise the author's getting mad?" Zeon was confused. Since I'm the author of this story, shouldn't I have been able to make Zeon, Zori and everyone else do what I wanted? To tell you the truth, I let them run amok, 'cos I'm lazy! Anyway, Angel was pretty mad too. She wanted to spend time with her boyfriend Hawk, but she forever had to keep Zori and Zeon under control. Well, at least Zori was calm. Zeon, however, was about to blow a fuse and shout as loud as he could at Angel when a sudden tremor shook the ship a little.

          "What was that?" Zeon exclaimed.

          "It sounded like it came from up on the deck!" Zori replied. "Let's go check it out!"

          "Like we have a choice? It leads to an important part of the plot!"

Another helpless challenger was brought to the floor before the might of Gokan, Xell and Thomas. Zori and Zeon had already reached the deck and were watching the action.

          "So, what's gotten THEM so mad?" Zori asked.

          "Nothing, really." Zeon replied. "They just heard that there's a place on the island for replenishing Hit Points, Stamina and Ki, so there's time for last-minute training before the big tournament." Hit points? What was this, an RPG?

          "It's not just a big tournament." Zori said. "It's THE big tournament. In fact, I thought you'd remember? It's the Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named..."

          "...Final Super Big Tournament 5, I know..." Zeon interrupted. Of course, he got it wrong, but he was a little jealous that Zori was the only member of the group to actually remember the entire title. Thomas sent another challenger flying with a devastating punch. Zeon ducked under, while Zori jumped over as the opponent slid through the deck doors and rolled down the stairs.

          "Hey, you two! You want training, right?" Gokan asked. Zeon and Zori simply nodded. "Then let's go! We'll see if you two can put up more of a fight than those two could..." So as the battle initiated, a smaller figure with big, black spiky hair watched the blistering blurs of fury shoot all over the deck.

          "These are some of the strongest powers I've seen in a good long time..." he said to himself. "That guy who invited those other two has a sense of familiarity... though I can't quite figure out what yet..." as Gokan dodged one of Zori's attacks, light reflected on one of his Fusion earrings. "Wait! Those earrings! Of course, it's a fusion! Why didn't I think of it before!?" The figure pushed past many spectators and stood up before Gokan. "Who are you fused with, Kakaro-" he never finished his sentence, however. A swift blow to the gut left the poor stranger gasping for air. Gokan merely looked down on him.

          "Oh. Hey, Vegeta. What's up? You entering the tournament too?"

About 15 minutes later Vegeta was recovering in a medical room, getting angrier by the second.

          "Goddammit! Damn it all! Damn it to Hell! Kakarot's done it again! And this time he's involved his kid! If Goten becomes stronger than me I'm gonna level this entire planet! Kakarot, you WILL die!" Suddenly, a look of enlightenment crossed Vegeta's face. "I... I can say 'die'? Unbelievable! FUNimation have hardly ever allowed me to do that! Perhaps I can get rid of that stupid 'next dimension' crap once and for all? First thing I'm gonna do is get out of here..." Vegeta got to his feet and attempted to leave, but a sudden shake caused him to fall to the floor! "Damn it! What was that? Can't those stupid little bastards pilot this bucket of bolts right!?"

          "Hey, that sea's starting to look a little rough..." Amy said as the ferry started to rock back and forth slightly. DJ looked out of the window, first at the sea, then the clouds.

          "From the looks of things, it's not gonna get any better..." he replied. "Hey, where are Zori and Zeon?" That was a good point. Nobody had seen them since they left for practice. And where was Lisa? In fact, it seemed that DJ and Amy were the only ones in the area. A rough wave sent the ship's nose upward and caused Amy to slip down the long seating area. DJ, on the other hand, was holding on to something at the time. Too bad it was just a soda! Amy hardly had any time to move before DJ landed on top of her, so now they were in a heap at one end of the room, and Amy had a huge patch of soda in her hair!

          "Eww! I'm gonna be spending AGES washing this out!" Amy cried. "Why couldn't you have grabbed something SECURE?"

          "Soooooooo-rriiiiiiiiieeeee..." DJ sighed. There was no way either of them could stand up; the ferry was rocking too hard. It was a good thing nobody else could see this situation, as it was pretty embarrassing. This changed quickly, however, as a sudden dip of the ferry's nose sent DJ and Amy sliding out of the room and crashing into Lisa, then Zori, and then Gokan and Hawk!!

          "What the-!? What the heck's on me!?" Gokan screamed. "You're too heavy!"

          "What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Lisa cried.

          "I kinda think he was referring to the whole group altogether..." DJ explained.

          "So, he's calling ALL of us fat!?"

          "That's not it, it's-" DJ didn't have time to finish his sentence as Lisa threw everyone off her and pinned Gokan to the wall. Gokan easily pushed Lisa back and the two got into another fist fight. "This isn't the time for fighting! The seas are too rough! You'll make yourselves sick!"

          "Please, DJ, don't mention being sick..." Amy moaned. Lisa was having no problem whatsoever deflecting Gokan's attacks, and any attacks she made on him were just as easily blocked. Throughout the whole five minutes, neither of them managed to land a single blow. Gokan slipped down as a result of another shaking, and Lisa was sent toppling forward, thus managing to make a sufficient hit to the face.

          "Geez! Gokan'll feel that one in the morning!" Hawk exclaimed.

          "Huh? Not me..." Gokan replied. He was right. Lisa had hit the wrong person! This was a young girl with short brown hair (with blonde streaks in), and a body quite similar to Lisa's. The glasses that once rested on the girl's pretty face were now halfway across the deck. Amy walked over to the girl and examined her face.

          "Hey, how come Leanne's all the way here?" Amy asked.

          "I'm not sure..." Lisa replied. "But when she wakes up, she's gonna kill me..."

Looks like this is it for the chapter leading through the journey. Next up everyone will arrive on the island, meet some MORE new people and register for the tournament. Sorry to all bad-guy fans about the fact that Sephihimoto wasn't shown in this chapter, but he'll definitely be in chapter 3. I'm also sorry if some people feel that some characters aren't saying/doing enough, but there's loads of them! Everyone will have his/her spotlight! :p And don't forget: Positive reviews = good. Negative reviews = good. Mindless flaming = Baaaaaaaaaaad...


	3. Would it kill to allow some R and R?

Disclaimer: I know the stories need one, but I don't care. I do **not** repeat the disclaimer past chapter two. No way, no how. You should already know who and what is owned by who. If not, refer to the preceding chapters. Oh, before I forget…

New characters for this chapter:

Delon

Hitomi = from Dead or Alive 3, owned by Tecmo, not by me :p

So now, without further ado…

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament... 5 – chapter 3!!!

"Leanne! Wake up, already!!"

Leanne slowly opened her eyes, taking a look around the medical room.

"What… what hit me?" she asked. Lisa shyly stepped forward.

"I'm afraid that was me… sorry…" she replied, apologetically. Then she added "…but it was Gokan's fault!" Gokan gave Lisa the dirtiest look possible, as though to say 'I'm gonna kill ya!' DJ stepped in, as usual.

"Will you two just give it a rest? Who gives a crap whether or not Gokan's name is funny!?"

"I do!" Lisa replied. "How's a girl supposed to beat her opponent when she's laughing out loud at his name?"

"Hah! Like a prissy little bitch like you is gonna beat me anyway!" Gokan retorted. It wasn't like Goku or Gohan to be this aggressive, but there was something about this fusion that allowed the both of them to get angry quickly.

"If you two don't stop arguing I'll beat the living Hell outta both of you myself!" DJ exclaimed. Both Lisa and Gokan effortlessly pummelled DJ into the ground. "…or not…" Leanne shot a look of disgust in Lisa's direction, then in Gokan's.

"What did you guys do to DJ!?" she exclaimed.

"He asked for it." Gokan replied.

"Who asked you, Gokan?" Lisa retorted. Now, despite being shy and quiet almost all of the time, even Amy had seen enough.

"For crying out loud, stop fighting or there'll be nothing left of you to even fight in the damned tournament!" Amy cried. "And if you beat DJ up, I won't be able to cheer him on…"

"Don't forget what I discussed, Amy. You're NOT backing out." Lisa said. Amy really didn't want to take part, because she really hated fighting, but Lisa was determined for Amy to take part, just so that there'd be a chance for them to go against each other. Now it was Zori's turn to step in.

"Listen, we don't REALLY wanna be tearing at each other's throats, right?" he asked. "I thought we were all supposed to be friends?"

"Zori's right," Amy chimed in. "This isn't even the place for bloodshed…"

"Oh, shut up, Blimp Boobs!" Vegeta shot. "You're lovey-dovey cutesy attitude is puke-inducing!" Amy glared at Vegeta.

"Why don't you just take a freakin' break, you overconfident freak!?" Vegeta was about to get up and kick Amy out of existence when a final sudden jolt of the ferry sent everyone to the floor.

"Now what?" DJ asked. Zeon took a quick peek through the window. There were mostly trees in the way, but he could see a long, golden beach with marble steps leading a path to a gigantic stadium.

"I think… we've just arrived…" Zeon said.

It had taken nearly half an hour to board everyone onto the ferry, but unloading the passengers seemed more like 30 seconds.

"What a relief!" Angel exclaimed. "That is the absolute **last** time I travel by sea!"

"How are you feeling?" Hawk asked.

"Well, my stomach's churning like a cheese vat, but I'm OK. Kinda wish I'd packed some seasickness capsules, though…" Then Gokan remembered something.

"Hey, that reminds me! I've heard that Capsule Corporation are sponsoring this tournament!" he said. Lisa just stared.

"What did that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"… I hate you." Gokan retorted. DJ had put up with enough of this, so he ignored them and started on his way up the marble path.

"Come on, you two! We're almost there!" Amy chimed before running up to follow DJ. Gokan and Lisa were getting into one of their arguments again.

"You know, it was pretty stupid of you to attack that Leanne girl…" Gokan started.

"What!? You evaded my attack!" Lisa retorted. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"And let myself get damaged? That was a pretty hard punch you used. Some friend to her **you** turned out to be!"

"Are you SEARCHING for a few dislocated limbs!? It's not like I critically injured her, or anything!" While Gokan and Lisa were busy arguing, Leanne seemed to be lagging behind, as though in deep thought.

"……why was I headed here again?"

There wasn't really that much to do when they got to the top of the hill, at least as far as registration was concerned. Everyone just went up to the desk, signed their names up on this long slip of paper, and then went off to enjoy the sights. Zori seemed a little upset, however.

"We have to wait until tomorrow for the tournament?!" he exclaimed. "I really wanted to sock it to that Gokan creep for what he's been putting Lisa-Chan through!" Zeon knew that maybe it would be a good time to keep quiet, but felt he had to speak anyway.

"Zori, Lisa-Chan was starting those little arguments, you know…" he said. "She shouldn't have been making fun of his name…"

"Well then, he shouldn't take every little damn thing so seriously!"

"Well, how would you feel if you had a name that people liked to laugh at?" Zeon asked. "Get your head out of the clouds for two seconds and put yourself in Gokan's position…" Zeon stopped as he saw a lone figure looking out toward the sea. He looked about five feet and eight inches tall, with black hair in Future Gohan's style. His black eyes barely moved, even when Zeon approached him.

"Pretty rough tonight, huh?" Zeon asked. Of course, this was the same sea their ferry had just been hurtled into the beach by. "Hey, something on your mind, buddy?"

Funny. No response.

"I don't think he really feels like talking, Zeon." Zori suggested. "Let's just go find Lisa-Chan…"

"Hey, Zori, we came here to explore, not chase her ass all over the place!" Zeon retorted. Zori suddenly blushed immensely.

"L-Lisa-Chan's…? gulp!" Zori couldn't stop himself toppling over and rolling a few hundred metres down the hill. This made the new figure laugh a little.

"Looks like your friend's got a crush on someone…" he said, as he turned to search for training grounds elsewhere.

"Wait! Who are you?" Zeon asked. The figure paused for a while, then continued on his way again.

"My name… is Delon."

Meanwhile, it was mealtime once again for the Flamewinds, and Xell's girlfriend Hitomi, who had kept her travels toward this island a secret until she felt like finding Xell (meaning she just spotted him unexpectedly and joined the party). Hawk and Xell had already cleared out five plates between them, and it still wasn't enough to replenish the energy they'd spent training. Angel was looking through a menu, as she hadn't even ordered her food yet.

"Hey, what is this!?" Angel exclaimed. "I am **not** a prostitute!!" Hawk paused for a second.

"Nobody said you were, Angel." He replied. "Besides, I'm the only guy you'll let near you. How come?"

"Well then, why should I need a Whore's Duvet?" Now it was Xell's turn to stop eating. Hawk was checking through the menu.

"Where does it say that?" Hawk asked. Xell took the menu from Hawk and quickly glanced through it.

"Err, you guys?" Xell started. "It says Hors D'oeuvres…"

"Oh…" Angel said. "I knew that. Hee-hee…" Hitomi just tried to take the menu from Xell, but he quickly moved it away playfully to tease her.

"Hey, Xell, will you watch where you're waving that thing?" Hawk suggested as he jerked his head back to narrowly escape getting the menu stuffed in his face. Angel just giggled as Hawk dodged the menu another few times, only to finally get hit at the last second.

"Whups. Sorry, Hawk…" Xell said, apologetically.

"I told you to be careful with that!" Hawk exclaimed. "You're acting like a little kid!" Then, in an unthinkable act of anger, Hawk grabbed the menu from Xell and threw it across the room. Zori, who had just arrived with Zeon, leaped into the air, grabbed the menu and front-flipped toward the group, landing perfectly. Zeon quickly followed, keeping his feet on the ground, this time.

"Hey, guys." Angel called. "What brings you here?"

"Umm… you guys haven't seen Lisa-Chan anywhere, have you?" Zori asked.

"You're **still** chasing after her?" Angel asked.

"Haven't you seen how she treats Amy?" added Hitomi.

"Ah, she's only teasing." Zori stated. "Now, have you seen her?" Zeon was scanning the area to check for anyone else.

"She's not here, Zori…" he confirmed. "Let's try somewhere else. You guys wanna come?"

"It'll have to wait until after food…" Hawk said, as he quickly polished off another helping of pie. Satisfied that his energy was replenished, he added "OK. We can search now."

Bakaryu was hanging out in the arcades with Gokan, Thomas, Jedite and DJ. No prizes for guessing which particular arcade DJ was on.

"How can he dance for so long?" Gokan inquired. "Especially after being on that ferry…"

"I'm not sure." replied Bakaryu. "I'm sure if I'd known DJ for longer I'd have some idea, but I've only known him as long as you…" Thomas had decided not to actually say anything for the time being. Even Jedite remained silent, and the only sounds that could be heard were the happy tune of "www.blondegirl" and the sounds of DJ's feet connecting with the panels. Gokan decided to be the first to speak, but waited until DJ finished dancing to the track.

"Hey, DJ, how come you're not with Amy, Lisa and the girl Lisa nearly killed?" he asked.

"You mean Leanne? Don't worry, a punch like that couldn't kill her." DJ replied. "In fact, it must have been a pretty strategic blow, as that punch would have been lucky to phase any of us…"

"So, why are you over here if they're elsewhere?" Bakaryu asked.

"I dunno, they're at some place for girls, I guess. The only person who wanted me to go with them was Amy…"

"Oh, well. Not that I particularly care about Lisa anyway…" Gokan said.

"What is the problem with you two anyway?" Jedite inquired.

"I just don't like it when people make fun of my name… I mean, the names Goku and Gohan are OK, right? So why make fun of Gokan?"

"Ah, Lisa-Chan just likes to tease…" DJ explained. "You should see her around Amy. Lisa likes to tease Amy a lot, but only to wind her up and get her to tease back, you know?"

"And if Amy just happens to cry?" Gokan interrupted. DJ's face took on a more serious expression.

"If Amy's feelings are hurt, Lisa feels terrible… I don't know why she continues to tease, knowing that there's a chance of making Amy cry. I guess it's just another form of training."

"WHAT!?" Gokan exclaimed. "You mean she's training me!? What would Master Roshi think if he knew I were being trained by a girl?" DJ shuddered. He knew exactly what Master Roshi would think, but to describe it would increase the parental level dramatically! '_What a pervert…_' DJ thought.

"Don't feel too bad about it, Gokan…" Thomas finally spoke. "If Lisa-Chan teases Amy in an attempt to get her to retaliate, then why do you think she's doing the same with you? Try teasing her back and see what happens…"

"Tease her back?" Gokan asked. "But there's nothing wrong with it…" DJ fainted.

"He's not talking about Lisa's back, Gokan! He means you have to strike back against her…"

"Oh, I get it now. Hey, I guess while I'm thinking about it I could give one of these dance machines a try…" Gokan read the sign next to the machine:

# Dance Dance Revolution Series: Dancing Stage Euromix 2  
One single game = ¥100. Versus and Double modes = ¥200.

Gokan took a ¥100 coin out of his pocket and was about to insert it into the machine when a pair of blue eyes caught his attention. Another new character, this time with brown hair and a sword on his back, was watching Gokan.

"You wouldn't mind if I challenged you, would you?" he asked. Gokan saw no problem.

"Sure, but this is my first time on the machine…" Gokan replied.

"Hey, mine too. You in the tournament tomorrow?"

"Yep. I assume you are too, right?"

"Yeah. You see, the village I'm from isn't really financially great, so I decided the prize money of the tournament would be a great way to give it a kick-start, you know?"

"Sounds like a noble cause to me! So, what's your name?"

"They call me Zin." DJ figured this would be a good time to scout for DDR competitors, but since there wasn't anyone else around, he had to see whether Gokan and Zin could grasp the concept of the game. After watching DJ so much in the past few minutes, Gokan felt he had this in the bag. But right before anyone could start dancing Zori rushed up to DJ, knocking him backward and flying into Gokan and Zin!

"Hey! Gokan, you ruined my moment!" Gokan exclaimed as he kicked everyone off him. "I was in my prime, too!"

"Sorry, but have you guys seen Lisa-Chan anywhere?" Zori asked.

"You came all this way to ask me about HER?"

"I know where she is," DJ said. "But maybe now's not a good time…"

"Any time to see her beauty has gotta be a good time!" Zori replied. It was clear that he was gaining more experience when it came to actions whenever Lisa-Chan was involved.

"Umm… OK. Sure…" DJ gave up and led the way, with just about everyone else in the entire story following him!

Of course, there was also a hot springs area on the island (oh my God, you can probably guess what's going to happen!) and Amy and Leanne were just relaxing in the outside area.

"How long is Lisa gonna be in that hot spring?" Leanne asked. Amy just stretched and yawned, her towel miraculously staying in the same place.

"She likes hot places. I mean, she is a fire-type after all." Amy explained. "Besides, if she allows her body to get really hot, she needs lots of ice cream to cool off, and boy does she love finding excuses to eat ice cream!"

"You mean, like you like to find excuses to eat everything else?"

"Hey, leave me alone…" Amy whined. "Just because YOU somehow use up so little energy that you never seem to be hungry! Sometimes I question whether or not you truly are a RocketGirl…" Leanne stood up and glared at Amy.

"So, the special powers, evolution and big chest aren't evidence enough for you, huh?" she exclaimed. Amy was about to reply when she heard a familiar voice calling out for Lisa-Chan.

"Hey, do you hear Zori's voice?" Amy asked.

"Don't change the subject, Amy!" Leanne retorted.

"Wait, I'm serious. I just heard Zori calling out for Lisa…" Then, as though summoned with the Dragonballs themselves, who should walk into the room but Zori, Zeon, DJ, Gokan, Bakaryu, Thomas, Jedite, Angel, Hawk, Xell, Delon, Zin, Hitomi and a new friend, Kage? Kage had blue spiked hair resembling that of SSJ2 Gohan. He had blue eyes, and wore a blue Gi shaped in a V showing off his muscles. He wore red baggy pants stopping at his knees and Goku's style of boots.

"Do you ALWAYS travel in such a big group?" asked a very wide-eyed Leanne.

"Sorry, but we were just looking for Lisa-Chan…" Zori explained. "We kinda found everyone, plus some new friends, and I just really wanted to know where Lisa-Chan is…"

"Yup. All this to find Lisa-Chan. It's as though she were kidnapped, or something…" DJ sighed.

"Well, she was…" Leanne said. "…by the hot spring! She's been in there over an hour!"

"Thanks!" Zori called as he rushed through. Not knowing what else to do, the rest of the group followed him.

"Wait!" Amy called. "You can't go in there!" It was too late for commands, however, as everyone had practically stormed in to where Lisa was peacefully relaxing. She didn't even budge an inch, nor open an eye as she sat peacefully in the spring, seemingly asleep.

"Lisa-Chan! I've found you at last!" Zori called. Zeon was in deep thought by now. Where had Zori got all this confidence from? He'd usually be cowering away and blushing a lot, but somewhere along the line he'd become determined to find Lisa-Chan, no matter what she happened to be doing. Right now, she wasn't even wearing anything, so it was a good thing for her the water wasn't completely transparent. Zori's call had at least awakened her, however.

"Zori? What's going on?" she asked. DJ realised that Lisa obviously wasn't fully awake. She'd actually stood up now, and was only up to her waist in water.

"**This** can't be good…" DJ said, as he blushed immensely in synchronisation with every guy in the area. This was quickly followed by a highly audible scream from Lisa-Chan…

Right, there's chapter three done. I know a few people back at the Final Bout board who've been waiting for this! ;) In chapter 4 we'll finally get the actual tournament under way! It's mostly been humour so far, really, so we'll be glad to get some action into this fic soon, but humour's always good (unlike poor Lisa-Chan's predicament back there :p ) so, stay tuned and don't forget the usual rules of reviewing!


	4. The tournament finally begins!

*sits in the corner, mumbling to himself*

The disclaimer's coming to get me… It's coming to get me, I tell ya! Gah! Fine, for the sake of the need of a disclaimer (even though Chapters 1 and 2 have one), I own nothing, ya hear? NOTHING! All I own is listed below:

Lisa-Chan, Amy, DJ (2BadGanje), Sephihimoto, Leanne, Danielle = My characters. MINE! *huggles plushies.*

OK, that's it for what I own. The rest of the characters that aren't owned by FUNimation are in fact owned by my friends at the Dragonball Final Bout message board:

Zori = Knuckles14

Hawk Flamewind, Angel Icewind, Xell Flamewind, Mystic Zeon = Hawk XIII

Bakaryu, Thomas Ridley, Jedite (No, it's NOT the one from Sailor Moon!!!) = Zero Nightmare15

Gokan = Clive88

Delon = ssj3Vegito

Kage = ssjGoten45

Zin = Chibi Super Shadow

Hidoi the android = Zagatosan

Rilku = Glassminotaur

Wow! I've managed to limit the count of characters from other games to just ONE! That's gotta be a first!

Hitomi = Dead or Alive 3 (TECMO)

I've been going on long enough, and the chapter hasn't even started yet, so I'd better get cracking!

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 4!

'_Night-time. But how to describe it?_' Amy thought. Not a single star was out that night, only the large, white glowing orb we know as the moon. As though to be theatrical, the moon's reflective light only fell on Lisa-Chan, who was curled up in a ball on her bed, yet still wide awake. Not moving, not even daring to blink. Night-time. That's all there was to it.

Forgetting about how beautiful the night sky looked, Amy leaned over toward Lisa, who still didn't move.

          "Hey, are you OK?" Amy asked cheerfully. To her surprise, she heard no response. "Come on! What's the matter?" Amy looked around to see if anyone else was awake. The only people in that particular room were Lisa, Amy, DJ and Leanne. Leanne was already asleep and DJ wasn't too far off with his walkman on. Amy had just noticed a reflection of her gold eyes from a mirror when Lisa finally spoke.

          "I don't wanna talk about it…" she said, softly.

          "Is it… is it because of what happened tonight?" those words shot through Lisa like a bullet through a glass statue. She got up and grabbed Amy by the forearms, pinning her against the wall.

          "I said I didn't wanna talk about it, damn it!" she cried. "Do those breasts absorb sound waves before they reach your ears!?" Amy tried to break free, but she couldn't move.

          "Lisa, you're hurting me…" Amy winced, tears building up in her eyes. Lisa noticed this, and loosened her grip. She then sank to her knees.

          "I… I'm sorry, Amy…" she said. "I really don't know where that came from. It's just… all this time I've never been seen topless before. Not once… but everyone saw me, Amy. My reputation's destroyed…"

          "Ah, no it's not!" Amy chimed. "It would be if you intended for it to happen. Besides, the guys seemed OK with it…"

          "They would! They're guys, remember?" Amy decided now was a good time to keep her mouth shut, but as soon as both girls had gone to their beds, another thought crossed Amy's mind.

          "Hey, Lisa?" Amy asked. "What do you think of Zori?"

          "Say what?" Lisa asked. "Well, he's kinda cool when you think about it, and his fighting style's among the most impressive I've seen…" Amy just giggled.

          "I mean, do you fancy him?" After hearing this, Lisa blushed immensely.

          "Amy, I hardly know Zori. Why are you always trying to rush me into everything?"

          "Actually, **you're** the one who's prone to rushing **me**…" Amy replied. "Besides, you gotta admit, you two would make a cute couple…" Lisa closed her eyes and sighed.

          "Yeah, I guess he is kinda cute…" she replied. "I wanna see what he's like when Zeon's not around, though. They're pretty comical when they're together, but I wanna see what Zori's like when he's all alone with a girl he obviously has the hots for…"

          "Hey, if you two are gonna be up all night doing girl talk I may as well transform into D-Chan!" DJ interrupted. "Let's just go to sleep, so that we're ready for the tournament."

          "OK." Amy and Lisa said.

          "OK, everybody, the sports event you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! This is the Ultimate Largely Massive… pointless… thingy… thing…" Chichi announced, quickly losing her words.

          "Oh, let me!" Bulma exclaimed. "This is the Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final… erm… Final **THINGY**!!" Despite the errors in the tournament's name, the audience were cheering wildly anyway. The audience areas has standing and sitting areas wrapped around the total arena space, which consisted of a very large square of grass, a concrete platform in the middle, and some floating platforms around the sides. "Anyway, I understand that this is the fifth of these massive tournaments that are held here every year. We sure had a great bout last year, didn't we Chichi?"

          "We sure did, Bulma, our legendary champion Hercule (yeah, right!) won the tournament last year and gained the Final Bout trophy of 2002! Now he's planning to defend his title as the number one martial arts champion of the world!" As Chichi was finishing her sentence, Hercule waltzed into the arena, flexing his muscles and all the usual crap, while getting a surprisingly high level of cheer from the fans. "Look at him now, getting all the attention from his adoring fans!" Chichi announced. "Can anyone defeat this man?"

          "Please say yes, someone, please say yes!" Bulma called. Hercule didn't notice this, or at least he pretended not to.

Meanwhile, our friends were all huddled up in a bunch, trying to get a look at the Battle chart. Yajirobi was hanging around to give the group a 'much needed' explanation.

          "This chart will determine who each fighter's opponent is, and how the battles will be determined." Yajirobi said. Lisa confidently walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

          "No shit, Sherlock!" She said as she effortlessly pushed him out of the way. Forgetting about Yajirobi, who was now rolling down the corridor, Lisa took a quick peek at the chart and smiled.

          "How's it look?" Zori asked.

          "Very good indeed, my friend." Lisa replied. "At least to me…" Curious for explanation, Zori looked up at the chart, which read as follows:

· DJ vs. Zeon

· Amy vs. Zori

· Gokan vs. Lisa-Chan

· Leanne vs. Bakaryu

· Thomas vs. Sephihimoto

· Xell vs. Cell V.2

· Hawk vs. Vegeta

· Delon vs. Kage

· Zin vs. Piccolo

· Hercule vs. ???

"The Initiation Round will consist of ten battles to determine who goes into the Quarter Finals, and who is entered for Consolation Battles for a chance to win second or third places. Winners of the Quarter Finals will be entered in the Semi Finals, then to the Final, and whoever wins the final gets the grand prize of ¥47 billion. We hold special battles for those who aren't as fortunate as the winners, and whoever comes out on top of these can win the Second prize of ¥23.5 billion, or the Third prize of ¥11.75 billion. You are very likely to get hurt in this tournament, so every contestant below third place has a guaranteed ¥2 billion prize. Hey, are we great, or what?" 

          "See, Lisa?" DJ asked. "You and Gokan can finally have your little face-off…"

          "It's more than that!" Lisa and Gokan called simultaneously. Amy took a good look at the chart and noticed something interesting.

          "There isn't an opponent for that wash-out Hercule…" Amy stated. "I wonder what's up with that…"

          "Never mind," Hawk interrupted. He was eager to get the battles under way. "Let's just go out there and do the very best we possibly can!"

          "YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

          "And no matter what, we don't let anything that happens here change our friendships!" DJ announced.

          "YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

          "And as soon as we're done, we eat loads and loads of ice cream until we just can't eat any more and our stomachs are bulging!" Amy announced.

          "Huh?" was the group's confused reply. Xell was just about to question Amy's plan of action, when the intercom buzzed over their heads.

          "Attention, contestants, the tournament is about to begin, so please proceed to your designated areas." Krillin's voice said. Everyone practically rushed forth. Boy, were they ready for this! The only ones still near the chart were Lisa and Zori.

          "Unless either you or I win all out…" Zori said. "There's a good chance that we might actually be fighting each other, pretty girl…" Suddenly, millions of thoughts shot through Lisa's head at once. Where had she heard that phrase in Zori's voice before? It all seemed really familiar, like it had happened in her childhood, or something. Lisa knew she had to give this some thought, but she'd have felt pretty silly if she didn't answer soon.

          "Y-Yeah…" she replied. "Umm… good luck…"

          "Yeah, you too." Zori started walking to the area. Lisa followed him.

          "Zori? If we did fight… how would you react?" Lisa asked.

          "Well, since it's a tournament, I'd see my opponent as… well, my opponent, really." Zori replied. "But I really don't wanna hurt you, Lisa-Chan… that's the **last** thing I ever wanna do…" Lisa blushed slightly.

          "Well… to tell you the truth, Zori… I don't wanna hurt you, either. But we can't let friendship get in the way… nor can we allow it to be tarnished…" Zori smiled. '_See? I told Zeon, but he wouldn't listen! Lisa-Chan really does have a heart of gold…_' he thought. Soon they both reached the designated rooms. There were separate rooms on the corridor, one for male combatants, and the other for female. '_OK, looks like it's now or never…_'

          "This is it." Lisa said. "You sure you're ready?"

          "Hey, no sweat!" Zori replied. "I could handle all of ya with just one hand!"

          "Hey, we don't need **two** DJs around here! You should just be yourself, Zori. OK?"

          "Y-Yeah, sure. So, are you ready for the tournament, Lisa-Chan?"

          "I was **born** ready. While Amy was always too busy eating and chasing DJ, I always found time to get some training in, so that I could fight whenever I needed to. A girl's gotta look after herself, ya know?" Zori nodded as he turned to walk through his door. He stopped and turned to face Lisa.

          "From what I saw last night, I'd say you've looked after yourself pretty well…" Lisa blushed immensely. She honestly had no idea what to say at all. It took a while, but there was something that Lisa felt she just had to say, no matter what.

          "Th-thanks, Zori…" she managed to say. Amy poked her head out of the door, shocking Lisa and Zori with the following phrase.

          "Hey, how long are you two lovebirds gonna stand here?" Amy asked. "They're getting ready for the battles already!"

          "OK, OK, keep your blimps on…" Lisa replied. Amy frowned and slammed the door.

          "Damn meanie!" she said. Lisa and Zori just giggled.

The initiation of the first match of the day saw the audience flaring up in applause.

          "Chichi, our first battle of this tournament is all ready to go!" announced Bulma.

          "That's right, Bulma, our first match-up is between DJ and Mystic Zeon!" called Chichi. "Will our fighters and referee please enter the arena so we can get this party started?" Krillin stood still in the middle of the arena.

          "Yeah, it's all right for you two, you get a nice safe booth…" he sighed. "I'm gonna get beaten up, I know it! OK, OK, bout one of the Ultimate whatchamacallit thingamajig thingy…" Suddenly Zori called out from the contestant's area:

          "For crying out loud, it's The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament 5!" Zori looked around and blushed when he noticed that Lisa was doing the exact same thing from the area where she was. They could at least wave to each other before Krillin gave them cold stares, indicating to go back to the designated areas.

          "Please, only the combatants for the current bout are permitted to kick ass in the arena." Krillin said. "DJ, Zeon, you're up first!" DJ stepped up onto the massive marble stage on the east side while Zeon stepped up on the west side.

          "So, are you ready, Zeon?" DJ asked.

          "Why shouldn't I be?" Zeon replied. "After all, this is the day we've been waiting for, isn't it?"

          "All right, you two, I wanna tough clean fight!" Krillin announced. "I don't wanna see any weapons, firearms, or hits below the belt!" DJ and Zeon looked down at their clothes.

          "We're not **wearing** belts…" Zeon pointed out.

          "Good point. Ah, well. Let's get it on!"

          "You might wanna step back a bit, guys…" Zori advised. Gokan stepped forward.

          "Why's that, Zori?" he asked.

          "Well, I know what Zeon's punches are like, whether he's against a friend or not…" As if to demonstrate Zori's words, Zeon threw the first punch straight to DJ's head. DJ blocked this with a counter punch to the fist, but the connection caused a powerful shockwave which sent everyone else to the floor!

          "D-D-D-D-DAMN! What WAS that!?" Vegeta exclaimed. Zori stood up.

          "I told you guys…" he replied. "Zeon can punch with a highly threatening force. If he can't hit his opponent, there's a good chance he can still knock it over…" Meanwhile, on the girls' side, Amy was only just getting up to her feet.

          "Was all that from Zeon's punch!?" Amy exclaimed in question.

          "I guess so…" Lisa replied. "Why? Getting scared?"

          "I'm not scared of ANYTHING!" Amy retorted. Leanne wasn't at all convinced that Amy wasn't afraid. Noticing the fact that Amy's top button was undone, and an innocent little spider walking along the wall, Leanne saw the perfect chance to test this theory…

          '_Should I, or shouldn't I?_' Leanne thought. '_Nah. Too evil. But then, she **is** asking for it with that attitude… I reckon this should be fun…_'

A few minutes into the fight, DJ had decided to move into the offensive, throwing blisteringly fast punches in Zeon's direction, although any moves Zeon didn't parry, he blocked altogether!

          "Wow! Have you ever seen such quick moves in your life, Chichi?" Bulma asked.

          "Hah! My sweet Goku's much faster than that!" Chichi retorted. "They're not even hitting each other, it's just one person blocking another! When will one of you connect a blow!?" DJ turned his head to see Chichi.

          "Oh, SHUT UP!!!" he shouted before getting a swift kick to the cheek from Zeon. DJ spiralled to the floor, landing just a few feet away from the arena's edge.

          "What's wrong, DJ?" Zeon asked. "You're a sitting duck…"

          "Geez!" DJ called as he rubbed his cheek. "Who let Chichi in as a commentator anyway?" Suddenly, DJ swept his left foot across the floor, tripping Zeon down to the ground. This was followed by Zeon grabbing DJ and throwing him into the air, then flying after him to resume the fight. After another array of speedy punches, kicks and various ki shots, Zeon paused for a second, seemingly oozing with energy.

          "Now you're going down!" DJ announced. "I'm not like the characters you see on Dragonball Z who just wait for everything! I'll take you down with one blow before you can finish charging up!" Zeon just smirked. But was DJ serious, or was it an act of overconfidence? Launching himself forward, DJ swung his right fist into Zeon's head, but at the instant his punch connected, DJ felt like his hand had just been stuck in a deep fat fryer! With this new pain, DJ couldn't defend himself from Zeon's next attack:

          "What were you saying about me going down?" Zeon asked. "**_FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_**" Yep. All DBZ fans will know this kind of attack. A beam of energy flew from Zeon's palms as he clasped them together, sending DJ flying back down to the arena! Zeon flew down in pursuit as DJ crashed into the hard marble floor.

          "Geez! What WAS that!?" DJ asked. "Maybe I should have used a ki attack…" DJ wearily stood up. He didn't look like he could take much more of this. DJ had tried almost everything he could on his own. There was only one thing left… but before DJ or Zeon could do anything they heard a loud scream coming from the girls' area, and Amy ran out into the arena with a big spider clinging to her shirt.

          "Get it offa me! Get it offa me!!!" Amy cried. DJ could only watch as Amy ran circles around both him and Zeon.

          "Is she like this all the time?" Zeon asked.

          "Amy's terribly arachnophobic…" DJ replied. "Me too, actually…"

          "Get it offa me!!!!" Amy cried again. DJ wasn't going near that eight-legged thing, even if it was to help Amy. Nah, he couldn't just leave her hanging… or IT hanging, rather, since it's the spider clinging to her shirt. "Do something! It's gonna crawl into my shirt! Ewwwwwww!!!" DJ effortlessly picked the spider up, took one look at it and threw it a hundred miles away.

          "Get away from me, you eight-legged freak!!!" DJ cried. He was right about being arachnophobic. After watching this, it was Bulma's turn to get mad.

          "Get off the arena!!!" Bulma cried. "That area is for official Final Bout Battlers only! Wait your turn!"

          "Sorry…" Amy replied, blushing. She quickly returned to her area while DJ and Zeon just stared.

          "Poor Amy…" Zeon said. "Well, let's get back to the battle!" While a long pause if anything, this was definitely not enough for DJ to regain any stamina. Now Zeon was probably going to kill him with one of those shockwave punches!

          "This could be going one way, folks! DJ's not looking so hot!" Chichi announced.

          "Just shows how much your taste in men sucks!!" a girl from the audience called. She had long flowing dark brown hair which got lighter as it went down.

          "Hey! What's wrong with Goku!?" Chichi retorted. DJ looked over to the girl.

          "Danielle, what's going on?" DJ asked. "How did you get here?" Danielle jumped down from the audience to see DJ.

          "Unfortunately, I got here the same way as everyone else…" she replied. "Anyway, I came to cheer you on!" DJ was confused. He hadn't told Danielle about the tournament. He hadn't even seen her since she'd left for some training, although DJ never knew what training it was.

          "Can we fight yet!?" Zeon called.

          "Hey! What did I tell you about the arena being for Final Bout Battlers only!?" Bulma shouted.

          "I have every right to be here!" Danielle replied.

          "You do?" asked Zeon.

          "Yeah, I'm err… I'm… err… DJ's… **cheerleader!**" Everyone fainted.

          "That's nice, now can we start fighting again?"

          "You really like fighting, don't you Zeon?" DJ asked. "OK, let's go. But first…" DJ suddenly flared up his energy and was suddenly wearing an open yellow jacket with yellow jeans and a yellow cap. Across his bare tanned chest he wore a gold chain with the words "2BAD" on the front.

          "Is that the new Super Saiyan look!?" Zeon asked.

          "That's a good point, actually…" Gokan asked from the boys' area. "What the Heck IS that?"

          "No idea whatsoever…" replied Zori. "Any ideas, Bakaryu?"

          "Not a one…" replied Bakaryu. "I'd ask him, but I'd get shouted at by Bulma…"

          "I know what that is…" Piccolo said. "It's a boy wearing lots of expensive clothes…"

          "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Now how about telling us WHO it is!" Everyone seemed as clueless as each other. Delon, however, looked as though he knew something.

          "Could the 2BAD symbol on his chest mean something?…"

          "Hey! Did you see that, girls!?" Angel asked. "DJ just did some… thing! Now he's giving off more power than I've ever known him to!"

          "That's because you've only known him about a day or so…" Lisa replied. "Oh, and he's changed into that cutie 2BadGanje!"

          "Lisa, you know DJ gets embarrassed when people call him cute…" Amy replied. "But you're right about the power. Where does he get it all from?" Leanne seemed a little confused.

          "I dunno, I can't really sense anything…" she said. "How can you tell his power levels?" Amy and Lisa just stared. How could Leanne not sense it? All RocketGuys and RocketGirls had the ability to sense increasing or decreasing power, and some humans had been trained to sense it too. So why couldn't Leanne? Amy thought there had to be some kind of secret, but before she could think of anything…

          "WOW! DJ's really kicking ass out there!" Lisa cried. Amy turned to watch…

Now that DJ had become 2BadGanje, his offensive level had increased dramatically! "Now there's no escape, Zeon!" he called. Suddenly, DJ's right fist started to glow. This could only mean trouble… "**_SUPER HARD PUNCH-FAREWELL TO THE OPPONENT'S FACE!_**" With one swing, DJ's glowing fist knocked Zeon flying into the audience area, resulting in the very first time DJ had managed to knock Zeon down!

          "Whoa!!" Bulma exclaimed. "Well, since Zeon's landed out of the arena, that means DJ's the winner!" DJ sank to his knees, gasping for breath.

          "Barely made it. That sure wasn't no walk in the park..." he sighed.

          "This means DJ is through to the Quarter Finals and Zeon has been entered for the first round of the Consolation Battles!" announced Chichi.

          "Way to go, DJ!" Amy cheered.

          "I knew you could do it…" Danielle said, smiling. "I just knew it!"

          "………I didn't…" DJ replied.

Chapter 4 is finally out of the way! Expect many more fights in chapter 5 where, to start things off, Amy battles Zori! There'll be lots of fun, thrills, and best of all, fights! Oh yeah, I don't actually own the Super Hard Punch thing. I just heard it somewhere, and thought it sounded really cool, so I used it. If you know who DID make it up, tell him (or her) I'm incredibly sorry!


	5. Lisa and Zori?

Screw the disclaimer, let's just get on with it! :-p (I don't own anything that Krillin rips off.)

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 5!

          "I don't believe this!" Zeon said as he staggered back to the Contestants' Waiting Area. "How could I have lost?"

          "You almost didn't…" DJ replied as he followed Zeon. As you'll know if you read chapter 4 (which I'm sure you did), the tournament began with DJ facing Mystic Zeon, and DJ managed to win by knocking Zeon out of the arena. This was a lucky move for DJ, as in a straight punch-up Zeon would have wiped the floor with him!

          "Ya know, I'd do something special for Amy if I were you…" Zeon said. "I think she and her arachnophobia saved you."

          "OK, fight fans! Our next battle is between Amy and Zori!" announced Bulma. "Zori's out here to impress a special someone, as I understand from our local gossipers, while Amy's reason for participation remains unknown!"

          '_It's because Lisa dragged me into it…' Amy thought as she hesitantly stepped up onto the arena. Hundreds of thousands of cheering fans were once again in sheer ecstasy as another fight drew to its commencement. But something didn't seem right. Amy certainly wasn't an expert as far as fighting was concerned, but in a bout there was supposed to be a second participant, right? So where was Zori?_

          "Attention, Zori, your scheduled match with Amy is about to begin! Will you please proceed to the main arena?" Chichi called through the intercom. Zori was back at the waiting area with Zeon.

          "Hey, where's Lisa-Chan?" Zori asked.

          "She'll be watching, like the rest of us! Just go!" Zeon replied. Zori stepped up onto the arena, noticing Amy's hesitant stance. '_It's as though Amy's afraid of something…_' Zori thought. '_Is she still in shock from the spider, or does she just really, really hate fighting?' Suddenly, Amy and Zori heard a voice call out:_

          "Amy, if you win, you'll eat my fist!!" Zori turned to see Lisa calling from the girls' waiting area. Looks like she'd be watching after all.

          "OK, fighters!" announced Krillin. "First, you must shake hands before we can properly initiate this battle!"

          "Hey, DJ, did we do that, or not?" Zeon asked.

          "Yep, we did." DJ answered. "It's just that it wasn't written in, for some reason. That's how sneaky the author is…" OK, so this is the part where they shake hands and then fight, yes? Well, what we haven't told you is that sometimes Zori likes to daydream. And until he snaps out of it he has no idea what he's doing, so supposedly he's shaking Amy's hand. '_Hey, why is Amy's hand so warm?_' Zori thought. '_Feels kinda round, too. Has she clenched it into a fist? Must be a pretty soft fist…'_

          "Umm, Zori?" Krillin asked. sweat dropping. "That's **not Amy's hand…" Zori blinked, and regained his senses. This was when he realised that Krillin was right. He was standing there, in the middle on the arena, in front of hundreds of thousands of people, clutching Amy's left breast! Zori screamed and quickly jumped back, while Amy just stood there, befuddled.**

          "Whaaa!!!" What am I doing?!?!? I'm sorry Amy, really!" Zori cried. Amy just stared as a pink question mark appeared above her head.

          "Uhhhhh, why would you do that?" Amy asked.

          "Zoo-riiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Lisa cried out. This action was hard to decipher. Was Lisa mad because Zori seemed more interested in Amy than the fight (at least it looked that way from a spectator's point of view) or was she jealous because it didn't happen to her?

          "Umm, with that out of the way," Krillin continued. "This is to be a battle between Amy from Tokyo on this planet and Zori from the planet Vegeta! Are you ready?"

          "No…" Amy whimpered.

          "Good! Dragonball Fighters… **_DRAGON-BATTLE!!!_**" Back at the waiting area, DJ was just as lost as Amy was a few seconds ago.

          "Is it just me, Zeon, or did Krillin just rip off Mr. Referee from Medabots?" DJ asked.

          "Well, he ripped off Mills Lane from Celebrity Deathmatch in our battle…" Zeon replied. "I guess he's trying to see if anyone will notice…"

Zori decided to start things off by launching himself towards Amy and throwing very fast punches at her, while Amy's countermeasure was… to run away.

          "WAAAAAAAAGH! Go away! He's going to kill me!!!" Amy cried.

          "Amy, I promise I won't kill you!" Zori said. "This is just a tournament, it's not like you're a threat to the planet!"

          "But it's gonna hurt!" Amy cried again.

          "Gawd, you are such a chicken!" Lisa called. "Your chest will probably absorb all attacks anyway!"

          "Stop teasing me!" Amy retorted. With Amy distracted, Zori saw an opening and swiftly jabbed Amy's arm. Falling to the floor, Amy looked back at Zori.

          "Ow!! See? I told you it would hurt!" she cried. Zori pulled Amy back to her feet.

          "I'm sorry, but I can't show you any mercy, Amy. Besides, we agreed that this tournament wouldn't affect our friendships…" he said.

          "But… I really, really hate fighting…" Amy replied.

          "Look, if you at least attempt to have a fight, I'll get you some ice cream afterwards. OK?" Suddenly, Amy's eyes lit up.

          "OK!" She chimed as she punched Zori in his nose. Is that any way to say thanks for the ice cream? Well, at least Amy was participating, now, which was what Zori planned. Zori tried to sweep-kick Amy down to the floor, but she jumped over Zori's leg and kicked him down instead. Quickly standing back up, Zori managed to catch a punch and immobilise Amy in fear!

          "Nice moves, Amy…" Zori said. "But let's see how you like Zeon's trick!" With that, Zori effortlessly threw Amy high into the air and clasped his palms together, accumulating ki energy. "**_FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_**" Amy opened her eyes in time to see a huge wave of ki roaring in her direction.

          "If I don't do something to deflect this, it's really gonna hurt!!" Amy cried. Clasping her palms together, Amy started to accumulate energy and created five swirls of water from thin air. "**_AQUANIHILLATION!_**" About two seconds later these swirls of water propelled multiple jets of high pressure water at the Final Kamehameha wave, countering it and causing a huge reactive explosion! Unfortunately for Amy, the explosion occurred too close and she was sent hurtling back to the ground. Landing with a huge thud and causing a slight crater in the arena, Amy was knocked unconscious.

          "Well, she put up a good fight, but Amy is incapable of continuing the fight!" Krillin announced. "This means the winner is Zori!" The audience roared in cheer as Zori approached Amy.

          "I'm sorry I had to do that…" he sighed. "Don't worry, Amy. When you wake up you'll start to feel better."

Amy awoke in the Medical Room just near the entrance to the arena. DJ, Zori, Lisa, Hawk and Angel were there with her.

          "Where… where am I?" Amy asked.

          "You're in the Medical Room." Angel replied. "Are you OK? You took a pretty bad fall there…"

          "I… I guess I'm OK… but… I can't remember what happened in the fight! The last thing I remember is Krillin pretending to be Mr. Referee…" Danielle entered the room, looking red in the face and out of breath.

          "They're madmen out there!!" she cried. "A bunch of kids started throwing stuff and Krillin tried using **me** as a shield! Of all the nerve!"

          "I guess they'll want me to beat up Gokan, then…" Lisa replied.

          "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you…" DJ said. "Gokan's really looking forward to this too, ya know?"

          "Yeah, I know. Well, I'd better be getting off now…"

          "Good luck, pretty girl!" Zori said. This got Lisa thinking again. This whole 'pretty girl' thing was really familiar, but when did it all happen? And what happened anyway? Had Lisa actually met Zori before? And if so, when did they go their separate ways?

          "All right! Our next battle is one that we've been waiting a LONG time for!" Chichi called. "Next up is Lisa vs. Gokan!" Gokan was already on the arena platform.

          "Finally!" he called. "I'll show her what happens to those who make fun of my name!" Lisa, who was also in a rush to get started, decided to use Instant Translocation to get to her post.

          "Finally, the beginning of the greatest battle ever!" Lisa announced.

          "OK, you two, don't forget to shake hands!" Krillin reminded Lisa and Gokan. Both Lisa and Gokan looked really hesitant about this…

          "Do we… have to?" Lisa asked.

          "Yeah, we're kinda not friends with each other…" Gokan added. "She keeps making fun of my name…"

          "Just shut up, cast your differences aside and shake!!" Krillin yelled. Hesitantly, Lisa extended her right arm. Gokan did the same and they were shaking before they knew it. Suddenly, Gokan yelled in pain and jumped back.

          "Yeow!! Geez, why did your hand get so hot?!" Gokan asked.

          "Maybe 'cos I'm a fire-type RocketGirl," Lisa replied. "I mainly use fire-based attacks and I can generate heat from anywhere I want!"

          "Damn you! You're not the only one who can generate energy! How about we start this match off with some powerful wave attacks? Think you can handle that?" Lisa smirked at Gokan's offer.

          "I think I can manage…" she replied.

Back at the Male Waiting Area, Vegeta was watching Gokan with menacing black eyes. '_Well, Kakarot, let's see if you can handle this girl's power…_' he thought.

          "Father, is that you?" Zori interrupted Vegeta's trail of thought. He turned to face Zori with a menacing look on his face.

          "What!? Who do you think you're calling 'father'? I haven't even seen you before!" Vegeta shot. But then he thought '_Wait a minute… this child **does** look at least a little familiar… but could he really be my son?_'

          "Well, the match is about to get under way!" Chichi called. "Let's hope it's as good as the last one! Eh, Bulma?"

          "That's right, Chichi! Who'd have guessed that Amy would have put up such a good fight against my little boy?" Bulma replied.

          "LITTLE BOY!?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Damn it, it IS true!!!"

          "Is it THAT bad to be my father, Dad?" Zori asked. "I mean, really?" Vegeta stopped breathing for a minute. It wasn't that being Zori's father was a bad thing, it was all just so unexpected. Besides, why didn't Bulma tell him about this? And how did he get red hair? Mind you, Trunks had purple hair, so Vegeta guessed he could let that slide. But being the proud Saiyan prince he was, could he really allow his feelings to come into view?

          "A bad thing? Well, I guess that depends, son. Just as long as you're nothing like Kakarot, things will be OK. Now, let's watch the fight, so we can see who will triumph out of these two…"

          "Err, who do you wanna win, Dad?" Zori asked.

          "Well, I promise you I won't be rooting for Kakarot and his boy any time soon," Vegeta replied. "What is that girl's name? You're interested in her, right?"

          "Oh, you mean Lisa-Chan? Yeah, I like her. I like her a lot! In fact… hey, wait a minute! Why am I telling you this? You may be my Dad, but I've still only just met you!" Vegeta suddenly burst out laughing at Zori's response.

          "Ah, yes, you show potential! Let's see how you handle in your next battle…"

          "OK, so you're both ready with your special attacks?" Krillin asked.

          "Ready and waiting!" Gokan replied.

          "Ready and **yawning!**" Lisa retorted. "Let's get on with it!"

          "Err, OK… THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIP!!!"

          "Great!" Bulma exclaimed. "Now he's ripping off Beyblade!"

          "Why can't you just be yourself, baldy!?" Chichi shouted. Krillin looked up at Chichi.

          "Ah, shaddap!!" he called. Now, back to the fight…

          "My, what a pretty face… too bad I'm gonna ruin it!!" Gokan shot. "**_CONSTANT-KAMEHAMEHA!!!_" Now, the Constant Kamehameha is a lot like a standard one, except it's more powerful and it just continues until Gokan runs out of ki energy.**

          "You don't think I'm just gonna stand here and let that hit me, do you?" Lisa asked before assuming her ki wave position once more. "**_JUBEH-HERWORTHAMATA!!!_" Yep, another variation of the Kamehameha. This one is a lot brighter, has three times more power and is also used as a handy search light when you point it in the air. And that's just the regular Herworthamata, but Lisa's using the one that's ten times more powerful. The collision between the two waves caused a highly reactive explosion which continued for as long as the blasts were propelled at each other. From that moment, everything was engulfed in a brilliant whitish blue light, causing everyone in the stadium to instinctively close their eyes.**

          "I can't see a thing! What's happening down there?" Chichi asked.

          "I dunno, but I think I know a way to find out!" Bulma replied. "Hey, Krillin! Open your eyes!"

          "What!?" Krillin exclaimed. "No way!"

          "Well, this is just great!" Chichi said, angrily. "The fight we've all been waiting for since these two met each other, and we don't get to see it!!"

          "Hold your horses, Chichi! All we have to do is wait until they stop using their wave attacks!" Bulma explained. "That way, we can see them beating each other to bloody pulps!"

Back at the medical room, Amy could hear all the noise and crashing and all sorts of other sounds you hear when Goku uses Kamehameha.

          "My gosh! What's going on out there?" Amy asked.

          "Lisa and Gokan are killing each other." Danielle replied. "It's easy to guess that those two would be packing the heavy artillery…"

          "You're not hurting too bad after your match, are you Amy?" DJ asked.

          "I'm OK, I'm just hungry again, that's all…" Only Amy could go into a battle, get knocked out and switch straight to the topic of food.

          "I think Zori said something about checking the fridge, or something…" Angel told Amy. Amy, looking puzzled, opened the fridge door to find lots and lots of ice cream!

          "Hey! Zori kept his word! He got me some ice cream!" Amy squealed happily. Angel counted up to ninety-five 2-litre tubs of ice cream as Amy started eating again.

          "She calls all that **SOME ice cream?" Angel asked herself.**

Back at the fight, Lisa and Gokan were still continuing their powerful ki wave attacks!

          "Damn it, why don't you just give up!?" Lisa called. "You know I'm just gonna end up beating you anyway!"

          "Never! I'll never give in to the likes of you!" Gokan retorted. "Why are you being so stubborn anyway?"

          "Stubborn!? Me!? You're the one who won't let this whole name thing drop! Besides, if you're threatening to break my face, I'm gonna defend myself, aren't I?" After this, well I'm not sure what happened. It was probably too big a build-up of energy, or the reacting ki blasts just thought "forget this!", but a gigantic explosion occurred in the middle of the arena, blowing dust and smoke everywhere!

          "Well, at least we can all see again!" Bulma announced. "And when the smoke clears, we'll see who won, and who got knocked out!"

          "I hope Goku and Gohan are all right!" Chichi said. "That Lisa-Chan girl had better have wussed out!" It took a few minutes for the dust to clear, and when it did… neither combatant had fallen! Instead they were engaged in close-range combat, hastily punching and kicking at each other. Lisa and Gokan were just attacking and deflecting, just like back on the ferry!

          "God, not this again!" Chichi bawled. "Goku, Gohan, hit her already!!"

          "Damn it, Chichi, you're a commentator! You're not supposed to be biased!!" Bulma exclaimed.

          "Oh, yeah? Well, how about asking me if I give a damn!?"

          "Christ! Who does that old bat think she is!?" Lisa said. "I don't even know her and the bat's out for my head!"

          "Excuse me, but that's my wife you're talking about!" Gokan replied. "Or is it my Mom? Wait a sec… damn it, father and son fusion is confusing!!!" In all the confusion, Lisa managed to grab one of Gokan's kicks.

          "If that's the case, try asking HER!!" she called as she threw Gokan up to the commentator's booth, sending him on a collision course with Chichi!

          "EEEK!! Goku! Gohan!" Chichi cried.

          "Umm… hi, honey…" Gokan said, sheepishly. "I mean, Mom… I mean, aww crap!" Bulma just stared at the both of them, bewildered.

          "Well, Gokan's outside of the arena, so that makes Lisa-Chan the winner!" Bulma announced.

          "WHAT!?" Gokan and Chichi cried simultaneously. Lisa just looked around at all her adoring fans.

          "Thank you! Thanks, everybody!" she called. "I'd like to dedicate this victory to… umm… everybody here! Especially Zori!"

          "Well, it seems that Kakarot and his son bit off more than they could chew this time…" Vegeta smiled. "It also seems that Lisa-Chan is interested in YOU, son…"

          "Umm… my name's Zori…" Zori replied.

After everyone had done congratulating Lisa and consoling Gokan, Delon stopped DJ for a second.

          "I couldn't help noticing your transformation in your bout, DJ…" Delon said. "So, you're the one known as 2BadGanje…"

          "That's right!" DJ grinned. "Lisa says I'm cute, but not as cute as Zori. I dunno whether to be happy or sad…"

          "I'd be prepared if I were you. There's someone really evil after you. I'm not sure when he's gonna arrive, but all I know is that he's very powerful…"

          "Well, whatever happens, we'll be ready. We always are…" DJ turned to face Bakaryu. "That reminds me, are you ready for your match-up? Leanne will be pretty tough to beat, so…" DJ would have managed to finish his sentence if Leanne hadn't pummelled him to the ground with a mallet she pulled out of nowhere.

          "Hey! Are you wanting me to lose?!" she cried.

          "What is this? I can't give supporting words to two people at once! Gimme a chance!" DJ wearily staggered to his feet. "OK, Leanne… umm… thanks a heap! I can't remember what I was gonna tell you! Oh yeah, I don't think they'll permit you to summon that big dragon thingy…"

          "Big dragon thingy?" Bakaryu asked.

          "He means Dragoon…" Leanne said. "Anyway, I think I've realised why I couldn't sense anything back in those past few battles we've been watching… I don't really think I'm actually a RocketGirl…"

          "Say what?" Amy asked. "Then why can you use all these powers?"

          "That would be because I'm Sailor Dragoon, Amy…"

          "So… that also explains why you don't get hungry as often as we do, and why you can't eat as much…" Amy added.

          "And why you hit me over the head!" DJ added. Leanne just giggled a bit. "It's not funny! That really hurt!"

          "Sorry, DJ, but this is Anime after all! You can't expect something funny like that to just not happen!" DJ just gave up and walked away, still rubbing his head. Now it was Zori and Lisa's turn to start talking.

          "Umm, I saw the fight…" Zori started. "You got some great moves!"

          "Thanks, Zori…" Lisa replied. "Ya know, in a way I could feel you cheering me on… especially when we initiated the melee style combat…"

          "But of course. After all, I showed you those moves first!"

          "Wha-!? Zori, what do you mean?" Lisa asked.

          "You don't remember? When you were a little cutie pie, you used to watch me training all the time! It was so cute how you'd always pick the same spot to watch me…"

          "You mean… under the smallest apple tree?" Well, now it was official: Lisa **had met Zori before! Now that she thought about it some more, she did recall running through a forest every day after lunch, creeping up to the grounds where a young boy was seemingly always in training, and sitting down under an apple tree to watch him. "But Zori, didn't you have a tail then?"**

          "Yeah, but like Goku, I had mine removed 'cos I didn't like the idea of becoming a huge destructive ape every full moon. Besides, I wouldn't be able to spend a moonlit evening with you if I were over fifty times your size, would I?" Zori laughed. In his laughter, he didn't notice another immense blush crossing Lisa's face.

          "Cool it, Zori, you're making her blush!" Zeon interrupted. Zori stopped laughing.

          "Good." He replied. "It's cute when Lisa-Chan blushes." Zeon was about to talk some more when DJ's voice cut through the room.

          "GO FOR IT, LEANNE!" He called. "YOU TOO, BAKARYU!"

          "Rooting for two people at once?" Zeon asked. "Wait a second, the match has started already!?"

          "I forgot all about it…" Zori confessed.

          "Me too…" added Lisa. "Who's winning?"

          "It's only just started, Lisa…" Amy said.

          "OK… which referee did Krillin rip off?"

          "Ya know that guy from the Tekken series who says **_'ROUND ONE, FIGHT!'_**? Krillin did that…"

          "Yeah, apart from he said 'Final Bout, FIGHT!' instead…" DJ added. "Does his lack of hair allow him to absorb other people's ideas?"

          "Come on, is it Krillin's fault that everything's already been done by someone else?" Kage asked. "And how come either DJ or a girl gets to say everything?" Thomas looked up at Kage.

          "…if you really want to say something, then just say it…" he said. "I'm not really much for speaking, so that's why I tend to stay quiet…"

          "Yet whenever you do speak, you say nothing that's regrettable…" Zin added. "DJ, on the other hand, is certainly likely to get himself hurt quite a bit, even if it's just for a few laughs…"

          "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" DJ asked, chuckling. "You might wanna watch the fight, you know… Bakaryu's Knuckle Buster's pretty impressive!"

          "DJ, what attacks does Leanne know?" Thomas asked.

          "Lemme see… I think she knows standard Kamehameha, the Kaio Ken technique, Destructo-disc and Dragoon Sword…"

          "I thought swords weren't permitted?" Xell chipped in.

          "It's just an attack in which Leanne takes her tiara, uses it to generate an energy sword, and hits the enemy with it. After this the sword changes back to a tiara and reappears on her head." Hitomi had no idea what DJ was talking about, so she just continued to watch the fight.

          "Hey, you guys! Looks like this could be over!" she said.

          "What?" Lisa called. "Who's the winner?"

          "It's…" Hitomi started.

          "Is it Leanne?" Amy asked.

          "Wait, lemme get there… it's…"

          "Is it Bakaryu?" Angel asked.

          "Hold your horses!" Hitomi cried. "It's…" By this time, everyone was leaning over Hitomi, anxious to hear her answer. "It's a cliff-hanger!!!" Everyone fainted.

          "Oh, I **hate it when she does that!" Hawk groaned.**

All righty! I've been working my ass off on chapter 5 since I got my PC back, 'cos I'm really getting into the heat of this fanfic! In chapter 6 you'll find out who kicked whose butt, and (just in case there are any people who actually like him) you'll get to see Sephihimoto again! Plus more on the story between Lisa and Zori unfolds, and maybe we'll find out why DJ really did get hit over the head with a mallet?


	6. Byebye, arena

Rather than a disclaimer, I'm gonna point out some mistakes I made earlier (that I didn't mean to!):

In Chapter 3, when Gokan and Zin get knocked over and lose on Dance Dance Revolution, Gokan's supposed to say "Hey! Zori, you ruined my moment!" whereas instead, he says "Hey! Gokan, you ruined my moment!"

In Chapter 5, I didn't make it very clear, but Lisa and Gokan are still throwing punches and kicks at each other while they're speaking, right up to the part where Lisa grabs Gokan's foot.

Another mistake in Chapter 5, when Zori is daydreaming and suddenly snaps out of it, he says "Whaaa!!!" What am I doing?!?!? I'm sorry Amy, really!" You see, the speech mark just after Whaaa!!! Shouldn't be there, because the sentence hasn't finished. I probably accidentally hit 2 while putting exclamation points in. But enough about that, let's get the show on the road!

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 6!

In the medical room where Amy had just finished recovering, she was watching the fight between Leanne and Bakaryu with Lisa, Zori, Zeon, Delon, Gokan, DJ, Danielle, Angel, Hawk, Hitomi, Xell, Angel, Thomas, Jedite, Zin and Kage. Of course, right now, all they could see was a big cloud of smoke.

          "Come on, Hitomi…" Xell said, anxious for a confirmation. "Who's the winner? Leanne or Bakaryu?"

          "Hold on! Wait for the smoke to clear!" Hitomi replied.

          "Attention, fight fans!" Bulma announced. "This big smoke cloud may prevent us from actually seeing anything, but our brave referee Krillin is checking around to see who's still standing!"

          "Not that I volunteered, or anything…" Krillin grumbled. "Oh, well. From the looks of things down here, Bakaryu has landed outside the arena! But Leanne's been beaten down so much that she looks almost incapable of continuing!"

          "… I guess that means that Leanne's the winner!" Chichi called, causing the audience to roar once more.

          "Why is it always the Rocket who are winning?" Delon asked.

          "Umm, Delon?" Amy asked. "Leanne's not a RocketGirl. She's Sailor Dragoon…"

          "Well, at least some of us can keep track of all this!" Zeon said. "I'm clueless!"

          "Great…" Thomas sighed. "This means that I'm up next."

          "Uh-oh…" DJ sounded pretty scared. "Thomas, weren't you up against Sephihimoto?"

          "Yep. I guess you can tell I'm not really looking forward to this…"

          "Don't be discouraged, Thomas…" Amy said. "Sure, Sephihimoto may be evil, merciless and a very nasty guy, but even he has weaknesses. He's strong on offence and defence, but he's very weak when it comes to blows to the back. All you have to do is keep at it and I know you'll win!" Thomas brightened up. Even though he didn't feel up to this match, even though Jedite had practically talked him into it, at least a girl was encouraging him.

          "Thanks, Amy." Thomas said. "Even if I don't win, I'm just glad to know you believe in me." And with that, he exited the medical room to face his next challenge.

          Hey! How come he gets the reassuring speech? This fanfic's about me!" DJ called.

          "Don't be greedy! This fanfic's about all of us!" Angel retorted. 

          "Come on, I was just joking…"

On the arena stage, Thomas had spent the past few minutes waiting for Sephihimoto.

          "Where is he?" asked Krillin.

          "If I knew, I'd probably have fetched him by now…" Bulma replied. "gulp! Or not, knowing that guy's reputation…"

          "I'm not gonna remind him of the match!" Chichi stammered. "What if he… gulp vaporises us?" The audience started to get agitated, like what always happens when they all have to wait for something. Thomas decided it was time to do something before the audience started throwing things again. He climbed up to the commentators' booth to confront Bulma and Chichi.

          "Umm… excuse me, ladies, would it be all right if I used the intercom for a second?" he asked. Bulma was disorientated by the very thought of Sephihimoto, but she seemed eager to give Thomas the controls anyway.

          "S-sure…" she stammered. Thomas sat down and flipped a little red switch next to the microphone. Clearing his throat, he spoke:

          "Umm… Mr. Sephihi- what was it? Sephi- oh, for God's sake, **_LISTEN UP, MR. I'M-TOO-GOOD-TO-SHOW-UP-FOR-MY-OWN-FIGHTS! WE'VE BEEN WAITING AGES FOR THIS MATCH TO START, AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BIG SHOT WHO COULD TAKE DOWN ANYBODY! IF YOU HAVE NO EQUAL, THEN HOW ABOUT COMING OVER HERE AND PROVING IT!?_** Thank you." Everyone, the audience, the commentators, the other contestants, **EVERYONE was left in shock. This was certainly out of character for Thomas, as he was usually very quiet, and not interested in fighting at all. Climbing back down to the arena, Thomas spotted Sephihimoto stepping up on his side of the arena.**

          "So, are you the one who called me out here?" he asked, coldly.

          "Y-Yeah, that's me!" Thomas retorted.

          "You must have some sort of death wish. You'll be yet another victim for my list of the dead…"

          "…" was Thomas' effortless reply. Krillin stepped forward to do his usual thing. Suddenly, Krillin looked as though he was several feet tall, as though he'd been lifted up by an android, or something.

          "Whoa! What's going on!?" Krillin panicked.

          "Like, calm down, baldy!" was the android's reply. "Like, my name's Hidoi, and I had to lift you up 'cos your bald head reflects too much sunlight and it's totally blinding out my circuits!"

          "What?" Krillin was in as much shock as everyone else as this android had suddenly appeared on the scene.

          "Hee-eeeyy…" Bulma said, drowned in confusion. "I don't know what's going on here, but official battlers, referees and cheerleaders are the only ones permitted on the arena! Now get off!"

          "Like, what-EVER!!" Hidoi said as he left. Krillin just stared, wide-eyed.

          "A valley robot?" he asked. (BTW, no offence to any valley people who may be reading this!) "Oh, well. I can do robotics too. FinalBout.exe, Plug In!!" Everyone stared at Krillin, who had just ripped off the Megaman Network Battle anime. Feeling foolish, he simply added "Oh, just fight."

The Medical Room was becoming a frequently visited area as Leanne attempted to recover, lying on a bed in between the one Bakaryu was sat on, and the on Amy was in the middle of while surrounded by ice cream tubs!

          "Oww…" Leanne moaned. "Why is it that I always end up getting punched in this story?"

          "Stupid little girl!" Vegeta snapped. "You enter a martial arts tournament and expect **NOT to get hurt!? What were you expecting, a tea party and cookies?"**

          "Can it, Veggie…" Leanne retorted. Vegeta went red in the face and pinned Leanne to the bed.

          "Don't you **_EVER_ call me **that** name again!" he exclaimed. "Otherwise we'll see just how pretty you are without a head!" DJ thought this would be a pretty good time to throw the 5-star Dragonball at Vegeta's head, hitting his ear with perfect accuracy. Vegeta let go of Leanne and turned his attention to DJ.**

          "And what was THAT for, spike ball?" Vegeta shot. "Isn't a proud Saiyan prince allowed to defend himself?"

          "Isn't a RocketGuy allowed to defend his friends?" DJ replied in question. This sufficiently shut Vegeta up, until Gokan re-entered the room with more ice cream for Amy.

          "Man! How much of this stuff does Amy need?" Gokan asked. "Why is it that after a fight these girls love to stuff their bellies?"

          "Where do you think our energy comes from?" Amy asked as she happily took her ice cream off Gokan's hands. Vegeta just smirked.

          "Well, since you're a fusion of you and your boy, would you mind if I called you Gokakarot?"

          "Quit makin' fun of my name, Vegeta!" Gokan retorted.

          "And what if I don't? What kind of a Saiyan name is Gokan, anyway? Fusion or **no fusion!" Lisa had always liked to tease Gokan to see his reactions, but now she'd heard enough.**

          "Hey, lay off him, Veggie…" she said. Vegeta grabbed Lisa by her right arm and pinned her against the wall.

          "What did I tell the lot of you about calling me that?!" he boomed. "What are you, blind as well as pathetic?!"

          "Look who's talking, hypocrite… you hate being called Veggie, yet you make fun of Gokan…"

          "You did it too, you wench!"

          "Yeah, well I tried this revolutionary process which is obviously quite new to you, Vegeta…" Lisa explained. Then, with a cheeky grin, she added "It's called _growing up!"_

          "Why, you insolent little bitch!! I'm gonna freakin' KILL YA!!!" Vegeta threw Lisa to the floor and prepared to use his Final Flash attack. DJ thought he'd better act now.

          "Hey, Zori, Vegeta's about to kill Lisa-Chan…" he said. Before any budgies in the world had a chance to even blink, Zori had kicked Vegeta into the wall and was holding the blade of his sword to the Saiyan prince's throat.

          "Sorry, Dad, but I'm not gonna let you or anyone else hurt Lisa-Chan…" Zori said. Vegeta just backed down, for once not wanting to get into a fight. Amy hadn't noticed a thing, as she was still gorging herself with ice cream.

          "How much more ice cream is she gonna eat?" Gokan asked.

          "She'll probably eat everything in this whole place…" Lisa replied. "I have no idea where she puts it all…"

          "Lemme alone…" Amy said, in between mouthfuls.

          "Don't talk with your mouth full, Balloon Breasts!" Vegeta exclaimed mockingly.

          "For crying out loud, stop stealing my lines!!!" Lisa cried as she pinned Vegeta to the floor with her left foot.

          "What!? I am the prince of all Saiyans! I can steal the lines of whoever I wish!!"

          "Oh, yeah!? Well, I'm one of the fairy princesses of the Marvel Island Kingdom! I own you, damn it!!" At this point DJ looked a little cautious.

          "Umm, aren't we getting too far into our plot, Lisa?" he asked. "We're not supposed to actually know about our origins for a very long time…"

          "We're not?! Oops. Forget what I just said, then!" Everyone just stared at Lisa, but not a single person in the room had a clue what she was talking about.

Back at the arena, Thomas had given it everything he had; Rapid fire, Final Flash, even his variation of the Kamehameha wave, the Totomka Blast! He'd used the works, but Sephihimoto hadn't budged an inch! He hadn't even attacked yet! He just stayed there in the middle of the arena like a statue, his only movements being his eyes following his reluctant-yet-powerful opponent.

          "What kind of a fighter are you?" Thomas asked as he gave Sephihimoto a kick to the side of his head. "You keep bragging about how powerful you are, yet you haven't even done anything! Fight! Throw a punch!"

          "You want me to fight?" Sephihimoto finally asked. "Fine. As you wish." Krillin smiled. Maybe there'd finally be fighting from both people in this battle? But maybe not? Sephihimoto still wasn't doing anything!!!

"Fine, then! If you won't have first move, I guess I'll have to!!" Thomas boomed as he threw a second kick to the head. The next instant was indeed peculiar. When you kick someone, you usually feel the impact of your foot collecting with wherever it is you kick that person. So, why did it feel to Thomas like he had just sent a kick through thin air? Thomas looked forward at where Sephihimoto should have been. Like a summer re-run, he'd disappeared. "Where are you!?" Thomas demanded. Suddenly, he heard laughter above him. Evil laughter.

          "Things seem to be looking up for me…" Sephihimoto said. "If you value your life, then that's what you should be doing…" Before Thomas could do anything, he felt a hundred thousand volts of pain course through his body. Sinking to his knees, Thomas could only watch his relentless opponent land in front of him.

          "That… oww… that was just LOW!" Thomas cried. Sephihimoto walked towards him with a menacing look on his face.

          "You mean you don't like my Dark Thunder?" he asked. "Fine. I have some other moves you'll probably like. How about a taste of Chaos Control!?" (A/N: Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic Adventure 2 owns the Chaos Control technique, but Sephihimoto's the bad guy, and bad guys steal stuff, so there.) '_Great._' Thomas thought. He knew what was going to happen here. Sephihimoto was going to disappear like that summer re-run again, and then appear somewhere else to initiate another attack. But this time, Sephihimoto stayed in the exact same position. Thomas looked around, and to his horror, he realised that he was five hundred feet above the stadium!!

          "… **this can't be good…" he sighed.**

Meanwhile, back in the medical room, Lisa, Zori and Zeon were quietly chatting in a corner, most of the cast were watching the fight through the windows and on the TV, and Amy was **still** eating!

          "Well, I guess Sephihimoto's won this one…" Vegeta assumed.

          "Don't be so sure," DJ replied. "For someone of our capabilities (Rockets, Saiyans, whatever) 500 feet isn't all that far."

          "Well, it certainly isn't what we'd call one small step for man…" Angel said. "Unless Thomas can land on Sephihimoto, this is gonna hurt…" After they decided to just watch what would happen for now, Zeon started up a conversation with Lisa and Zori.

          "So, tell me some more about this apple tree thing?" Zeon requested. "How come I never heard anything about Zori knowing you in the past?"

          "Hold on a sec, Zeon, lemme just see how much I can actually remember…" Lisa replied. "It must have started nearly nine or ten years ago…"

          "Nine. It was definitely nine." Zori added.

          "Yeah, nine years ago. My school and I were taking a study trip somewhere in Tokyo. Of course, I always found study trips boring, so I sneaked out of the group to a jungle that was there. I'm not sure whether there's supposed to be a jungle near Tokyo or not, but the point is it was there, so I thought I'd check it out. You know, get a little training in. I was only a very little girl then, so I wasn't all that strong. I just thought I'd spar against a tree until it broke and then move on. And, of course, that's when I first saw Zori…"

          "Did he blush, like all the other times he's seen you?" Zeon asked.

          "Zeon! Quit tellin' her about that!!" Zori called, blushing immensely. "Let Lisa finish…"

          "OK… Well anyway, I'd guessed that Zori was also doing some training here, so I thought maybe if I watched him, I could learn a few things. So, I picked a spot to sit and watched him in action. I didn't think he'd seen me at first…"

          "…yet I was only there as a one-off originally…" Zori added. "But when I did notice Lisa-Chan, she became my main reason to keep coming back. And I was getting some training in, of course. Then suddenly, one day, I actually saw Lisa-Chan sparring against a tree. I gotta say, I was impressed to see her completely level the tree in just one kick! That's when we decided to start sparring against each other. This went on for a few years, and as we kept training I started to notice how much stronger she'd become. I also noticed how much more beautiful she was becoming…" Lisa blushed. Zeon was having a hard time containing his laughter, as both Zori and Lisa had faces that were redder than Sailor Mars' skirt. (Don't be a sicko! I don't own Sailor Mars' skirt!!!)

          "Wait a second… Zori, wasn't your hair black when I was hanging out with you?" Lisa asked.

          "Yeah, it was black in Chapter 1, as well…" Zeon added. "What happened, Zori?" Zori was as unsure as his friends about this one. Why had his hair become red? At least his spiky hairstyle had remained. In fact, now that Lisa and Zeon looked more closely, they noticed a little bit of blond hair where Zori's forehead was.

          "Hmm… now this I **can't explain." Zori said. "I imagine it must be something to do with an increase in my power. I am as powerful as Vegetto now, after all…" Zori brushed his hand through his hair as though it would provide some sort of explanation.**

          "Dude! I just saw lice!" Zeon screamed. Zori fell back.

          "What? Where!?" he panicked.

          "Nowhere. I was just joking…" Zeon grinned. Zori just groaned.

          "I hate it when he does that…"

While all this was happening, Thomas had only just landed on the arena floor, causing a huge crater in the middle! He wearily clambered out of the crater, only to see Sephihimoto press his foot on his left hand.

          "Well, I have to say this hasn't been such a bad battle after all," Sephihimoto said. "But it's about time I put you out of your misery." Thomas pushed Sephihimoto back and stood up.

          "Listen you…" he started. "I may stay quiet most of the time, Hell, I may even have pretty low pride, but when I think about Jedite and everyone else who has accompanied me here, I **have** no misery!"

          "An excellent point. In that case, I'll put you out of MINE!" Suddenly, Sephihimoto's left glove started to glow brightly. The next action he took was to spin his left arm in a clockwise motion, almost like the wind-up for a baseball throw. '_Why do I get the feeling I've seen this before?_' Thomas thought. '_I know! That's Sephihimoto's Destructive Glove technique! That's what he used on the police squad in __Tokyo__!' Rather than punching the glove forward like in chapter 1, Sephihimoto threw his left fist into the ground instead, causing an extreme build-up of energy beneath the arena and completely demolishing the designated battle area!_

          "Damn it!" Sephihimoto growled. "I was saving that attack, but it was all I had left! He's not bad for an inferior…"

          "Err, what am I supposed to do, Bulma?" Krillin asked. "Thomas is incapable of continuing the battle, but I think Sephihimoto's outside the arena! Umm… not that there's an arena to be standing on…" Everyone in the audience was on the brink of panic, staring into the area where a marble arena once was, now replaced with a gigantic crater with two figures in the middle, and a bald referee trying his best not to slip down. "I suppose the drastically evil Sephihimoto is going through to the next round, then…" Krillin sighed. "But honestly, this can't keep up! How are we supposed to fight without an arena to fight on!?"

          "Not to worry, folks, we anticipated this!" Chichi announced. "That was only arena A! Everyone move along the bridge to the North to arena B!"

          "Huh?" The audience asked in unison.

          "Allow me to explain. Do you know the Big Shell oil facility from Metal Gear Solid 2?" Bulma asked. "Well, despite us not owning that either, whoever built this arena decided to do a rip-off of that, so this stadium is almost like a big hexagon, with a fighting arena at each corner."

          "Despite it ripping something off, this wasn't my idea this time!" Krillin said, looking innocent. "It was Yhamcha who built this place, not me!"

Back at the medical room (which, may I add, had just produced wheels and was driving to the location of arena B… no, really! We're not making this up!), Xell was watching the screen with sheer anticipation.

          "I hear I'm up against a variation of Cell…" he said. "Boy, am I ready for this!"

          "Be careful, Xell…" Hitomi warned. "If this new Cell's anything like that Sephi… **whatchamacallit, this could be pretty tough, even for you!"**

          "Well anyway, looks like there'll be another bed taken up soon…" Angel sighed. "Poor Thomas. I hope he'll be all right…"

          "He should be," Amy replied with a sweet smile. "I mean, everyone else turned out OK, and we'll always heal in time for our next battles, so we should all be OK!"

          "What did I tell you about that lovey-dovey cutesy attitude!?" Vegeta exclaimed.

          "What did I tell YOU about taking a break!?" Amy retorted.

          "Do you want to see what it would be like for me to use my Final Flash while holding on to your head?"

          "Dad, leave my friends alone…" Zori said. From what Zori had seen, Vegeta spoke of being a great Saiyan prince, yet he seemed nothing more than a loud mouth who started fights and had an ego that's bigger than his power level. Forget whether Vegeta was proud to have Zori as a son, was **Zori proud to have Vegeta as a **_DAD!?_****

OK, it's safe to say that was the longest section of text dedicated to one battle I've ever written. Usually, I'd get at least two or three fights in a chapter, but this just shows that the fights are getting a lot more interesting! (At least they are in my opinion.) In chapter 7 Xell and Cell V.2 will duke it out, plus Hawk will go up against good old Veggie, and we'll see about some more fights too. Maybe we didn't learn why DJ got hit over the head, but you'll know before this fanfic's done!


	7. Blazing rivals, burning hearts and the b...

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 7!

Day one of the fifth Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament. It had only just gone past 4pm and already an entire arena had been destroyed. Thankfully and surprisingly, nobody had been killed. Amy, however, felt like she was going to die if she didn't eat something soon.

          "I'm so… hungry…" Amy moaned.

          "Say what? Amy, you just polished off a hundred and twenty five tubs of ice cream about an hour ago!" Zeon replied.

          "I know, but I get hungry really quickly sometimes…"

          "Yeah, no matter how much Amy eats, she can be hungry again in about one or three hours." DJ explained. "Unless you really stuff her. Then she won't be hungry again for about ten hours."

          "But how are you supposed to get Amy full if a hundred and twenty five two-litre tubs of ice cream won't do the trick?" Angel asked. "I mean, that's like two hundred and fifty litres! Anybody else I know would have bloated to the size of a bean chair and suffered from unbearable brain freeze after that!" Suddenly, the medical room (which was still moving on its wheels) screeched to a halt.

          "Well, I guess we've arrived at stadium B…" DJ said. "That means Xell's going up against Cell…" Xell jumped up to his feet, punching the air.

          "Oh, boy!" he called. "Am I ready for this!" and with that, he rushed out to the stadium with Hitomi following him.

          "She's probably gonna get shouted at by that woman, like I was…" Danielle sighed. "What's her problem anyway?"

          "Ask Krillin." DJ replied. "Let's go outside the room to check this fight out!"

          "Umm… if you don't mind, I think I'd rather not move for the time being…" Thomas sighed. "I guess I lost a little more energy than I thought…" Thomas had only just arrived from his bout with Sephihimoto, and had just been recovering on one of the beds since then.

          "That's OK, Thomas…" Amy replied. "Just give that MAX potion some time to get to work. OK?" This was starting to sound more like an RPG to Zeon by the minute. First there was that Hit Points thing on the ferry, now they're talking about potions. Where exactly were DJ and his overly chesty friends from, anyway?

          "You people had better go easy!" Krillin exclaimed. "We've had to make a huge effort to get everyone to this new stadium!"

          "Fine, baldy. Just don't get in the way." Cell said, coldly. He looked more or less the same as Perfect Cell, except he was a little taller, his skin had a tint of blue in, and his chest seemed to protrude a little.

          "Umm… what's that?" Xell asked, pointing at Cell's tail.

          "This? Oh, that's what I use to absorb people who oppose me… kinda like you." Cell replied. Well, he'd certainly made his point there. (no pun intended)

          "Well, what's with the chest?" Xell asked, sounding more puzzled.

          "**_THIS_ wasn't my intention!" Cell cried. "Why did they give me the DNA of that girl!? Of course, I have a lot more power than ever before, but…"**

          "Dude, you look like you have…"

          "**DON'T YOU DARE!!! Don't even think about saying that! Now, I'm gonna kill ya!!!" Krillin just stood there, dumbfounded.**

          "OK… well, let's get this over with." he said. Then, attempting a girl's voice, he added "Get ready, _FIGHT!_"

          "Great. Now he's ripping off Dead or Alive!" Xell sighed. "You feel like making first move?" Cell grinned.

          "An excellent suggestion. Too bad for you, it will be the biggest, most painful and last mistake you'll ever make!" Cupping his hands together, much like Goku and friends, Cell started gathering energy to blast forth at his opponent. "I may as well show you a little familiarity. **_KAMEHAMEHA!!!_" Xell would only watch as Cell's Kamehameha wave was shot towards him. Right when the wave was about to connect, Xell threw his right hand to his side, hitting the blast and deflecting it high above the arena. Cell was left flabbergasted.**

          "Not TOO bad, at least…" Xell said.

          "How did you…!? Now I'm mad!" Cell cried as he lunged forth at Xell. Xell, however, didn't feel like getting his head kicked in, so he quickly sidestepped to Cell's left, grabbed him by the tail and threw Cell over his head! Landing on his own head with a deafening thud, Cell rolled over in pain, clutching his head as he watched Xell advance towards him.

          "You're not putting up much of a fight, you know!" Xell stated. "Why don't you try one of your new moves that you acquired? Come on, how about using a Bullet Kick attack, or something?" Cell could only gasp as Xell added "That's right, I know you have Lisa-Chan's DNA inside you now. That's how I also know the majority of special moves you have. So come on, stick one on me!" Cell clenched his teeth as he stood up and started throwing fireballs at Xell. Any one of the fiery projectiles that Xell didn't deflect with his own attacks, he just dodged completely.

          "My turn now!" he said. Taking Cell by the neck, Xell started gathering energy in his other hand.

          "What's this!? What kind of attack can Xell be planning?" Chichi asked.

          "What are you talking about, Chichi?" Bulma asked. "Cell's the one who's losing!"

          "Stop trying to confuse me! I mean Xell with an X! Even with the DNA of that girl who beat up my poor Goku and Gohan, Cell's just no match!" Sure enough, Cell was about to be left with less of a chance than before, as Xell had finished charging up his energy! Then, by simply pressing a single finger on Cell's forehead, Xell blew his head into a million pieces! The audience gasped in awe as the former founder of the Cell Games was left in the centre of the arena, completely decapitated.

          "Well, that was certainly no trouble…" Xell said as he walked to the edge of the arena, not willing to leave just yet. He turned about-face to view his headless opponent.

          "Watch out, Xell!" Hitomi cried. "Somehow I don't think this is over yet!"

          "Of course it's over, Hitomi. He's lying there without a head…" Suddenly, the remainder of Cell's body started twitching furiously. The next instant caused the audience to gasp in horror: Cell's head had regenerated!!! Standing up and wiping the dust off his body, Cell stared long and cold at Xell and Hitomi.

          "See!? He's back!!" Hitomi cried, hiding behind Xell. Xell just grinned and hugged Hitomi.

          "Not to worry," he replied. "I anticipated this…" Cell just watched as Xell stood there, with Hitomi in his arms, looking exceedingly confident.

          "So this is your attack, is it?" Cell asked. "You stand there and wait for me to kick your ass?!"

          "Hah! You wish!" Xell retorted. "I'm simply mimicking you."

          "What!? What are you talking about?!" Cell demanded.

          "That's a good point, Xell. What **are** you talking about?" Hitomi asked.

          "It's simple. Cell, you copy other people's attacks, right?" Xell asked. Cell simply nodded. "Well, let's just say I'm about to use one of YOUR attacks on you…" Cell was puzzled to the fullest extent. How could Xell use one of his attacks on him? And when had he acquired the capability to do so? Cell was in deep thought when he noticed Xell making a gesture. He was still stood in the exact same way, except he was pointing upwards with his right hand. Cell looked up to see what would surely bring his life to an abrupt stop. Remember that Kamehameha attack Cell used on Xell, who easily deflected it? Well, now it was proving that what goes up must come down! The entire beam crashed down on Cell, completely engulfing his body, and disintegrating every last cell. The only piece of evidence regarding Cell's existence left was a big black burn mark on the arena floor.

          "WOW! That was the greatest finish I've ever seen!" Bulma cried out in excitement.

          "Even Goku and Gohan couldn't have done better!" Chichi replied. "By knockout, or should I say **BURNOUT, Xell is the winner!"**

In the waiting areas, DJ and the rest of the group were in hysterics at the outcome.

          "Holy crap! Did you see that?!" DJ called. "That was even cooler than when I blew Zeon into the audience!!" Amy's face, which was usually a healthy shade of peachy pink, had turned completely white.

          "Nobody said anything about… KILLING competitors!" Amy stammered.

          "Aimes, if Cell lives, we all die. We only kill who'd gladly kill us all." DJ explained.

          "So, I can imagine that if any of us can beat Sephi-whatchamacallit," Angel said "We'd kill him…"

          "Hey, can someone get the phone?" Zeon asked. Zori simply patted him on the head.

          "Zeon, that ringing's in your head." He explained.

          "But I don't wanna go to bed…" Vegeta remained motionless, watching everyone gasping in awe at Xell's victory.

          "Well, looks like I'm up next…" he said. Then he yelled "Oi, Hawk! You'd better be a good challenge for the mighty prince!"

          "No need to worry about that!" Hawk replied. "I'm gonna wipe the arena clean with that big funky hair-do of yours!" Everyone started laughing, except Vegeta, who had gone beet-red.

          "How DARE you insult a Saiyan prince's hair! When we get this fight under way, I'm gonna KILL you!" Both fighters made their way to the arena. Despite Vegeta's temper, and his reputation for bringing lives to an end, Hawk wasn't even shaking.

          "Please be careful, Hawk…" Angel said, softly. "I'll be cheering for you…"

          "Thanks, babe!" Hawk said as he kissed her in front of EVERYBODY.

          "Feh. What a waste of time…" Vegeta mumbled as he continued on his way.

          "Is it just me, or is that Vegeta stepping up onto the arena?" Chichi asked as she spotted a certain spiky-haired Saiyan prince.

          "Well, it can't be you, 'cos you're up here!" Bulma replied. Chichi just groaned at Bulma's lame joke. Vegeta was getting agitated as he stared around the arena.

          "Hawk, why aren't you out here getting ready to get your ass kicked!?" Vegeta screamed. Of course he hadn't noticed that Hawk had already reached his position on the other side of the arena.

          "I take it the old Super Saiyan Prince's eyes aren't what they used to be, huh?" Hawk asked, smirking. Vegeta could have exploded.

          "Save your complaining for AFTER you're reduced to a bloody pulp!" Vegeta yelled as Krillin ran up to the arena.

          "OK, you two know what to do, right?" Krillin asked. Vegeta smirked at his remark.

          "Well, we wouldn't be entering a martial arts tournament," he said. "If our intentions were to bake cookies and play with dolls!" Hawk fainted.

          "Where does he **get this stuff!?" he rhetorically asked.**

          "Vegeta, you're here to fight, not give out crappy remarks!" Krillin said. "You know the rules, you two, so go disembowel each other, or something…" and with that, he walked away.

          "What?" Chichi called. "No ripping off other referees?"

          "Sorry, Chichi… I think my referee supply is running on empty…" Krillin sighed.

          "Well, that's what you get for ripping off referees in the first place! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if every referee in the world came here just to kick your bald shiny head into the wall!" Feeling immensely threatened, Krillin ran away, screaming like a high-pitched wuss. Chichi went back to the commentators' booth, leaving Hawk and Vegeta to have at each other with a series of punches, kicks, elbow jabs, ki shots and anything else they could think of. Bulma frowned as Chichi returned.

          "Well, that's gonna help a lot!" Bulma sneered. "What are we supposed to do without a referee?!"

          "Hell come back, don't worry…" Chichi replied.

          "You don't know that for sure! I mean, did you see the way he ran, or hear him shriek? You scared seven shades of shit outta the poor guy!" and sure enough, Chichi spotted a small dinghy leaving the island. '_Is that… naw, couldn't be!_' Chichi thought. '_Krillin wouldn't… would he?_' That's when she noticed something shining on the dinghy. Taking out a pair of binoculars, Chichi searched the ocean for the object. Indeed, inside the dinghy, was our bald little referee, using a bucket to throw out the river of sweat dripping from his forehead after Chichi's assault. She suddenly felt a great heft on the binoculars as Bulma lowered them from her face.

          "Chichi, what the heck are **you** looking at?" Bulma asked. "The fight's over there!" As Bulma pushed the binoculars in the direction of the arena, Chichi's sight filled with explosions, violent onslaughts and the occasional splattering of blood.

          "Hey, this is looking pretty good!" Chichi squealed.

          "What do you mean? My poor Vegeta's getting his ass kicked!" Bulma cried. This made Chichi smirk.

          "**NOW who's being biased?" she asked. Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but any words to say remained vacant. She eventually sank underneath the desk.**

          "…leave me alone…" Bulma finally squeaked.

Back underneath the stands, Zori and Zeon were the only ones watching the match. Amy had gotten hungry, but didn't know where the food stands were, so DJ was taking her to get fed. Angel was already out there on the sidelines, cheering hawk on to victory. Bakaryu, Zin, Kage and Jedite wanted to go look for Krillin for a little while, and Thomas had decided to follow them. Surprisingly enough, Xell and Hitomi had decided to follow DJ and Amy, despite the fact that all they'd see is Amy stuffing her face, Danielle was the only one who knew where Krillin was and had decided to try to get HIM back, and God only knows where Lisa-Chan and Leanne had disappeared to.

          "Hey, do you reckon Hawk's gonna live up to his promise and wipe the arena with Veggie's head?" Zeon asked.

          "Come on, Zeon…" Zori replied. "Vegeta's my dad… although, to tell you the truth, I'm not too sure whether I should be proud of that fact…"

          "Well, if he gives you any trouble, you know what to do."

          "Hit him with a gigantic mallet and plead insanity?" Zori asked.

          "Nah, that's what Leanne does… I mean, without the pleading insanity part. Any idea why she does that to DJ?"

          "Not a single one…" Zori replied, cringing as he saw Vegeta send Hawk flying with a corkscrew uppercut attack. "Geez, now THAT had to hurt…"

          "Hey, that's not one of Vegeta's moves!" Zori exclaimed. "Either he's been training with different techniques, or he was just desperate and tried something out of impulse…"

          "**MY guess is the desperate act…" a beautiful voice from behind said. Zori and Zeon turned around and were looking straight at Lisa-Chan.**

          "Hey, is she **planning these meetings?" Zeon asked. "Hey, where's Leanne?"**

          "Good question." Lisa replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "She's probably gone to find Jedite, or something…" Lisa slumped into a chair in between Zori and Zeon.

          "Wait, why would Leanne be looking for Jedite?" Zori asked. "Does she have a thing for him?"

          "Not really… although she does seem pretty interested in Thomas. Maybe she's gonna ask Jedite about it since he's the only one Thomas seems to talk to most of the time?"

          "Yeah, maybe…" Zori replied.

          "Or **maybe she just wants to give you and Zori some time alone.." Zeon added. This left him only a split second to duck underneath a kick thrown by Zori.**

          "Dude! I said quit it!" Zori yelled, blushing immensely. Lisa just giggled.

          "Can't you just come out and say it?" Zeon asked. "Everyone knows you have the hots for her, and boy is she **HOT!**"

          "Yes, I know that!"

          "So why don't you just take your chance, Zori?" This was it. Even with Lisa-Chan sitting right in between them, Zeon was still bugging Zori to make his move. Couldn't Zeon understand how bashful Zori was around her? Or was he just going for the persistent approach? Either way, Zori had been pushed over the edge. He had already rose to his feet, leaning over Lisa-Chan, who had decided to duck, to get at Zeon.

          "Zeon, how many times do I have to tell you!?" Zori yelled. "I just can't be rushed into this sort of thing! Sure, I have strong feelings for Lisa-Chan, and I've loved her for the longest time, but there's no possible way I could tell her that! I mean, what if she doesn't like me the same way? Don't you know how much that would devastate me? If my feelings for Lisa-Chan are in vain, then I wouldn't even care if I got my head kicked in half in the next fight I go into…" After this, the area was silent. Nobody moved an inch, particularly not Zeon, who would probably rather be out on the arena fighting Vegeta. In fact, the only sounds to hear were the blows connecting to Hawk and Vegeta, and the occasional ki blast. Lisa-Chan was especially lost for words. After seeing her in that hot spring back in chapter three, she thought that there'd only be one thought on Zori's mind, and that it would be a perverted one. But Zori was different from all those guys she'd effortlessly kicked into orbit. Maybe it was because this started years ago?

          "Z-Zori?" Lisa asked, softly. Zori fell back. He remembered that he was still practically towering above Lisa, who had the most immense blush on her face.

          "Yeah?" he finally managed to say.

          "I… I love you…"

WOW! Looks like things are heating up between Zori and his Fire-type friend! Who'd have thought I'd be adding an element of romance here? Plus we have another cliff-hanger! Will Vegeta prove to be the strongest, or will Hawk Flamewind layeth the smacketh down on the proud Saiyan prince's ass? You're gonna have to wait until chapter 8 to find out!

BTW, sowwie for the long wait for this chapter! I had to go into hospital for a few days, and you **_really_** don't wanna know what for.


	8. Amy begins to fight back

Disclaimer: Please don't make me repeat myself. Chapter 4 states what I own and what I don't…

Note: Xell's new girlfriend is named Stormi Oaki, by the request of the maker of the character. In the previous chapters, whenever you read Hitomi, think Stormi. :p

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 8!

Last time on Dragonball Z:

_Zeon: Can't you just come out and say it? Everyone knows you have the hots for her, and boy is she **HOT!**_

_Zori: Yes, I know that!_

_Zeon: So why don't you just take your chance, Zori?___

_Zori: Zeon, how many times do I have to tell you!? I just can't be rushed into this sort of thing! Sure, I have strong feelings for Lisa-Chan, and I've loved her for the longest time, but there's no possible way I could tell her that! I mean, what if she doesn't like me the same way? Don't you know how much that would devastate me? If my feelings for Lisa-Chan are in vain, then I wouldn't even care if I got my head kicked in half in the next fight I go into…_

_Lisa-Chan: Z-Zori?_

_*dramatic pause*_

_Zori: Yeah?_

_Lisa-Chan: I… I love you…_

Zori was frozen in shock. Had he really just heard what he thought he had? Lisa-Chan had been his desire for years, and had never had the nerve to tell her. Sure, he'd say she's cute and pretty and everything, but Zori had never expected to find out how Lisa felt about him. At least not in the middle of Hawk and Vegeta's fight. What if he hadn't heard right? What if those long-awaited words were just a dream? Zori required confirmation, and he knew it. Zeon, however, was in as big a state of shock as Zori was.

          "Umm…" Zori started.

          "Whoa, whoa! Let me get something straight with you two," Zeon interrupted. "Did **you** just say that you're in love with **him**?"

          "Well…" Lisa-Chan replied. "Yeah… Hey, super heroines gotta fall in love too, ya know…" Now Zori was sure of it! Lisa-Chan loved him! The answer kept repeating in his mind to remind him and so that it would be at least one (if the only) thing he'd remember if he were to pass out. **LISA-CHAN LOVED HIM.**

          "O-oh, my God! This is great!!" Zori cried out in joy. "I can't believe it! Is it really true, Lisa-Chan?" Zori's face had turned completely red as Lisa-Chan leaned closer to him.

          "I guess my voice was too soft for you to hear…" she stated. "Well, you know what they say: actions speak louder than words!" Before Zori could make another movement, or even get a grip on what was going on for that matter, Lisa-Chan had locked her lips onto his. It was at that moment that the audience roared in cheer. Of course! The fight!

          "Hey, you guys! Don't forget about the fight!" Zeon called. But it was unmistakable that Lisa-Chan and Zori weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to their surroundings. This left Zeon with only the fight to concentrate on. That was when he noticed something about Hawk Flamewind. His fighting pattern was familiar somehow. As he carefully noted how Hawk used his Flamewind attack (which was similar to a Kamehameha, except with rings of fire surrounding it) to counter Vegeta's Final Flash, Zeon definitely had some idea that he's seen similar attacks before…

In the heat of the battle, the pressure was proving too much even for the cocky Saiyan prince. Hawk, however, looked as though he had the winning edge.

          "So, how does defeat feel, Vegeta?" Hawk asked. "Do you even HAVE a power level?"

          "D-d-d-d-… DAMN IT!" Vegeta called out. "I… will not… lose… to the… to the likes of YOU!" Now unfortunately for him, this was Vegeta's last phrase of the match. A sudden slide in the energy discharges saw a ring of fire heading around the Final Flash and straight toward Vegeta! Upon contact, everything flashed red for the next ten seconds. When everything returned to regular colours, Hawk was standing in the middle of the arena, Angel was cheering from the sidelines, and only half of Vegeta's left leg could be seen. This was due to the rest of his body being in a corridor leading to a waiting area, out of the view of the audience. Wearily standing up, Vegeta cursed and walked away.

          "Vegeta has vacated the arena!" Bulma announced. "He normally wouldn't do that, folks, but he landed outside the fighting zone anyway, so our winner is Hawk 'Saiyan Badass' Flamewind!"

          "Wait a minute, how come WE didn't get nicknames in our battles?" Zeon asked as Hawk re-entered the waiting area under the stands.

          "Maybe you should have asked for one?" Hawk replied. "But I don't remember asking to be called 'Saiyan Badass'…" That's when something caught on to Hawk's mind. "Angel, you asked for it, didn't you?" Angel just put on an innocent face until she noticed Lisa-Chan and Zori undergoing a type of wrestling you won't often see in the arena: **lip-wrestling. (What were YOU thinking, perv!? Just kidding…)**

          "Well, well, well…" Angel smirked. "Looks like things decided to heat up between you two lovebirds after all!" Lisa-Chan pointed toward the ground where Angel was standing and a cloud of flame shot from her finger, causing Angel to jump back in fear and realise the literacy of the term "heating up". "OK, OK, I get your point!" Angel cried. (Awful pun, I know) "I hope Veggie's not too mad after Hawk kicked his ass!"

          "I imagine he will be. After all, Vegeta is Vegeta…" Zeon replied. "But if I know Zeron, he'll be ready for old Veggie, am I right?" Hawk gave Zeon a funny look.

          "How is it that you know me by that name?" he asked. "Unless… hey, you're the Mystic Zeon who I battled nearly a year ago, aren't you?"

          "Yeah… your Flamewind attack definitely wasn't as powerful then as it is now…" That's when Zeon and Hawk remembered. A year ago, somewhere underground, Hawk had conceded defeat to Zeon in an all-out one-on-one battle.

          "You beat me last time…" Hawk stated. "But next time will be different." After a few seconds of silence, a soft yet perceptible rumble was heard among the group. All eyes turned to Lisa-Chan, who quickly blushed and giggled.

          "Hey, super heroines gotta eat too, ya know…"

At the tournament's food court, Gokan was 'enjoying' the sight of Amy stuffing her face to replenish her energy. '_How can one unimaginably busty girl eat so much and not gain a single pound?_' Gokan thought as he resumed tucking into a rather large selection of food. Of course, being two Saiyans fused as one, Gokan had the appetite of at least 20 people, but being a RocketGirl with an enormous amount of spirit energy, Amy seemed to have the appetite of hundreds! DJ, Xell and Stormi were there too, probably with the same thoughts as Gokan.

          "Err, so DJ…" Xell started. "Does Amy ever have to worry about whether there's enough food back where you guys live?"

          "No need to worry, there's **tons** of food!" DJ replied. "But the thing with Amy is she hosts so much spirit energy that when she gets hungry, she REALLY gets hungry! I mean, she literally **radiates the stuff!" Stormi seemed puzzled.**

          "I can't really see Amy radiating anything…" she said "Although the vast amount she's eating kinda takes away my appetite…"

          "I dunno, I'm getting kinda hungry." Xell said. DJ suddenly sat up straight, tensing his muscles and assaulting his senses.

          "Try concentrating really hard…" he said. "As though you're trying to watch a fight when everyone's moving really fast…"

          "OK…" Xell replied as he joined in "But I thought we weren't supposed to try to see anything?"

          "Exactly… just look in Amy's general direction while not really concentrating on anything, and you'll see what I mean…" Gokan didn't find this too difficult. Watching speedy fights came naturally for Goku, and Gohan remembered Piccolo teaching him, so the combined Saiyan efforts paid off. Even Stormi, who knew next to nothing about these highly advanced battle techniques, was giving it her best shot. Then, although invisible to everyone else in the room, a gold, shining aura started flowing around Amy's body. Xell was shocked when he first saw it, but when he blinked the aura was gone. Stormi found the aura pretty and wanted to experience the sight some more, but she could only go on for so long without blinking. Again, the aura disappeared. Gokan had held on for the longest time, only stopping when Amy noticed his vacant expression.

          "Hey, what are you guys staring at?" Amy asked, cheerfully. "I didn't spill anything on my shirt, did I? I'm sometimes clumsy like that…"  
          "Nah, you didn't spill anything, Aimes…" DJ replied. "I was just teaching Xell, Stormi and Gokan how to see your spirit energy. Now, you guys, I reckon that Amy won't be full up until that aura you just saw fills up the whole of this room when we concentrate…"

          "WHAT!?" Xell cried out, falling backward. "The entire room? That's amazing!"

          "So **that's why she doesn't get fat… most of the sugary things in all that food she eats must be converted to spirit energy…" Gokan suggested.**

          "That's right! That's not all it's used for, though, we also need spirit energy for our attacks. I remember once when Lisa tried firing a ki ball at a huge robot and it hardly damaged him at all, so I gave her a huge tub of ice cream, and after she'd finished eating and tried the same attack, she blew the robot sky high!"

          "N-no kidding…" Xell commented. "But wouldn't that put us at a disadvantage? I mean, all Amy, Lisa or Leanne would have to do is eat a lot and they could level any opponent with a single blow!"

          "Not necessarily," DJ explained. "The process of Spirit Energy's very delicate, so if Amy were to eat a lot and go into battle, there's a chance of the power actually turning against her…"

          "In what way?" Gokan inquired. Suddenly, the area around the group darkened as though DJ were about to unveil a frightful secret.

          "There are countless possibilities… they can range from small disruptions of energy, which would cause a mere stomach-ache, to rather big disruptions which can lead to apocalyptic explosions. Fortunately, an explosion hasn't occurred yet." As DJ finished his explanation, the lighting reverted to normal. Amy didn't seem at all uncomfortable with all the talk about her body (or to be exact, the energy generated by her body) as she continued happily snacking away on her favourite desserts. Stormi's face, however, had substituted its usual tone for a ghostly shade of white.

          "If the Spirit Energy can explode, does it kill whoever's energy is disrupted?" she asked.

          "I should hope not, but it hasn't actually happened to a Rocket yet. We have, however, done extensive testing on synthetic subjects." DJ replied.

          "Synthetic?" Gokan asked. "You mean you have your own laboratory back home?"

          "Well, not me personally. Liz Geralski is our science genius, plus Lyla and Carley work for the police, so they have that Forensics thing. If I were to try anything in a lab I doubt if this planet would still be here!" DJ laughed as he imagined how dangerous it would be to let him even 30 feet within any explosive chemicals. While many others managed to keep their level of serenity, Stormi was becoming increasingly worried.  
          "Ummm, maybe Amy should stop eating now?" she suggested. "Otherwise her spirit energy might kill us all!"  
          "No need to worry, Stormi…" DJ replied, laughing again. "Amy won't be battling for quite a while, even after she's eaten her fill. The next match is between Delon and Kage, and after that I think Zin's facing Piccolo…"

          "That's right, DJ. But who's facing Hercule?" Any asked, albeit with her mouth full. Amy never usually forgot her manners, but despite this minor setback, Amy's 'full-mouth' voice was very cute.  
          "No idea whatsoever." Stormi replied. "They still haven't decided upon a contestant for him…"

          "Maybe it's because he can't beat any of us!?" Xell stated, laughing his head off.  
          "No offence, but even YAMCHA could beat Hercule!" Gokan added. Somewhere on a back table, a certain not-so-powerful "world champion" hadn't heard a thing. Or perhaps he pretended not to…  
(A/N: Damn, that paragraph was long!)

Back at the arena, Bulma was just about ready to make the call.

          "Bulma, the fight's not scheduled for another five minutes…" Chichi warned.

          "Oh, don't be such a prude!" Bulma retorted. "People have read through a paragraph that's 99 lines long! They HAVE to be thirsty for a good fight! Will contestants Delon and Kage please report to the arena where your bout is about to take place?" as though waiting for the cue, Delon and Kage rushed up to their respective places on the arena floor.  
          "It's about time!!" Kage called, excitedly.

          "I have to admit, I was eagerly waiting for this to start…" Delon calmly said, though a grin was evident on his usually expressionless face. Kage noticed this, and a smirk emerged on his face too.  
          "I guess this means you're ready to start…" he said.

          "Well…" Bulma started. "Since Krillin still hasn't shown up yet, I guess I'd better tell you guys when to start fighting, OK? Start fighting!!!"

          "Allow me to start things off…" Kage said as, in a sudden flash, he appeared behind Delon, but before any further movement could be made, Delon delivered a swift kick to the head. Quickly bouncing back from this, Kage leapt into the air to attempt a different approach, but a wrongly timed kick left Kage open to another attack! Using a deft uppercut, Delon sent Kage flying high into the air, but it wasn't long before Kage fell back down, landing on Delon's head! Both fighters fell to the ground, holding their heads in pain.

          "Oww!!! Lucky shot!" Delon said.

          "You haven't seen anything yet, Delon!" Kage yelled as he jumped to his feet. "I hope you're ready… you're up against the one and only Supreme Saiyan!"

          "That doesn't scare me one bit…" was Delon's reply. "All I have to offer you is a crushing defeat, but if you want it that badly, come and get it…"Both competitors rushed to the centre of the arena at the same time, being sure to throw a punch at each other while being wary in order to dodge whatever he had coming. The only possible outcome was for both Delon and Kage to miss each other.

          "Damn… you're pretty fast…" Delon said. "But let's see you dodge THIS!" Delon held his left hand out toward Kage and clenched it into the tightest fist he could, until his entire hand was glowing in a rather metallic silver colour. He then opened his hand and a barrage of little ki attacks were shot forth.

          "No…" Kage started. "I can't lose to someone as weak as you!!" Kage threw as many ki blasts as possible with every ounce of energy he had. In order to spice things up (and try to catch Kage off guard) Delon rushed toward Kage and darted to the right. Kage mirrored this action, moving left instead. Eventually the ki blasts stopped and both of them were just standing face-to-face, holding their palms out as if to blast one another.

          "…you're empty…" Kage smirked.

          "…so are you…" Delon replied.

          "What do you say to us making things a little more interesting?" Kage asked.

          "If you're referring to the both of us charging up to full Ki levels and using our best attacks against each other, it's too similar to the Zori Vs. Amy match…"

          "…………shit………" The next thing Kage felt was Delon's right foot crashing through his ankle, causing him to lose his footing. Before Kage could hit the floor, Delon's left foot flew up, kicking Kage into the air. Before he could get too high, however, the final kick of the combo, a downward kick with the right leg, sent Kage back to the floor. "Grrrrr! Not bad… I admit you caught me by surprise…" Kage said. Then he quickly got up and delivered a kick so fast Delon wouldn't have seen it coming if it was recorded and played back in slow motion! This sent Delon flying toward the edge of the arena, but something seemed to flare up inside him as Kage flew forth, intent on delivering a blow that would surely send Delon out of the arena and disqualify him. Rather than let this happen, Delon quickly rolled to one side, grabbed Kage's ankle and threw him down just outside the arena, forcing him to hit the grass below.

          "I didn't actually want to hurt you…" Delon said. "But you left me no choice…"

          "OK, this one's officially over!" Bulma exclaimed. "Delon is the winner!"

          "This means there's only two matches left of the beginning heat!" Chichi said. "What are we gonna do if we don't find a contestant for Hercule?"

          "We really shouldn't be worrying about that right now, Chichi. Let's worry about it after the next fight is over, OK?"

          "OK, Bulma. Our next fight is between Zin and Piccolo!"

Nothing interesting really happened between the fights. Lisa and Zori kissed some more, Zeon made jokes to embarrass Zori, and DJ and Amy ate to their hearts' content. Everyone else just crowded around to watch Zin and Piccolo as they faced each other in the arena.

          "You both know the rules, right?" Chichi asked.

          "We only heard them 800 times last night while you babbled about it in your sleep…" Piccolo retorted. "We could hear you two rooms down!" Chichi blushed.

          "I… guess 'yes', then. In that case, you know what to do…"

          "Yeah, tell the audience about you ordering a PVC suit and a leather whip, plus what you plan to have Goku do to you when this tournament's over!" Zin called. "You told us all THAT in your sleep, too!" Chichi's face blossomed into a deep crimson colour. Piccolo looked at Zin with interest.

          "I must have fallen asleep before she said that…" Piccolo said.

          "Actually, I just made it up!" Zin replied, grinning. "How about I tell you what her name means?"

          "JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Chichi yelled. She absolutely did NOT want everyone to know what her name meant. Knowing it's not wise to get Chichi angry, Piccolo quickly rushed in to attack Zin. Before Piccolo could reach him, however, Zin quickly jumped and sent a foot crashing into the back of his neck. Piccolo was sent to the ground so fast, the recoil bounced him high enough to send a punch to Zin's face, and thus the both of them initiated in blisteringly fast hand-to-hand combat.

          "These two certainly know how to get stuck into these battles!" cried Lisa, who was watching from the side with Zori, DJ, Amy, Zeon and Gokan.

          "I can't stand this fighting…" Amy said. "It's so barbaric…"

          "Then why did you enter the tournament, Balloon Breasts?" Lisa retorted.

          "It was **_YOUR_ idea!" Amy yelled in reply, pointing at Lisa as though to emphasise the fact that it was indeed her idea.**

          "Girls, you can stop arguing now…" DJ said, becoming the referee once again. "Amy, I know the tournament was Lisa's idea, but you could have always refused the offer…"

          "Not when she forged my signature on the application forms, I couldn't…" Amy sighed, sadly. Zeon couldn't help but burst out laughing.

          "What is it, Zeon?" Gokan asked.

          "Those two are such a comical pair! Even more so than Zori and I!" Zeon replied. '_Well, not quite…_' Gokan thought. '_I'd say all four of you bring out the fun in this little adventure…_'

          "Lisa, you really forged Amy's signature?" Zori asked.

          "I wanted to toughen her up a little…" Lisa replied. "I mean, look at her, she's a wuss! A Balloon Breasted **_WUSS!_**" Lisa could say no more before the foot of a certain "wuss" crashed into the back of her head.

          "I heard that!" Amy scowled. Lisa got back up to her feet, holding the back of her head and growling in agony, as though she'd been shot.

          "Ouch!!" Lisa cried. "Amy, that was LOW!"

          "I don't understand you sometimes, Lisa…" Gokan said. "You wanna train her to not cry when you tease her, right? Well, she didn't cry. In fact, she fought back! Isn't that what you want?"

          "Yeah, I want her to fight back, all right…" Lisa groaned. "When I'm **_ready!_" DJ just sighed.**

          "Looks like there's only one way to stop these two…" he said as he sat, got a book out of nowhere and started reading. "I've never actually tried this method before, so I don't know if it's safe…"

          "What book's that, DJ?" Gokan asked.

          "What else?" DJ replied. "How To Stop The Time…"

          "You're not trying THAT, are you?" Vegeta snapped as he arrived. Bakaryu, Hawk and Angel were with him.

          "You got a problem, Veggie?" DJ asked.

          "Stop calling me Veggie!!!" Veggie yelled. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you! I should be out training for my next match! Every second I waste here could have been used to advance my skills to the highest level!"

          "And become a Super Saiyan 46 hundred, blah, blah, blah…" Lisa yawned.

          "Who do you think you are!?" Vegeta yelled. "You should be fearing me, little girl! I'm the prince of the Saiyans, remember!? I am the strongest fighter in the universe!" Lisa yawned again.

          "I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back…" she said. Vegeta was infuriated!!

          "Well, it would have to be, since you can't get them both around your front!" He yelled, pointing at Lisa's chest. "And, if you keep up all this snacking like you RocketGirls do, you won't be able to GET both hands behind your back!!"

          "Veggie, enough is enough…" DJ said.

          "And you can cut the 'Veggie' crap, spike ball! How would you know when enough is enough!? You wouldn't know a good fight if it hit you in the face while you're charming the pants off of these stupid, whiny bimbos!" Lisa stood right in front of Vegeta and pushed him back.

          "Take that back!" She yelled. Vegeta was in no mood to take anything back, as Lisa was about to find out…

Back on the arena, Zin and Piccolo were beginning to take it to the sky with all the fighting and stuff. A swift elbow jab from Zin knocked Piccolo down to the ground, just in time to narrowly miss Lisa, who had just been sent flying as result of a punch from Vegeta.

          "Hey! What where you're sending people with your punches!" Zin yelled.

          "Oh, you want some too, do you!?" Vegeta roared. Zin was about to reply when Piccolo caught him by surprise with a jab to the back.

          "That was just low!" Zin said as he recovered and began attacking Piccolo again. Bulma and Chichi were watching from the booth, as usual.

          "I have two words for that husband of yours," Chichi said. "Anger Management."

          "You're a fine one to talk!" Bulma retorted. "Have you seen yourself after you lose a bet on those steeplechases? I wouldn't wish you on anybody! Not even that girl who keeps getting Vegeta mad…"

          "Well, it's not like it's hard to get that blowhard mad, Bulma! I'm surprised he didn't spank Bra and ground her for saying his moustache was lame that time when he grew one!"

          "God, don't remind me of that time…" Bulma sighed. "The censors forced me to call her Bula. I mean, why BULA? When I first told Bra about it, she locked herself in her room and cried for weeks! Poor thing…"

          "No more distractions, Zin!" Piccolo called as he charged up energy and prepared to fire a beam from his finger. "**_SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!_**"

          "What?" Zin asked.

          "Oops. Sorry… **_MANKENPOSOPO!!!"_******The energy of the Mankenposopo beam shot forth from Piccolo's fingers and straight at Zin! But was he about to allow this powerful ray to hit him so easily?

          "Take THIS, Piccolo!" Zin yelled as he put his palms forth, initiating a ki attack. "**_MANKENPOSO-KAMEHAMEHA!_**" Another powerful wave of energy shot from Zin and counteracted Piccolo's Mankenposopo. Now both beams were straining against each other, determined to prove themselves as the dominant beam.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the audience, Amy had rushed over to help Lisa after Vegeta's surprise attack.

          "Lisa, are you all right?" Amy cried.

          "Am I allowed to KILL that hard-headed asswipe!?" Lisa groaned as she got to her feet. Someone from above the stands dropped a Blitzball, which hit Lisa on the head first, then bounced off her chest. "OWW!!! Hey, kid! That hurts!" Lisa cried.

          "Sorry!" replied the kid. "Can I have my Blitzball back now?" Amy threw the Blitzball back up to the stands. (BTW, as you may have already guessed, I don't own Final Fantasy X. It's a shame, really. Rikku-chan's so CUTE!) It was when Lisa had finished mumbling obscenities and got back to her feet again when Amy underwent a shocking revelation.

          "Wait a minute…" Amy said. "Lisa, do you know what that Blitzball looked like?"

          "Gee, I dunno. A round object people kick, maybe?" Lisa replied, sarcastically. "Go on, what are you getting at?"

          "Oh, nothing…" Amy smirked. "……._Blitzball Boobs._" A look of embarrassment, shock and anger enveloped Lisa's face.

          "What did you just say?!" she shrieked.

          "You heard me!" Amy smiled. "Pay attention, Blitzball Boobs, this fight's getting somewhere. It looks like…" Before Amy could finish, another shocking event triggered which made Lisa freeze in fear. "Lisa, what is it?" Amy asked.

          "Amy, something REALLY bad's heading this way…" Lisa stuttered.

          "What is it? Is it a monster?"

          "Nope…"

          "It's not Aeris, is it!?" Amy cried.

          "Nope… this is worse… I can feel it…"

          "Worse than Aeris?" Amy inquired. "So, what IS it?"

          "It's a… a…"

END OF CHAPTER 8

"…cliff-hanger…"

OK, it's taken many months (due to writer's block and college work) but chapter 8 is finally finished! In chapter 9 we conclude the match between Zin and Piccolo, and we finally get to see who Hercule fights against! Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been getting stuck with the fights, and my personal tutor keeps confusing me! But now I'm out of college and I never have to see him again!!! *does a happy dance* What will things be like now that Amy has a counteract to Lisa's name calling? You'll have to read chapter 9 to find out!


	9. Vegeta gets mad, Amy gets upset, Hercule...

Disclaimer: OK, I'm bringing in a new character for chapter 9… you'll find out who it is when she shows up :p lol I know "she" gives you a big clue, but it's not likely that a new character of MINE if gonna be a guy, is it?

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 9!

Last time, Amy had rushed to help Lisa after Vegeta sent her flying across the arena and into the audience. Amy found a new-yet-nasty nickname to counteract Lisa's teasings, but at the end something REALLY spooked Lisa out…

          "Lisa, you can't be nearly wetting your pants just because of a cliff-hanger!" Amy said. "What is it that's scared you so much!?" Before any more movement could be made, Amy realised the answer. She could sense dark Saiyan energy, and a lot of it!

          "Amy! Lisa!" Zori called from the sideline terrace where the fighters could watch all the action. "Vegeta's not here! He just disappeared somewhere!"

          '_Yeah, and I think I know where…' Amy thought, her breath rate increasing. Lisa finally got her head around the situation and got into her fighting pose._

          "I know what it is, it's a crazy dumbass named Vegeta… well, I'm not scared of him! If he wants a fight before his next match, he's got one!"

          "Lisa, calm down!" Amy cried. "This energy is a lot more powerful than before! Vegeta might be a Super Saiyan!"

          "That doesn't scare me at all!" Lisa yelled. "He's been asking for this for a LONG time!"

          "Oh, boy… this is gonna end in tears…" Amy sighed. She felt some very thick tension as Vegeta came into view. But wait… it was Vegeta all right, but quite a few things were different about him… He looked taller, had quite a bit more muscle, his Saiyan tail had grown back, and his hair was jet-black. Plus Vegeta's eyelids were blood red. Somewhere between Dragonball GT and now, Vegeta had reached Super Saiyan 4!!! Amy took a step back, lost her footing and fell onto her butt (again).

          "Oww…" she winced. "What… what IS Vegeta?"

          "Veggie's become a Super Saiyan 4…" Lisa replied. Vegeta took a step forward in an attempt to intimidate Lisa.

          "**_STOP CALLING ME "VEGGIE"!!!!_" He yelled. The overwhelming power was too much for Amy as she looked away from Vegeta and began to cry. Lisa, on the other hand, seemed unaffected, but deep inside she was ready to turn around and run at the first opportunity. "Tell me, girl… how do you know of the Super Saiyan 4 level?"**

          "My cousin watches Dragonball Z and GT a lot. Who'd have thought it would help to listen to him talk about people like YOU!?"

          "That's it! I've had enough of your insolence, you little slut!" Vegeta yelled.

          "Slut?!" Lisa retorted. "I've only been in a romantic relationship with one boy, and that's Zori! Now you've REALLY got me mad!" Suddenly, Lisa flared up a lot of power, and I mean a LOT!! By the time she'd finished, her hair had grown a little bit and was glowing bright blonde! Plus her power had increased dramatically!

          "What!? Vegeta exclaimed. "How could a loud-mouthed, bossy little runt like you… POSSIBLY become a Super Saiyan!?"

          "Who are you calling a loud-mouthed, bossy little runt?!" Lisa retorted. "Besides, I'm not a Super Saiyan. I'm not even a Saiyan! All I've done is activate Power Junction…" Vegeta looked closely at Lisa, and he noticed that her eyes were still blue, and the cuteness in her face remained. '_It's true…' Vegeta thought '_She doesn't have the regular changes of a Super Saiyan… the only things that have changed are her hair colour, and how bright her hair is…_'_

          "Hey, Veggie!" Lisa called again. "Are you gonna stand there gawking at my sexy body all day, or are we gonna fight?" This was the last straw. If there was one thing Vegeta hated, it was people assuming they knew his feelings and/or attractions. Oh, and the accursed Kakarot. OK, that's two things. Sue me! (A note to the people of Konami, Capcom, Tecmo and any other company, living or out-of-business, I didn't really mean that!)

Back at a fight that seemed to be going on forever, Zin was just about sick of his green opponent standing right in front of him.

          "Will you hurry up and get this over with, already!?" Zin called to Piccolo "I'm bored of this match already!"

          "For once, I think you're right…" Piccolo agreed, grabbing Zin's ankle. "So, let's make this a BIG finish to wake up this docile crowd!" Piccolo began to spin around in the air, holding Zin by the left ankle, who was constantly shouting "Let me go! Stupid Namek!". Please note that Zin isn't saying that Piccolo's stupid BECAUSE he's a Namek, rather that he is a Namek who is stupid.

          "I'll show YOU who's stupid!" Piccolo yelled as he threw Zin into the floor. "Rats! I wanted to ring him out! Oh, well… Special Bea- err… I mean, **_MANKENPOSOPO!!!!!_" Piccolo fired another energy beam from his fingers, hitting the arena right next to where Zin was just getting up! As the innocent soul that she is, Amy had just finished buying lots of hot dogs from the hot dog stand near the arena, and had failed to notice that Zin had flown right onto it, breaking it in half! The hot dog guy fell to his knees and burst into tears as he realised he'd need to find alternative employment. Chichi responded by tapping Bulma's shoulder vigorously.**

          "Bulma, wake up! The fight's over!" Chichi said. Bulma lazily opened one eye.

          "It is?...." Bulma asked. "Hey, you're right!" Bulma suddenly sprung to life. "Yes, it's over! Piccolo goes through!" The crowd suddenly started to cheer wildly, as though they'd all had a shot of caffeine! Amy was only just starting to notice, as she knelt down next to Zin.

          "Are you all right?" she asked sweetly, offering Zin a hot dog.

In the waiting area, the only person who wasn't in awe at the match was Gokan. He was busy looking out for if Vegeta was up to anything.

          "Where did Zin actually GO!?" asked Zeon.

          "He's over there, where that hot dog stand used to be!" Hawk called out. Angel was practically climbing over Hawk to check out the huge trail of smoke leading from where Zin crashed into the arena to where he crashed again into the hot dog stand.

          "Hey, that Amy chick is eating yet again…" Angel said. "How does she not get humongous?"

          "Umm… she IS humongous, Angel…" Xell pointed out.

          "I mean her stomach, Xell!" Angel retorted.

          "It's her Spirit Energy Field," Gokan said. "She needs to eat a lot to replenish her energy…" Everyone could only nod in agreement to Gokan, even though half of the group had no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the spectators' area opposite the waiting area. The air filled with panicky screams of fleeing spectators and cries from those close to victims caught in the blast. Leanne instantly knew what was going on.

          "It's that bastard Vegeta!" she cried. "He must be trying to get Lisa!" This immediately brought Zori and Gokan into action.

          "He can't hurt Lisa-chan!" Zori exclaimed "He'll have to kill ME first!"  
          "Same here!" Gokan replied. "As much as I hate to admit it, that tough little feminine spark has kinda grown on me…"

          "Well then, what are we waiting for?! Lets-" before Zori could finish his sentence, the sound of another explosion filled everyone's ears. This time, it wasn't a death-inducing fiery outburst, but a fierce kick delivered by Lisa, who had just successfully kicked Vegeta through a wall and onto the arena! Bulma and Chichi didn't look too impressed, while Piccolo could only stare. Zori, despite all pointlessness, decided to finish the sentence. "…go……save……………her?"

          "Now you know why **I had so much trouble…" Gokan said. Sure enough, Lisa had jumped down to finish Veggie off, her now-blonde hair waving behind her in angelic form. Zori's eyes widened.**

          "Does she KNOW how good she looks in that form?!" Zori asked no-one in particular.

          "You should see her in Power Trigger," DJ said. "Her entire body changes a bit. I'd say the biggest change is her height and upper torso area, but her most noticeable change is her hair. Everyone in Power Trigger gets funky hair!" Gokan gave DJ a puzzling, almost scolding look.

          "Upper torso area? Do you mean-" Gokan started.

          "Her arms get a little longer, a little thicker too. The torso gets longer, and a bit more toned. And yes, Gokan, Lisa's chest grows a bit, but that's because her body's undergoing an all-round growth. Kinda wish her belly was softer, though…" DJ only just had enough time to duck under a speeding fireball heading his way, but he didn't use this time, and therefore ended up being sent flying to the recovery room.

          "I heard that!" Lisa called, playfully. "If that's what you want, why not cuddle up to that softy Balloon Breasts?" Of course, Amy heard this, and expressed how she felt by attacking Lisa using her Water Shot attack.

          "Leave me alone, Blitzball Boobs!" she called. Lisa started shooting fireballs at Amy.

          "Don't call me that!!!!" she cried.

          "Then don't call me Balloon… y'know…" Amy blushed. She never felt comfortable talking about what Lisa liked to call her. Of course, none of the girls noticed a certain Super Saiyan 4 Prince standing up, and fuming with rage! Lisa noticed as Vegeta growled.

          "Had enough yet, Veggie?" Lisa cooed.

          "Never in all my life have I been insulted so badly…" Vegeta fumed.

          "Awww, so I'm the one to make you realise the peak of your humility? I'm flattered…"

          "SILENCE!!! I'd rather be in the company of Kakarot than some arrogant, cocky little bimbo slut like you!!!" Vegeta yelled. Lisa just put her arms behind her head, as though relaxing.

          "Well, good luck comparing, Veggie, since none of the arrogant, cocky little bimbo sluts in the world are a THING like me…" Lisa teased, sticking her tongue out.

          "How dare you twist the words of a prince! Now you die!!!" Vegeta started gathering energy from everywhere and stood up in a star-like position. He threw his arms together and cumulated all the energy into a blue ball in front of him. "Go to Hell, bitch! **_FINAL FLASH!!!_**" Vegeta forced all his energy in a huge wave toward Lisa.

          '_I gotta do something to deflect that blast, or he's gonna kill more people!' Lisa thought. Not seeing any other alternative, Lisa rushed toward Vegeta's Final Flash attack, hoping to kick it into the air at the last moment. Lisa managed to get a Flame Kick in, but instead of deflecting the blast like she'd hoped, the combination of Vegeta's energy and the fire of Lisa's kick created a massive explosion, sending the two of them flying in opposite directions!!! Lisa crashed into a wall with so much force her upper body was trapped in it! Vegeta wanted to be clever and roll in a ball, but when he crashed into the wall and got trapped, this just made it less comfortable for him. "…owwwwwww… maybe I shouldn't have done that…" Lisa moaned._

          "…owwwwwww… maybe I shouldn't have done that…" Vegeta whined as he tried to wriggle free of his stone prison.

Pretty soon, Amy was back at the food parlour, and DJ, Lisa, Leanne, Gokan, Zori, Zeon, Angel, Hawk, Xell, Stormi, Jedite, Thomas, Bakaryu, Zin, Delon and Kage were all with her, watching in awe as the young gold-eyed beauty took on what must have been more than 50 times her own weight in chocolate pancakes! Everyone was just staring, their jaws wide open, except for DJ, who was used to it. The first person to speak this time was Angel.

          "So, DJ…" she started. "Just how much of this Spirit Energy does Amy need to build up?"

          "As much as she feels she needs to," DJ replied. "But on a plus side, Amy loves chocolate pancakes! They're her favourite food in the whole wide universe!"

          "It's true!" Amy added. "I've loved them since I was a little girl!" Amy then resumed eating.

          "Ummm… Amy, were you ever a LITTLE girl?" Stormi asked.

          "Now, that's not very nice, Stormi…" Xell said. Stormi playfully swatted at Xell, who took it seriously and hid under the table. "I hate when she does that…"

          "It's like us with our intense training." Thomas said. "It's likely that DJ and his friends aren't compatible with Senzu beans, and so resort to eating to restore their strength. But then there's the Spirit energy, and how powerful these characters become…"

          "Good point, Thomas…" Zin replied. "Eating as training. What better way to raise the ultimate fighter?"

          "Works for me!" Amy chimed before eating once again. Everyone laughed at Amy's cute comment, and suddenly DJ felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, much like in chapter 1.

          "Guess who?" A cute, British voice cooed.

          "Sarah?" DJ asked. Lightly pulling her hands away, DJ turned around. Stood behind him was a beautiful, cute, modest young girl. She had red hair flowing down to her shoulders, beautifully shiny green eyes, and upon her delicate nose sat the cutest pair of glasses a girl could hope to be prescribed for. Maybe a couple of inches shorter than DJ, and a little cuddly too, as DJ made evident when he, yep, you guessed it, cuddled her.

          "Sarah! You made it!" DJ cried in glee.

          "I'm sorry I missed your first fight, but I'll be here to cheer you on in your next one!" Sarah said, cheerfully. "By the way, when is the next match?"

          "The next match is in ten minutes," Gokan replied. "We'll finally see who Hercule's fighting against…"

          "Wow, she has such a sexy British accent!" a voice from the back called. "And check out that body!" Sarah suddenly turned around, ducking to the floor and clutching the top half of herself, blushing. DJ glared at the back and shot a Raigeki (Japanese for Thunder Shot) at whoever was making those inappropriate comments.

          "Yhamcha-Robii…" DJ said. "I shoulda known…" A smaller, older male was left staggering to his feet. He had orange hair, covering his right eye, but otherwise falling normally. His eyes were red, like the colour of lust. And his lust was for the body of any girl he set eyes on. He was Yhamcha-Robii Torohoma.

          "Hey, Yhamcha-Robii, you in the tournament?" Lisa asked.

          "Who, me?" Yhamcha-Robii asked. '_Hmm… maybe if I sound tough, she'll respect me and go out with me?_' he thought. "I would, naturally, but all these people are far inferior to my fighting level. I'd waste everyone here with both hands tied behind my back!"

          "That's a shame…" Lisa said. "I was looking forward to seeing you get turned to Jello!"

          "Hey! That's not very nice!!!" Yhamcha-Robii protested.

          "Neither's stealing the contents of my underwear drawer, but do YOU care!?" Amy yelled at Yhamcha-Robii, then continued eating.

          "I guess he needs SOMETHING to carry beach balls in for his holidays!" Lisa joked. Lisa opened her eyes, and then had to shut them a split-second before her face met the table, thanks to both of Amy's hands. Lisa instantly sat back upright, her right hand shooting up to her forehead to ease the pain. Lisa could only keep her left eye open as she glared at Amy. "Hey, that hurt!!!" she yelled, but quickly became concerned as she noticed tears welling up in Amy's eyes.

          "I **HATE YOU!" Amy yelled as she quickly got up and ran away, crying.**

          "Amy, wait!" DJ called, but he was too late. He turned to face Lisa. "Now do you see what this arguing can cause?!"  
          "I-I don't understand…" Lisa explained. "I thought she was getting stronger?"

          "Lisa, there's only so much Amy can take…" DJ said, calmly. "Now she's all upset…. We just GOTTA find her!"

          "Hey, she didn't finish her chocolate pancakes!" Zeon said. "That's not like Amy at all!"

          "I'll bring them with us. No doubt Amy'll want something after she's calmed down…" DJ said, taking the pancakes in hand.

          "She'll wanna eat NOW!?" Angel asked. "She's already eaten nearly fifty times her weight in those things!"

          "That kind of attitude won't help Amy calm down…" Sarah said, sadly. "We'd better find her. She must be terribly upset…"

          "Well, then, let's go!" DJ called as he rushed off, followed by just about everyone.

Back at the arena, where bricklayers had finished filling the cavities in the walls where Lisa and Vegeta crashed, Bulma and Chichi were just chattering to each other.

          "Well, it looks like the repairs are about done…" Bulma said.

          "Yes… I never thought the people who WEREN'T battling would be so violent…" Chichi responded.

          "Well, just look at you…" Bulma sneered. "You're obviously the most violent out of all of us…"

          "WHADDAYAMEAN!?" Chichi yelled.

          "That's what I mean…" Bulma replied, cleaning her ears out. "Have you seen yourself on Dragonball Z? Man, take a chill pill!"

          "You're a fine one to talk!!" Chichi yelled. "You don't have the patience of a saint yourself!" Suddenly, the crowd cheered as Hercule valiantly got up onto the arena.

          "Hey! Hercule's here!" Bulma announced. "Looks like he's patiently waiting for whoever his challenger is!"  
          "But we don't HAVE a challenger for Hercule yet!" Chichi panicked.

          "Calm down! We'll find someone soon…"

          "Grrrrr, look at that guy! Kissing his own muscles… I wish I were down there! I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!" Chichi sneered, not realising what she said.

          "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our challenger!" Bulma cheered as she pushed Chichi out of the commentator's booth and onto the arena!

          "Bulma!" Chichi called up. "That wasn't funny!"

          "Be careful what you wish for!" Bulma cooed, giving a cheeky wink.

          "So, you're my challenger, eh?" Hercule asked. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman!" Chichi was infuriated.

          "Don't think you'll NEED to, you jerk!" she yelled as she got to her feet. "And just for that, I won't go easy on you!!"

          "Start the fight!" Bulma cheered. Hercule tried making the first move a kick, but Chichi ducked under it and saw the perfect opportunity to kick Hercule right where it hurts! Oooh, that'll make him talk funny!

          "Hey! That was low!" Hercule squeaked. Chichi tried to trip him over with a sweeper kick, but Hercule quickly jumped over her leg, while back flipping away from her next punch. As Hercule landed, a box of C4 landed behind him. Nobody seemed to notice, but then the resulting explosion sent Hercule flying into Chichi, sending her rolling across the arena and nearly out of the ring! Hercule was left wondering what the Heck happened, but he quickly regained his senses and made it look like he'd planed it all.

          "I AM A CHAMPION!!" Hercule yelled, throwing a fist into the air. Then he felt a fist plunge into his gut! Chichi had got back up and was madder than ever!

          "Screw you!!" Chichi yelled as she plunged another fist into Hercule's midsection, causing him to fall back.

          "Right! No more games!" Hercule yelled. Chichi jumped to initiate a flying kick, but using both of his fists Hercule slammed her into the arena, causing quite a big crater.

          "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" Chichi whined.

          '_Where could she be?' Stormi thought as she searched near the entrance of the entire Budokai Village. Stormi looked over the landscape down the long set of stairs they had to climb and noticed a figure at the very bottom '__That's_ gotta be her…_' Stormi thought as she made her trek down the possible-500 steps, only to slip on step number 492 and land face-down next to Amy, who didn't move. Stormi climbed up to kneeling position and brushed the dirt and sand from her face and clothes._

          "Hey, you OK?" Stormi asked. Amy didn't reply. "Hey, come on, cheer up! What happened to the happy, bouncy Amy we used to know?" Amy seemed to wince at the word "bouncy", and Stormi easily noticed. "…Oh… umm, if it makes you feel better, I'm deeply sorry about the little girl remark…" After hearing this, Amy finally turned her head to look at Stormi.

          "It's worse than that…" she said, sadly yet in monotone.

          "So, what is it?" Stormi asked.

          "I don't wanna talk about it…" Amy sighed in reply.

          "Is it the jokes about eating?" Stormi asked. "I could get the others to stop if you'd like…"

          "No, that's OK. It's…"

          "Are you sure?" Stormi held out her hand, which suddenly filled with an energy force Amy had never seen before. It had the visuals of electricity, while being simultaneously hot as fire, cold as ice. To look at it, you'd think you're looking into the darkest abyss, yet into the brightest star as well. Amy suddenly underwent a realisation and grabbed Stormi's wrist.

          "No! Don't hurt anyone!" Amy cried in panic. "I'll talk!" Stormi retracted her energy.

          "OK, but you know, that particular spell's just for show…" Stormi sat closer to Amy. "So, what's up?" Amy just sighed.

          "It's just some of the jokes Lisa comes out with…" Amy explained. "This has been going on since my third stage of evolution…"

          "Meaning?" Stormi asked.

          "Kinda far along pre-teen. You see, RocketGuys and RocketGirls grow up in spontaneous growth spurts, rapidly growing up before your very eyes and gaining lots of power too. But, of course, Lisa had to start making fun of my changes…"

          "Oh, you mean your-"  
          "Yes." Amy quickly stated. "But I can't help being big! How am I supposed to defend myself against her teasings?"

          "You were doing pretty good half an hour ago…"

          "You mean when I called her Blitzball Boobs?" Amy giggled. "Yeah, but still, she has a lot more experience than I do, so she's always ready with another comeback, be it another tease, or a barrage of fireballs. That beach ball remark was just too far, though! I mean, Gawd! I don't make fun of her ass!"

          "Her ass?" Stormi questioned. "Lisa has her very own pet donkey?" Amy giggled again.

          "No, silly…" she replied. Stormi smiled. She didn't mind being a little silly, as long as she could cheer up her needy friend. "But take a look next time she bends over, or something, it looks like she keeps two halves of a Blitzball in each side of the back of her pants!"

          "You really ARE mad at her, huh?"

          "Nah, not any more, really. I don't know what it is about me, but I can never stay mad at anyone for long… not even Vegeta, and he's started teasing me as well…"

          "Well, that's just Veggie asking for a foot shoved up his ass!" Stormi replied. Amy suddenly burst out laughing! It wasn't understandable how she went from sad and depressed, to a laughing hyena, but Amy just couldn't stop! This made Stormi laugh a little too, and soon it was made obvious to DJ, Sarah, Hawk, Angel, Zori, Lisa and Zeon where they were.

          "Hey, everyone OK here?" Zeon asked. Amy finally calmed down.

          "Thanks, Stormi!" Amy chimed. "I haven't laughed like that in a LONG time! Not since the time DJ got drunk, dressed up as a bunny rabbit and hopped around giving eggs to complete strangers!" DJ looked puzzled.

          "Is THAT why I woke up in a bunny costume the day after Sherry's birthday?" he asked.

          "Amy, are you OK?" Lisa asked. "You know I'd never mean to hurt you that badly…"

          "I also know you're gonna pay!" Amy said, mischievously. "Now… STRIP!" Lisa fell back, blushing.

          "What?!" she gasped. "No way! You guys already burst in on my topless for in the hot spring! That just wasn't fair!!!" Amy burst out laughing again.

          "I was only joking, Blitzball Butt!" she laughed.

          "Umm… that's not the right word, is it?" Sarah asked.

          "Her butt looks like two Blitzball halves pressed together!" Amy giggled. "There's too much likeness to Lisa's body and Blitzballs! I bet if she got pregnant her belly would look like an over-inflated Blitzball!" Lisa was nearly in tears.

          "OK, I get the idea! I'm sorry, Amy!" she cried.

          "Aww, I know." Amy replied, sticking her tongue out.

          "See, Amy, she's sorry…" DJ said.

          "I really AM sorry, Amy…" Lisa added, extended her right arm, offering a handshake. "Friends?" Amy took Lisa's hand, then rather surprisingly pulled her into a hug!

          "Aww, you gonna kiss and make up?" Zeon asked. Zori swatted the back of Zeon's head.

          "Dude!" Zori dissented.

          "Not really a bad idea…" Amy replied, giving Lisa a quick peck on the cheek. "Just to show we're friends again, of course."

          "Of course…" Lisa said. "Just remember I'm spoken for, ya know…"

          "You are?!" Zori cried. Lisa got up and kissed Zori.

          "With you, silly." She declared. Amy just looked to the floor and blushed.

          "I'll see more of you tonight, hopefully, honey…" Amy said. Lisa nearly fainted. She charged at Amy, while being pulled back by Zori.

          "I'm gonna kill you, Amy!!" Lisa cried, while Amy giggled her cute little heart-shaped face off.

          "And you thought **I took too much stuff seriously!" Amy giggled, standing up. "Come on, if we hurry, we can catch the rest of Hercule's fight!" and with that, she merrily skipped up the steps, with the rest of the gang in not-so-quick pursuit.**

          "And to think I vowed never to climb these steps again…" Zeon sighed.

They'd only just managed to get back in time to see Chichi get back up from when Hercule double-fisted her to the floor.

          "You're gonna pay for THAT, Hercule! You're not the strongest person in the world! I bet even BULMA could take you down!" Chichi yelled.

          "What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma called from the safety of the commentators' booth.

          "Well, if you're so sure you can take me on, go ahead! I'll let ya take a free shot!" Hercule called, triumphantly. Amy was sure Hercule's head was a little smaller earlier.

          "Well, fine!" Chichi shouted as she gave Hercule a swift kick to the left temple. Something must have clicked in Hercule's skull, because everything in his world went red and he fell to the floor, completely unconscious. The crowd were completely lost for words, flabbergasted at the defeat of their so-called champion.

          "Hey! Hercule isn't invincible at all!" one member called.

          "Yeah, he was beaten easily! Are you sure he beat Cell?" said another.

          "We shouldn't waste our praise on that wash-out! Let's all unconditionally worship the woman down there instead!" Then the crowd went wild in agreement, and all around chants of "Chichi! Chichi! Chichi!" were audible. Chichi blushed and bowed to her crowd.

          "Thank you! Thank you all very much!" She called as she left the arena. DJ and Amy weren't surprised at this outcome at all. They knew Hercule was a fake. But his falsely-acquired fame and glory ended here.

          "For a world champion, he sure isn't reliable…" DJ said.

          "Indeed." Sarah replied, without any knowledge at the moment that DJ loved it when she said that…

          "OK, well, that's heat 1 of the tournament over, I'm sure there's plenty more stuff you'll be wanting to do, so I wish you all a great day and be sure to catch Heat 2 tomorrow!" Bulma announced.

          "Hey, that means we can rest up until tomorrow!" Amy said.

          "Well, it IS a very big tournament…" DJ replied. "I wonder who I'm fighting next…"

          "Whoever it is, I'll cheer you on, DJ!" Sarah and Amy said in harmony.

          "So, what should we do now?" Stormi asked.

          "Let's go eat seventy times our own weight in chocolate!" Amy chimed.

          "But you already had nearly fifty times your own weight in chocolate pancakes earlier!" Angel cried.

          "Hey, that reminds me..." DJ said as he gave the packet containing the remaining pancakes to Amy. "I thought I'd best save these for you…"  
          "Thanks!" Amy smiled as she practically tore the packet open and sent the pancakes on a one-way trip to her cute yet seemingly bottomless stomach.

          "The amount she eats is almost obscene…" Zori said.

          "Quiet, dude, she's beautiful!" Zeon said, enthusiastically.

          "Zeon!?" Zori asked. "Did you just say that?"

          "Well, if you can pine after Lisa-chan all the time, why can't I do the same with Amy-chan? Besides, she IS beautiful!" Well, this was new. Now it turned out Zeon had a crush on Amy! But she seemingly had no idea just how many people were enveloped in the fact that she looks devilishly attractive, yet acts angelically cute.

          "If anyone wants me, I'll be at the hot springs! I need to relax, and I can have my ice cream delivered there!" Amy said, already setting off on her way. "Umm… DJ? Could you show me the way, please?"

          "Uuuuuuuh… sure." DJ said, following Amy. Everyone else seemed to just stand there.

          "Hey! Wait a second!" Lisa called. "Amy's the one who led ME to the springs! Why would she suddenly forget the way?"

          "Maybe she just wants a walk with DJ?" Stormi suggested.

          "Yeah, or drag him into the spring with her!" Leanne cried.

          "Guys, she's waaaaay too shy for that…" Gokan said. He had just arrived with the remainder of the cast.

          "Amy was quite upset today. It's best if we leave her be…" Thomas suggested.

          "But we managed to cheer her up!" Zeon replied. "Now she's all happy and cute again!"

          "Besides, DJ's idea of alone time is paying to reserve the arcades either all to himself, or for him and a girl…" Delon added.

          "Yep, that's DJ for ya! My cousin's a crazy little Rockie, don't ya think?" Now everyone was staring at Lisa.

          "Umm… what's a Rockie?" Kage asked.

          "A RocketGuy or RocketGirl. Things have been OK this one time, because you guys didn't know and I'm just explaining, but something to remember is that only other Rockies can call each other Rockies."

          "How come?" Zin asked.

          " 'cos it's offensive for non-Rockets to say it!" Leanne replied. "It's like they're insulting our heritage!"

          "I thought you weren't a RocketGirl?" Angel asked.

          "Well, I am, but not in the group that obsesses themselves over DJ…" 

          "Why not?" Sarah asked with dreams in her eyes.

          "Anyway, can't we check if Amy's NOT doing something dirty with DJ?" Lisa asked. "I may be his younger cousin, but I feel I gotta look after him, ya know?"

          "We'll head for the ice cream parlour first, just in case Amy hasn't made her order yet…" Stormi suggested.

Lisa, Angel, Zin, Zori, Xell, Hawk and Stormi decided to go to the ice cream parlour while Kage, Delon, Thomas, Jedite, Gokan and Leanne searched the hot springs elsewhere. Sarah, on the other hand, had gone to warn DJ and Amy that they were being stalked. Lisa noticed a sheet of paper on the wall, not unlike many others that had recently been put up all over the village.

          "Hey, check this out!" Lisa said. "This looks like the sheet of the next fighters for tomorrow!"

          "Lemme see!" Stormi cried, nearly pushing Lisa out of the way. Angel, Hawk, Zin, Xell and Zori crowded round as well.

**Heat 2 Combatants:**

o **DJ vs. Zori**

o **Lisa vs. Leanne**

o **Sephihimoto vs. Xell**

o **Hawk vs. Delon**

o **Piccolo vs. Chichi**

          "DJ has to fight Zori?" Lisa sighed in disbelief. "No… this can't happen!"

          "Hey, we'll be fine no matter what happens…" Zori explained.

          "You don't understand!" Lisa cried, burying her face in Zori's chest. "I'll worry too much if the two closest guys to my heart are fighting each other!" This was a good point. But a fight like this was inevitable. What would happen now that Lisa knew what could hang in the balance? And more to the point, where were DJ and Amy?

          "Excuse me, please…" said the driver of a delivery scooter holding a HUGE amount of ice cream of all flavours, who drove past the group and headed out of the parlour.

          "Hey…" Lisa realised. "Follow him!" And with that, Lisa took pursuit, with the others not far behind.

Woo! It's taken me ages to get this one done! I can't believe I was stuck with Writer's block for ages, then jumped from page 2 to page 13! Now what surprises await our heroes in Heat 2? Read chapter 10 to find out!


	10. Vegeta starts yet another fight

Disclaimer: The crossing on to day 2. I say let's get this show on the road! *truck speeds toward him* No, wait! Bring it back to the sidewalk! Let's get this show somewhere where it can't be run over!

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 10!

On the last episode of Dragonball Z, Lisa and Amy got into one of their little arguments, Amy got really upset and ran away, but Stormi found her, Hercule got his ass kicked, and now Amy's taken DJ somewhere. Now Lisa, Zori, Angel, Hawk, Zin, Stormi and Xell were chasing after an ice cream delivery man, as Lisa knew that only ONE girl could eat enough ice cream for everyone in the entire cast!

          "Don't give up!" Lisa called. "This guy HAS to lead us to Amy!"

          "Why are we chasing Amy anyway?" Zin asked.

          "Yeah, so what if she wants to be alone with DJ?" Xell added.

          "You guys don't know how shy that guy is…" Lisa replied. "If Amy's planning what I think she's planning, he's gonna have a nosebleed, pass out and drown in the hot spring!"

          "And you don't think Amy would help him if that happened?" Angel asked.

          "………..good point…" Lisa admitted.

          "By the way, Lisa, I thought Amy was shy too?" Hawk asked.

          "Yeah, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would be so outgoing…" Stormi added. "You saw how bad she took it when you were teasing her back there…" Before Lisa could answer, the group lost the delivery man at a fork in the corridor.

          "Rats!" Lisa cried. "Which way did he go?"

          "Well, I guess we can give up now…" Stormi said, hopefully.

          "Fine, I'll go after her myself…" Lisa replied as she set off down the left direction. Zori decided to follow her.

          "I'll try to talk Lisa-chan outta this… you guys see if she's down that way and try to warn her, or something…"

          "**_I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL!!!_" Vegeta yelled as he paced up and down a random corridor, getting madder by the second. "I'm starting to think someone up above sent her to torture me!" Vegeta looked up and glared at me. I ignored this and carried on typing. '_I'd better keep an eye on that author…_' Vegeta thought. He suddenly stopped his pacing and punched the wall, his fist sinking deep into the structure. "The next time I see her, I'll let her know once and for all where her place is! And if she insults me ONE more time, she WILL die!" Vegeta removed his fist from the wall, pieces falling from the deep cavity. Suddenly, Vegeta sensed a fire-based power heading his way. "What's that?" he asked himself rhetorically as the power grew stronger. "It's that girl again! I'll be ready for her THIS time!" For what seemed like the thirtieth time that day, Vegeta began to raise his Ki power. Sure enough, it was Lisa heading his way, still on her search for Amy.**

          "Outta my way, Veggie! I don't have time to mess around with you!"

          "Shut up!" Vegeta yelled as he delivered an uppercut to the pit of Lisa's stomach. She was inevitably sent flying and crashed onto the floor with a hard thud.

          "Damn…" she moaned as she staggered to her feet. "Haven't you had enough?"

          "Trust me, girlie, you will NOT be triumphant this time!" Vegeta grabbed Lisa's ponytail and swung her into the left-side wall, causing more pieces to fall.

          "What do you think you're doing?!" Lisa cried. Vegeta just smirked and threw Lisa into the right-side wall. "That hurt!"

          "Well, that IS the idea…" Vegeta cackled. Before Lisa could do anything, Vegeta threw her behind him, turned to face her and fired a ki shot at her face!

          "I don't think I like you!" Lisa yelled after she'd finished rolling unwillingly across the floor. Of course, it was obvious by now that Vegeta wasn't a very likeable chap. He grabbed her by the hair again, lifting her to her feet so that their eyes met.

          "You thought you were pretty sly back there, didn't you?" Vegeta asked in a cold tone. "You thought you could just waltz in and beat up the prince of the Saiyans?!" He suddenly knee-smashed Lisa's stomach again, causing her to cough up blood. "Wait a minute… since my father was killed by that bastard Frieza, that technically makes me KING!" after this little revelation, Vegeta kicked Lisa through the wall, ending up in a vacant bedroom.

          "You suck!" Lisa yelled. Vegeta didn't even flinch.

          "Not so tough when you don't have the energy to fight back, are you?" Vegeta asked. "Catching you off guard was the best thing I ever did…"

          "That's not the true warrior way… you're only disgracing yourself by catching me off-guard!"

          "Hey, rules are meant to be broken. Except for the rules **I** make, of course!" Dealing an uppercut to the chin, Vegeta sent Lisa into another wall, making her bounce off the wall and land face-down on the bed. "Hmm. Soft landing, huh? I'll have to fix that. Not a bad setting, though. I **would tell you my plan, but it would dramatically raise the age rating of this fan fiction…" Lisa gasped in horror as she realised what Vegeta was referring to.**

          "This is **_NOT_ my day…" she sighed.**

In the hot springs where chapter 3 ended, DJ was the only one who seemed to hear all the crashing noises. Amy was relaxing and eating her ice cream, while Sarah had initially arrived to warn Amy that she was being stalked, but decided to join in anyway.

          "Hey, girls, did you hear something just then?" DJ asked.

          "Well, I sure didn't hear anything…" Sarah replied. "And I'm sure the only things Amy's hearing are her stomach's demands for ice cream!" DJ laughed a little, but still seemed worried.

          "It'll probably be Vegeta blowing off more steam than needed again, but by the sounds of things he was attacking someone… I still think we'd best check things out…"

          "But we can't!" Sarah gasped. "We don't have any clothes on!"

          "We have swimwear on, don't we?" DJ asked, poking his tongue out. Sarah thought for a minute.

          "Good point." She finally said. "Amy, you in?" but Amy just carried on eating.

          "Ah, this shouldn't take long. Amy, we're just gonna go beat up Veggie. We'll be back in a bit, OK?" DJ said. Amy finally noticed that something was going on.

          "OK. Be careful, DJ…" she replied.

Back at the fight scene, Vegeta was about to prove himself as the king of the perverts as well as the Saiyans!

          "Let's see… which article of clothing should I tear off first?" He asked, evilly.

          "Ooh! Ooh! The shirt and bra! Destroy her shirt and bra!" Yhamcha-Robii cried.

          "I have no idea where YOU came from, but an excellent suggestion…" Vegeta smirked, rubbing his hands together. Lisa looked as helpless as a lost little girl, but deep down inside she had yet another trick. "Hope the guys enjoy fan service!" Vegeta said as his hands approached poor innocent Lisa…

          '_That's it, you overconfident letch…' she thought. '__Just a little closer…' Vegeta got so close to being just within an inch of Lisa's clothing, but suddenly both his hands set on fire! He spent much time running around, yelling in pain and spewing out every obscenity and curse he knew!_

          "Whoa, you really ARE hot!" Yhamcha-Robii cooed. Lisa responded by kicking him in the face.

          "They don't call me a look-but-can't-touch-girl for nothing…" she replied. "Though, personally, I'm not that big on the looking…" Vegeta finally managed to extinguish the flames that were slowly eating away at his hands.

          "YOU ARE SUCH AN ANNOYING **_BITCH!!!_**" Vegeta yelled. "**_I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE THE DEATH OF A THOUSAND TUFFLES!!!_**" (The Tuffles, if that's spelled correctly, were the other race that lived on planet Vegita. They had more technology than the Saiyans, but they lacked the brute force. When the Saiyans became Oozaru apes in mid-war with the Tuffles, it was obvious who won)

          "Speak for yourself!" Lisa shot back. "Look at you, thinking you're an honourable warrior, when really all you are is a loudmouth who breaks every warrior code known to man! You're a dirty old man, Vegeta, and when Zori finds out about what you tried to do he's gonna KILL you! Slowly and painfully!" Vegeta was about to start yelling yet again when DJ and Sarah arrived on the scene.

          "I knew it…" DJ sighed. "Veggie's at it again…"

          "And that pervert whose name I can't pronounce is with him…" Sarah added. Yhamcha-Robii perked up as he caught sight of Sarah.

          "WAHOOOOOOO!!!!!" He cried as blood shot out of his nose like a waterfall. Of course! She's still in her swimsuit! "Lookin' goooooooooood, Sarah baby!!!"

          "Save it for someone who's interested in your porn collection!" DJ shot. "And as for you, Vegetable, or whatever, if you don't quit attacking my cousin, you're gonna regret it VERY SOON!"

          "Oh, really!?" Vegeta replied. "And who's gonna do something about it? **_YOU!? _Stupid little shy guy DJ? Hah!" It was at this moment when a speeding right foot smacked Vegeta in the back of the head. He instantly fell over, unconscious, and Zori was stood behind him.**

          "Maybe not DJ **THIS time…" he stated. Lisa ran to Zori and jumped into his arms.**

          "Talk about perfect timing!" Lisa smiled. "Now can we get this OTHER pervert outta here?"

          "Why not just kick him into orbit, like you usually do?" DJ asked.

          "OK!" Lisa chimed as she practically stuck her foot in Yhamcha-Robii's ass and propelled him to the nether reaches of space. "That takes care of him!"

          "Yeah, but you know he's just gonna come back tomorrow…" DJ sighed. "C'mon, let's go back to the springs. Lisa, I think you got some explaining to do for Amy…"

          "Ah, crap." Lisa said as she followed DJ, Sarah and Zori, taking special care to stand on Vegeta as she went past.

(Author's Note: Page 4 completed already. Take THAT, Writer's Block!)

Pretty soon there was another gigantic group meeting. This time, everyone was in the hot springs! Luckily, everyone had a bathing suit or shorts on.

          "Hey! You can't all be here! This is the girls' spring!" A member of staff complained.

          "What? We don't have anything we haven't seen before…" DJ replied, only to get weird stares from the rest of the group. "What? Don't tell me you've never seen swimwear before…" Amy was happily eating more ice cream, as she had been since DJ and Sarah went to find Lisa.

          "So, it took you quite a bit to get through that ice cream, huh?" Jedite asked.

          "Huh?" Amy asked between mouthfuls. "Oh, no. I finished my first order already. As well as a few others. This is my seventh order tonight…" Everyone's eyes bugged out as they imagined Amy eating all that ice cream. She showed no sign if brain freeze, or any sign of being uncomfortable at all. She just sat there, serenely stuffing herself with ice cream. Leanne was sat next to Thomas, and so blushing a little. DJ noticed this, but when Leanne looked in DJ's direction he looked away, so as not to draw attention. He failed, though.

          "What?" Leanne asked. "What were you looking at, DJ?"

          '_Uh-oh…" DJ though. '_If I tell Leanne that I think she has a crush on Thomas, it'll embarrass her to no end… I'll have to make something up!_'_

          "Well? What is it?" Leanne asked again. DJ thought hard.

          "Umm…" he started. "You, umm…" '_Why is it this hard for me to think of something? Oh, I'll just say the first thing that comes to mind!_' "You're getting kinda fat…" Maybe DJ could have put some more thought into this. He definitely knew he should have when that hammer Leanne keeps in thin air came crashing down on his head, synchronising with her battle cry of "BAKA!!!!" Everyone gasped at the sudden event, which left Amy trying to pick DJ up from under the water, Sarah helping Amy, Zori wondering where the Hell Leanne kept that bloody hammer, and Thomas… what was this? Was Thomas laughing? Yes! It had started out as a slight giggle, but now he was clearly laughing! Leanne noticed this, and giggled a little too. DJ was certainly in no mood for giggling, as he was completely wiped out, and felt stupid for coming up with such a dumb excuse! Amy was trying to bring DJ back with ice cream, while Lisa (who hadn't finished getting back at Amy for the whole Blitzball thing) has successfully set Amy's bikini top to "off".

          "Are you OK, DJ?" Amy asked, clearly not noticing her situation. DJ opened his eyes, set eyes on Amy, had a nosebleed and passed out again. "What's the matter with him?" asked Amy. The girls exchanged surprised looks, while the guys either stared, or looked away blushing. Zori's undivided attention was for Lisa, as usual.

          "Did you really have to do that?" Zori asked.

          "Just a little revenge for comparing my body to numerous variations of Blitzballs…" Lisa replied.

          "What's wrong with everyone?" Amy asked. She suddenly noticed a bikini top floating on the water. "Hey, somebody lost her bikini top! Kinda looks like mine…" Did Amy's innocence know no bounds? It seemed that way until she made a shocking revelation and ducked deeper under the water, clutching her arms around her chest.

          "Lisa, you…" Amy couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Her face was an even deeper shade of red than DJ's. Lisa was laughing her head off, though. "Quit laughing, Blitzball Boobs!" Amy snapped. Lisa quickly shut up. Amy then turned to face the wall, or so it seemed. "And if you don't let me confiscate that camera footage I'll make sure you have to sit down to use the toilet no matter WHAT it's for… Yhamcha-Robii!" Everyone looked at the wall where Amy was looking.

          "………crap… busted…" Yhamcha-Robii said from inside the wall.

Another night in the hotel rooms was taking place, and Chichi was determined not to talk in her sleep. Lisa and Amy hadn't finished arguing, so they were in the corridor.

          "What was the big idea back there?!" Amy cried.

          "You shouldn't have called me Blitzball Boobs!" Lisa retorted.

          "What!? You call me Balloon Breasts all the time!"

          "Yeah, I sure proved my point back there, didn't I?" Lisa laughed. "Maybe YOU should be called Chichi? After all, yours are big enough!"

          "Oh, you wanna go below the belt do you? Fine, then! Your butt's so big, when you lie on your stomach people try to land stealth bombers on it!"

          "Hey, don't you call ME Miss. Blitzball Butt, young lady!" Lisa said, getting agitated.

          "And why not, Miss Two-planets-colliding-in-a-pair-of-pants!?" Amy retorted. These two were really getting their claws out!

          "Look who's talking! Whenever you bend over it looks like two hippos desperately pushing outward against the fabric!"

          "Well, at least I'm not always on edge because you can't handle the fact that I can make fun of YOU now!" this last statement cast a minute of silence. This was just crazy, and the two of them knew it. "Sorry…" Amy sighed. "That was out of line…"

          "No, you're right…" Lisa replied. "I just go around, making jokes about you all the time, and I go and get mad when you do the same to me. I must seem like a real jerk…"

          "That may be an understatement…" Amy stated as she moved closer to Lisa. "But for some reason, it doesn't really matter anymore…" Lisa was a little worried. This was the second time Amy had gotten so close to her.

          "Umm, Amy?" Lisa asked, trying to find the best way to make her next question non-offensive. "You're not… **coming out**, are you?"

          "Nope…" Amy replied, as she headed to her room. "I'm going IN. Tiring day. You coming?"

          "Yeah, I need to sleep and think about how I'm gonna handle this next fight…" Lisa replied, following Amy.

Earlier, in the room DJ, Amy, Leanne and Lisa were staying in, another argument was under way.

          "Why in the Hell did you say I was fat, you jackass!?" Leanne demanded.

          "Well, I knew the real reason you were blushing, and I didn't wanna embarrass you…" DJ replied.

          "Oh… OK, so being called fat isn't embarrassing, is it?"

          "It was the first thing that came to mind to deter attention away from your crush!" DJ said. "I'm sorry it came out like that, but ya know, lately my judgement has been… well, let's face it, I have crappy judgement anyway…"

          "Well…" Leanne started, lowering the hammer she had set up just in case. "That's not entirely true…"

          "Sure it is. I've always had crappy judgement! Hardly any of my plans go right, same with my stunts…"

          "So, you had crappy judgement the first time we met?" asked Amy, who had just walked in.

          "Yeah, when I tried to stop those electric bolts from pushing their way towards you, I got electrocuted, remember?" DJ replied. "But… that IS how my electric powers were awakened… and I know coming to rescue you wasn't crappy judgement, Amy. It's the best move I've ever made, really..."

          "Isn't he sweet?" Amy said as she slowly pushed DJ down onto the bed and glomped him.

          "God only knows what you two will be up to…" Leanne said, moving her fingers close to her mouth to mimic being sick.

          "Hmmm, I wonder what we COULD get up to?" Amy asked.

          "I knew it. You're gonna keep me up all night…"

          "Oh, God no! Nothing like that!" DJ and Amy cried in unison, blushing.

          "Then what could you possibly have meant?" Leanne asked, not convinced.

          "Well, here's a tip. It's been happening throughout most of the fanfic…" Amy replied.

          "So, there IS gonna be a lot of romance, then?" Leanne sighed. "I may as well inform fanfiction.net that this fic's age restriction's gonna shoot through the roof…" The next thing Leanne knew, she'd been knocked unconscious by her own little hammer, except DJ was the one to use it.

          "After the last few chapters, I actually found myself wanting to do that…" DJ confessed. "Sorry, Leanne… anyway, Aimes, what IS it you wanna do with me?" Amy smiled cheekily at DJ's question.

          "Order up loads of room service food using Yhamcha-Robii's account." She replied. "What did you **THINK I meant?" Amy stuck her tongue out.**

          "It's not what I thought you meant… more like what Leanne thought you meant…" DJ said. "Hey, wanna go back to the hot springs?"

          "Sure!" Amy chimed. "I've always wanted to sleep in a hot spring! Don't ask me why, I'm just crazy like that." Amy stuck her tongue out again, only portraying her cuteness further.

          "Are you sure we should let them stay in the springs at this hour?" one guard asked the other.

          "Have you seen them in the tournament!?" The other exclaimed. "I wouldn't get in their way if you paid me a billion yen!" Of course, these guards were talking about DJ and Amy, who arrived shortly after DJ suggested the idea.

          "Don't tell anyone this, but it's really relaxing here without everyone else around." Amy sighed, stretching her arms outward. "Especially Lisa trying to steal my bikini top!"

          "I'm sorry you were so embarrassed, Aimes…" DJ confessed. "If I'd known she was gonna do that…"

          "It's OK, DJ… I mean, I bet everyone will have forgotten by the end of the tournament…"

          "No way! Who's gonna forget THOSE things?" a feminine voice cried. DJ and Amy just stared.

          "DJ?" Amy asked. "Who said that?" Whoever it was, her voice sounded like a feminine version of DJ's. Then, a girl leapt out from the artificial island in the middle of the springs and jumped on DJ's face! Usually, DJ would be blushing immensely from having a topless girl glomp his face, but he was used to it from this girl by now.

          "Hi D-Chan…" DJ said, although his voice was muffled.

          "Hi, DJ! Hi, Amy!" D-Chan chimed. She was almost like DJ, except she was (obviously) a girl, had long black hair (spiked up top in the same style as DJ's) and was definitely bigger than DJ. Sure, she was big up top, and her butt practically stuck out, but you should see this girl smile! She has all the cuteness of Kaori Ohara! Plus she gets one of the most flattering introductions in the whole fic!

          "If you've quite finished suffocating DJ, how did you get here?" Amy asked.

          "Ah, she's no trouble, really…" DJ said, secretly wondering how much oxygen there was between him and D-Chan.

          "I wanted to enter the tournament, but I got lost and they closed the entries…" D-Chan sighed. "But at least I got to watch you guys! DJ, you kicked ass!" It was pretty obvious from this point on that D-Chan was completely obsessed over her male counterpart.

Finally, the next morning came, and after eating breakfast and watching Amy and D-Chan eat more than the whole crew combined, it was time to battle once again! DJ and Zori were making their way to the arena when…

          "Wait!" Lisa called. She stopped inches before them, gasping for breath.

          "What's wrong, Lisa?" DJ asked.

          "Yeah, has something happened?" Zori asked.

          "Not really…" Lisa replied. "I just wanted to say something… I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I should have known this kind of battle would happen… so, neither of you hurt each other any more than you have to! If there are any serious injuries, I'll kick the culprit's ass!" DJ just laughed.

          "Don't worry, Lise. I won't go too far." He said.

          "Me neither!" Zori added.

          "Zori, go for DJ's head. If he hits anywhere else, he'll hurt himself!" Lisa joked.

          "Hey!" DJ protested.

          "Just kidding!" Lisa giggled. DJ smiled as he followed Zori to the arena. Bout one of day two was finally about to begin…

What?! How can they not go too far!? They have to give it all they got just to damage each other in this furious tournament of power! Watch out for chapter eleven, which judging by my recent streak, will be posted up YESTERDAY!!!! lol


	11. Romance, Nobility and a forgotten psycop...

Disclaimer: The service you have requested, "Disclaimer.exe", has performed an illegal operation and will be shut down. This fanfic, however, is NOT illegal because I have stated many times what I do and don't own. If you've forgotten, please check out the start of chapter 4: "The Tournament finally begins". Anyway, without further ado…

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 11!

Last time on Dragonball Z:

_Lisa: I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I should have known this kind of battle would happen… so, neither of you hurt each other any more than you have to! If there are any serious injuries, I'll kick the culprit's ass!_

_DJ: *laugh* Don't worry, Lise. I won't go too far._

_Zori: Me neither!_

_Lisa: Zori, go for DJ's head. If he hits anywhere else, he'll hurt himself!_

_DJ: Hey!_

_Lisa: Just kidding! *giggle*_

_DJ smiled as he followed Zori to the arena. Bout one of day two was finally about to begin, _today on Dragonball Z!

          "Good morning, everyone! Welcome to day two of the tournament we can't pronounce!" Bulma called, excitedly.

          "For the last time," Lisa called out. "It's the Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament!"

          "5!" DJ added, feeling proud that he could help, if only a little bit.

          "The first fight of the day is DJ vs. Zori!" Chichi said. "Both fighters already have a winning streak, despite this being their first tournaments!"

          "That's kind of obvious since they've made it to the second heat, don't you think?" Bulma retorted. Chichi sank under her desk.

          "Leave me alone…" she replied, sadly.

          "Hey, we still don't have a replacement referee for Krillin!" Bulma exclaimed.

          "Like, I'll do it!" Hidoi cried out, jumping out from his hiding place.

          "Hey, a robot!" DJ smiled.

          "Yup. A **VALLEY** robot…" Zori added. Hidoi pulled a chequered flag from his suit.

          "You, like, start when I wave this flag, k?" Hidoi instructed. "Fighters ready?" Hidoi waved the flag like his circuitry depended on it. "KILL EACH OTHER!" DJ and Zori looked at each other in fighting stance.

          "We don't REALLY have to go that far, do we?" Zori asked.

          "Thankfully not…" DJ replied. "But let's make it really good, otherwise that robot's gonna be programmed to search my stuff for Hentai DVDs…"

          "You never told us you had Hentai DVDs!" Zori cried, looking shocked.

          "I **DON'T! But could you imagine a robot tearing through your possessions for nothing? Even if I did have any, I still wouldn't approve…"**

          "Good point." Zori agreed as he flew toward DJ. DJ did the same, and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Or in the case of DJ, hand-to-hand-foot-or-head combat. In order to avoid a downward chop from Zori's left hand, DJ quickly phased to his left and head-butted Zori's right shoulder.

          "What the-?!" Zori exclaimed, regaining his stance. "What kind of fighting is that?" DJ just grinned.

          "I was taught to use my head. Can ya blame me?" he replied. "Take this!" DJ leapt into the air and began firing ki shots in Zori's direction. Zori countered the first ten with his own shots, then quickly ran out of the way of the rest. "Ah, I dunno why we always try ki shots, they never work…" DJ sighed. Zori leapt up to DJ's height and kicked him back down to the arena floor. Just a second after landing Zori had to jump up again to escape a sweeper kick from DJ. DJ saw this as an opportunity to punch Zori out of the arena, but his poor, not-quick-enough logic wouldn't let him decide whether to use the Hundred Crack Fist or one of the attacks using the 2Bad cap. But wait, DJ hadn't become 2BadGanje! He realised this mistake only after Zori landed and kicked DJ high into the air!

          "We'll see if ki shots don't work!" Zori called as he fired a barrage of shots at DJ. Each one that hit sent him further into the air, which would only mean trouble for his landing. Zori translocated to just above DJ and cupped his hands together. "Try this on for size!"

          "Oh, crap…" DJ sighed.

          "**_KAMEHAMEHA!!_" Zori fired a Kamehameha wave directly at the arena floor, catching DJ in the full blast! This would not only damage him, but accelerate his journey to the floor, damaging him further!**

          "I gotta do something to slow down my impact, or I'm a pancake for sure!" DJ said. "But what can I do? I don't know how to use the Kamehameha wave… wait, I've got it!" DJ quickly cupped his hands together and threw them forward, pointing in the direction he was falling. "I pray to Goddess Rose that Lisa doesn't mind this! I have no choice! **_HERWORTHAMATA!!!_" At this moment, DJ fired a similar ki wave from his hands, halting his plummet entirely.**

          "So, you have a wave attack too?" Zori asked.

          "That's right!" DJ replied, still concentrating on his energy usage. "This is originally Lisa's attack, but since we share the same blood, I can use it too! Just I can't use any of the more powerful variations, so this'll have to do!" DJ increased the power output of his wave, making it more powerful than Zori's Kamehameha.

          "Hey…" Bulma inquired. "Do you think DJ's using his attack to push him self back up to Zori and continue the battle from the air?"

          "Geez, Bulma, we ALL already had that idea!" Chichi retorted. By this time, DJ had already reached within ten feet of Zori's location.

          "I don't get it! Why are you submitting yourself to the torture of the attack?" Zori asked.

          "So that I can damage you too!!" DJ called as he suddenly retracted his energy and turned to face Zori. "Now feel the full force of all that power I gathered just to get up here! **_RESUME HERWORTHAMATA!!!_" DJ fired the Herworthamata wave directly at Zori, countering and overpowering his Kamehameha.**

          "Hey! Was that a new attack!?" Chichi asked.

          "Of course not!" Bulma replied. "He's just continuing his previous attack!"

          "Oh…" Chichi said. "I knew that!" The explosion of the countering waves and the resulting blast of DJ's attack sent Zori hurtling higher into the sky than ever, and inevitably flying back down too. DJ curled into a somersaulting roll and landed on his feet, but it felt like he'd just broken both his legs!

          "YEOOOOOOOOOWWW!!" DJ cried in agony, tears welling up in his eyes. He then caught sight of Zori, flying at mach velocities toward the arena, but his course was to land just outside the actual arena area. '_If Zori lands outside the arena, I'll win this fight…_' DJ thought. '_But from that height, it's gonna kill him!' DJ ran as best as he could to the edge of the arena, grabbed Zori as he was about to land, and threw him to the middle of the arena, collapsing afterward._

          "Is it just me, or did DJ just stop Zori from landing outside the arena?" Lisa asked.

          "It looks more to me like DJ wanted to stop Zori from being splattered…" Amy replied.

          "Yeah, that fall would have killed even us…" Leanne sighed. "Thank Goddess Rose for DJ's nature…"

          "Hey, who is this 'Goddess Rose' anyway?" Angel asked.

The audience had begun their fit of cheering ecstasy, and the match hadn't even ended! DJ sat up, grinning from ear to ear while Zori climbed up into a sitting position too.

          "I don't understand…" Zori said. "You could have won from there… why did you prevent it?"

          "With that height and speed, you'd have breathed your last!" DJ replied. "I'd rather risk losing the match than a friend…" Zori smiled when he noticed DJ smiling as well.

          "I owe you one, DJ. But we'll save it for after the match."

          "No problem!" DJ replied as he and Zori commenced firing ki shots at each other, each countering their opponent's. I know it had been done already, but after what these two had been through, it was just about all they had left.

          "You IDIOT!" Vegeta called out. "To a fighter, winning is all that counts! Where's your pride?!" Both DJ and Zori stopped firing at each other.

          "**_I GOT YOUR 'PRIDE' RIGHT HERE!_" DJ yelled as he opened fire on Vegeta!**

          "DJ, stop!" Zori cried. "I know he's arrogant, but… he's my dad…"

          "Some dad!!" DJ yelled at Zori. "He said I shoulda let you die!!"

          "Stop twisting my words around, you runt!" Vegeta shouted. "I only said winning is all that counts, so you shouldn't have stopped him from landing outside the are-" Vegeta choked as he realised what his words meant. Sure, winning's great, but what's pride if the cost is your own son? Vegeta staggered and vacated the area.

          "Where are you going!?" DJ called.

          "Leave me alone…" Vegeta sighed. Amy tried to follow him.

          "Are you OK?" she asked, serenely.

          "I SAID BACK OFF!" Vegeta yelled as he hurried his pace. Amy just sighed.

          "Perhaps…" she started. "…perhaps there's hope for him after all?" Something about this entire match had touched Zori as well. He saw DJ sat there, and no longer wanted to beat him up. But it was now DJ who was trying his best to stand.

          "Hidoi! –oww!" DJ said as he stood, but realised the pain from his landing earlier. "I feel that I no longer have the capability to battle my opponent…"

          "YOU may not have the capability…" Zori interrupted. "But **I** no longer have the **desire **to continue."

          "You don't?" DJ asked.

          "That's right. Therefore I forfeit. It's one thing to stand in the face of victory, or defeat, but it's another to be pulled from the face of death by your very opponent. Besides, I'd say we're equal…" Zori held out a hand to DJ to help him to stand. "…wouldn't you?" DJ just stared, bewildered, then took Zori's hand.

          "Yeah." He replied, smiling despite his pain.

          "In that case…" Chichi said. "The rules state that DJ is the winner of this match, but the entire outcome itself states that BOTH fighters are winners today!" Not another sound could be heard over the roar of the audience. If there was any fight to be remembered, this was it! Zori lifted DJ up onto his right shoulder and carried him out of the arena to the recovery room.

          "Hey…" DJ said, making a realisation. "This is…"

          "The shoulder you head-butted, yeah." Zori replied. "You handled so much pain for me, so I'm gonna do the same…" DJ just smiled and fell into a semi-conscious state.

          "Are you guys OK?" Delon asked as Zori arrived.

          "Yeah, we'll be fine…" Zori replied. "DJ's gone into a state of subconscious snoozerial arrest…" Delon just stared blankly at Zori.

          "In other words…" Delon inquired.

          "He's asleep." Zori said. Kage, Lisa, Amy, Leanne, Thomas and Jedite were in the Recovery room as well.

          "I hope DJ's legs heal up soon." Amy sighed.

          "Yeah, his next match isn't too far away!" Jedite added. "I hear heats 2 and 3 will be in the same day, since they're shorter than heat 1." DJ suddenly stirred as though he was about to wake up.

          "Hey, he's gonna wake up!" Lisa said.

          "DJ always says something that I find really cute whenever he wakes up like this…" Amy added. "Just wait for it…" DJ slowly opened his eyes.

          "………ice……cream…" he said.

          "Awwwwwww! I told you!" Amy chimed. "I have some ice cream here for you, DJ!" Amy handed DJ a tub of strawberry ice cream from the three hundred she had brought for herself.

          "I swear one of these days she's gonna burst…" Leanne sighed. "So, Thomas, what kind of ice cream is your favourite?" Thomas blushed a little. He didn't understand why Leanne was so interested in talking to him. He looked back at her, noticing the cute little smile on her face, the look of keenness in her eyes, shining through the lenses of her oh-so-cute glasses (not now, Thomas, think of the situation here!) and the way she leant forward towards him, as though waiting for an answer.

          "Well…" Thomas started. "I guess I like them all… I never really picked out a favourite… but chocolate's pretty good…"

          "I think so too!" Leanne chimed. "And those chocolate flakes you can get with them, man! The more of those they put in my ice cream, the better!"

          "I agree! You can get chocolate cones, and even those that allow three scoops on!"

          "And they provide a resting place for a fourth scoop! Just think about it, we'd be in chocolate ice cream heaven!" Well, it looked like Leanne had succeeded in getting Thomas to talk. But then, there are some girls you just can't say no to.

          "Oh, my God! Our fight's gonna start in a few minutes!" Lisa said. "Let's go, Leanne!" But Leanne was busy chatting with Thomas. She even managed to make him laugh a couple of times, and there were giggles on her part too.

          "Will you two be OK?" DJ asked.

          "Don't worry about us," Lisa replied. "It's best to worry about yourself now. You're the one who nearly broke both his legs! I always thought you'd do that on one of those dance machines!" DJ couldn't help but laugh at this. With some of the stuff he pulled off on Dance Dance Revolution, you'd think he'd be injured a long time ago. "Come on, Leanne, or we'll be late!"

          "Aww, but I'm having fun talking to Tommy…" Leanne pouted.

          "Tommy?" Thomas repeated, blushing.

          "Tommy?" Lisa repeated, bewildered. "Come on! You can chat later! I had to wait while chatting to Zori…"

          "Yeah, that's true…" Zori added.

          "Just don't go for the head too much," Kage joked "Or she won't remember what she was talking about!"

          "Yes. Amnesia is always a possibility…" Delon added. "But between two RocketGirls, I can only expect a fierce battle…"

          "Man, lighten up!" Lisa cried. "Can't you just say I'm gonna kick her ass?"

          "Oh, is that right?" Leanne replied, grinning. "Well, we'll see whose ass swells from extensive kicking! At least when I change its shape, Amy can't call you Blitzball Butt any more!"

          "I'll show you!" Lisa retorted, cracking her knuckles. Yep, these two had riled each other up to fight, all right. It clearly showed, as you could practically see the fire in their eyes as they walked side by side, grinning cockily, to the arena.

          "Well, there they go…" DJ sighed.

          "Oh, dear. I hope things don't get out of hand…" Amy added. Jedite noticed that Thomas was blushing again, but this time he was smiling as well.

          "Hey, are you OK?" Jedite asked.

          "I'm better than OK…" Thomas replied. "I… I'm in **love**…"

As they stepped up onto the marble arena floor, Lisa and Leanne knew that it would be near-impossible to top the last match, but they'd sure try. Hidoi ran to the centre of the arena with his chequered flag.

          "Fighters ready?" Hidoi asked.

          "I've been ready since I woke up this morning!" Lisa grinned.

          "Not good enough, pretty girl! I was ready in my sleep!" Leanne teased. Lisa felt that it sounded a lot better when Zori said "pretty girl", but at least it meant Leanne was ready for the battle.

          "Like, OK then!" Hidoi chimed as he waved the flag. "Like, totally beat other up!" Leanne was tempted to kick the flag out of Hidoi's hand, but instead turned her attention to Lisa. Lisa easily jumped over Leanne's first kick, then delivered one of her own, which Leanne ducked under.

          "Let's see you dodge these!" Lisa called. "**_BULLET KICK!!_**" Lisa's right foot became a blur as she started kicking at Leanne at the speed of light.

          "I'll counter them instead! **_HUNDRED FOOT BLAZE!!_**" Leanne's right foot joined in the blurriness and countered each of Lisa's kicks. Anticipating this, Lisa quickly bent her leg inwards, trapping Leanne's leg and preventing her from attacking! Leanne tried to pull her leg free, but to no avail. Lisa charged up some ki energy in her left hand and placed it on Leanne's chest.

          "You can't be serious!?!?" Leanne gasped. Lisa let Leanne's leg free and blasted her with the ki shot she was saving. Leanne rolled across the arena and just saved herself from falling off the edge. "……you're serious…" Leanne staggered to her feet.

          "Time to finish this!" Lisa called as she sped toward Leanne, ready to kick her out of the arena. Leanne quickly sidestepped and kicked Lisa backward. She obviously wasn't finished yet!

          "Don't think you're beating me THAT easily!" Leanne replied. "Now to show you my true power!" At this point, Leanne seemed to just explode! After the light cleared, in her place stood someone who looked exactly like her, but she was wearing a sailor suit and looked like she had guns attached to her hips by straps.

          "Great…" Lisa said. "She's become Sailor Dragoon…"

          "Now you die!!" Leanne called. "Well, not really die... I mean, you either get knocked out, or fall outside the arena…" Lisa quickly stood up.

          "Enough talk! If you're gonna use a different form, then I guess I'll have to as well!" Lisa called, charging up energy and activating her Power Junction form.

          "Come on!" Leanne teased. "You gain a bit of power and change your hair colour. You call **_THAT_ a transformation?"**

          "Fine! I'll take things to the next level!" Lisa called. She started gathering more power than before, then in a flash of light, her body began to grow. It only grew a couple of inches, and suddenly her hair spiked out and became reddish-brown. Her skin became a little darker too, and the tension caused by her power was so thick, you could cut it with a knife from a thousand miles away!

          "So, you finally tapped into Power Trigger…" Leanne smirked. "This could be interesting…" Before Leanne could do anything else she found herself in a huge crater in the floor. After a few seconds of paralysis Leanne looked up to see that Lisa had elbow-jabbed her into the floor! "Damn! She's fast!" Leanne cried, climbing out of the crater, only to be kicked through the side by Lisa.

          "Come on, I thought this was gonna be a good fight?" Lisa asked.

          "Fine! You want a fight, here it is!" Leanne cried, breaking her way out of the floor she'd been trapped in. She too started flaring power up, first going through Power Junction, then the Power Trigger stage.

          "Hey, don't grow too much!" Lisa teased. "You look like your sailor suit's about to break!" Leanne blushed and punched Lisa to the floor.

          "Shut up!" She screamed, breathing heavily.

          "Whoa, don't breathe too big, or we'll need CENSORED signs!" Lisa teased.

          "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Leanne cried. Each time she shouted "SHUT UP!" synchronised with a punch dealt to Lisa.

          "Hey! Cut it out!" Lisa cried. But there was no stopping Leanne now! She didn't stop until she'd made a crater thirty feet deep! Hidoi peered into the crater to see that Lisa had no capability of continuing, and Leanne was just climbing out.

          "Wow! Like, that crater is soooooooo deep!" Hidoi gasped. "Leanne is, like, totally the winner!" With the audience's usual cheering and Leanne taking credit for her victory, Amy proceeded to help Lisa out of the crater. Vegeta was also watching.

          "Now, why didn't **I think of that?" he asked himself.**

          "I think you got Leanne a little too angry…" Amy sighed as she carried Lisa to the recovery room.

          "Gee…" Lisa replied. "Ya think!?"

Leanne only knew one way to blow off steam after Lisa's attempt to get the fight going, and that was to find (and kill) Sephihimoto. So, he's not been forgotten from this fic after all. Leanne didn't notice anyone as she walked past the recovery room, but Thomas sure noticed her!

          "WOW!!!!" He cried out, suffering a nosebleed. "DJ wasn't kidding about Power Trigger!"

          "I wonder where she's off to?" Jedite asked.

          "I dunno," DJ replied. "But she looks kinda mad…"

          "Hey, maybe Thomas can help cheer her up?" Kage joked. But to everyone's surprised, Thomas just left.

          "Hey, what's up with THAT?" DJ asked.

          "I guess he thought it wasn't such a bad idea…" Jedite replied…

If you want to know where the miserable yet highly destructive bad guy was, he'd been at the arcades all day and since his battle with Thomas, beating the crap out of the Fist of the North Star arcade. He was about to punch through the arcade to get another coin, when…

"Oi! Sephi-whatchamacallit!" Leanne called. "You've been gone for too long, and now that I've found you, I'm gonna kick your…" she didn't have time to finish before Sephihimoto fired a ball of Dark Thunder at her. She easily jumped over the ball, but slipped as she landed, falling onto a snooker table.

"You couldn't have made it easier!e he " Sephihimoto cackled. "Now DIE!!!" Sephihimoto allowed his fist to gather energy and glow again, but little did he know he'd never get the chance to use his attack. Before he could punch Leanne into a thousand pieces, Thomas leapt into action from the outside and kicked Sephihimoto into a pinball machine. The machine fell on top of Sephihimoto, and the word "LOSER!" flashed up on screen.

"Whoa…" Leanne started. "Tommy, you saved me…"

"Heh. I just couldn't let him kill you…" Thomas replied. "But… why do you call me Tommy?"

"Well…" Leanne blushed. Thomas thought it would be best not to pressurise her, so instead he helped her to her feet and set off back to the tournament grounds. Leanne rushed to catch up, and playfully bumped her hip into his.

"I'll explain along the way…" she sighed, winking at him. Sephihimoto kicked the pinball machine off of him and stood up.

"I have no time for this!" he said. "I have a match due! I'd better get ready to kick some ass!" With that, he flew in the direction of the arena, his anger fuelling his intent to win…

Xell was already at the arena when Sephihimoto finally decided to show up. In fact, Xell had been helping to install a gigantic filling after Leanne punched that 30-foot cavity into the floor.

          "So, late as usual, huh?" Xell joked.

          "Oh, shut up." Sephihimoto retorted as he stood up onto the arena floor. "You're going right down into that hole you just filled!" This was followed by Hidoi running up to the centre again with his flag. Sephihimoto kicked him away. "Yes, we're ready, so we're going to fight now!!" he yelled.

          "Well, if THAT'S the case, bring it on, Sephi-whatchamacallit!" Xell called, lunging at Sephihimoto.

          "What does it matter that no-one can get my name right? It won't stop me from killing you! Your infinitely futile life ends HERE!"

Yet another challenger goes against the bad guy! Will Xell be submitted to the same punishment as Thomas, or can he pull this fight off and defeat the heartless monstrosity with the very long name? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **Dragonball Z!!** *is getting into this too much*


	12. Let's all get drunk tonight

Disclaimer: The service you have requested, "Disclaimer.exe", has performed an illegal operation and will be shut down. This fanfic, however, is NOT illegal because I have stated many times what I do and don't own. If you've forgotten, please check out the start of chapter 4: "The Tournament finally begins". Anyway, without further ado…

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 12!

Last time on Dragonball Z:

_Xell: So, late as usual, huh?_

_Sephihimoto: Oh, shut up. You're going right down into that hole you just filled! _

_*Hidoi runs up centre-stage with his flag. Sephihimoto kicks him away*_

_Sephihimoto: Yes, we're ready, so we're going to fight now!!_

_Xell: Well, if THAT'S the case, bring it on, Sephi-whatchamacallit!_

_Sephihimoto: What does it matter that no-one can get my name right? It won't stop me from killing you! Your infinitely futile life ends HERE, _**now on Dragonball Z!!!**

          "Go ahead! I'll even give you a head start!" Xell taunted. Sephihimoto just smirked, then delivered a kick that sent Xell reeling across the arena! Xell managed to plant his feet firmly on the ground and screech to a halt, and not a moment too soon! Any closer and Xell would have fallen out of the arena! "OK, forget the head start… I start to fight NOW!" Leaping over another of Sephihimoto's kicks, Xell quickly clasped his hands together and hammered Sephihimoto to the floor! "Now get outta my way!" Xell cried as he swiftly yet powerfully kicked Sephihimoto right where it hurts! Next time he's gotta go to the bathroom, we'd suggest that he sits down!

          "Now that HAD to have hurt!" Bulma cheered. "Not even a ruthless, manic brute like Sephi-whatchamacallit can withstand an attack down there easily, right?" Bulma looked to her commentator partner, who looked white as a ghost, and fearfully gulped. "R-… right?" Sure enough, Sephihimoto was standing back up! He had a little more difficulty than usual, that goes without saying, but he seemed to just shrug it off eventually!

          "No way!" Xell cried in shock. "How can you withstand a kick that powerful to the universal male weak spot!?"

          "You forget who you're dealing with…" Sephihimoto said, albeit with a slight squeak in his voice. Must be proof that Xell's kick hit home. "Now, taste the wrath of my Blistering Butt attack!"

          "What!?" Xell exclaimed. Before he could say any more, Sephihimoto has head-butted him back to the centre of the arena!

          "Like my goody two-shoes counterpart, I too know how to use my head…" Sephihimoto smirked. Xell staggered to his feet, holding his back where he was hit.

          "That's a relief… for a moment, I thought you were gonna use your BUTT!" he taunted.

          "How **_DARE_ you!?" Sephihimoto fumed. "You dare make fun of your executioner?!" Sephihimoto formed a glowing black ball in his hands. "Taste the ****_HOMING SPIRIT BOMB ATTACK!!!_"**

          "Homing?!" Xell cried. "How can I escape that!?"

          "You can't! Now DIE!!!" Sephihimoto yelled as he launched the evil ball of spiritual death in Xell's direction. Of course, Xell wasn't about to let himself be killed, so he quickly leapt high into the air Sure enough, the spirit bomb curved upwards and followed him!

          "I'd better try to get that thing to hit Sephi-whatchamacallit before it blows me apart like that police force in chapter 1!" Xell proclaimed. But how? How do you escape from an attack that just follows you, and make it hit the attacker?

DJ, Amy, Sarah and D-Chan were sat at the audience stands, watching the whole thing. Well, D-Chan was sat on DJ's shoulders, taking bite after bite out of a chicken leg in each of her hands.

          "He is just the lowest…" DJ cursed.

          "How is Xell gonna win against THAT?" Amy sighed.

          "Well, he'd better think of something soon," Sarah said. "Otherwise, it's all over! That thing's catching up!"

          "Hey, DJ?" D-Chan asked as she gulped down the last bit of chicken. "Would Bulma and Chichi hold it against me if I threw these bones at Sephihimoto?" Suddenly, every audience member within 50 seats gasped in awe at D-Chan. She looked around innocently, almost fearing for herself. "What?" she asked.

          "D-Chan, you remembered that guy's name!?" Amy asked, her jaw hitting the floor. "That's amazing!"

          "It is? I did?" D-Chan asked. DJ just laughed.

          "D-Chan, I don't think Bulma and Chichi are anything to worry about if you do that…" he explained. "Sephihimoto, on the other hand…" The 50-seat radius gasped again as DJ pronounced the name right as well.

          "What… what would he do?" D-Chan asked.

          "I know what he likes to do to little girls like you…" Sarah smirked.

          "I wouldn't really say D-Chan's little…" DJ corrected.

          "Hey, I resent that!" D-Chan squeaked.

          "What's to resent? It was a compliment!" DJ replied, sticking his tongue out.

          "Anyway," Sarah continued. "If that freak got a hold of you, he'd kick you into a spiked wall, electrify you with his Dark Thunder, stick very hot objects on your cheeks, remove your clothing and cook you over a barbeque!" D-Chan gulped hard. "Ya know that chicken leg you just ate? He'd chow down on your legs the same way…"

          "No way!!!" D-Chan cried. "That's horrible!!"

          "Hey, that reminds me, people cook and serve chicken breast too…"

          "If he tries that with me, I'll not only give him indigestion, but also the worst GAS he's ever had!" D-Chan fumed. "Who does he think he is, trying to eat an innocent girl like me! I'll show him!" D-Chan threw a chicken leg in Sephihimoto's direction as hard as she could, but it was instantly sucked into the Homing Spirit Bomb!

          "OK, that doesn't look good…" Amy sighed.

          "It looks like Sephihimoto planned this move outright…" Sarah concluded, only to have the 50-seat radius gasp again.

          "OK, that is getting REALLY old!" DJ said.

          "…Indeed…" Sarah replied in agreement.

          "Hey, freak!" Xell called. "I'm heading YOUR way now, and your little bomb's gonna follow me, right?" Before giving Sephihimoto a chance to react, Xell flew in his direction and gave him a punch in the forehead, knocking him to the floor. The plan was for Xell to stand above Sephihimoto and dive out of the way before the Spirit Bomb could hit him, therefore hitting Sephihimoto instead. But instead of this, the bomb just kept rising! As the sight vs. distance visuals took their toll, the spirit bomb seemed to get smaller and smaller, before vanishing as it got too far away to perceive. "So, it only changes its course once, huh? Fine with me!" Xell called as he kicked Sephihimoto some more. Xell delivered another kick, but Sephi's Chaos Control kicked in and he phased from underneath Xell to right above him.

          "Eat THIS!" Sephi yelled as he threw a kick, but Xell easily dodged this one.

          "No, thanks, I just had a burrito!" Xell taunted.

          "Oh, I **_INSIST!_" was followed by as downward kick to Xell's forehead.**

          "Damn you!" Xell cried. "Let's see how you like Hawk's trick!" Xell cupped his hands together and began gathering energy. "**_FLAMEWIND KI WAVE ATTACK!_**" Xell sent forth the infamous Flamewind attack, but Sephi kept his composure and kicked it into the air.

          "What, you think I don't learn things from what other people do?" Sephi said. "You did the same thing against Cell, if I remember correctly…"

          "Enough talk!" Xell replied, leaping up above Sephi. "Time you took a shower!" Suddenly, millions of ki shots fired from each of Xell's fingers in Sephi's direction. Assuming defensive position, Sephi stood in the middle of the arena and took each blast of the ki shower head on! It looked like Xell had the upper hand!

          "Xell, keep your guard up!" Stormi cried. "He's probably just toying with you, like he does with everyone!"

          "Shut up!" Sephi yelled. "I've only heard your voice for a few seconds and already I can't stand it!" This was followed by a quick elbow jab to the head from Xell to Sephi, then another kick to the nether region.

          "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Xell yelled before kicking Sephi's weak zone again.

          "What is it you like so much about attempting to desecrate my special no-no area?!" Sephi yelled back. Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing! Sephihimoto, a ruthless clone whose only desire was to kill, maim, destroy and basically not be very nice, referred to that place as "his special no-no area"? What's not to laugh at? "**_SHUT UP!!_" Sephi yelled at the audience. But they still continued laughing. Sephi grabbed Xell by the ankle and threw him into the audience in a fit of rage! "**_SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!_**" he repeated. The audience fell silent. Xell's resulting crash had caused a huge crater, and every audience member in his path had been killed! Men, women and children had been crushed against the sides of the crater. Xell himself was coming to terms with how lucky he was to be alive.**

          "Man!! I was so close!!" Xell yelled. "Why'd he have to do that, huh? Killing innocent people! What's that gonna prove!?"

          "Only that he's a ruthless monster who needs to be stopped!" Amy replied as she and Stormi helped to pull Xell out of the wreckage. As soon as Amy noticed the victims pressed against the sides, however, the sight became too much and she quickly left, tears welling up in her eyes.

          "Umm… shouldn't we, like, totally disqualify this guy?" Hidoi asked. Bulma and Chichi weren't ready to agree with this action, however.

          "Are you crazy!?" Bulma yelled. "If Sephi-whatchamacallit is disqualified, he'll probably go into a fit of rage and kill us all!"

          "And besides, if he remains in the tournament, there's always the chance of someone overcoming incredible odds and KILLING that freak!" Chichi added.

          "Well…" Hidoi started, then realised that there'd be no winning against these ladies. "I know I'll regret this, but Sephihimoto is the winner…" There was no cheering for Sephihimoto though, as the entire audience had fled in panic. Sephihimoto just vacated the arena, off to do his own thing before his next match.

          "Well…" Chichi started "At least he left THIS arena intact…" But Chichi soon realised that she had spoken too soon as the combined force of the Homing Spirit Bomb and the deflected Flamewind attack crashed down on the marble floor, leaving a gigantic crater in its wake.

          "Chichi?" Bulma said. "I freaking **_HATE THAT GUY!!!!!!!_**"

In the recovery room, everyone who wasn't evil was helping Xell out.

          "You OK, bro?" Hawk asked.

          "Don't worry about me," Xell replied. "What about those innocent people that freak threw me into?"

          "What?!" Hawk gasped.

          "It was horrible!" Stormi cried. "I saw that freak throw Xell into the audience, then there was the splattering of blood… I thought Xell and the people were only injured, but it turned out to be much worse…"

          "Worse?!" Leanne cried. "What happened?" The look on Amy's face said it all, as just thinking about the event was making her cry again. DJ hugged Amy to comfort her, and she hugged back, but still continued to cry.

          "Everyone in my path was killed…" Xell sighed. "Like Stormi said, it was horrible! WORSE than horrible! That guy's a killing machine! A psychopathic maniac!"

          "Great, NOW you figure it out!?" Lisa cried, enraged by Sephi's actions. "I'm gonna turn his ass into Swiss cheese right now!!" Lisa had almost made it out of the room when Zori dived upon her.

          "Wait, Lisa-chan! It's too dangerous!" he cried. "Don't throw your life away like that!"

          "I don't intend to throw MY life away, though I can't say the same for HIS!"

          "He'd gladly kill you, me and everyone else here if you got him mad! In fact, we're lucky he hasn't been doing that in his spare time! Winning's made the freak happy, but if that's shattered then we could all be history! I can't let you take that chance, Lisa-chan, you mean far too much to me!"

          "But Zori, I…" Lisa realised what a bad idea it would be to challenge him now. Anything bad that could happen around Sephi most certainly did happen.

          "Will you get off of her?!" Vegeta snapped. "Let her fight if she wants to! At least she's showing true warrior spirit!"

          "Being a warrior isn't about going out causing massacres, Dad!" Zori yelled.

          "Exactly! And massacres are exactly what we'll prevent by desecrating that guy! I say we all attack him together! Then he won't have a ghost of a chance!"

          "I think we should wait it out and see what happens…" DJ suggested. "And please don't worry about people dying. Why do you think we're in a Dragonball Z fanfic?"

          "Hey, yeah!" Amy squealed with delight. "We'll use the Dragonballs to summon Sharon and wish everyone back!"

          "Umm… Amy, you mean Shenron…" Angel corrected.

          "Sorry about that. But great idea, DJ! I could kiss you!" And so Amy DID kiss DJ, and everyone could tell that the kiss wouldn't be broken for a long time…

          "Sarah, how can you watch those two?" Leanne asked.

          "I dunno I just think it's a beautiful thing, you know?" Sarah replied.

          "Yeah, but you love DJ too, don't you?"

          "Don't you remember that you girls find it impossible to get jealous of each other as far as your relationship with DJ's concerned?" Gokan interrupted.

          "Hey, you remember a lot about Rockies, don't you Gokan?" Lisa asked. "I'm impressed!"

          "Yeah! I also remember that I'm not allowed to say that word…"

          "I've had enough of all of this!" Vegeta yelled. "If anyone wants me, I'll be drunk!" and with that, he left.

          "You mean there's a **BAR here?" D-Chan asked.**

          "Why is Veggie always in a bad mood?" Zeon asked, ignoring D-Chan's question.

          "**_STOP CALLING ME VEGGIE!!!_" Vegeta yelled as he continued on his way.**

          "He's just always been bad-tempered, I guess…" Thomas replied. "I don't really know that much about him, though…"

          "Yeah… but, there's a **BAR** here?" D-Chan asked.

          "Hey, you're getting a lot more talkative now, ya know?" Jedite said to Thomas, ignoring D-Chan's question.

          "Yeah, I think Leanne's helped me open up more. Isn't she great?" Thomas replied. Leanne blushed.

          "Dude, she's sitting right there, you know…"

          "Yeah, I know…"

          "Yeah, we know… but, there's a **BAR** here?" D-Chan asked.

          "Are you sure you're OK, Xell?" Stormi inquired, ignoring D-Chan's question.

          "Yeah, I'll be fine." Xell replied. "Hey, at least I won't have to take any more blows from that guy… man, that was Hell…"

          "Now you know how I felt…" Thomas said. "I had to feel the full force of that Destructive Glove attack… I dunno how I survived…"

          "Neither do I, but I HATE BEING IGNORED!" D-Chan whined. "Now, is there a freakin' bar here or not?!"

          "YES, THERE'S A BAR HERE, D-CHAN, IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. D-Chan cowered back and got a sweat drop the size of her head.

          "…okie…" she smiled.

          "Will Hawk and Delon please make their way to Arena C for their next battle!" Chichi announced. Surprisingly, every member of the audience who was still alive had returned to see the fights! Maybe they wanted to see Sephihimoto finally die, or something? But that would have to wait, as now it was Hawk and Delon's turn to kick a little ass!

          "Thankfully in this match, no-one's playing to kill!" Hawk said as he followed Delon to the arena.

          "Yes. That means that for the time being, the arena can stay in one piece…" Delon replied.

          "Wait, you mean when that Sephi-freak fights again, he's gonna destroy another arena?"

          "On his recent streak, it's more than likely. Not only does he desire destruction, he seems to revel in annoying Bulma and Breasts as well…"

          "Huh?!" Hawk was confused, but suddenly realised what Delon meant. "Dude, you mean Chichi! And she'd probably make you sorry you 

said that! I wouldn't wish those two on ANYBODY!"

          "You could be saying things that'll make you sorry yourself!" teased Angel, who had just caught up, ready to cheer Hawk on.

          "Oh, come on, it's not like they can hear us here…" Hawk assured. The following intercom message proved him wrong, however.

          "Will you two hurry up to the arena and stop making fun of my name?!" Chichi yelled. "You don't know what it's like, ya know!? Bulma has to get her daughter to support me at really hard times!" A few people giggled, then a few more. The audience casually grew into a fit of laughter just like before! Chichi sank under her desk, realising that she'd brought this on herself.

          "I think I'd better use this time to unwind…" Lisa sighed as she, Zori, Zeon, DJ, Sarah, Amy, D-Chan, Thomas and Leanne headed for the bar. "Ya know, forget all about a certain jackass…"

          "But Lisa, Vegeta's at the bar, remember?" Thomas reminded.

          "Yeah, but I was talking about that fake DJ!"

          "Oh, Sephi-whatchamacallit?" Zeon asked. "Yeah, he DOES look a lot like DJ… except DJ's easily cooler than HE is…"

          "Hey, c'mon, you're embarrassin' me!" DJ laughed as they entered the bar. Thankfully, Vegeta was nowhere in sight.

          "All right! No Veggie!" Lisa cheered as she rushed toward the bar. "12 sakes to start off, please!" The attendants behind the bar looked a little puzzled.

          "Are you sure it's OK for you to drink so much, miss?" one asked.

          "Hey, I won't have to fight anyone any more, thanks to Leanne…"

          "What can I say? I don't know my own strength…" Leanne blushed.

          "Yeah, I told my friend Balloon Breasts that Leanne was gonna kill me back when we were on the ferry over here…" Lisa suddenly found that a small shoe had been thrown at the back of her head. She looked behind her to see that Amy had taken her shoe off and thrown it at her!

          "My name is **NOT Balloon… y'know…" she blushed. "It's AMY!"**

          "Ah, learn to have a little fun, girl! Hey, order up some sake for Amy too, and everyone else here. We gotta start loosening up!"

          "Lisa, are you trying to get us all drunk?" Zori asked.

          "Yes." Zeon replied for her. The first order of sake came up, and there were about 90+ bottles to start with!

          "That best be all between us!" Thomas gasped.

          "I could drink all this for myself and still be able to walk home," Lisa boasted. "But then where would the fun be if it left you all sober? Besides, the effects will have worn off by your next matches and if not, a Senzu bean will miraculously remove the effects!" Seeing no reason why not, each person took their own sake bottles.

          "Well, down the hatch!" DJ called as he downed the contents of two bottles at once.

          "Just don't collapse on the floor and start singing Particle Man again!" Lisa giggled.

          "I like it when he sings…" Amy smiled.

          "Hey, do you think DJ will be able to stand up if I glomp him while he's drunk?" D-Chan asked.

          "Go right ahead and try…" Sarah said, encouraging D-Chan. "Maybe I should go a little easy, though…"

          "Why?" D-Chan asked.

          "Ah, good point." Sarah gave in.

          "Gentlemen, commence pummelling!" Hidoi called. Hawk and Delon wasted no time in staring this fight, as they were already up close, exchanging blistering punches and kicks that, for lack of better word, were fast as lightning. Hawk leaped up above one of Delon's punches and prepared his Flamewind attack.

          "Take this!" was his valiant battle cry. Delon knew time to react was short, so instead of attempting to counter the wave, he strafed out of its way and threw a ki blast at Hawk instead! A fire circle surrounding the Flamewind wave destroyed the small ki blast, and Hawk stopped using the attack. "So, pretty quick, huh?"

          "My agility has risen from past training sessions, yes…" Delon replied. "And the results shall be the end of you!"

          "Oh, I doubt that! Let's go!" but Hawk had very little time to react as Delon's now glowing left hand shot a barrage of ki shots at him! He had to risk moving into defensive position and taking the barrage head-on!

          "Wow!" Delon seems to have the upper hand in this battle!" Chichi called. "Can Hawk, the Saiyan Badass, defend himself against such an onslaught?"

          "Wait a second!" Bulma exclaimed. Hawk was not only taking each blast, but he was trying to walk forwards as he did so! "Hawk's pushing himself through the attacks! He's advancing toward Delon!"

          "What's he gonna do? Just walk toward him until his ki runs out? And if so, what then?" This was a good point. What was Hawk's plan of action? Surely he couldn't stand up to this wave of attacks for much longer? And really the match hadn't started that long ago? Maybe about five minutes? Delon hadn't noticed yet, but Hawk was standing right in front of him, still taking the ki blasts like a pro!

          "I've stood here taking many ki blasts from you…" Hawk said. "Let's see you take THIS one!" and with that, Hawk stopped blocking with his right hand to send a ki blast straight to Delon's head! The barrage ended, and Delon fell to the floor.

          "Is it over?" Bulma asked. "Has Delon been defeated?"

          "It certainly looks that way…" Chichi replied. "So, that means Hawk is the…"

          "Wait!" Delon cried as he staggered to his feet. "I'm not finished yet!" Hawk smiled.

          "Nice to see you have some fight left in you." He smirked. "I was beginning to get bored!"

          "I'll show you!" Delon yelled as he sent a kick towards Hawk's midsection.

          '_Well… at least it's not the head…' Hawk thought as he caught Delon's kick, then threw him into the air. "I'd like to see you dodge THIS one! **_FLAMEWIND TORNADO ATTACK!!!_"**_

          "Tornado attack?!" Delon repeated. Hawk blasted forth a Flamewind like usual, but this one had a fire star at the front, which suddenly started spinning violently. This caused the ki of the Flamewind wave to curve outward and spin around Delon, like a tornado, really. "Is this your attack?" Delon called. "It's not hitting me!"

          "Oh, it will!" Hawk called in reply as he started to contract his energy inwards. The walls of ki were closing in on Delon, and it looked like there was no way out! But wait… was the tornado of ki speeding up around him? But why? Of course! Delon's ascent was slowing down as gravity caught up with him! Too late to worry about that, though! The walls had nearly fully closed in!

          "This could be it for Delon!" Chichi announced. And indeed, it was! When the ki collided with Delon, it exploded on contact, sending him spiralling downward, landing on Hawk! Hawk landed in a sitting position, while Delon was knocked unconscious.

          "Man, that hurt!" Hawk cried. "You just keep battling till the end and beyond, don'tcha?"

          "OK, **NOW I can say that Hawk's won!" Chichi announced. "Which means, I'd better be ready for MY fight with Piccolo!"**

Back at the bar, Zori, Zeon, DJ, Sarah, Amy, D-Chan, Thomas and Leanne were merrily chatting away, each of them quite a bit drunk. Lisa, on the other hand, was more or less wasted!

          "Hey, Leanne, did I even tell you about the time Jedite and I pushed Gohan into one of those public baths? On the girls' side?" Thomas asked.

          "Ooh… no, you never mentioned that…" Leanne replied, her eyes lighting up with drink-fuelled curiosity.

          "That's 'cos it never actually happened. If it did, Videl would have killed us!"

          "I'd believe that!" Sarah chimed. "Hey, how about another sake?"

          "Umm…" started the barmaid "Don't you think you've had enough?" Sarah banged her fist on the bar.

          "I'll TELL you when I've had enough!" she retorted. Shrugging, the barmaid brought Sarah another sake bottle. She quickly downed it, and handed it back to the barmaid. "OK, I've had enough." She smiled, sweetly.

          "Hey, you!" D-Chan slurred. "What size bikini do you wear?"

          "Why are you asking ME!?" Zeon asked, blushing. It was obvious to everyone that the group was drunk. Even Amy had drunk a few and was pretty merry. She proved this when she 'accidentally' dropped a ¥100 coin. Then, when DJ noticed it and bent over to pick it up, Amy jumped onto his back!

          "Climb aboard, D-Chan!" Amy cheered. "We're gonna ride this baby TO THE MOON!!!"

          "Yay! We can be a pair of lunar-tics!" D-Chan chimed as she jumped on too, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist. Lisa just looked at DJ.

          "Hey, you don't sheem to mind all the attention you'sh getting, DJ…" she slurred.

          "That's because I'm stuck…" DJ smiled.

          "You can't be stuck! We have to ride you to the moon!" Amy said.

          "Oh, yeah! The moon's THIS way!" DJ announced as he ran toward the hot springs, with Amy and D-Chan still on his back.

          "Is everyone always like this?" Zori asked.

          "Ah, it'sh a party, ishn't it?" Lisa replied. "Let 'em have their fun…"

          "Lisa-chan, you are so drunk…" Zori sighed. The next person to walk into the bar was Vegeta.

          "I can't believe I forgot my damned wallet!" he grumbled as he walked in. He stopped as he saw Lisa. "Great! YOU'RE here as well?!"

          "Huh?" Lisa started as though she'd just woken up. "Oh. How ya doing, Veggie?" Vegeta was fuming, and his face was redder than ever before.

          "**_STOP CALLING ME VEGGIE!!!!!_" he yelled.**

          "Veggie! Veggie! Veggie!" Lisa chanted, giggling. "Come on, Veggie, let'sh take thish fight outshide!"

          "Huh? What fight?" Vegeta asked.

          "Thish one." Lisa slurred, smiling, as she kicked Vegeta out of the doors. As she staggered out to follow him, Vegeta grabbed Lisa and threw her down the corridor!

          "Insolent cow! **_FINAL FLASH!!!_**" Vegeta fired his deadly Final Flash attack and blasted Lisa into a far wall. "Now that you're obviously plastered, I'll have no problem beating you!"

          "Oh… oh, yeah?" Lisa stammered as she pulled herself back up. "Well, I'sh got newsh for you, Veggie, YOU'RE the one that's going down!" Lisa wearily cupped her hands together, then began gathering ki energy.

          "Who does this girl think she is?" Vegeta asked himself. "She can't possibly hope to use a ki wave attack in her condition!"

          "Die, Vegetable!" Lisa called as she forced her ki forth at him. "**_DRUNKEN RAVE HERWORTHAMATA!!!!_" OK, this was just strange. She managed to launch her wave all right, but it was curving around everywhere, rather like a drunk aimlessly wandering and wobbling home. Vegeta smirked.**

          "Oh, this is simple enough…" he said as he just walked across a different corridor. "Now that I've turned a corner, she'll miss, and when the wave explodes, I'll come out and kill her!" But Vegeta didn't count on the Drunken Rave Herworthamata's secret attribute: It had curved around the corridor, turned the corner and was heading straight for him! "WHAT!?" Vegeta cried. "Impossible!" He started to fly away, but as he increased his speed, so did the ki wave attack! Vegeta tried flying through air ducts, twisting around corridors and flying in and out of the arena premises, but the Drunken Rave Herworthamata wave kept following him everywhere! "Why is that thing following me!? No matter! I'll just smash through it! **_BIG BANG ATTACK!!!_" Vegeta gathered an obscene amount of ki in his palm and blasted it at Lisa's attack, but the Big Bang was just curved around, engulfed and never heard from again! "It swallows my attacks too!? What is this thing, Maijin Buu!?" Vegeta flew and flew until he could fly no more, and he eventually circled around to find Lisa again. "Hah! Now feel the force of your own attack!" Vegeta yelled as his flying ability packed in and he fell on top of Lisa! Would the drunken wave of destruction curve over and hit Lisa as well as Vegeta?**

          "No! I can't move!" Lisa cried.

          "That's right!" Vegeta yelled, triumphantly. "Now **_DIE!!!!_**"

This is terrible! Is Lisa really gonna kiss her sweet life goodbye at her own hands? Has Vegeta sealed his fate in an attempt to get rid of his beautiful adversary once and for all? Should King Kai be expecting new visitors, or is this wave even powerful enough to kill them at all? Find out in the next exciting chapter of **Dragonball Z!**

(I know, I'm acting too much like the narrator, but that's what happens when you lie on your couch watching Dragonball Z for eight hours!)


	13. DJ refuses to fight?

Disclaimer: Sorry, the disclaimer has been in many a chapter before, and cannot be bothered to take your call at the moment. Leave your reviews after the chapter, and it'll get back to you as soon as possible.

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 13!

_Last time on Dragonball Z:_

_Vegeta: Hah! Now feel the force of your own attack!_

_Lisa: No! I can't move!_

_Vegeta: That's right! Now **DIE!!!!**_

_And so, it's Lisa Vs. her own Drunken Rave Herworthamata wave attack! Will her own technique write the final chapter of her life? Find out today, _**on Dragonball Z!**

When we last left Lisa she was pinned to the floor by Vegeta, as her Drunken Rave Herworthamata followed him everywhere, and now he plans to have it hit her!  
          "Yes! Now you die!" Vegeta yelled, triumphantly.  
          "You wish!" Lisa cried as she kicked Vegeta up in the way of the blast! This sudden rush of panic and adrenalin seemed to have sobered her up. "Everybody run!!!!" She cried as she ran away from the resulting explosion. Vegeta was left dazed, confused, and defeated. Vegeta didn't realise, but Bakaryu was dragging him to the Male hot springs. Bakaryu threw Vegeta into the springs and left him there. He then turned the air conditioning to the max.  
          "That'll show him," Bakaryu said to Lisa. "It'll be too hot to stay in, but it'll be too cold to get out!" Lisa laughed.

          "Nice work!" she congratulated. Sarah and Leanne were helping DJ to stand up when Lisa returned to the bar. "Hey, Deej, you OK?" Lisa asked.

          "Particle Man, Particle Man…… doin' the things a particle can…" DJ sang.

          "Ah, I thought so. D-Chan, wanna help me get this drunk to a Senzu dispenser?"  
          "What's he like? It's not important, Particle Man…" D-Chan added to the song. Lisa sighed.

          "OK, you win…" she gave up and sang with the rest of them.

          "Is he a dot, or is he a speck? When he's underwater does he get wet? Or does the water get him instead? Nobody knows, Particle Man…"

Back at the arena, Piccolo was doing some warming up stretches, while Chichi was looking rather pissed off.

          "Now I can finally pay you back for kidnapping my sweet little Gohan!" Chichi yelled.  
          "If he'd have become a scholar early, like you wanted, Cell would have killed us all!" Piccolo yelled in reply.  
          "Don't you start yelling at ME! At least I don't have a pair of antennae on my head! What are they for, trying to tune your brain in?"

          "That's pretty big talk coming from a woman whose name means breasts!" This just crossed the line. Chichi gained a fiery red aura all around her body.  
          "What did you say?!" she yelled. Piccolo took a few steps back.  
          "Umm… I think I'm in trouble…"  
          "You better believe it!" Chichi yelled as she charged toward Piccolo.  
          "I'd better not let her attack, or I'm done for!" Piccolo decided. Before Chichi could react any further, Piccolo delivered four quick and successive punches. Chichi was knocked to the floor, but easily got back up. Deciding once again not to let her attack, Piccolo kicked Chichi in the stomach to make her sort of crouch forward, then roundhouse kicked her across the arena. Chichi staggered to her feet to see Piccolo rushing toward her, so this time SHE decided to bring things her way, sending her left knee to Piccolo's chin! Piccolo staggered back, and applied a karate chop to Chichi's shin.  
          "You'll pay for that!" Chichi yelled as she jumped at Piccolo in an attempt to kick him, but he dodged back just in time.  
          "Not that quick off the mark, are you?" Piccolo asked. "Take this!" Piccolo rushed up to Chichi, giving momentum for an upward kick that sent Chichi flying across the arena again, nearly reaching the edge. "Oh, this is just too easy. Just how do you manage to control Goku anyway?"  
          "Try like THIS!" Chichi yelled, quickly strafing around and head-butting Piccolo. Piccolo stumbled forward a few steps, and fell over.  
          "Hey, for some reason, the marble feels soft…" Piccolo said.  
          "That's because it's grass." Chichi replied. "You lose!"  
          "What?!" yelled Piccolo. It was true! The whole crowd was cheering as Chichi had pulled off her second win!  
          "Hey, Chichi!" Bulma called. "You did it again! You're through to the next round!"  
          "Hey, I am, aren't I?" Chichi cheered. "Yay! I beat Piccolo!" A certain defeated Namek wasn't having any of it, however.  
          "Oh, shut up!" Piccolo grumbled.  
  


          "Chichi won again!?" Gokan asked as he watched from the sidelines. "That's amazing! I never knew she was so strong!"  
          "Well, what can I say?" Hawk replied. "If she's been betting on steeplechases and hasn't won a yen in ten years, the frustration's gotta catch up to her sooner or later…"  
          "I'm just glad you're not using that Time-Of-The-Month joke again…" Bakaryu added. "I know a lotta people, male and female, who'd try to kick your ass for that…"  
          "Well, I think we all know who to blame for that…" Gokan said, glaring up through the screen  
          "What!?" I asked. "You think I typed that because I wanted to? Get back to the story! I'm trying to progress onto the plot!"  
          "Oh, we've got a plot this time, have we?" Gokan asked.  
          "Hey, Gokan?" Hawk asked. "Who are you talking to?"

          "Ah, no-one really… come on, let's catch up to the others and see if we can sober them up for the next heat…"

          "Come on, DJ! Get up and take your Senzu bean!" Lisa cried, trying desperately to keep DJ standing up and put a Senzu bean in his mouth at the same time.

          "Triangle Man, Triangle Man, Triangle Man hates Particle Man…" DJ continued to sing. "They have a fight, Triangle wins, Triangle Man…"

          "I'll SHOW you how he wins if you don't stop fooling around! Now take the damn Senzu bean!" Lisa finally managed to get DJ to eat it after a few minutes of wrestling. DJ is sobered up almost instantaneously!

          "Huh?" DJ says. "What's going on?"

          "Finally!" Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. "One down, one to go… where's Leanne?"

          "She's in the corner, singing to Thomas and the jukebox…" DJ replied. Lisa walked over to Leanne and tried to lift her to her feet, but to no avail. Fighting with Vegeta and trying to control her crazy cousin had sapped all her strength!

          "Come on, Leanne! You have to sober up for your match!" Lisa called, still trying to lift Leanne to her feet. As if Lisa's lack of energy wasn't bad enough, Leanne was clutching the Jukebox!

          "Universe Man, Universe Man, size of the entire universe, man!" Leanne sang.

          "Usually kind to smaller man, Universe Man…" Thomas continued.

          "Geez, I'm gonna know the entire song by the time this tournament's through!" Lisa sighed. "Since I don't have the energy to lift you two and the jukebox, just take the Senzu beans…" Lisa dropped a Senzu bean each in Leanne and Thomas' mouths, sobering them up and replenishing their energy.

          "Whoa, what happened to me?" Leanne asked. "Why do I feel like you sucker-punched me again?"

          "Are you ever gonna let that drop?" Lisa replied in question. "You got enough revenge when you beat me into the arena in our last match!" Leanne suddenly looked shocked.

          "Of course! The match!" she cried. "I don't remember who it's against, but I gotta hurry!" And with that, Leanne rushed out of the bar toward the arena.

          "He's got a watch with a Minute hand, Millennium hand and an Eon hand, and when they meet it's a happy land! Powerful man, Universe Man…" DJ sang.

          "DJ, you're no longer drunk!" Lisa cried.

          "I know, it's just a cool song." DJ replied, sticking his tongue out. Lisa buried her face in her hands.

          "Am I the only one who's trying to keep some order here?"

          "Says the girl who's walking around in her bra!" DJ laughed. Lisa suddenly blushed and looked down on her chest. Strange, her clothes are still there.

          "DJ…" Lisa started.

          "**MADE YA LOOK!" DJ called from the corridor, laughing as he headed for the arena. Lisa rushed to the door to call after DJ:**

          "OK, just for that, I'm rooting for Leanne!!!"

The first match of the third heat was about to begin, and the crowd's cheering and hollering couldn't make it more evident! Bulma and Chichi had to raise their voices to be able to speak over the crowd, even with their microphones!

          "The crowd's cheering more than ever as Leanne makes her way onto the arena floor!" Bulma calls.

          "Yeah, after her stunning victory against Lisa, she's gained a lot of recognition for action!" Chichi adds. "Can we hope to see a Power Trigger transformation again?" Usually, Leanne's shy and wouldn't interact much with a welcome like this, but now she's bathing in the spotlight, enjoying every moment of her new-found stardom. Forget fifteen minutes of fame, this would be more like fifteen millennia!! The crowd's cheers intensified as DJ translocated himself to the arena. A fighter who's proven himself as a hero pitted against the only girl to effectively use Power Trigger in an official match for all to see! This would be a match to remember! DJ underwent a shock as he remembered who his match is against!

          "Damn it, why does it have to be Leanne?" he cried.

          "It's too late now!" Chichi called. "Remember you said that this fighting wouldn't interfere with your friendships! So I don't think your friendships should interfere with this fighting!"

          "She has a point, I'm afraid, DJ…" Leanne sighed, sorrowfully. "Besides, I can always give you some Senzu beans and Budweiser after I kick your ass!"

          "Let the battle begin!" Bulma called.

          "No! I can't do it!" DJ cried as the bell rang. "Out of everyone I've been put against, she's the one person who I **_REFUSE TO FIGHT!_**"

          "What is he thinking?!" Zin asked. "DJ's just gonna give up!?"

          "You can't expect him to be able to fight…" Amy sighed. "He'd never want to fight any of us…"

          "Hey…" Zeon interrupted, slamming a beer can on the table. "He was fighting me and Zori no problem…"

          "Get with it, Zeon, we're not GIRLS…" Zori said. "He's really reluctant against fighting like this. It's OK with us, because we all have the same intentions, but if DJ's fighting with a girl she can really make it look like he's hurt her feelings…"

          "So THAT'S his weak spot…" Vegeta concluded. "Hey, that's a point, what was I doing in the hot springs when I woke up?! It took me ages to get back to my regular temperature!" Vegeta started looking around for someone to blame. Everyone else ignored him.

          "So, when's DJ gonna realise his situation and fight?" Zeon asked.

          "Only he knows for sure," Zori replies. "But if he doesn't realise soon, he's gonna lose…"

Back at the arena, DJ was having problems of his own…

          "I can't do this!" he called as he turned and ran. Leanne quickly outran DJ and sent a kick to his head, sending him reeling to the floor.

          "Uh-oh! That looked like it hurt more than I'd hope…" Leanne cried as she rushed toward DJ. "Stand up, DJ! Why won't you fight?" DJ looked up to meet Leanne's gaze, then looked away.

          "I…" he started. "I can't…"

          "If DJ doesn't stand up, Leanne's liable to FINISH him!" Chichi cried. "We don't want to see a one-sided match!"

          "Get up, DJ!" Bulma called. "Get up, get up, GET UP!"

          "Come on, DJ!" Leanne yelled. "Remember all the times you got hit with a mallet unexpectedly!?"

          "Wait a second…" DJ said as he suddenly recalled every time he'd been hit, every time the pain flowed through his head for the sake of Anime entertainment… "Yeah, it was you who did that every time! Why WAS that, anyway?" DJ suddenly stood up and started letting electricity fly everywhere! Leanne was forced to take a few steps back, as though tension were suffocating her. "Something funny about giving me concussions? I get enough headaches trying to figure out what goes on in the world around me!" A few random lightning bolts shot through the sky, blasting the arena as DJ kept advancing. Leanne was forced to step back, but she suddenly realised that she couldn't step back any further! Because if she did, she'd step out of the arena and lose the match!

          "DJ, you wouldn't really try to **seriously** hurt me, would you?" Leanne asked. DJ stopped dead in his tracks. It's true, no matter how mad at this whole mallet thing he was, DJ could never bring himself to hurt Leanne.

          "I…" DJ started. Leanne was unsure whether DJ was going to just stand there, or unleash a sneaky surprise attack. After all, he was unpredictable. Instead of staying still, or attacking, DJ just fell to his knees. "I can't do it!!!"

          "DJ, what are you doing?" Lisa cried. "These people are gonna start throwing things if you don't get your act together!" Vegeta was actually watching alongside with Lisa, Amy and Sarah.

          "Hey, what's the girl's name?" Vegeta asked.

          "Her name's Leanne." Amy replied.

          "Geez, I thought you'd remember THAT!" Lisa added.

          "Oh, shut up…" Vegeta retorted. "HEY, LEANNE! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND STARING AT?! KICK HIS ASS ALREADY! IF YOU TAKE ONE FURTHER STEP BACKWARD YOU'LL STEP OUT OF THE ARENA AND LOSE! YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET HIM DO THAT, ARE YOU!?"

          "Well, that WOULD be pretty sneaky…" Leanne admitted.

          "THEN BEAT HIM UP BEFORE HE GETS THE CHANCE!" Perhaps without thinking, Leanne quickly kicks DJ from one end of the arena to the other! "DJ, get up! We want a real fight here!" Vegeta continued to yell. Whose side was he on anyway? Vegeta fired a ki shot at DJ, which he's not allowed to do, but since it's Vegeta we can tell he didn't care!

          "Hey, whaddaya think you're doing!?" DJ cried as he jumped up out of the way of the blast. The resulting explosion was small, but it was enough to send DJ stumbling forward, his face finding a comfy place in Leanne's bosom!

          "Hey!!" Leanne yelled. DJ quickly jumped back.

          "Wait!" he cried. "It was an accident!" Leanne was having none of it this time! She was sending punches and kicks left, right and centre, and DJ was throwing his own punches to counter the assaults, in order to keep his head!

          "Out of the frying pan, and into the fires of Hell!!" Vegeta laughed.

          "Vegeta, that wasn't fair!" Amy protested.

          "Oh, stop complaining, Balloon Breasts…" Lisa said. "He got the fight going, didn't he?" 

          "Don't you find anything unfair about this, Blitzball Boobs!?" Amy shot back.

          "I never thought I'd say this…" Vegeta sighed. "But those two could actually make a man SICK of hearing about those things!"

          "Ah, you'll get used to it…" Sarah replied. "Oh, and by the way, if DJ gets too badly hurt because of your little stunt, then not only will I break every bone in your body, but the world will also learn you wear Bobo brand underwear…" Vegeta's face turned redder than the reddest red thing you could possibly imagine!

          "What!? How did you know about that!?" he yelled. This actually caused Amy to break from her argument with Lisa.

          "Hey, you wear Bobo's too?" Amy asked.

Absolutely everyone had crowded around to watch this fight now! Could this be the one match DJ would actually LOSE!?

          "Go get' em, Leanne!" Angel cheered. "You too, DJ!"

          "How do you keep rooting for two people at the same time?" Hawk asked.

          "It's easy! Just cheer for them both!"

          "Can DJ win after Vegeta pulled off a stunt like THAT?" Stormi asked.

          "I'm starting to doubt it…" Delon replied. "DJ's only hope would be to just transform into 2BadGanje and use his 2Bad Cap attacks from a safe distance… but since he doesn't want to hurt Leanne…"

          "DJ's basically screwed…" Kage says.

          "I always thought Leanne would be too shy to do much fighting…" Bakaryu said. "But give her the right situation and she's more powerful than Veggie!"

          "**_DON'T CALL ME VEGGIE!!!_" Vegeta's voice tears through the audience. Thomas, Jedite and Krillin (Yes, Krillin!) quickly rushed to the sidelines from the bar.**

          "What did I miss?" Krillin asked.

          "Hidoi the Valley Robot's been taking over as referee," Yhamcha-Robii explained. "Sephihimoto killed some of the audience and destroyed another arena, and despite not being a member of the audience, DJ just got the best view in the house!"

          "You pervert!" D-Chan cried, slapping Yhamcha-Robii across the face. "I've got a good mind to tell Leanne what you said! Then there'll be another fight for us all to see!"

          "Leanne's fighting already?" Thomas cried, pushing past everyone to get to the front. "Yeah! Go, Leanne!!!"

          "I remember when he used to be shy…" Jedite sighed. "Anyway, who's Leanne fighting against?"

          "She's fighting against DJ…" Kage replied. "They were pretty reluctant at first, but Vegeta fired a ki blast at DJ, which sent him flying into Leanne, and now she's trying to hospitalise the poor guy…"

          "Why? What's so bad about falling into someone accidentally?"

          "Let's just say that Leanne doesn't think bras are used for supporting guys' faces…" Delon sighed.

          "Oh… damn, Vegeta's a pervert! And DJ's in big trouble!"

Back at the arena, Jedite's words about DJ being in big trouble were being confirmed! Leanne was using the Hundred Foot Blaze attack that Lisa uses, and all DJ could do was try to frantically block the onslaught!

          "Leanne, would you get a grip!?" DJ cried. "It was Vegeta's fault, not mine!"

          "Still, I bet you enjoyed it in there, didn't you?!" Leanne yelled, throwing a quick punch to DJ's face. For the first time in the match, DJ actually got a grip himself, parrying and grabbing the blow.

          "If that were the case, I wouldn't have backed away so quickly, would I?!" After this, both fighters remained still, floating in the air and staring into each other's eyes. Leanne's gaze of fury soon dissolved.

          "You really ARE telling the truth…" Leanne sighed.

          "That's what I've been trying to tell you…" DJ replied. "But nobody ever seems to listen to me…"

          "If that's the way you feel, then release your anger now! Come on, DJ, fight!" Leanne was trying to get DJ wound up so that he'd actually fight. But still, could DJ really try to damage a friend as close as Leanne?

          "I won't!" DJ cried. "I won't fight you, Leanne!" Getting an idea, DJ started spinning around, taking Leanne with him! Using this momentum, DJ threw Leanne at the audience, or to be more precise… "The real enemy is VEGGIE!"

          "Holy crap!" Leanne cried. "DJ, what are you doing?!" Vegeta was in a state of shock himself! He'd actually bought himself a hot dog, and he had no time to prepare for the oncoming attack!

          "No! Don't fly any closer! Stay back!" Vegeta cried. But it was too late! In order to minimise damage to herself, Leanne had curled into a ball for a spin attack, and rebounded off Vegeta after smashing him into a wall! DJ flew back to the arena floor and caught Leanne on her way back down.

          "What was THAT about?" Leanne cried, more shocked than anything else.

          "Hey, I caught you to stop you from getting hurt, didn't I?" DJ replied in question.

          "Good point… thanks, DJ…"

          "You're welcome Leanne. Oh, and by the way…" DJ set Leanne back down on her feet, but she noticed that DJ was on the marble floor and she was now on the grass! "I win!" If it weren't for the audience cheering like mad over this really insane victory, DJ would have heard Leanne call him the "sneakiest sneak that ever sneaked".

          "Oh, my God!" Bulma cried. "In a sudden act of surprise, the underdog of the match actually came out on top!"

          "Winning a fight without even fighting?" Chichi asked. "Trust someone like DJ to find a way to do that!"

          "Holy crap!" Delon called from the sidelines. "DJ didn't lose! He actually won!"

          "I can't believe it either!" Thomas replied. "But…"

          "But?" Kage asked. Thomas looked as though he was about to cry.

          "But… that means Leanne LOST!"

          "Ah, the benefits of rooting for both people…" Angel laughed. "It doesn't matter if I always half-lose on account of I always half-**win!**"

          "I wonder what the next match is gonna be?" Krillin wondered.

          "It's gonna be Chichi and…" Bakaryu started, but suddenly froze. "Uh-oh…"

          "Who's Uh-oh?" Krillin asked.

          "Not Uh-oh, you silly bald fool! I meant uh-oh! Chichi's going against Sephi-whatchamacallit!"

          "What!?" Everyone cried. "You're joking?!"

          "I wish I was," Bakaryu sighed. "But they're the only ones left who haven't been defeated…"

          "Hey, does that mean that in the finals, DJ could fight Chichi?" Stormi asked. "That would be a laugh!"

          "Yeah, it would…" Angel admitted. "But unfortunately the chances of that happening are about a zillion to one…"

          "DJ is through to the finals!" Bulma's voice echoes through the speakers. "That means the next match is between Chichi and Sephihimoto! After this match we'll move on to the Consolation matches and work up to the finals of those, then after the finals of the Consolation matches, we'll do the final of the main event!" Everyone starts to head for the bar to congratulate DJ and Leanne for such a great fight, and pray that Chichi doesn't end up getting killed…

Man, this has taken me YEARS to do! I'm gonna be old and grey by the time this fanfic's done! I'd better keep ahead of my game to make sure I don't get writer's block again! Sorry for the wait, thanks for being so patient, and all the rest of it. :p


	14. Enter: Miyamoto Exit: Lisa's mind?

Disclaimer: Hi, the disclaimer's not in right now to take your call, but if you'd like to leave a message, please press pound, press 3, then dial your name, then press 6 and dial your number, then press star, press 69, ask for extension 44-43, then leave your name and message. If you'd like to leave your number and the time you called, please press star twice, bark like a dog, spin in a circle, press 1 twenty-six times, and wait for the beep.

Note: There was a slight break-up earlier before this chapter was started, and so now Xell's girlfriend is Hitomi again. Boy, this character sure gets around! So, for those who are reading Hitomi and thinking Stormi, you may think Hitomi again, but if you read Stormi, think Hitomi (plus I have an expressed command from Xell XIII to never let him try to make me change it again). Anyway, the show must go on, so on with the show!

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 14!

_Last time on Dragonball Z:_

_Bakaryu: It's gonna be Chichi and… uh-oh…_

_Krillin: Who's Uh-oh?_

_Bakaryu: Not Uh-oh, you silly bald fool! I meant uh-oh! Chichi's going against Sephi-whatchamacallit!_

_Everyone else: What!? You're joking?!_

_Bakaryu: I wish I was, but they're the only ones left who haven't been defeated…_

_Hitomi: Hey, does that mean that in the finals, DJ could fight Chichi? That would be a laugh!_

_Angel: Yeah, it would… but unfortunately the chances of that are about a zillion to one…_

_Bulma: DJ is through to the finals! That means the next match is between Chichi and Sephihimoto!_

_Chichi's proved to be a tough cookie in the past, but does she have what it takes against a ruthless, merciless killer like Sephihimoto? Find out today, _**on Dragonball Z!**

          "The match between Chichi and Sephi… oh, Kami, Sephi… where's that sheet of paper!?" Bulma seemed to be a bit lost in her own commentator's booth, as the sound of flapping papers flows from the speakers. "I found it! Ahem, the match between Chichi and Sephihimoto will begin in fifteen minutes! Well… it's thirteen now… sorry to keep on this so long… blast, why does the bad guy have to have such a long name?" Anyway, our heroes were back in the fast food restaurant now, and unsurprisingly, there's a girl from DJ's group attacking a meal big enough for everyone in the stadium. What actually WAS surprising, though, is that the girl eating so much wasn't Amy, or D-Chan, but Leanne!

          "Well, she's definitely a RocketGirl!" Gokan exclaimed, shocked. "But why so much food?"

          "Hey, falling under the false belief that I'm a pervert and trying to decimate me works up an appetite, doesn't it, Leanne?" DJ joked.

          "Don't push your luck, DJ…" Leanne smiled. "Or I might just try it for sport!" DJ gulped and obediently stayed silent.

          "You wouldn't REALLY want to hurt DJ, would you?" Amy asked. "I mean, what happened in that match WAS an accident…"

          "It was Veggie's fault!" D-Chan chimed. "He was the one who blew DJ into your boobies!" Thomas suddenly blushed and hid behind Leanne.

          "Did you REALLY have to remind us about that?" he asked.

          "It seems just talking about her OWN body isn't enough…" Leanne sighed. "So she talks about every other girl's body as well…"

          "You'd better not have said anything about me!" Sarah cried, blushing at the thought of what weird remarks D-Chan may have come up with.

          "Actually, I **do remember asking someone if that chocolate cake you ate before DJ's match with Leanne was delicious… but then I thought 'of COURSE it's delicious! It's CHOCOLATE!' and then I went to get one myself!"**

          "How can you eat that stuff?" Lisa asked.

          "You mean chocolate?" D-chan replied in question. "Because it's delicious!"

          "No way, D-Chan! All chocolate does is make you fat! And I'm not falling into that trap!"

          "Actually, that's not true, Lisa…" Leanne said. "I mean, not for us, anyway. Don't you know that chocolate's one of the best sources of energy? Remember when DJ said that eating restores energy? Well, different foods restore different amounts! With the right amount of chocolate, you could become the strongest girl in the universe!"

          "I could be… the strongest?" Lisa's eyes seemed to light up.

          "Yay! My food's here!" D-Chan squealed as a large order of various chocolate products was delivered to the table. Suddenly, Lisa dived for the table, eating everything she could get her hands on!!!

          "Just you wait, Veggie!" Lisa said in between bites. "Next time we meet, I'll break you apart just by BLINKING!"

          "Wow!" Amy gasped. "Calm down, Lisa!"

          "Yeah, that's D-Chan's food anyway…" Gokan added. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound shook the entire room. It was almost like a stampede of some kind! Then, a certain Saiyan prince broke through the doors.

          "**_STOP CALLING ME VEGGIE!!!"_ his voice sliced through the restaurant like a hot masamune blade through butter.**

          "Vegeta, no! Don't get into another fight with Lisa!" Gokan cried, actually rather worried about what Lisa's new power level may do.

          "Shut up, Gokakarot! My beef is with the GIRL! Now hand her over!" DJ stood up to face Vegeta.

          "If you wanna beat Lisa up, then you'll have to go through ME first!" DJ yelled. DJ still hadn't recovered from his last fight, however, and so Vegeta effortlessly kicked him out of the way.

          "Don't be ridiculous…" Vegeta snarled.

          "Hey!" Lisa yelled, getting up out of her seat. "Quit kicking my cousin around, Veggie!" A lot of people were now starting to think that this was going a little bit too far. I mean, sure they always got into these little fights, but if the chocolate theory's correct, then that can only mean trouble.

          "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times…" Vegeta started. "DON'T CALL ME…" But before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Lisa released the compressed ki and spirit energy from her body, giving the signal that she's ready to attack! Everyone is blown to the sides and walls except for Vegeta, who miraculously managed to keep to the ground. "…V-V-…Veggie?" Vegeta really looked pitiful at that moment. His face had lost all colour, his jaw was trembling, beads of sweat raced each other from his forehead to the floor, and he no longer had the ability to speak!

          "Hmmm… I guess I'm the only woman capable of truly controlling the prince of the Saiyans…" Lisa laughed, suddenly cringing at what she just said. "I'll have trouble sleeping tonight…"

          "HAH! You think you can control me!?" Vegeta yelled, regaining his posture. "This time we're finishing this!"

          "Fine…" Lisa sighed. The power emission from Lisa was so thick and present, you could almost swim in it! Lisa casually let her arms drop to her sides, and then winked at Vegeta. That's what did it. Vegeta sensed the air particles around him being forced back violently, and his own boots failing to keep him in his position. Random objects flew into the walls, adding to Vegeta's fear. At that moment, he KNEW he was in trouble…

          "What… what's going on?" Vegeta questioned. Lisa just smiled.

          "Hmm. You're still standing." She said. "I guess just closing one eye isn't enough. Maybe if I just blink?" Now, remember that when winking, you only use one eye, but a simple blink requires both eyelids. This meant double trouble for our least favourite prince! A single blink from Lisa propelled a multitude of power waves so forceful that Vegeta was blown out of the restaurant and down to the main corridor, along with some other random things, such as bits of the wall, some discarded wrappers, and a table! DJ, Sarah, D-Chan, Leanne and Gokan were just staring at Lisa, their eyes bugged out and their jaws pretty close to the floor. "What?" Lisa asked. "I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare…"

          "Lisa, where did you learn that stuff?!" Leanne cried. "That was AMAZING!"

          "You blew him away just by BLINKING at him!" Gokan added. "If I could do that, then I coulda beaten Buu and Babidi easily!"

          "Yeah, but then the Dragonball Z series wouldn't have been anywhere NEAR as long…"

          "What's a Dragonball?" D-Chan asked. "Can you eat it?"

          "No, you can't!!!" Sarah cried in panic.

          "I don't think I'd like to talk about eating a Dragonball…" Gokan sighed. He remembered when he, as Goku, actually swallowed a Dragonball, and it appeared on his forehead. "But anyway, that was just incredible, Lisa!"

          "I know! I can hardly believe I did it myself…" Lisa replied. "I must have more! I must be the STRONGEST!" Lisa proceeded to dive at another huge order of chocolate for D-Chan. D-Chan, Leanne and DJ grabbed her and tried to pull her back.

          "Lisa, what's the point?" Leanne asked. "I already beat you in the main event!"

          "Besides, if you eat too much without battling, you WILL get fat!" Sarah added.

          "And besides more than that, this chocolate is MINE!" D-Chan whined. Sarah helped Leanne and DJ to pull Lisa away while D-Chan moved her massive order of chocolaty goodness to a safer location. After the quick movement (and a little eating) D-Chan helped with trying to postpone Lisa's movement.

          "Hey, come on guys! Let me go!" Lisa cried. "I wanna make sure Vegeta never bothers me again! Let go, I said! Hey, that tickles!"

          "Hey, this is actually pretty funny!" Gokan laughed before noticing Zori, Zeon, Xell, Hitomi (Yes, Hitomi. Read it again, HITOMI. There we go.), Hawk, Angel and Bakaryu outside the restaurant, checking out the damage from earlier. "Hey, you guys! Check this out!" Gokan called.

          "What's going on there?" Bakaryu asked.

          "Hey, it looks like a fight!" Xell exclaimed. "Let's go, Hitomi!"

          "OK!" Hitomi chimed. "Hey, it's DJ, Sarah, Leanne, Lisa and that D-Chan chick!" Hitomi still didn't know D-Chan too well, apart from the fact that she loved food. Mind you, who didn't know that about D-Chan?

          "Hey, what are you all doing to Lisa-Chan?" Zori cried.

          "They're holding her back for some reason!" Zeon said. "Let's check it out!"

          "Whatever they're doing, one of them's grabbing my chest!" Lisa suddenly cried out. The whole room fell silent, and all eyes fell on DJ, Leanne, Sarah and D-Chan.

          "Don't look at me, I don't swing that way, thank you!" Leanne cried.

          "I sincerely doubt that your arm counts, Lisa…" Sarah added.

          "I'm hungry…" D-Chan pointlessly contributed.

          "…" DJ said, or rather DIDN'T say. Because he didn't want to get in trouble with Leanne, DJ had taken a vow of silence. But since he wasn't saying anything, he was now getting the blame!

          "DJ… let go…" Lisa said, coldly. DJ innocently stepped back, and Lisa felt an arm around her waist and a hand on her shoulder retracting. "Wait a second… DJ wasn't anywhere near… what's going on?" Lisa looked down on her chest, then followed the arm to its owner: D-Chan.

          "Umm…" D-Chan giggled nervously. "Hey, can I eat this?"

          "**_NO! YOU CAN'T!!!_" Yelled a very red-faced and enraged Lisa. Everyone backed away, and Lisa sank to her knees. DJ and Zori instinctively rushed to her aid.**

          "Hey, DJ!" Leanne laughed. "You can speak again, you know!"

          "Thanks, Leanne!" DJ cheered. "Lisa, you OK?"

          "What's up?" Zori asked.

          "Why is this happening to me?" Lisa sighed. "First there's the hot springs incident, then Amy starts calling me Blitzball… y'know…" It looked like Lisa was just as shy as Amy about this particular subject. "And now this! Can't everyone just leave my stupid breasts alone!?"

          "They're not stupid, Lisa-Chan…" Zori assured. "It's just that, you know what most guys are like…"

          "Umm, Zori?" DJ asked. "Amy and D-Chan are girls…"

          "DJ… you're not helping…" Zeon sighed.

          "Maybe I shoulda just stayed silent…"

          "Attention, everyone!" Bulma's voiced echoed. "The match between Chichi and Sephi Hitomi will start in five minutes!"

          "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IT'S SEPHIHIMOTO!" Everyone in the restaurant yelled.

          "OK, Sephihimoto! Wait, I don't see how I should have heard that…"

          "The match is starting!" D-Chan chimed. "Let's go! Come on, Lisa! You can worry about your stupid breasts later!"

          "D-Chan!" DJ cried. "That wasn't the right thing to say at all!"

          "But they ARE stupid, DJ! You can't even eat them!"

          "You wanna eat one? Here!" Hitomi called as she grabbed a turkey breast sandwich from a nearby table and pressed it into D-Chan's face! Lisa suddenly burst out laughing!

          "You can eat THAT one, D-Chan!" Lisa laughed. "Come on, we can't miss this fight! Let's go!" D-Chan took the sandwich from her face, ate it, and then followed everyone else to the arena. A few moments later, Vegeta wearily wandered into the restaurant and laid eyes on the table where Hitomi got the sandwich.

          "**_WHERE'S MY SANDWICH!?!?!?!?!_" Vegeta roared.**

On the arena floor, Chichi was having concerns of her own. Was she really ready to take on the monstrosity whose name hardly anyone can pronounce? What if he were to actually KILL her? What if he killed her and used her carcass to kill some more audience members? Speaking of which, most of the crowds were sat edged near the exits, ready to run in case Sephihimoto went berserk once again. Even our heroes and heroines were taking special precautions in case of such an event.

          "Do you think Chichi can win?" Hitomi asked.

          "I seriously doubt it…" Xell replied. "This guy's undefeated among those of us he's challenged, and we're MUCH stronger than Chichi is!"

          "We'll just have to see…" DJ added. "Who knows? Maybe Chichi will surprise us and knock Sephihimoto out of the arena?"

          "But still, what are the chances of that?" Angel asked. "Besides, you think being disqualified is gonna stop a crazy madman like Sephi-whatchamacallit?"

          "Surely even bad guys have a set of rules that they go by?" Amy suggested.

          "Forget that!" Zeon exclaimed. "His only rule is to break ALL the rules! But wait a second… how could he break all the rules if he follows that one? Does that mean that he'll have to break that rule too and be nice to us all for a change in order to fully accomplish the meaning of that rule?"

          "Zeon, it's best not to think about it…" Zori sighed. Chichi was looking rather fidgety, standing there in the middle of the arena.

          "Like, are you soooooooooooo totally OK?" Hidoi asked. "You're all, like, fidgety?"

          "That's because I'm going up against a guy who's likely to KILL me!" Chichi cried. "That, and I have to go to the bathroom…"

          "Chichi!" Krillin called as he rushed to the centre of the arena. "Why are you down here? Aren't you supposed to be a commentator?"

          '_Maybe not for much longer…' Chichi thought._

          "Like, welcome back, baldy!" Hidoi chimed. "Where WERE you?"

          "Hey! I'm bald by CHOICE, you scrappy bag of bolts!" Krillin retorted, thinking '_What a lame comeback…' "And I'm the referee here, so take a hike!"_

          "I'm been, like, referee here ever since you went splitzville, baldy! If you want me to leave, you'll have to FORCE me!"

          "There's someone I know who can do that better than **I** can…" Krillin turned to face the audience, or to be more specific, DJ. "DJ! Blast this guy with your Raigeki attack!" By the way, Raigeki is Japanese for Thunder Shot.

          "Huh? How come?" DJ asked, giving a bewildered look. "He hasn't done anything…"

          "He keeps making fun of my hair!"

          "I thought you were bald by choice?"

          "Damn…" Krillin could see that this wasn't going to work. But then he got another idea… "DJ! Hidoi the Valley Robot just called Sarah a bitch!"

          "**_DIE, ROBOT!!!!_" DJ yelled, pointing viciously at Hidoi. As he did this, a devastating bolt of electricity flew from DJ's finger, hitting Hidoi with a deadly blow to the chest. Suddenly, lots of sparks started to fly from Hidoi's body.**

          "I, like, don't feel so hot…" He said.

          "Are you sure?!" Krillin cried. "You look like you're about to overheat!" Hidoi staggered one way, then another, and when at a far range from everyone, he suddenly exploded! As the dust cleared, a different android was standing in Hidoi's location. This new robot was six feet and two inches tall, had white spiky hair and blue sunglasses.

          "What are YOU?" Chichi asked.

          "I'm known as Miyamoto…" The new android replied. "I despise that Valley Robot, and I can't believe that he's actually a part of me…"

          "That's nice, and all, but can I be the referee now?" Krillin asked. Miyamoto's response was to kick Krillin back through the corridor leading inside.

          "I'm the ref around here!" Miyamoto barked. "Now where's… what's his name?" Suddenly, the audience fell silent as Sephihimoto appeared out of nowhere and stepped up onto the arena floor.

          "He's… here…" Chichi sighed, slowly.

          "OK, on the East side is Son Chichi! On the West side is… ummm…."

          "What's the problem?!" Sephihimoto barked.

          "Hold on, I'm still trying to pronounce your name…"

          "Oh, for Kami's sake, Sephi-whatchamacallit will do! OK?!" Sephihimoto kicked Miyamoto aside and then turned his attention to Chichi.

          "Wait! We weren't told we can start fighting yet!" Chichi cried.

          "OK. WE CAN START FIGHTING!!" Sephihimoto yelled as he kicked Chichi to the floor. Before Chichi could move, Sephihimoto threw her into the air, waited for her to fall back down and kicked her across the arena!

          "Sephihimoto isn't fighting fair!" Amy cried.

          "When does he EVER?" DJ asked. "If he carries on like this, Chichi could be killed!"

          "Do you think they'll let us intervene if he goes out of control?" Lisa asked. DJ suddenly got a look of sheer terror on his face.

          "Lisa, I FORBID you to go near that guy!" DJ cried. "The same goes for all of you! Just a fraction of his power is enough to kill us all, and he's not afraid to use a hundred and FIFTY percent!"

          "But DJ, Hawk got to go against Sephihimoto! And so did Xell! Why won't you let ME take a crack at him?"

          "It's way too dangerous, Lisa… I don't know if ANYONE will be able to beat him…" DJ was really serious this time. This was the first time he had seen an opponent with as much power as Sephihimoto had, and he wasn't even using it all! Lisa, on the other hand, looked as though she were ready to pop!

          "Damn it, DJ, I'm gonna explode if I can't fight him!!" she cried.

          "You know, I think DJ has a point…" Amy said.

          "What do YOU know, Balloon Breasts!? You don't even fight! Why do you think you were beaten so easily!?"

          "Just try to hold back until we come up with some kind of plan…" Amy sighs, allowing the name-calling to slide because she knew Lisa was angry. Angel jumped down a stand and put her hand on Lisa's shoulder.

          "Look, kid, I know you're itching to kick Sephi's ass, we ALL are…" she explained. "But making fun of something Amy can't help isn't gonna get you anywhere…" Lisa glared at Angel after a few seconds.

          "Then what **AM I supposed to do?" she asked, not really sounding angry any more.**

          "Pick on Veggie! It's a lot funnier!"

          "Are you OK now, Lisa?" Leanne asked.

          "Yeah, just gimme a second…" Lisa replied, turning her attention to Amy. "Bloody Boingy Ballooning Ballistic Bouncing Blimp Boobs! There, I'm done."

          "For crying out loud, Lisa…" DJ sighed, gaining a sweat drop the size of Manhattan. "Are you obsessed, or what?"

          "Heads up!" D-Chan yelled, ducking down. Everyone else just followed suit, wondering why, when Vegeta charged into the area again.

          "**_WHO THE HELL KEEPS CALLING ME THAT STUPID NAME!?" _he boomed. It was at this moment when everyone realised that it wasn't Vegeta they were taking cover from, and Veggie himself noticed Chichi flying in his direction, screaming. "Oh, crap…" Vegeta sighed as Chichi crashed into him, sending him flying down the corridor he rushed from. Bulma, who was frozen in the Commentators' booth, finally spoke up.**

          "Umm……" she started. "As result of disqualification, and because I feel I will end up in more than one piece if I decide otherwise, Sephihimoto is the winner…" Sephihimoto remained silent as he vacated the arena, heading in the direction of the arcades.

          "Sephihimoto always seems to head in that direction…" Hitomi said.

          "Hey, that's how we can tell he's a clone of DJ!" Xell joked. "I mean, they DO look alike, after all…"

          "I already know he's a clone of me…" DJ sighed. "But he's been tweaked about a bit so he has unfathomable power, or so it seems. There HAS to be a way to beat him…"

          "Did you hear that, Lisa?" Amy asked. "You may get your wish of fighting that guy after all!" To the surprise of Amy (and everyone else, for that matter), there is no response. Usually, at an opportunity like this, Lisa would jump up really high, punch the air and squeal "KICKASS!!!", but it seemed almost as though she wasn't there.

          "Umm… Lisa?" Zori asked. "Lisa?" It was then that the group realised why it seemed that Lisa wasn't there. She **wasn't**…

          "Where's Lisa?" Leanne asked.

          "She's just disappeared…" Sarah added. DJ had to think for a while over everyone else's questions along the lines of "Where the Hell is Lisa?", but then suddenly a huge surge of realisation tore through his thoughts. DJ rushed to the edge of the seating area, looking at the exit that lead in the direction of the arcades.

"………………she didn't…………" DJ said. The next sounds to echo through the arena are crashing, explosions and ki blasts, followed by a deafening scream of defeat.

She did.

Holy crap, I hate these kinds of endings! What's gonna happen to poor Lisa? Did she even reach Sephihimoto, or did something else happen instead? Is it even Lisa screaming? I mean, nobody ever said it was a **_girl's_ deafening scream of defeat. The suspense is killing me, and I'm the one writing this fic! This feels like it's starting to turn into a horror fanfic, and it's meant to be Action, Adventure and Humour! Please R & R (Read and Review for those unfamiliar with the abbreviation), and feel free to tell me whether you think Lisa should lay off Amy about… *blushes* well, you know… let's just say the meaning of Chichi's name. Anyway, see ya next time!**


	15. DJ's untrustworthy revelation: Sephihimo...

Disclaimer: Windows could not run Disclaimer because a crucial file: YES_I_OWN_DRAGONBALL_DRAGONBALLZ_AND_DRAGONBALLGT.exe, was not found. You know why it wasn't found? Because I **DON'T** own them. All I own is Rocket Air. OK? Good.

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 15!

_Last time on Dragonball Z:_

_DJ: There HAS to be a way to beat him…_

_Amy: Did you hear that, Lisa? You may get your wish of fighting that guy after all!_

_To the surprise of Amy (and everyone else, for that matter), there is no response. Usually, at an opportunity like this, Lisa would jump up really high, punch the air and squeal "KICKASS!!!", but it seemed almost as though she wasn't there._

_Zori: Umm… Lisa?............Lisa?_

_It was then that the group realised why it seemed that Lisa wasn't there. She wasn't…_

_Leanne: Where's Lisa?_

_Sarah: She's just disappeared…_

_DJ had to think for a while over everyone else's questions along the lines of "Where the Hell is Lisa?", but then suddenly a huge surge of realisation tore through his thoughts. DJ rushed to the edge of the seating area, looking at the exit that lead in the direction of the arcades._

_DJ:………………she didn't…………_

_The next sounds to echo through the arena are crashing, explosions and ki blasts, followed by a deafening scream of defeat._

_She did._

          "So, you're definitely sure it was Lisa?" Amy asked as she, DJ, Zori and Vegeta raced toward the arcades.

          "There's too much evidence pointing towards it," DJ replied, picking up his pace and speeding off ahead. "I just hope we're not too late!"

          "Wait, DJ! We can't run as fast as you!" Zori called.

          "Forget it, Zori, there's no point in trying to reason with him!" Vegeta scowled. Something that was puzzling Zori for a while was why Vegeta was following him, Amy and DJ.

          "Hey, Dad, why are you so concerned about Lisa-chan?" Zori asked. "I thought you hated her?"

          "I **DO, I just want to rub her defeat into her face! Or perhaps it would be easier to rub it in a bigger target, like…"**

          "We GET the idea, Veggie!" Amy yelled.

          "**_STOP CALLING ME VEGGIE, BLIMP BOOBS!!_" Vegeta scowled.**

          "**_STOP CALLING ME BLIMP BOOBS, VEGGIE!!_" Amy retorted. Zori sighed. This was going to be a looooooooooooong chase…**

Back at the arena, where everyone else had remained bewildered by the turn of events, Bakaryu had decided to take matters into his own hands.

          "What are we standing around here for?" he asked. "Let's go help Lisa!"

          "Are you crazy!?" Leanne cried. "This is Sephihimoto we're talking about!"

          "Come on, we ALL need to be a part of this! Like Angel said earlier, we ALL wanna take a crack at that ugly freak, right?"

          "Ugly?" Sarah asked, remembering that Sephihimoto was cloned from DJ. "I think he's kinda handsome…"

          "Who's side are you on?!" Krillin yelled.

          "It was a joke, baldy… anyway, Bakaryu's right! Divided we may fall, but united we'll come through, we'll prevail and emerge victorious! Hell, we'll just plain kick ass!"

          "Yeah! Lisa would rush in to rescue any of us!" D-Chan cheered. "Let's do the same for her! Let's show Sephi-whatchamacallit what we're made of!"

          "Ah, underneath your soft, delicate exterior you have the heart of a warrior. I admire that." Delon said. "We should combine forces and go forth to battle…"

          "Lighten up, man!" Kage cheered. "Can't you just say 'Let's get this show on the road'?"

          "Hell, even I'LL join in on this one!" Angel called, turning to face Hawk and Xell. "Are you boys in?"

          "Of course!" Hawk cheered.

          "Hell yeah!" Xell added.

          "I think I'll just kick him in the butt and run…" Hitomi smiled, sticking her tongue out.

          "working together with everyone sure sounds great! Doesn't it, Thomas?" Jedite asked. Funny. No response. "Thomas?" Jedite looked around for a while and finally noticed Thomas and Leanne climbing down to the arena zone. "Hey! They're getting a head start!"

          "No fair!" D-Chan yelled, jumping down after them.

          "Hey, wait for me!" Sarah called, following D-Chan. Pretty soon, everyone else in the entire fanfic was following D-Chan, Sarah, Leanne and Thomas, all saying stuff along the lines of "Wait, damn it!"

DJ screeched to a halt as he reached the arcades, his eyes widening in shock and his mouth hanging open. The place was a wreck!! The ceiling had collapsed through, pinball machines were overturned, there were a few broken pool tables, and one of the dance machines had been crushed inwards! What kind of monster would do such a thing?!

          "Sephihimoto…" DJ cursed under his breath as he walked ahead to inspect the wreckage further. He stopped as he reached the dance machine, kneeling down and placing his right hand on the wreckage of its former self. "This machine had all my favourite Candy mixes on it… he will PAY for this outrage!!"

          "DJ...... it IS you… isn't it?" DJ heard a quiet, weak voice speak from close by.

          "Huh?" DJ asked. He recognised the voice. "L-Lisa? Where are you?"

          "I don't know… it's too… too dark to see…" DJ stood up.

          "Just keep talking as long as you can! I'll find you!"

          "You're… close… I can tell…" DJ looked back down, inspecting the wreckage of the dance machine further. Pulling the main unit up from the dance panels, DJ found Lisa pressed in between the components. Only the chest area, collar and left sleeve remained of her shirt, her jeans were charred and in ruins, and she had cuts and scratches everywhere!

          "Oh, man…" DJ cried as he threw the main unit to one side. "Lisa… speak to me!"

          "…hi?..." Lisa offered, at least trying to lighten up the situation. DJ, however, was in no mood for humour.

          "Lisa, what did the maniac do to you!?"

          "I don't… wanna… admit it…" Lisa groaned. "…but he did exactly what… what you said he would if I followed him… he kicked my ass…"

          "And it serves you right too!" Lisa heard. Why would DJ suddenly snap at her like that?

          "Hey, DJ, have a LITTLE compassion… I know I shouldn't have followed him, but you don't have to yell…"

          "Huh?" DJ asked. "That wasn't me…"

          "OVER HERE! LOOK BEHIND YOU, SPIKEBALL!!!" tore through the smashed arcade. DJ turned around to see Vegeta, out of breath and (for some reason) soaked to the bone.

          "Hey, Veggie. So, you shower with your clothes on?" DJ asked.

          "SHUT UP!" Vegeta shot back. "I was caught in one of that impossibly well-endowed wench's attacks, OK?! I wouldn't stop calling her Blimp Boobs, so she threw a tantrum, but she started it! She called me Veggie!!!"

          "It WASN'T a tantrum I threw, it was MizuGeki…" Amy said as she arrived with Zori. "And you were about to make an embarrassing remark about Lisa…"

          "Oh, sure, hit a girl while she's down…" Lisa sighed. "Whatever happened to the pride of a Saiyan prince?" Zori leapt up from the wall leading down to the arcade, bounced off Vegeta's head and landed next to Lisa.

          "Lisa-chan, what happened to you?" Zori asked, clearly worried.

          "I'm sorry, you guys…" Lisa sighed, sadly. "I thought that I was stronger than everybody, but I could hardly lay a scratch on that guy…  his agility's picked up a lot since his last matches. Either that, or he was compressing it. And, of course, I'd decided to stock up on chocolate and other yummy treats before my battle… that was my WORST mistake…"

          "But why?" Zori asked. "I thought that kinda food increased your energy?"

          "Sephihimoto must have foreseen this and made an attack directly for Lisa's stomach, thus causing a disruption in her energy field…" DJ pondered. "That explains the explosion! But…"

          "So why isn't she the way I've always wanted her: dead?!" Vegeta said, coldly.

          "**_CAN IT, VEGGIE!!!_" Everyone yelled, including the near-dozen that had just arrived.**

          "He has a point, though, Lisa-chan…" Zori stated. "How come you managed to survive?"

          "I used Instant Translocation at the precise time I felt all the pressure multiplying a thousand-fold, or something…" Lisa replied. "I got away just in time, but I didn't get far enough away. I have no idea why he didn't kill me, though…"

          "_Well, well, well…" a dark voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife as the sky seemed to darken in a state of sheer dramatic effect. A figure that resembled DJ's silhouette dropped from the one piece of the arcade ceiling that was still intact: a square metre in the North-west corner. "__You never cease to surprise me, RocketGirl… I thought that redundantly heavy object would have finished you off for sure…"_

          "Hey! That's my cousin you're talking to, buddy!" DJ yelled. "And just watch which machine you're callin' redundant!" The remainder of the group, having second thoughts about this confrontation, stepped back a little.

          "This isn't good!" Krillin cried. "Do you feel that evil energy?"

          "I sure do, Krillin…" Gokan replied. "He's WAY outta our league!"

          "I can't believe it… how can one being harness so much power?" Delon asked.

          "Hey, I know how we can take him on!" Gokan suddenly cheered, flaring up as much ki as possible, then releasing it as a flow of yellow energy, reaching Super Saiyan 3. "I'll have a better chance of beating him as a Super Saiyan!"

          "So will I, Kakarot!" Vegeta replied, doing the exact same thing. "All my life I have trained to be a Super Saiyan, and now I finally am one!"

          "Oh, yeah?" Zori asked, going up to Super Saiyan 3 himself. "Well, so am I!"

          "So am I!" Hawk cheered, following suit.

          "So am I!" Xell called, following his brother's lead. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched every Saiyan in the vicinity yelling "So am I" and transforming.

          "So am I!" Leanne chimed, tapping into Power Junction. "Well, not really, but hey, at least my hair's blonde and my power's through the roof!"

          "Can I join in?" Amy smiled, accessing Power Junction herself.

          "I'd better get some food for this!" D-Chan cheered, charging up all the power she could. After a while, a disappointed look crossed her face. "That's right, I forgot. My body hasn't generated a Power Junction attack card yet…" Sephihimoto just looked on, dispassionately.

          "_You may all think you are worthy foes, but your foolish efforts are futile. When the Main Event Final eventually arrives, I shall defeat and kill DJ, and then proceed to do the same with the rest of you. I suggest you get down to some serious training. That is, if you think living a few seconds longer is necessary…" A low, loud rumbling occurred as Sephihimoto prepared to jump, turning into a bang as he took flight._

          "Damn it!" DJ cried. "He got away!" DJ then remembered that there were more important things at hand. Namely, making sure Lisa was all right. "Oh, that's right! Lisa, are you gonna be OK?"

          "Yeah, I guess so…" Lisa replied, weakly. "Umm… I don't mean to sound like a wimp, but could somebody take me to the recovery room, or something?"

A little while later, Zeon was holding the door to the recovery room open for Lisa, who was being carried inside by Zori and DJ. Everyone from before (with the exception of Vegeta) had followed.

          "Oh, my God, I've never been so scared in all my life…" Sarah cried. "I mean, did anyone else notice how different he was?"

          "Yeah, it almost wasn't like Sephi-whatchamacallit!" Angel replied. "It was more like some stronger form of ultimate evil…"

          "Hey, maybe he was suppressing his power earlier?" Kage suggested. "But for some reason, he must have chosen to use more power on Lisa than he did with everyone else?"

          "I don't get it…" Lisa said as Zori and DJ placed her on a bed. "Why would he increase his power for me? He seemed to do a good enough job while his power was suppressed…"

          "Do you think it was in case you went into Power Trigger?" Amy asked.

          "That's something I've been pondering for quite some time, though I don't remember him looking scared at all…"

          "That's because he's a clone of ME, remember?" DJ reminded, looking overly confident. "I can stare an 800-mile long dragon in the eye and not show fear. NOTHING can phase me!" Leanne sneaked into one of the nurses' equipment drawers and pulled out a syringe.

          "Here, DJ!" she chimed. DJ's face drained of all colour.

          "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" he screamed, jumping a mile and landing in Sarah's arms. "NEEDLE!!!!!!"

          "Umm… DJ?" Sarah asked.

          "I hate needles! Leanne, put that damn thing away!"

          "Quick, Leanne, do as he says!" Sarah moaned as she felt DJ's weight taking its toll on her arms.

          "Whatever happened to nothing phasing you?" Leanne smirked. "Besides, I'm not even GIVING you a needle…" DJ's pitiful and cowardly screams suddenly ceased.

          "Oh. Never mind, then." He said, climbing down from Sarah's arms. Amy giggled serenely, glad to know that even the male figure she had looked up to for almost all her life had the same phobia she did.

          "THIS is your fearless cousin?" Zori asked Lisa, who just sighed.

          "Yep." She replied. "He's only scared of needles and spiders, though…"

          "Hey, I'm scared of needles and spiders too…" Amy cried.

          "Yeah, we know!" Leanne laughed, remembering the old "spider in the shirt" trick.

          "Leanne, it wasn't funny…"

          "Yes, it was!" Lisa giggled before wincing in pain. Zori found a box of Senzu beans in the equipment drawer.

          "Why can't they just TELL us where these things are?" Zori asked no-one in particular as he opened the box. "Here, Lisa-chan… take one of…" Zori dug into the box to be greeted with thin air. "…these?"

          "What's wrong, Zori?" Zeon asked.

          "There aren't any Senzu in this box!" Zori exclaimed. "That just sucks! Shouldn't they dispose of these boxes?" before anyone could answer Zori's question, Bulma entered the recovery room.

          "You guys, I heard about what happened…" she said. "But Amy and Lisa's match is first on the rota!"

          "Would it be possible to cancel our match?" Amy asked. "Lisa's in no condition to battle now…"

          "Are you kidding?!" Lisa cried, sitting up and wincing from more pain. "I'm not backing down from a battle! Even if I **am** nearly dead!"

          "And besides, a cancellation would through our schedule off dramatically…" Bulma sighed. Amy thought for a moment. She couldn't bear for Lisa to be in so much pain. Had Zori been able to find a Senzu bean, there'd be no problem.

          "In that case, could you postpone our match instead?" Amy asked. "Schedule it to be the last match instead of the first one?" Bulma was thinking a little now.

          "Well, I suppose that would be possible." Bulma took out a little electronic note pad and made a few calculations. "The furthest we can postpone your match is to the third one. It's not too much trouble, is it?"

          "I think I should be healed up by then…" Lisa smiled. "Takes a lot more than a fake DJ to keep ME in pain for long!"

          "Glad to see you have your spirits up. Leanne, Hawk, your match is on in five minutes." And with that, Bulma left.

          "Oh, well." Leanne sighed. "At least it isn't somebody like Vegeta…"

          "FINALLY, someone who doesn't call me that ridiculous name!" Vegeta shot.

          "Oh, sorry Veggie…" Leanne smirked.

          "Shut your hole, wench! Do you realise you are talking to a KING!?"

          "Yeah, you haven't shut up about your royal Saiyan ancestry all day! I mean, come on! I'm a girl who can transform into a sailor-suit-wearing, sword-flinging magical heroine, but do I brag about it?!"

          "If you don't stop shooting your mouth off at me, I'll show you what it will be like for me to use my Final Flash attack while choking your neck!" Leanne obviously didn't like the idea of Vegeta's hands crushing her neck, as a look of dismay  crossed her face.

"Welcome, fight fans! The first of our special Consolation matches is about to begin!" Chichi cheered. "And thankfully, I don't have to be in any! Due to medical reasons, our match between Amy and Lisa has been postponed, so our NEW first match is between Leanne "Sailor Dragoon" Farmer and Hawk "Saiyan Badass" Flamewind!"

          "Sephi-whatchamacallit won't be fighting again until the Main Event, folks," Bulma added. "So we should manage to keep this arena for a very long time!" Leanne stepped up to the arena floor as the audience began cheering. Even in her loose-fitting trousers and sweatshirt she appealed to the crowd, and many were wondering when this little beauty would appear in her sailor outfit and start kicking lots of ass again. The tournament's new referee: Miyamoto made way to centre stage as Hawk followed.

          "Oooooh?" Miyamoto cooed as he noticed Hawk, possibly sensing his power level. "This'll be good!"

          "You're not gonna pull a Zori at this point, are you?" Leanne asked, extending her hand for a friendly handshake. Hawk returned the handshake with no fuss.

          "Hey, after seeing what happened to DJ, I think even Master Roshi would think twice before trying to grab… y'know…" Hawk replied.

          "OK, you two, let's get this on the road." Miyamoto interrupted. "I have a film festival to go to!"

          "OK, OK!" Leanne retorted. "Geez, I think I preferred Hidoi… well, Hawk, shall we?"

          "But of course…" Hawk rushed in, attempting to throw a punch to Leanne's side, but she quickly strafed to the right and delivered a kick to Hawk's ribs. The kick never quite made it, however, and that's when Leanne realised that Hawk's action wasn't an attack, but a pre-attack counter hold!

          "You think **that'll hold me?" Leanne taunted as she sent her left leg up, attempting to kick Hawk's head in, but Hawk moved his head backward and let go of Leanne's right leg, waited for Leanne to back-flip with the momentum and land on her feet, and then head-butted her down to the floor! "Oww… well, I guess **one** of us had to get First Attack…"**

          "I'll get the next attack too!" Hawk cheered as he actually DID throw a punch this time. Catching this assault, Leanne threw herself into a back-flip, taking Hawk with her, and landed standing on him, forcing her legs straight down to increase momentum and damage.

          "You were saying?" Leanne taunted.

          "You know, you're pretty good…" Hawk admitted. "Let's see you take THIS, though!" Hawk threw his palm in front of Leanne and blasted her with his Flamewind attack without warning! Now that he was free, Hawk moved up and placed both his hands in the attack, trapping Leanne in an upward ki wave blast! '_Man, he's good!' Leanne thought '__Hey, I know how to get out of this! I'll just push myself back to flip out, then let rip with the Dragoon Tiara Guillotine Disc! Umm… wait a second, I'm not Sailor Dragoon, I'm just plain Leanne… for the moment…' Leanne's strategic thinking was rudely interrupted when some stray ki from the Flamewind attack tore a piece from her sweatshirt! '_What!?_' Leanne started to panic as even more of her shirt, and now her trousers, were being deteriorated by the attack._

          "Stop, Hawk!!" Leanne cried.

          "Are you giving up?" Hawk asked, not only determined to win, but seemingly oblivious to Leanne's predicament.

          "I'm not giving up, but my clothes are! Let's go hand-to-hand!!" Hawk wasn't about to fall for this. He knew as well as anyone that with the ability to use both Hundred Crack Fist AND Hundred Foot Blaze (AKA Bullet Kick), Leanne had the advantage in hand-to-hand melee. Leanne suddenly screamed and cried out, causing Hawk to end his Flamewind attack, and finally see why Leanne was so panicky. She managed to land on her feet, and all that was intact of her attire was part of her trousers (the looked like very short shorts now), the chest area of her sweatshirt and (oddly enough) her left sock. Upon laying eyes on the dishevelled Leanne, Hawk blushed and fell backwards!

          "Oh, my God, Leanne!!!" Hawk cried. "You… you're so…" Hawk looked away, shutting his eyes tightly. "…must… remember… I have a girlfriend…" Leanne, on the other hand, was blushing so much that her entire body was red!

          "There's only one way I can get out of THIS one!" Leanne announced. "**_DRAGOON-A-GO-GO-BABY!!!!!_" in a flash of light, Leanne's nearly-destroyed clothes were replaced by a shiny sailor suit, and a flashy-looking strap around each of her thighs, though they weren't carrying the usual guns, since guns aren't permitted.**

          "Whoa…" Hawk's mouth dropped open.

          "WOW!" Bulma cheered. "Leanne's transformed into Sailor Dragoon! I wonder what new attacks she'll have lined up?"

          "Whatever it is, she should get a longer skirt!" Chichi yelled. "The hussy!!"

          "HEY!!!" Leanne yelled. "I took special care into SPECIFICALLY making sure this skirt's at least twice the length of Sailor Moon's!!!"

          "Hey, can I get an Automated Wind Generator over here?" Miyamoto asked. "There's a dramatic effect I'd like to add…" Leanne rushed to Miyamoto and kicked him into Hawk!

          "That's enough of THAT! I dunno about you, but I plan to keep my underpants OUT of public sight!!!" It was painfully obvious that Leanne was very shy about this subject. "Can we please just get back to fighting?"

          "Yeah, sure…" Hawk replied, kicking Miyamoto off him. He then started rushing towards Leanne, but screeched to a halt as she took the tiara from her head. Leanne held the tiara in front of her, resting in the palm of her hand. Suddenly, the tiara levitated about a foot off her hand and started spinning violently, and the edges became sharper and sharper!

          "Try dodging THIS!" Leanne called. "**_DRAGOON TIARA GUILLOTINE DISC!_**" Leanne raised her hand upward, then threw it downward, sending the disc directly at Hawk! Panicking, hawk dived down and watched the deadly tiara fly right over him.

          "Hey, watch it! Are you SERIOUSLY trying to kill me here?!" Hawk cried.

          "No way!" Leanne replied. "I can use my ki to control whether the tiara bounces off the target, or cuts it up completely. Watch…" Leanne seemed to concentrate on suppressing her ki as the tiara headed toward the audience areas. Upon contact with the walls, the tiara bounced right off, flying upward and then back down to the arena.

          "Holy crap! Have you seen those two out there?!" DJ cried from the audience. "These fights are getting tougher to beat all the time!"

          "You mean while it's a competition to beat everyone, you also see it as one to have the best fight?" Xell asked.

          "He sounds almost like a Saiyan himself…" Gokan laughed. "DJ, how would fighting forever suit you?"

          "Uh-uh! No way! I hate fighting…" DJ replied.

          "You what?" Zori asked. "How can you hate fighting? The way you've been winning these matches, you'd think fighting was an instinct for you?"

          "It's something I do a lot, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like it… the only way I've been into fighting in the first place is because I've always loved the ability to protect my friends from getting hurt. If there were another way to resolve these kinds of things, I'd gladly take them…"

          "You mean like the time I managed to get that bully to compete against you in an eating contest instead of beating us up?" Amy asked. "Remember, DJ, it was 7 years ago…"

          "Yeah, I remember that. That was actually pretty funny! Remember how you entered yourself and beat us both?"

          "Yeah, I hadn't even lost any energy back then! My belly ended up the size of a football!" Amy giggled.

          "You still looked so cute, though!" DJ laughed. Of course, nobody else had any idea what they were talking about, and the topic seemed to have drifted quite a bit…

          "So… DJ, back to this thing about how you actually hate fighting?" Xell asked.

          "Yeah, it sucks all right…" DJ replied.  "Not even Lisa fights all the time because she wants to… it's just that if we don't, everyone's gonna die…"

          "Just think about it, DJ, you're at least fighting for a good cause," Zori said. "It's so that people aren't killed by any of these bad guys you have to face. I mean, you've seen what Sephi-whatchamacallit's been doing, right? We have to kick the crap out of him in order to stop his rampage of madness!"

          "_Awwww, is THAT what this is all about?" The same evil voice spoke once more. DJ, Gokan, Zori, Xell, Amy and the recovering Lisa looked around, but couldn't find Sephihimoto._

          "Where are you!?" DJ yelled.

          "_My location is of no importance to you!" The voice shot back. "__So, DJ, what ARE you fighting me for?"_

          "You should know! I'm fighting you to stop you from hurting and killing people!"

          "_To prevent the harm and death of others? But aren't you the one hurting ME and the others you fought, you half-brained hypocrite?!"_

          "What?" DJ asked.

          "_Face it! When you think about it, it's all painfully obvious! Remember those robots and clones you fought a few years ago? They were all strictly under Ben Dover's commands. They hadn't the chance to use their free will! And what about Psybalon, that ultra-powerful clone of Lisa who you guys took a month to kill? She was merely avenging the death of her creator, who was in fact Ben Dover. In a way, you could say he was her father…"_

          "I… am I the same as all those bad guys I've fought over the years?..."

          "Don't listen to that jerk, DJ!" Lisa cried. "He's just trying to trick you! You didn't even kill those robot girls, you just shut 'em down and freed them of their metal casings! And it was the explosion that CREATED Psybalon that killed Ben Dover, not you!"

          "_But YOU are the source of what caused the explosion!" Sephihimoto continued. "_If it weren't for you, Dover wouldn't have tried to amplify Psybalon's energy levels in the first place, so she wouldn't have generated that explosion, and wouldn't have caused his untimely death! YOU are the cause of it all, DJ! Hell, you even ATTRACT bad guys yourself!_"_

          "You leave DJ alone!" Amy yelled. "I don't know what you're trying to tell him, but I **do know that none of it is true!"**

          "_Oh yeah, girlie, you'd better believe it's true!"_

          "No, it's not!"

          "_Yes, it is!"_

          "NO, IT'S NOT!!!!"

          "Yes, it is…" DJ sighed.

          "NO, IT… huh!?" Amy stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean, DJ?" DJ stood up, looking down to the ground, the front spike of his hair blocking his facial expression.

          "This whole hero thing was fun while it lasted… but isn't a true hero supposed to stop all the fighting and killing? I just seem to be prolonging it. As soon as one enemy is killed, another one just rises up to the challenge. Then they go and get to know people. They create alliances. Hundreds, maybe THOUSANDS of people killed… and now there's even a clone of ME put on my own subconscious slaughter list. Geez, why not just put up a great big sign TELLING me that my greatest enemy is myself?" Everyone in the area was left speechless as DJ slowly walked off in one direction.

          "………DJ?" Amy finally asked. "Where are you going?"

          "I'm outta here…" DJ sighed in reply, still walking slowly. "Please, don't follow me…"

          "DJ, wait!" Amy cried as she tried to pursue him, but Xell quickly grabbed Amy's shoulder, shaking his head sadly as Amy turned her head to see him. Amy looked back at where DJ was walking, but he had gone. Feeling all her energy drain out of her body, Amy sank to her knees, allowing tears to roll down her cheeks. "…DJ…"

It seemed Sephihimoto had also left for the moment, leaving only his evil, manic laughter to fade into the distance.

What!? What's gonna happen now? Oi! DJ! Get your electric powered butt back here and start kicking some evil cloned ASS! If he leaves, there's no main event! Gawd, I hope someone can talk him out of this paranoia stupor! DJ's helped talk his friends through stuff before, so now it looks like it's up to his friends to go help HIM before it's too late! I mean, it's not been a good day for the poor guy, he was accused of being a pervert, his cousin was beaten up, his favourite arcade was destroyed, and now THIS! We'll find out how he does in chapter 16. See ya there!


	16. Break out the search team!

Disclaimer: *looks smug* Yep. That's right. I own Dragonball Z. I also own Sailor Moon, Megaman and Initial D.

Oh, and I can hold my breath for forty minutes.

WARNING: THE ABOVE TEXT IS LIES FROM BEGINNING TO END

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 16!

_Last time on Dragonball Z:_

_DJ: This whole hero thing was fun while it lasted… but isn't a true hero supposed to stop all the fighting and killing? I just seem to be prolonging it. As soon as one enemy is killed, another one just rises up to the challenge. Then they go and get to know people. They create alliances. Hundreds, maybe THOUSANDS of people killed… and now there's even a clone of ME put on my own subconscious slaughter list. Geez, why not just put up a great big sign TELLING me that my greatest enemy is myself_

_Everyone in the area was left speechless as DJ slowly walked off in one direction._

_Amy:………DJ? Where are you going?_

_DJ: I'm outta here… Please, don't follow me…_

_Amy: DJ, wait!_

_Amy looked back at where DJ was walking, but he had gone. Feeling all her energy drain out of her body, Amy sank to her knees, allowing tears to roll down her cheeks. _

_Amy: …DJ…_

_It seemed Sephihimoto had also left for the moment, leaving only his evil, manic laughter to fade into the distance._

In the great arena (well, the third one anyway), Leanne and Hawk were battling in mid-air, seemingly oblivious to the events occurring within the audience. It wasn't until Leanne narrowly caught a left hook from Hawk that she noticed the movement.

          "Hey, where's DJ going?" Leanne asked. Her answer was a right fist to her forehead. While Leanne was immobilised, Hawk kicked her back down to the marble floor.

          "What's wrong, Leanne?" Hawk asked as he drifted down, his feet planting firmly on the floor. "You're a sitting duck…"

          "Jeez!!!" Leanne cried as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Was THAT part of some special move of yours?"

          "No." Hawk replied. 

          "Hey, Leggy's down…" Miyamoto remarked.

          "Would you shut up about my legs?!" Leanne cried. "Or would you like a reminder of what the feet on the end of them feel like!?"

          "Is it like this?" Hawk asked as he sent a sweeper kick from Leanne's right side, hitting her back and causing her to fly forwards.

          "You mean bastard!!!" Leanne cried, trying to get up. "I'll BREAK you for this!" Leanne suddenly fell back down and winced in pain. "That is, when I'm not hurting so bad…"

Back in the corridors, it seemed that Leanne wasn't the only one having problems.

          "Where could DJ have possibly gone to?" Lisa asked.

          "I have no idea…" Gokan replied. "Let me think. If I needed a place to be alone, where would I go?"

          "Especially in a huge yet busy area like this!" Kage added. "Wait a second! Hey, Delon, you were training here alone, right?"

          "Yeah, I remember you were alone when we found you…" Zeon said. "You know places of solitude, don't you?"

          "Yes, I do…" Delon spoke. "But a lot of my training and concentration locations are either top secret, difficult to access, or just wouldn't appeal to DJ…"

          "But still, DJ obviously wasn't himself since a few moments ago…" Zori said. "We'll have to check everywhere! We should split up and search! We'll use a ki beacon to tell each other what's going on…"

          "Zori, what's a ki beacon?" Sarah asked.

          "It's a ki shot that we fire up into the sky. When it explodes, it lights the sky up so that people from miles around can see it. It's perfect!"

          "Still, who should go where?"

          "I've already anticipated this…" Amy announced. "OK, Lisa and Zori search the hotel, Sarah and D-Chan, search the rest of the main area. Registration, the souvenir shop, everywhere! Zeon, you check the wreckage of arena A, Bakaryu check the wreckage of arena B! Angel, check arena C…"

          "How come?" Angel asked. "That's where we came from?"

          "DJ may have gone back for some reason. Besides, you'll get to see Hawk in action! Anyway, Thomas and Jedite are checking arena D, Gokan check E and Xell can go with Hitomi to check if he's at arena F. Delon, check the food courts, Zin and Kage, go to the bar and hot springs area…"

          "Yeah! Let's get drunk!" Kage cheered.

          "Work before pleasure, dude…" Zin reminded.

          "Hey, chill… it's just my sense of humour…"

          "There's no time for that! Who knows where DJ could be?" Amy cried. "I'm sure there's another place around here somewhere… anyway, that's where I'll be searching. We'll all meet back in the main area in an hour, OK?"

          "You got it!" Everyone called as they rushed off in their respective directions.

          '_DJ, **please** be OK…' Amy thought as she left._

          "Excuse me, ma'am, but has DJ checked in, by any chance?" Zori asked the hotel receptionist.

          "I'm sorry, but I'm unfamiliar with the contestant names…" she sighed. She was as tall as DJ, but with straight black hair, blue eyes, blue eyeliner and a pair of the biggest earrings Zori had ever seen! She was wearing a very low-cut top as well… hey, Zori! This is no time to be describing the receptionist! Think about DJ!

          "Umm… he's the one with black spiky hair, green eyes, usually overly-optimistic, but he was kinda sad when he left…" Zori said, though unable to break off his gaze…

          "May I ask you kindly to stop staring?" the receptionist asked. Zori blushed and snapped back to attention.

          "S-Sorry!!" He cried.

          "So you should be! I didn't get this job just for people to stare at my bust!"

          "In that case, you should do a better job covering it up…" Zori grumbled as he left the desk. That little conversation got him nowhere. '_I hope Lisa-Chan's having better luck than I am…_'

          "DJ, where are you?" Lisa called as she raced down the corridor leading to the room in which she, Amy, DJ and Leanne were staying. "Hey, I know you always beat me at Hide and Seek, but this isn't funny!" Finally reaching their room, Lisa pushed and pulled at the door in panic, remembering that she had the key a few minutes later. A deft twist of the key in the lock later and Lisa had made her way into the room, but DJ was nowhere to be found. All that was there was a few suitcases with some of DJ's stuff scattered around. '_He wasn't thinking of leaving without us, was he?' Lisa thought to herself. She allowed herself to fall onto DJ's bed, fumbling through the only open suitcase. As the bed stopped bouncing and stabilised, a sheet of paper fell from inside the case. '_Hey, what's this?..._' Lisa grabbed the sheet to inspect it further. That's when she realised that it wasn't just a sheet of paper; it was, in fact, a photograph. To be more specific, a photo of DJ, Amy and Lisa at a summer resort last year. Lisa had decided to play a prank and change Amy's bikini top setting to "off", so Lisa was grinning cheekily behind Amy, Amy was catching her bikini top and narrowly escaping humiliation, and stood next to her was a very embarrassed-yet-excited DJ. Had the camera not included an automatic shutter, the guy behind it would have been at the edge of anticipation! Lisa knew that, as embarrassing as it was, DJ would never go anywhere without this picture. It was official: He was still on the island._

          "There's still time!" Lisa called out as she raced back to the ground floor of the hotel.

Meanwhile, kicking stones and pieces of debris around was a very bored Mystic Zeon.

          "Why did I have to be stuck searching a wreckage!?" Zeon cried. "I'm NEVER gonna find anything!" Zeon did a little more searching, then some kicking rocks about, then some more searching, and then kicking even more rocks about. "Damn it, this is BORING!" he yelled as he kicked a rock at the now abandoned Commentators' Booth. Zeon's look of boredom changed to a look of bewilderment as he heard multiple cracks from the booth. "What's that noise?" Suddenly, the entire booth fell off its hinges and crashed right next to Zeon! "Whoa… I'd better not go around doing THAT again…" Zeon soon shrugged off his terror and took a peek inside the dislodged booth. "Hey, a can of beer! Ah, crap! It's empty!!!"

Bakaryu was having similar problems with his designated search area. '_I'm gonna get Amy for this…' he thought as he peered down the massive crater that was re-created after the last ki attack that hit. '_No, he's not hiding down there… That's it! If I don't find DJ here soon, I'm gonna go look in the food court! In fact, Amy never mentioned the ferry bay, so maybe he's there?_' Bakaryu's last idea was the Commentator's Booth, which was abandoned, but not easily about to fall down. Jumping up to the window, Bakaryu grabbed the windowsill and peered through the broken window._

          "Hey! DJ, you there?" Bakaryu called. No response. "Damn it, he's not here!" Jumping down, Bakaryu started making his way to the ferry bay, where everyone first started on this island…

Things were a little more interesting for Angel, as she could search for DJ and watch the fight at the same time! Still, it was a lot harder due to the fact that there were about a million cheering fans around! Still, since Leanne and Hawk were beating the crap out of each other, Angel kind of doubted that DJ would be at this arena, particularly after the talk that went on. But while she was here, Angel figured she should cheer Hawk on.

          "Go get her, Hawk!" Angel cheered. "Get her with the Flamewind attack again! If she tears her sailor suit, she won't know whether to fight you or defend her dignity!.........Oww! No, no! You're supposed to hit HER! BEAT HER BUTT, HAWK!!!!" Down on the stage, Leanne had just blasted Hawk back with a Raigeki (Thunder shot) attack.

          "Hey, that hurt!" Hawk yelled.

          "Ah, so guys DO have feelings after all?" Leanne joked, giggling. OK, that just got Hawk riled up…

          "Feel **_THIS!!!!_" He yelled as he rushed toward Leanne and sent a Flaming Uppercut attack to her chin, sending her spiralling about twenty feet high into the air! Upon her descent, Leanne landed harshly on her head, balancing for about ten seconds before falling onto her back.**

          "Whoa! Leggy's down, and this time she's out!" Miyamoto cheered. "This makes Hawk "Saiyan Badass" Flamewind the winner!"

          "Hey, Hawk!" Angel cheered. "Way to go, babe!" But her screams of praise were drowned out by the audience's own cheers! Hawk, not one to let that joke slip, walked up to Leanne and leaned over her so that his eyes met hers.

          "I bet you're only feeling TWO things at the moment…" he taunted. "Embarrassment at where your joke led you… and pain. Let's not forget the pain…"

          "I wish I **COULD forget the pain!" Leanne yelled, holding her head. Hawk was about to go and find Angel, when as he turned around he nearly walked into her!**

          "Whoa!" Hawk cried, nearly falling backward. He would have done, too, if Angel hadn't pulled him into a hug. "How'd you get down here so fast, Angel?"

          "Plot device, Hawk!" Angel smiled.

          "You jumped down using the audience members' heads as stepping stones, didn't you?"

          "Yep. Anyway, I got some bad news…"

          "What's up?" A look of concern crossed Hawk's face.

          "Well…" Angel started. "DJ's kinda gone missing…"

          "What!?" Leanne cried, sitting up. "I saw him leaving, but I just assumed he was going for a soda, or something…"

          "It's worse than that… DJ now believes that he's the same as all those bad guys he's beaten over the years! We don't know where he's gone!"

          "Have you checked the food court?" Hawk asked.

          "Delon's checking over there. That reminds me, we should all keep a look up at the sky. If it lights up, try to sense some ki being released. That'll tell us who's found DJ…"

          "Well, let's carry on searching!" Hawk cheered. "He's probably at the hot springs! They're relaxing in times of need, after all…"

          "Yeah, and we can help Zin and Kage too! They're searching the hot springs and bar at the moment. Let's go!" Angel, Hawk and Leanne ran South to get to the desired area. That is, until Leanne decided to run up and kick Miyamoto into the wall.

          "And for the last time, SHUT UP ABOUT MY LEGS!!!" She yelled.

          "It's a very good thing… that I'm not programmed to feel pain…" Miyamoto said.

          "I'm hungry!" D-Chan whined as she and Sarah checked and re-checked the areas of the Main Area.

          "D-Chan, there'll be time to eat later…" Sarah sighed, worriedly. "We have to find DJ! Let's check the Souvenir shop again…" Sarah pushed open the saloon doors to the Souvenir shop, with D-Chan in close pursuit. "Let's see… DJ really likes flashy stuff, so maybe he's in the lighting section?"

          "Can I please get something to eat?" D-Chan asked.

          "D-Chan, can't it wait?"

          "No, it can't! Sarah, it sounds almost like my tummy's calling out for DJ!" Sarah couldn't help but giggle at this.

          "OK, but be quick about it, D-Chan." Sarah instructed. "Who knows how long we have left…" D-Chan raced off to find some food while Sarah explored the lighting section. There were all kinds of items on sale! Lava lamps, disco balls, plasma orbs, fibre optic shapes, strange glass cubes with bending lights and morphing optics… but no DJs!! "Damn it!" Sarah cursed. "DJ, honey, where ARE you?"

          "Hi, Sarah!" D-Chan chimed, carrying a bag of candies. Of course, D-Chan was happily munching away. She must seem pretty confident that they were going to find DJ. "Ya know what? This place could really use an Initial D arcade. DJ would love that! We'd find him easily if they had one of those!"

          "Wait a minute…" Sarah pondered. "The arcades may have been destroyed, but maybe the site itself isn't useless! Come with me!" Sarah grabbed D-Chan's arm and dragged her East.

          "Wait, Sarah!" D-Chan cried. "I need an arm to eat my candies!"

Thomas, Jedite and Gokan had met up in the corridor connecting Arena D with Arena E.

          "Find anything?" Jedite asked.

          "Not a thing…" Gokan replied. "The whole place was empty! How about you?"

          "It was exactly the same. We thought we'd found DJ under a chair, but it was just a cat…"

          "Don't ask us how we mistook DJ for a cat…" Thomas added. "Mind you, with HIS agility…"

          "This is getting us nowhere!" Gokan called. "Let's go find Xell and Hitomi. It's likely that they've got the same conclusion, since they're also at an empty arena…" Gokan walked off to Arena F, with Thomas and Jedite close behind.

          "Attention, everyone." Bulma's voice spoke. "The match between Gokan and Bakaryu will begin in ten minutes!"

          "For crying out loud, Bulma, not now!" Gokan cried as he hurried his pace. Thomas and Jedite maintained their speed, however.

          "Hey, Jedite?" Thomas asked. "What do you think of D-Chan?" Jedite suddenly blushed.

          "Huh? What's brought this on all of a sudden, Thomas?" he questioned.

          "I'm not sure, really… I think it's something to do with how I feel for Leanne… COULDN'T, of course, be the fact that I noticed you checking D-Chan out when Amy was organising the search party…"

          "What!?" Jedite cried out. Hey, it was beginning to look like the roles had reversed! "Thomas, aren't you supposed to be the shy one?"

          "Yeah, I know… but I think Leanne's helped me open up, and be more confident, you know? Besides, I caught you staring…"

          "I was daydreaming, OK?" Jedite's blush intensified.

          "Hey, you two! There's no time for that!" Gokan reminded. Xell and Hitomi met Gokan, Jedite and Thomas half-way. "Oh, no! You two didn't find him either?"

          "He's just vanished without a trace!" Xell cried "We can't find him anywhere!"

          "Yeah, the arena was completely empty!" Hitomi added.

          "It was so empty we could hear our voices echoing! In fact, I heard Hitomi's stomach growl and echo too!"

          "Xell!" Hitomi cried, playfully jabbing Xell with her elbow. "You promised not to tell people about that…"

          "Hey, no I didn't!" Xell replied, sticking his tongue out. "Hey, you guys heading for the food court?"

          "Actually, we were heading for arena F to find you guys…" Jedite said. "But I guess we could check the food court to see if Delon's found him…"

          "Of course, we should also check if D-chan's there…" Thomas teased.

          "Did you say something, Thomas?!" Jedite said through his teeth.

          "Not a thing!" Thomas laughed as he ran into the food court.

          "Hey, get back here!" Jedite called as he followed, with everyone else close behind.

Delon was sat facing the door of the food court when Gokan, Jedite, Thomas, Xell and Hitomi walked in.

          "Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be looking for DJ?" Delon asked.

          "Yeah, but we can't find him…" Gokan replied. "So we thought we'd try here…"

          "I've been sat here all the time, so that no-one can get in or out without me knowing."

          "So, has he passed through at all?" Hitomi asked.

          "……no…"

          "DAMN IT!" Jedite yelled. "I really need to talk to DJ as well…"

          "About D-Chan, right?" Thomas asked. "I mean, who better to ask than her male counterpart?"

          "Thomas, I do NOT have a crush on D-Chan!" Jedite blushed. "I mean, sure she's cute, funny, beautiful, cuddly, sweet, caring, bubbly, energetic, sexy…"

          "Ahem!!" Everyone cleared their throats to indicate that Jedite was going a little overboard.

          "…yeah, but I don't have a crush on her!"

          "Hey, have you seen that cute little way she has of walking?" Gokan asked.

          "Nope…" Thomas replied.

          "Not me…" Delon added.

          "I only have eyes for Hitomi!" Xell cheered.

          "Yeah, it's so cute the way she wiggles her…" Jedite stopped. "… umm… oh, my God, I have a crush on her!" Upon hearing this, Gokan burst out into a fit of laughter.

          "Hey, I wonder how Hawk's doing?" Xell suddenly asked. "Has he had any luck finding DJ?"

          "Just keep an eye on the sky…" Delon replied. "If it lights up, we'll know…"

Zin hesitantly stepped into the bar, not wanting a rewind on the events that happened last time some of the people were there (like Lisa and Veggie's fight). Not that many people were there this time, though. Just a few drunks and a rather relieved bartender.

          "Good evening, sir!" The bartender welcomed Zin. "What can I get ya?"

          "I need information." Zin replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where DJ is, would you?"

          "That would be me: Derek Jones Smith! At your service!" Zin just groaned. This was the wrong guy.

          "Forgive me, sir, but you're not the DJ I'm looking for…"

          "Ah, then you must be wanting the Hot Springs manager: Demetrius Jeremiah Zuchinski!"

          "Huh? No!"

          "That girl who went after the referee: Danielle Jackson?"  
          "Oh, my God, how many people are there on this God-forsaken island named DJ!?" Zin yelled before regaining his posture. "Look, the guy I'm looking for has black spiky hair, green eyes and has these really cool green metal shoes. He was in here earlier smashed off his face singing Particle Man…"

          "Well, he hasn't been here…" Derek replied. "Heck, he must be the only DJ in the entire world who I don't know a thing about!"

          "How ironic…" Zin said under his breath. "Well, I guess I'd better go help Kage in the hot springs. Thanks anyway…"

          "Wait a second!" Derek called as Zin turned to leave. "Are you sure you can't stay for a beer?"

          "I'd love to, but I can't. If we can't find our friend DJ, we could possibly all be screwed." And with that, Zin left the bar.

Sliding the entrance door to the hot springs open, Zin laid eyes on Angel, Hawk and Leanne.

          "Hey, Zin!" Leanne cheerfully greeted. "What brings you here?"

          "The same thing that brought you three here…" Zin replied. "I take it none of you has found DJ yet?"

          "That's why we're here…" Hawk said. "We were hoping he'd be here. He's not in the bar, then?"

          "The bartender described about half a dozen DJs, but none of them are who we're looking for…"

          "That sucks…" Angel sighed. "But hey, with Amy's plan, at least one of us has got to find him!"

          "That's right! All we have to do is keep searching and think positive!" Leanne cheered. "I mean, that's what DJ's always taught us, right?" Before anyone could add to this, the room was filled with girls' screams, and Kage practically tore the door to the female side apart to get through, quickly closing it behind him to stop numerous objects from hitting him.

          "…………Kage?" Delon asked.

          "YOU were in the female side?!" Angel added.

          "Yeah, I was…" Kage admitted "But one thing's for sure, DJ wasn't…"

          "How could you think that DJ would be in there?" Leanne asked. "I mean, he's a GUY!"

          "Exactly!" Angel teased.

          "Angel!" Hawk cried. "Not you too!!"

          "What's the problem!?" A random girl who had poked her head through the door retorted. "You want to put us under the false impression that guys have feelings?"  
          "We **DO have feelings, bitch!" Hawk, Kage and Zin yelled.**

          "Chill, Hawk…" Angel sighed, placing both her hands on Hawk's shoulders. "We're just playing…"

          "We are?" The girl asked. Kage threw a rubber duck at her.

          "Shut up…" He said, coldly.

          "Hasn't anyone seen the ki beacon yet?" Leanne asked.

          "I don't think so…" Kage replied. "I sure haven't seen any flashes…"

          "You pervert!" The same annoying random girl yelled.

          "I meant flashes of LIGHT!" Kage yelled. "Now if you bother me again, I'll set VEGETA on you!" This sufficiently (and finally) shut the girl up. Suddenly, from somewhere in the middle of the female springs area, a certain Saiyan voice said "Somebody mention me?" and was followed by more screams and the sound of two dozen angry females pounding a Saiyan prince into the dirt.

At the North-west side of the island, where the ferries docked and departed, a young male figure with spiky hair was busy exploring, or maybe planning a set route. First he headed toward a docked ferry, then took a long look at the island, then back at the ferry.

          "Ah, damn it, he's not here either!" Bakaryu yelled. Yes, what we forgot to tell you was that the spiky hair was white and he was looking back to see if anyone was using a ki beacon. "Man, where did that overly-optimistic food monger go and hide himself?"

Well, since the others had no luck, it was all up to Amy. Taking a familiar route to the East, Amy didn't even notice a large puddle she was walking in, nor a crater in the wall, where she blasted Vegeta earlier. Stepping out into the open, Amy was greeted with a moonlit sky, but seemingly nothing else. She was about to give up hope and turn back, when she noticed the dismembered main unit to Dance Dance Revolution. '_Hmm… maybe…' Amy stepped down across the battered arcades, looking behind the battered unit. Even though she recognised the figure she saw sat there, she decided not to say anything, but instead just sit next to him and watch the moon in the sky._

          "………I asked you not to follow me….." DJ spoke.

          "You know I could never leave you…" Amy replied. "After all, you never left me…" A long silence took its place after Amy finished her sentence. "DJ? What's the matter, really? What's on your mind?" Amy was only greeted with another silence.

          "I don't know…" DJ finally replied. "I've just been thinking…"

          "Come on, DJ, we both know that's a very dangerous thing!" Amy smiled, trying to lighten things up. DJ didn't respond. "That bad, huh?"

          "It's worse than bad, Aimes…" DJ sighed. "I mean, I always just assumed that I was the good guys and the bad guys were, well, the **bad** guys, but how is it in their perspective? I must be the bad guy in their point of view, so I guess that makes me the same…"

          "No, DJ, it isn't true!" Amy cried. "You've always fought to defend the innocent! Remember back when we first met and that crazy guy Dr. Hot wanted to melt me into a puddle of goo? I mean, I'd never done anything to him, and he was gonna kill me… but then there was you, DJ… he tried to take your newest friend away forever, but you stopped him from doing that, and eventually he just kinda vanished! Since then, you've fought off anyone who's tried to harm us! And when you think about it, you've only killed beings whose only purpose is to kill…" Even after this speech, DJ remained silent. It was unsure whether he was taking it all in, whether he was still depressed, or if he'd even gone to sleep.

          "Don't you get it?" Sarah called from the start of the arcade. "It's like a circle of life thing! You're like a natural predator to evil!"

          "Hey, come on… what's that supposed to mean?" DJ asked.

          "It means that you're here to defend the good of everyone! Like if someone goes around killing innocent people, he gets put in the electric chair and fried. You only kill those who live to kill, and you don't even need to be a chair to electrocute them, so you're OK! But where does that leave Sephihimoto? He's killed a whole bunch of people and they didn't do anything!"

          "Come on, DJ! Cheer up!" D-Chan chimed, still munching on her candies. DJ looked behind him to see Sarah and D-Chan, then gave D-Chan a look of bewilderment.

          "Umm… you sure those are candies, D-Chan?" he asked.

          "Yeah, they're pressed candies, made by SenzuCom. They're pretty tasty! Want one?"

          "D-Chan… when you say SenzuCom Pressed Candies, you wouldn't happen to mean Senzu Compressed Candies, would you?"

          "Well…" D-Chan inspected the bag further. "Oh, man! It was so hard to read, I didn't interpret it right!"

          "How many did you eat, D-Chan?" Amy asked.

          "Umm…" D-Chan started, but she couldn't say much before her whole body became slightly bigger and rounder. "Would you take 'the whole bag' for an answer?"

          "D-Chan, those are for restoring energy!" Sarah cried. "And what happens with energy if you're not in any fights?"

          "You start to gain weight…"

          "Yeah. And…"

          "And… that means you'll keep getting bigger and bigger…"

          "Yeah. And…" Sarah's voice was becoming increasingly worried.

          "And… gulp that means D-Chan go boom…"

          "Not if **I can help it!" DJ called, leaping into action. "I've been saving this trick for quite some time, but now's the best time to try it out!"**

          "DJ, are you sure about… whatever you're gonna do?" Amy asked.

          "Of course! All great attacks and strategies need a test run…" DJ placed his hands on D-Chan's shoulders, and suddenly a powerful whit aura became visible around D-Chan. DJ concentrated really hard, and the aura from D-Chan slowly began to disperse and redirect itself into DJ.

          "I get it now!" Sarah cheered. "DJ's taking the energy for D-Chan to prevent her from exploding!"

          "See, DJ? I told you you're a hero!" Amy smiled. DJ wasn't listening, however. He was too busy extracting energy from D-Chan. Soon the expressions on Amy and Sarah's faces went from cheerful to a little worried.

          "Umm… OK, DJ, that's enough absorption now…" Sarah advised.

          "DJ, isn't that quite enough?" Amy asked. But DJ still kept drawing energy.

          "Hey, this tickles!" D-Chan giggled. "But hey, how do we know DJ isn't gonna go boom?"

          "We DON'T, D-Chan!" Sarah cried. "That's why we want him to stop!"

          "Try to break free, D-Chan!" Amy cried. "It's our only chance!"

          "I can't… this tickles too much and I can't move!" Amy and Sarah couldn't help but stare as wave after wave of energy was taken from D-Chan and drawn into DJ. Pretty soon, DJ's body was beginning to glow white.

          "DJ, you've got more than enough energy!" Sarah cried out in panic. "You don't need to take any more!"

          "Feel free to stop any time, DJ!" Amy cried. Then, for the first time since this new trick, DJ spoke.

          "D-Chan, can you feel any pressure being relieved?" he asked. D-Chan could only nod.

          "Yeah, I feel pretty much relaxed now…" she replied. "But I'm worried about you, DJ…"

          "No need to worry. Since your pressure's gone, you at least won't explode, so I can stop drawing energy…" DJ took his hands from D-Chan's shoulders and held them at his sides.

          "Thank God!" Sarah sighed, exhaustedly. Being scared takes it out of ya! "Hey, what about the ki beacon?"

          "Oh, you need one of those?" DJ asked. "No problem!" DJ raised a hand in the air, ready to fire a ki shot, but since he'd absorbed loads of energy from D-Chan (who was still growing a tiny little bit at a time), it wasn't just a blast to illuminate the sky, but it also created a bang that ripped through the sound barrier and could be heard from fifty miles away! When the light diminished, Sarah was completely charred, Amy's attire was more or less dishevelled, D-Chan was just sat there, still growing slightly, and DJ was stood in the same position, albeit with considerably less ki than a few seconds ago.

          "……………… I think you overdid it, DJ………" Sarah moaned before the four of them collapsed. Amy actually controlled her descent and landed in such a way that her face was level with DJ's.

          "Welcome back, DJ…" Amy whispered. DJ just smiled and let his body relax to regain strength. What could he say? It was great to be back…

Waaaaagh!! I know we have DJ back, but we've had an entire episode with hardly any fighting! I mean, apart from Vegeta getting pummelled in the hot springs, but he deserved that. DJ, Amy, Sarah and D-Chan will be found, taken to the recovery room, and then that's where Chapter 17 will start. Now, how's Jedite gonna get D-Chan to notice him without covering himself with food?...


	17. One biiiiiiiig long fight

Disclaimer: OK, the closest I'm ever gonna get to owning Dragonball Z is official copies of Final Bout, Budokai and Budokai 2. I also have a great strategy for gaining Kili aboard Babidi's spaceship.

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 17!

          "_So, back for more, are we? I can't believe the way you're acting, even after all you've learnt from me…"_

          "Zip it! The only reason you're here is to cause tragedy, pain and death to innocent people! You don't deserve to live!" in a seemingly dark arena, DJ and Sephihimoto were finally facing off. Sephihimoto made the first move, rushing in and kicking DJ high into the air. "Now I have you! **_ROOM-SPREADING RAIGEKI!!!_**" Releasing a gigantic bolt of thunder from his hands, DJ ended up destroying the whole arena while critically injuring Sephihimoto!

          "_No! How can I lose to someone like you?"_

          "As long as you side with evil, you'll NEVER win! If you've any final words, speak now, or forever hold your peace!"

          "_DJ, wake up!"_

          "Huh?"  
  


          "Wake up, DJ?" Sephihimoto's cold, menacing voice was replaced by the calm, serene voice of Amy. Opening his eyes, DJ found himself in the recovery room. '_Man… what a strange dream…' DJ thought. '_What was that place I was in? It looked like an arena in the middle of a dark island…_'_

          "DJ, are you OK?" Sarah asked.

          "Ah, yeah, I'm fine…" DJ replied, snapping out of it. "Thanks, Sarah…"

          "What happened to you guys?" Xell asked. "We saw the ki beacon and headed for the arcade, but you were all wiped out by the time we arrived!"

          "It's OK. Sarah, Amy and D-Chan helped me…"

          "And then DJ helped **me!" D-Chan cheered. Last time, D-Chan made the cute little serious mistake of eating a whole bag of Senzu Compressed Candies, thinking they were only pressed candies from a new company called SenzuCom. So it was up to DJ to remove the energy from D-Chan before she exploded, and launch an intensified ki beacon before he would explode himself! Of course, DJ hadn't been able to extract all the gained energy without the girls panicking, so D-Chan had gained a few sizes all around her body.**

          "Would it be OK for you to use up that energy any time soon?" DJ asked. "I mean, no offence, D-Chan, but I'm not used to you being taller than me…" D-Chan just giggled.

          "I'm sorry, DJ!" she laughed. "If only the shopkeeper's handwriting was better… maybe he should print out the labels instead of writing everything? You'd think they could, from the profits they make with these tournaments…"

          "That reminds me, DJ, are you OK to fight again?" Gokan asked. "I mean, after what Sephi-whatchamacallit did and all…"

          "Don't worry, Gokan!" DJ grinned. "Nothing he can say is gonna phase me any more…"

          "Yeah, and besides, Sephihimoto's a clone of DJ, and clones are never quite as efficient as the originals…" Sarah added.

          "Meaning anything HE can do, I can do BETTER! Let me at him!" I'll pound the freak so bad you'd think he were a clone of Frieza!"

          "Sorry, DJ, but you're gonna have to wait." Bakaryu said. "Gokan and I are up next!"

          "Oh, yeah… I heard Bulma talking about it over the intercom. Good luck, you guys!" With that said, Gokan and Bakaryu headed for Arena C.

          "Can you stand up?" Amy asked.

          "I… I'm not so sure…" DJ replied, moving a little, then performing a leaping back flip off the bed. "Ah, Hell with it, sure I can!" Amy squealed with delight and hugged DJ.

          "There's the DJ we know and love!" she smiled. After Amy finished her hug, D-Chan leapt into the air and glomped DJ, sending him backward and down to the floor!!

          "Oops! Sorry, DJ!" D-Chan giggled. The fact that DJ wasn't in a loophole of depression any more had locked her in a happy mood.

          "It's OK, D-Chan…" DJ's voice muffled from underneath D-Chan's torso. "But I told you I wasn't used to you being taller than me…" Jedite couldn't help but laugh a little.

          "She sure does have a cute way of acting, doesn't she?" he asked.

          "Oh, REALLY?…" Thomas replied. Jedite blushed for the fourth time that day.

          "Oh, leave me alone!" he cried.

          "Hey, what's this about?" Leanne asked, leaning in to listen. Thomas took her hand, led her to the opposite end of the room and whispered in her ear. This was followed by a few surprised gasps and giggles on Leanne's part.

          "Umm… I'm gonna go get some food for us all now…" Amy sighed. "You want anything, D-Chan?"

          "Sure, I could eat anything!" She chimed, standing up. "As long as it's not loaded with Senzu!"

          "Yeah, we wouldn't want you getting any bigger, would we?" Lisa asked.

          "I dunno… I think it's kinda cute…"DJ replied.

          "Hah! You just like the fact that every time she hugs you now, your face ends up between her…"

          "YOU'RE OBSESSED!!!" DJ yelled, cutting Lisa off before she could finish. Amy blushed, giggled and headed off on her way, followed by D-Chan, who was oblivious to the whole situation.

          "So, is it true, Jedite?" Leanne asked, intensifying Jedite's blush.

          "Is what true?" He replied in question, trying to sound like he knew nothing about it.

          "You know… you… D-Chan…"

          "You have a crush on D-Chan?" Lisa asked. "How cute!"

          "I-I-I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jedite cried, his face beginning to resemble a tomato.

          "Sure you do!" Hawk replied, resting an arm on Jedite's shoulder. "I know you've been checking her out! A guy's got instincts, you know, and you've been looking at D-Chan the exact same way that I look at Angel!"

          "Ummm… DJ, help me out here!"

          "What can I do?" DJ asked. "If you have a crush on her, why not just say it?"

          "Nah, come on, I don't wanna put her in an awkward position… I mean, I've seen how she acts around you…"

          "Ah, D-Chan's gonna be glomping, hugging and kissing me no matter what happens. It's the kind of friendship we have! Just try talking to her, and see how she feels…"

          "And here's a quick tip: the way to this girl's heart is through her stomach!" Lisa added. "She **IS DJ's counterpart, after all."**

          "I…" Jedite started, blushing even more. "I'll keep that in mind…"

          "Good! We're gonna go watch Gokan vs. Bakaryu now. Could you tell Amy and D-Chan to meet us at arena C?"

          "I see… sending me to find D-Chan are we? OK, I'll go tell them… but if I blush, have a nosebleed and die from hypohaemia, I know who I'm sending my spirit to haunt!"  
  


          "It's been quite a while since I last saw my sweet Goku and Gohan in action!" Chichi cooed. "And now they're up against Bakaryu, who should hopefully be easier on him than that violent busty woman!"

          "Hey, we're not supposed to be biased, remember?" Bulma reminded. "Let's just see how the match turns out!" Gokan and Bakaryu stepped up as Miyamoto stood in the centre of the ring.

          "Hey, we have two people at once over here!" He taunted, noticing Gokan. "Go get 'em, freak!"

          "Freak?" Gokan questioned. "I'm not the valley robot that changes into a jerk when he gets electrocuted!"

          "Whatever…" Miyamoto said. "Now, umm…" he was aiming at Bakaryu now, possibly trying to think of another insult. "Ah, no need for names, just fight him quick… baka…"

          "Can we fight Miyamoto instead of each other?" Bakaryu asked.

          "No, but we CAN use him as a weapon or shield…" Gokan replied.

          "I heard that…" Miyamoto growled. "Fighters, are you ready?" In order to warm up a little bit, Gokan and Bakaryu spent a little time rushing at each other, leaping back and dodging around each other. Gokan would quickly jump to his left, while Bakaryu would do the same, so they remained facing each other. "FIGHT!" Bakaryu wasted no time, quickly punching forward, but Gokan moved his arms up to his chest just in time, blocking the attacks from his chest.

          "Man, you're fast!" Gokan cried before punching Bakaryu back and suddenly blasting a Kamehameha in his face to further propel him and give Gokan a little time to regroup.

          "You're not too bad yourself!" Bakaryu replied, thrusting his arms back and flipping back up to his feet. "Let's see how you like this!" Before Gokan knew what to expect next, Bakaryu had sent his left knee into his stomach! The extra momentum allowed Bakaryu to kick Gokan up and grab his foot at the last second. "Hope you don't get motion sick!" Bakaryu called, spinning around in a circle and dragging Gokan with him. After a few seconds Bakaryu let go and allowed Gokan to fall back down to the arena floor. Although dizzy, Gokan quickly got back up and advanced on Bakaryu again. Bakaryu could do nothing as he first felt a left fist crash into his ribs, then a right fist colliding with his shoulder, knocking him back. Gokan's left foot swept into Bakaryu's ankle, causing him to lose balance, and as he looked up momentarily and saw Gokan raise his right foot high in the air and somehow caused it to glow, Bakaryu knew he wasn't going to like the outcome…  
  


          "Whoa!" Zeon called. "They're kicking each other's asses! Damn, this is freakin' awesome!" Zeon's look of enthusiasm became slightly tainted when a fairly average-sized woman turned around and glared up at him.

          "Would you mind toning the language down, please?" She asked. "There are children present, you know!" Zeon noticed a very small blue-haired little girl with the largest, most innocent brown eyes he had ever seen. This melted his heart, and made him feel sheepish for his outburst earlier.

          "Sorry!" Zeon apologised. "I wasn't aware of your daughter… ya know, she's pretty cute…"

          "Actually, she's my cousin's daughter's niece." The lady smiled. "But yeah, she got the good looks. I'm sure in a few years she'll blossom into a princess just like her mother. Won't you, Yuko?" The little girl just smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

          "I'd like to be the princess of strawberry ice cream, Auntie Amaya…" Yuko smiled. '_Man… her voice is so quiet…' Zeon thought. '_I wonder if Amy's voice were this quiet when she was Yuko's age?_'_

          "Hey, Zeon, what's up?" Zori asked, before noticing little Yuko. "So, this is your tournament romance, huh?"

          "Not funny, Zori!" Zeon cried, blushing. How could Zori make a joke like that? I mean, sure Yuko's cute, but she's cute in an "Awwww, how cute!" way. Maybe if she were ten years older…

          "Hey, Bakaryu's really getting on the offensive!" Zori called. Zeon couldn't have been happier that he'd changed the subject.  
  


Back at the arena, as Zori had stated, Bakaryu had moved his aggression to a higher level and was forcing Gokan back with a barrage of punches, kicks, ki blasts and the occasional head-butt!

          "Bakaryu's really putting up a good fight!" Bulma cheered. Chichi, on the other hand, was much less supportive.

          "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! If Goku and Gohan move too far back they'll be forced out of the arena!" she cried. Sure enough, Gokan back-flipped away from an under sweep kick, leaving the arena in mid-air!

          "Hah! Now I have you!" Bakaryu taunted. It seemed that way for the moment, as Gokan felt himself lose control and fall down to the grass outside the arena…  
  


Then, in a flash of light, he was gone.  
  


          "Hey, where'd you go?" Bakaryu asked. His question was answered as Gokan's right foot hit Bakaryu's lower back, sending him flying away from the arena instead!

          "What was that you were saying about beating me?" Gokan asked.

          "I'm not done yet!" Bakaryu cried, using Instant Translocation before he could hit the ground. Gokan translocated away too, and the next anyone saw of the two was in a fast-paced punch-up about twenty feet in the air.

          "That was a close call!" Gokan said. "For a moment there, I thought you were just gonna let yourself lose!"

          "You had me pretty worried yourself, buddy!" Bakaryu replied. "Could you cut it any CLOSER to nearly losing?"  
          "Cut THIS!" Gokan announced, cuffing his fists together and slamming them into Bakaryu's head. In order to counteract this move, Bakaryu flipped into a roll, landed on his feet and leapt back up the full twenty feet, grabbing Gokan and kicking him back down instead! Gokan quickly landed on the arena floor with his right foot, then kicked back up with his left, and the two were quickly punching each other up again.

  
In another section of the audience, DJ, Amy, D-Chan, Leanne, Thomas and Jedite were checking out the action. There was enough sweet treats there for three and a half armies. And let me tell you, the half-army part was being shared among DJ, Leanne, Thomas and Jedite, leaving Amy and D-Chan with enough for an army and a half apiece!  
          "Wow! They're both moving so fast…" Leanne cried. "They're as fast as DJ!"  
          "Yeah! Their fighting techniques are delicious!" D-Chan squealed. As you can probably tell, D-Chan described many things she liked as delicious. She was still quite big from the abundant energy she'd gained, and she was quite easily the tallest member of the group.  
          "Who do you think's gonna win this one, DJ?" Thomas asked.  
          "They both have some pretty sweet moves!" DJ replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if this one ended as a tie!"  
          "Don't be silly! There aren't any ties in this fan fiction!" Leanne interrupted. "We all go in, beat the crap out of each other, and there's only one winner!"  
          "Yeah, like the winner of our match, remember?" DJ stuck his tongue out at Leanne, who sheepishly hid behind Thomas.  
          "Leave me alone…" she pouted. DJ just laughed and continued watching the match, satisfied that he could do something to get Leanne back after all the times he was hit on the head. Speaking of which, DJ could actually feel something pressing on his head at that moment. This new object felt soft and warm, rather than the harsh solidity of that mallet Leanne carried around.  
          "Hey, DJ! You don't mind me sitting on your head to catch the action, do you?" D-Chan asked.  
          "Well…" DJ blushed. "Not that I mind, but I thought you'd have the least trouble anyway, being the new tallest , and all…"  
          "I guess a new size doesn't stop D-Chan from acting in the cute way she does…" Jedite added, causing everyone except DJ and D-Chan to give him funny looks. DJ couldn't exactly turn with D-Chan on his head, and D-Chan was, as usually, innocently oblivious. "What? What did I say?"  
          "You fancy D-Chan!" Leanne sang, taunting him and smiling.  
          "Awwwwwww, this is all so cute!" Amy smiled. Jedite fell back, blushing.  
          "Why do you keep teasing me?" he asked. "What did I ever do to you?"  
          "I'm sorry, Jedite…" Leanne apologised. "But hey, what we're saying is that you should just go for it! That's what Thomas and I did!"  
          "Don't forget about Blitzball Boobs and Zori…" Amy giggled.  
          "Hey, when did we get a new character?" D-Chan asked. DJ just laughed at this.  
          "Amy's talking about Lisa, D-Chan…" he explained. "Though I really wish they wouldn't call each other stuff like that…"  
          "But DJ, if those two stop taunting each other's busts, then Lisa can still call Amy Meatball Head because of her hair, but then what does Amy have on Lisa? Nothing!" DJ was about to reply to this when Bakaryu was sent flying in their direction by a kick from Gokan!  
          "Look out!" Amy cried as everyone literally fell back. Before Bakaryu could hit anything, he translocated back to the arena again and continued the fight…

  
After his translocation, Bakaryu decided that the best action was to release a series of kicks that Gokan could only block or attempt to counter.  
          "So, you like fast attacks, huh?" Gokan asked. "Try THIS!" Gokan quickly kicked Bakaryu down to the floor while flying down himself. As Bakaryu got back up, Gokan began punching and kicking him at an insane speed!  
          "Hey, isn't that Goku's Super Dragon Fist attack?" Bulma asked.  
          "That's right!" Chichi replied. "He taught Gohan how to use it as well, so while they're combined it should do a lot more damage!" Gokan finally finished his Super Dragon Fist with a swift yet powerful punch that sent Bakaryu rolling backward, stopping on his feet just inches away from the edge.  
          "Hmm… thirty three hits in total. Not bad!" Bakaryu said. "But let's see how you like THIS!" Whether a random state or not, Bakaryu's right foot suddenly began to glow so bright that it was blinding anyone foolish or curious enough to look at it! "Feel the force of the Roundhouse Special!" Bakaryu threw his right foot up in a roundhouse kick, sending Gokan flying to the other end of the arena. Gokan staggered back up, rubbing his cheek where the Roundhouse Special hit. Bakaryu just grinned.  
          "You're pretty tough, but I have a last trick up my sleeve!" Gokan stated, raising his hands up to meet. "Here's a trick of Gohan's to start off! Multiple Masenko!" A glowing yellow ball of ki formed between Gokan's hands and started firing lots of ki blasts at Bakaryu! All h could do was take up defensive position as while some ki blasts missed completely, others hit head-on and some others exploded close by. Soon enough, Gokan lowered his hands to point them in Bakaryu's direction. "This will use up the last of my ki, but I have no choice! Constant Kamehameha!" The usual Kamehameha wave blasted from Gokan's hands, but unlike usual, this one would continue until Gokan ran out of ki completely. Bakaryu quickly spotted the beam heading his way.  
          "If that thing hits me here, I'll be knocked out of the arena!" Bakaryu cried, jumping a great length to clear the blast. "But now that I'm out of its way, it'll end and I can keep fighting!" But something seemed very wrong to Bakaryu at this point: He was heading back down to meet Gokan, but the Kamehameha wasn't finishing! "What!? Surely it should be over by now!?"  
          "That's why I made it constant!" Gokan replied. "This attack will carry on until my ki completely runs out!"  
          "Damn and crap! Looks like my luck's run out already!" Upon landing on the blast, Bakaryu was propelled back to half-way between Gokan and where he started, then he was knocked to Gokan's left when he landed on the blast again! Soon enough, Gokan finally ran out of ki, allowing Miyamoto to step up onto the stage.  
          "Ladies, gentlemen, and the rest of you things!" Miyamoto called. "As you can see, Bakaryu has not left the arena! I repeat, he has NOT left the arena! But by the looks of things… hold on, let me check…" Miyamoto poked Bakaryu a few times.  
          "Oww! Hey, that hurts!" Bakaryu yelled, trying to get up but failing miserably.  
          "Although he can still argue, Bakaryu is no longer able to battle! So, as this five-page-long battle reaches its close, I declare Gokan the winner!"  
          "Not bad…" Gokan congratulated Bakaryu. "I actually broke a sweat back there…"  
          "Man… I almost had you…" Bakaryu moaned. "But hey, you should be proud. You're a pretty good fighter…"  
          "OK, Gokan is the winner of this match!" Bulma cheered. 2The next fight will be between Leanne and-"  
          "WE HAD OUR FIGHT ALREADY!!!" Leanne and Hawk called, though from different areas in the audience. Leanne was pretty sure that she didn't want to be beaten up by Hawk again, nor did she want Miyamoto to keep making degrading and perverted comments about her legs.  
          "Oh yeah, I remember now! This means our long-awaited match between Lisa Sandra Herworth and Amy Holly Ziromohama will begin in ten minutes!"  
          "Amy, did you give me a middle name again!?" Lisa yelled from the audience. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't have a middle name?!"  
          "Sorry!" Amy called.  
          "No, you're not!"  
          "Yes, I am!"  
          "No, you're not!"  
          "Lisa, if I say I'm sorry, then I'm sorry!"  
          "Can't you two just settle this when you have your fight?" D-Chan asked. Then she noticed that everyone still hadn't got back up from when Bakaryu was nearly sent flying into them. Leanne and Thomas had landed right next to each other, Amy had ended up lying on top of DJ, and D-Chan was left sat on Jedite, as though she had straddled him, or something. Jedite was blushing like there was no tomorrow, and D-Chan would have found it equally as embarrassing, were it not for the fact that she was, once again, completely oblivious.  
          "Ummm… D-Chan?" Jedite asked.  
          "Hey, why is your face all red?" D-Chan asked, cheerfully.  
          "Oh, my God!" A random audience member cried. "Look at what that girl's doing to him! In a public place like this!"  
          "Excuse me…" D-Chan replied. "But what are you talking about?"  
          "You mean you don't know?" Jedite asked.  
          "Nope!" D-Chan smiled. "Hey, I'm getting hungry!"  
          "Again!?" Leanne cried. "I swear, you're gonna explode for REAL one of these days!"  
          "That doesn't sound delicious…" D-Chan sighed. Jedite instinctively made a move and cuddled her. He wasn't sure where he got this courage from, but the point was he did it.  
          "Leanne, don't scare her like that!" He cried. "Don't you think D-Chan's come close enough to exploding already? That kinda talk could scar her for the rest of her life!"  
          "What, with optimism like hers? You could tell D-Chan that the world was gonna end and she'd still be cheerful!"  
          "Prove it!"  
          "All righty then… D-Chan, did you know that in a few years, a comet's gonna hit this planet and destroy it completely?"  
          "Is the comet delicious?" D-Chan asked.  
          "No! D-Chan, a comet is a big, fiery ball of death!!"  
          "That's OK. I guess I can just handle spicy foods better than you can, Leanne!" Leanne just fainted, along with the majority of the audience. It seemed that Leanne had proven her point: D-Chan's optimism knew no bounds.  
          "Wait a second…" Thomas said. "How come nobody in the audience mentioned DJ and Amy's predicament?"  
          "Well, it's only like a hug…" DJ replied. "Just… on the floor… good thing we have our clothes on, huh?"  
          "I'm surprised that the countless masses aren't telling us to get a room," Amy said. "But that may be due to the fact that we all already have rooms back at the hotel…"  
          "If you have rooms, then go have sex there, would ya!" Miyamoto taunted.  
          "That's not what this is!" Amy cried. "If you keep making assumptions about us like that, I'll blast you with my MizuGeki attack!" Suddenly, Miyamoto looked as though he had wet himself, despite the impossibility.  
          "NO!" he cried. "I am not changing back into… into THAT!!" and with that, Miyamoto ran away. Amy smiled.  
          "Everyone, I think I know how to get Hidoi back…" she calmly and serenely stated, as was her way. "Ooh, I'd better get to the arena myself!" Amy slowly got up to her feet. "Sorry, DJ, but I'll have to get up now. Lisa needs to have her butt kicked!"  
          "I heard that!" Lisa called.  
          "It's OK, Amy." DJ replied. "We can always hug later…"  
          "That looked a little closer than hugging…" Leanne sighed. "Hey, Amy, tell me when the first is born, OK?"  
          "Over four years ago." Amy smiled before making her way to the corridors to find the arena again.  
          "………………WHAT!?" Leanne gasped.

I know what you're probably thinking by now: they're 18, Amy mentioned something 4 years ago, so that would mean the first was born when they were 14, right? What the Hell's with that!? You see, on planet Darkstormia (where the Rockies were born originally. All will be revealed eventually!) the legal age of consent is 14, yet one can learn to drive at 13. But anyways, the rivalry between Amy and Lisa really heats up in chapter 18! Plus, can Jedite build up the courage to get D-Chan into a conversation, and maybe much more? When did an Action/Adventure/Humour fanfic become a romance too? If a man says something and a woman's not around, is the answer to this joke still sexist and rude? At least one of these questions will be answered soon!


	18. Amy's ultimate bout

Disclaimer: I own no part of Dragonball Z whatsoever, not even Krillin's "Mondo-cool" stuff. I mean, no offence to the little guy, his attacks on Budokai are pretty ace, but. the mondo-cool stuff. is not mondo-cool.

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament. 5!!! - Chapter 18!

Ah, just kidding, I love the mondo-cool. Put some more in!  
  


Leanne wasn't sure what surprised her more: What Amy said about a child, or D-Chan's remark about wanting to eat a comet. Could DJ and Amy really have a child? Cute, serene Amy and shy-as-Hell DJ?!  
          "Whatcha thinking about, Leanne?" D-Chan asked, snapping her out of her trail of thought.  
          "Huh?" She replied, caught off guard. "Oh, it's nothing, D-Chan."  
          "Nothing, huh? You're sure putting a lot of thought into just nothing."  
          "Gak! It really IS nothing, D-Chan! Really!"  
          "Oh." D-Chan finally said. Leanne seemed relieved that D-Chan had bought it, but that relief was discarded when D-Chan continued. "So, it's nothing at all to do with the fact that DJ and Amy have had children together since 14 years of age, which would be not only weird on Earth but illegal as well, yet what most don't know is that back on our home planet the legal age of consent is actually 14?" Leanne fell back. D-Chan had got it in one. D-Chan didn't seem overly intelligent (no offence to her, of course), but at times she'd just temporarily become the smartest member of the entire cast!  
          "D-Chan? How do you know these things? I mean, sorry, but you're not exactly the brightest penny in the fountain."  
          "True, but I'm still not the dimmest either. Even though I'm in my own little world all the time, I just silently take everything in." Then, in a mocking voice, D-Chan added: "D-Chan knows all, sees all!"  
          "If you know all and see all," Jedite started. "Then how come you have to ASK whether delicious foods are delicious?" This made D-Chan burst out in a fit of laughter.  
          "Hey, what's going on?" Gokan asked as he arrived, followed by Zori, Zeon, hawk, Angel, Xell, Hitomi and Sarah.  
          "Jedite just made D-Chan laugh her butt off!" DJ exclaimed. "I think they may be breaking the ice here!"  
          "I could sure go for some ice cream!" D-Chan chimed.  
          "Yeah, me too. Where can we get some before the match starts?"  
          "The only place is the food courts, but how can you still be hungry?" Sarah asked. The answer to Sarah's question arrived in the form of a long rumble from D-Chan's stomach.  
          "Again!?" Everyone asked.  
          "Yep." D-Chan smiled. "I'm hungry again."

In the corridor leading out to the arena, Amy was just standing there, staring out as though hesitating. Taking in a deep breath, holding it and then letting it out again, Amy was about to make her first steps out to the fight of her life, when.  
          "Hey, Balloon Breasts! How come you're still back here?" Lisa asked.  
          "Lisa, I've told you time and time again not to call me that." Amy sighed. "What is it that fascinates you so much about my chest anyway?" Lisa suddenly gained a look of disgust.  
          "Whaddayamean 'fascinated'!?" she cried. "Amy, you are NOT making this into a Shoujou-ai story!!" Lisa obviously hadn't forgotten about when Amy pretended to hit on her when she became depressed.  
          "How about a deal, Lisa?" Amy finally asked. "If I win this match, you're never allowed to make fun of my bust ever again."  
          "Got it!" Lisa called. "But if **I** win, you have to wear a second-skin leotard to show off ALL of your curves!" Amy's face turned as red as a certain army's ribbon (Red Ribbon Army reference here, folks!).  
          "Why, you little." Amy started, but she decided to stop before she put herself in an awkward position. She expected Lisa to go through a forfeit if she lost the match, so it was only fair for Amy to go through a forfeit upon her defeat. "Fine. But let's make things a little more interesting. The victor is to never be ridiculed about her bosom again, and the defeated has to wear the leotard you mentioned."  
          "Done. We'll make sure to get the right sizes, of course!"  
          "Of course. OK, let's go."  
          "KICKASS!!" Lisa cheered as she ran toward the arena, Amy hesitantly following. Her pulse was racing and her heart was skipping beats, although beating a lot faster and harder than usual. '_This is a very crucial time._' Amy fearfully thought. '_For the sake of my dignity, I **cannot lose this match!**_'

          "What do you guys do here anyway?" Krillin asked. He was in the bar with Delon, Kage, Zin and Piccolo.  
          "Well, we usually find places of tranquillity and solitude, because we like to channel our energy and concentrate on becoming stronger." Delon replied.  
          "But then we thought: What's the point in becoming stronger if there's no-one to brag to about it?" Kage added. "So we decided to channel energy in the same place!"  
          "That's not it!" Zin corrected. "We're here to prolong and enhance our energies by concentrating on our four ki levels as one!"  
          "Yeah, get your facts right!" Piccolo grumbled. "Why are we concentrating our ki with a guy who's doing it for the wrong reason?"  
          "I was only making a joke, Piccolo." Kage sighed. "But then, I guess you don't appreciate humour of any kind. So Krillin, why are you here?"  
          "That new android took my job." Krillin sighed. "What's a bald referee supposed to do if there's something else out there doing the job HE'S supposed to do?"  
          "Why not just use a Destructo-disc on him?"  
          "Because they'll force Krillin to pay for the damages." Zin replied. "Besides, I don't think a Destructo-disc alone is enough to take down that cocky bag of bolts. By the way, whose match is next?"  
          "It's Amy and Lisa, I think." Krillin said.  
          "Hot damn! I've been waiting for this one!" Piccolo cheered. This was completely out of character for him, though. "Those two have a worse rivalry than Bulma and Chichi at times! Let's go check it out!"  
          "He's suddenly perky." Delon said, standing up.  
          "Well, let's not keep the girls waiting." Zin added, taking the lead.

          "Ummmmmmm....." Miyamoto stammered as he laid eyes on Amy. She, sensing Miyamoto's robotic gaze on her vulnerable frame, felt a shiver run down her spine.  
          "Is something wrong?" Amy asked, trying to break the tension.  
          "How do you expect to battle. with THOSE?!" Miyamoto asked, pointing you-know-where. Amy grabbed at her own chest in an attempt to conceal it and blushed.  
          "Please don't stare!" Amy cried. Miyamoto noticed the innocence and fear in Amy's face, as well as a lot of blushing.  
          "You should go home now!" He commented. "It'd be a shame to ruin that face!"  
          "Oh no, ya don't!" Lisa cried. "We came here to fight, and we're gonna fight!"  
          "Who said that?" Miyamoto demanded, turning to face Lisa. '_Whoa. the Human Emotions Interface in my nervous circuitry is acting up. It's programming me to realise that this girl is, in fact, unbelievably attractive and beautiful. but. I HATE THAT!!!!!_'  
          "Hey, you OK?" Lisa asked.  
          "What!?" Miyamoto yelled. "Don't you have a horror movie shoot to get to, Silicone Girl!?" Lisa couldn't imagine what she'd possibly done to deserve THAT. I mean, all she did was ask if Miyamoto was OK, and he went and insulted her. And to top it all off, Amy was the one with the impossibly huge breasts, and LISA was the one accused of having implants!! That pissed her off!  
          "Why, you snobby little insulting defective BASTARD!" She yelled. "Listen, I don't like talking about my breasts all that much, but I'll at LEAST tell you that they're a hundred percent **ME!**"  
          "Ooh, she's making a showcase now!" Miyamoto taunted. "Can you say PORNSTAR, people in the audience?"  
          "Ewwww, that's the LAST thing I'd wanna be! If you have the energy to accuse me of things I'd never do, then why don't you chew peanuts with your eyes and eat spaghetti through your nose, you offence to God!?"  
          "Well, if you really want me to."  
          "Excuse me." Amy sighed. "But while we'd all love to see you defy the laws of your respiratory and digestive organs, we'd really like to continue with the fight." Amy didn't yet realise that Miyamoto was a robot. Yep, she thought Hidoi and Miyamoto were human.  
          "OK, get on with it. Oh, and don't ruin this girl's pretty face, Silicone Girl." Miyamoto said as he left.  
          "GAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Lisa screamed in rage. "Bulma, Chichi, PLEASE let me fight that thing instead!!!"  
          "No. Your fight's with me." Amy said.

Considerably closer to the action this time sat DJ, Jedite, D-Chan, Zori, Zeon, Thomas, Leanne, Zin, Delon, Kage, Krillin, Gokan, Bakaryu, Sarah, Piccolo, Hawk, Angel, Xell and Hitomi (Phew!).  
          "Man. it looks like Amy's really serious this time!" Gokan cried.  
          "I hope Lisa-chan's gonna be OK." Zori added.  
          "No time for that now: the fight's starting!" Angel called. "Cut to the next paragraph!"

This paragraph is set a few seconds before Angel stated that the fight was starting, to save things for the hardcore fight fans.  
          "What was that android's problem?" Lisa asked, before turning to face Amy. "Well, Balloon Breasts, are you." Before Lisa could finish her sentence, Amy rushed right up to her and kicked her at least fifty feet into the air! ".ready?"  
          "I've been ready for this moment for the past eight chapters!" Amy cried. "I really, really don't like fighting at all, but there's too much of my dignity at stake here to back down now! Now fall back down here and let's finish this!"  
          "Finish?" Lisa repeated, translocating out of sight and appearing beside Amy, generating a fire ball in her hand. "This has only just started!" Before Amy could move, a blast of fire flew from Lisa's hand and hit Amy's legs, toppling her over.  
          "Hey! That hurt!" Amy cried.  
          "Well, I hate to agree with Veggie here, but it's not exactly gonna be a tea party and cookies, you know!" Lisa replied, throwing another fireball at Amy. Squealing in panic, Amy crouched to the floor with her hands pushing her head down, allowing the ball to fly past her completely and head toward the audience. Or, in particular, a certain Saiyan who had just arrived.  
          "Stop calling me Veggie!!!" Vegeta scowled, just in time to see Lisa's fireball heading straight toward him. "Crap." The resulting explosion sent Vegeta flying back and bouncing off the walls, but didn't damage anyone else in any way. Back to the fight!  
          "Are you trying to **KILL** me here?!" Amy cried.  
          "Nope!" Lisa replied, grinning. "Just trying to beat the crap out of you! At least you're a nice big target!" Amy frowned. She knew Lisa was trying to get at her in order to make her fight. Now it was time to see how much this "training" had paid off.  
          "Eat THIS!" she yelled, plunging a fist into the pit of Lisa's stomach, and then blasting her backward with a MizuGeki attack! "As big as I am, I **still** won't prove an easy target!" Lisa took a few seconds to regroup and stagger up to her feet, but she wasn't about to give up yet!  
          "Well then, I'll have to make sure I'm not easy to hit either!" Lisa called, lunging at Amy and kicking her into the air again. This time, Lisa jumped up after Amy and grabbed her foot.  
          "No! You're not throwing ME around, Lisa!" Amy yelled, kicking her back.  
          "Hey, what are you trying to do, kick my eyes out!?" Lisa yelled back. "Try dodging THIS!" Lisa began kicking at Amy as fast as she could, which resulted at up to 166.66667 kicks per second (Ten thousand kicks a minute)!  
          "How about I counter instead!?" Amy began punching as fast as she could, not nearly as fast as Lisa but since Amy's attack used two limbs and Lisa's only used one, she still managed to counter each blow! Pretty soon, both girls got tired and fell back to give themselves a rest.  
          "How about we take a break for a while, Amy?" Lisa asked.  
          "Hey, you actually used my name.." Amy gasped.  
          "Break's over!" Lisa called, leaping (or as best as one can while hovering in the air) back into action!  
          "Wait!" Amy cried. But she was too late. Lisa had already kicked Amy even higher into the air! From a spectator's point of view, it was getting increasingly harder to see Amy and Lisa as their bout increased in altitude!  
          "Where are they going!?" Bulma asked.  
          "From the looks of things, Lisa's punching Amy higher and higher!" Chichi added. "How can the poor girl stand such torture?" Up in the air, Amy must have been wondering the same thing.  
          "Lisa, the air's starting to get thinner." Amy sighed in between blows.  
          "That's a good point: How far up are we?" Lisa asked, ceasing her onslaught. Amy drifted back, holding her stomach from multiple hits.  
          "I never thought I'd say this, but I kinda wish I hadn't eaten so much candy now." Amy moaned, rubbing her stomach.  
          "Wow! We're really high now!" Lisa cheered. "The arena looks so tiny! But no time for that now! I have a battle to win, Balloon Breasts!" Lisa prepared to blast another fireball at Amy, but for some reason, no form of a flame was existing. Lisa couldn't understand it. no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get any fire to appear at all! "Hey, what gives? Why won't my fire work?"  
          "Maybe it's because there's a lack of oxygen up here?" Amy asked. "But water already HAS the oxygen it needs, so take one of these!" Amy blasted a stream of water down on Lisa the same way Goku would use a Kamehameha, blasting her back down to Earth! "At least now you won't experience the problem of the arena looking so small any more." and with that, Amy flew back down in pursuit.

          "So, who do you reckon is winning?" Sarah asked.  
          "It's really hard to say." DJ replied. "They've never gone at it like THIS before."  
          "Hey, I think one of them's coming down!" Gokan called. "Is it Amy, or Lisa?"  
          "It may be Amy," Zeon replied. "It's clear that Lisa's got the stronger fighting spirit."  
          "No, wait!" D-Chan cried out. "It looks like whoever it is has been hit by water! And Amy wouldn't hit herself with her own attack! So, that means."  
          "That means Lisa-chan could be in BIG trouble!" Zori cried. "If she hits the ground, she'll be killed!"  
          "If she lands on her head, yeah." DJ said. "But Lisa NEVER does that." Sure enough, Lisa spun into a somersault and landed on her feet, albeit experiencing some VERY bad pain!!! Remember the fight between DJ and Zori where DJ nearly broke his legs? Lisa had just done an encore and now the water from Amy's attack was blasting her into the floor even more! Amy quickly flew down until she was about thirty feet away, and then gradually floated down to the floor.  
          "You look like a drowned rat!" Amy laughed. "A drowned rat with Blitzballs stuck on its chest!" Lisa just snarled and shook some excess water out of her hair.  
          "You may have had a head start, but let's see how you handle THIS!" Lisa gathered all the ki she could to increase to her Power Trigger state, but this time, something was different. Rather than just the usual Power trigger transformation, Lisa seemed to be emitting seven green lights from different places on her body. One light was shining from each of her ears, one for each of her wrists, one resting near her neck (like a necklace, or something), and one was shining near each of her ankles. Sometimes, it looked as though there were an eighth light shining, but it was impossible to tell for certain.  
          "Umm. what are you doing?" asked Amy.  
          "Becoming a more powerful form so that I can kick your busty butt in easier!" Lisa replied, smirking. The usual glowing and growing occurred as Lisa's Power Trigger initiation continued. As Lisa continued to grow, her tank top-type thingy didn't, and as the top rode up her torso ever so slightly, an eighth light was confirmed, shining from what seemed to be a jewel nested in her belly button. Then, in an eclipse of light, Lisa had changed not only her appearance (from regular to Power Trigger), but her attire had changed also! Rather than the usual blue jeans and blue tank top, Lisa was now wearing an orange body suit with an orange sleeveless jacket. Lisa also had a pair of earrings, bracelets, anklets, a necklace, and a jewel suspended where her belly button is: all made of Peridot. "What do you think to the NEW Power Trigger form?" Lisa asked, taunting Amy. Amy just smirked.  
          "You think I didn't actually know about that?" she asked in reply. "Check THIS out!" Lisa realised what was about to happen now. Amy was about to do the exact same thing she just did in order to match or even exceed her power!  
          "I won't even give you the chance!" Lisa called, and in a matter of milliseconds, she disappeared, reappeared behind Amy and kicked her to the floor.  
          "This is turning out to be one of those days." Amy sighed, pulling herself up to her feet.

"Just how much more damage do you think Amy can take?" Angel asked as she watched the onslaught from the audience.  
          "I'm not sure." Hawk replied. "Is there any way she'll stand a chance while Lisa's Power Triggered?"  
          "Amy does have ONE chance," DJ explained. "If she can get one of Lisa's Peridot jewels away from her, then at least the enhancement of power to Power Trigger will diminish!"  
          "You mean she'll still have all the strength, defence and agility of regular Power Trigger?" Sarah asked.  
          "The situation doesn't look delicious for Amy." sighed a very hungry D-Chan.  
          "OK, D-Chan." Krillin grunted as he staggered toward the group with at least seven hundred chocolate brownies. "Where do you want **these!?**" D-Chan began giggling with delight.  
          "In my tummy, of course!" She chimed. Everyone else (except for DJ) just groaned at the sheer starkness of the situation.  
          "That answer certainly was blatant." Hitomi sighed.  
          "I think if she eats all that, it'll become BLOATANT." Xell added.  
          "WHOA!?" gasped a very amazed Piccolo. "Holy crap! Lisa's on top of Amy!!!"  
          "Piccolo! Tone the language down, will ya?!" Zeon probed. "Think of little Yuko!"  
          "Sorry, but check it out!" Zeon looked at the arena. As Piccolo said, Amy was flat on her back, with Lisa straddled over her. "Sweet! It's gonna be a shoujo-ai story!"  
          "There's no 'ai' about it!" Leanne cried. "Lisa's PUMMELLING Amy!"  
          "Oh, my God!" DJ cried. "Hold on, Amy!" DJ tried to leap into the arena area to save his cute chesty companion, but he didn't get very far before Sarah, Leanne and Gokan grabbed him and pulled him back.  
          "DJ, you can't go out there!" Sarah explained.  
          "What gives?! Lemme go!" DJ yelled as he struggled to get free, but to no avail.  
          "DJ, if you interfere, then you'll either be disqualified, or Miyamoto will beat you to a pulp, or both!" Gokan added.  
          "I could take that scrap yard fodder any day!"  
          "Well, think of it from Amy's point of view." Leanne said. "She wants to be able to hold her own against Lisa by herself. If you leapt in to help this time, her pride would be shattered!"  
          "I know. but." DJ calmed down, knowing there was nothing he could do. ".Amy."

It was looking darker and darker for Amy as she sustained blow after crushing blow from Lisa.  
          "This should be over real quick!" Lisa taunted. "Better get your measurements ready for that leotard!"  
          "It's not over 'til the busty lady sings, and you've put me **_right_** off the mood for karaoke!" Amy screeched in reply, summoning the strength to kick Lisa away. As Amy did this, an explosion around her propelled Lisa further, but she managed to screech to a halt before even getting close to the arena's edge.  
          "Whoa." Lisa could only gasp. "Did. did Amy cause that explosion? And if so, is she still alive?" As the dust cleared, Amy was nowhere in sight. Stood in her place, however, was a very tall woman with tanned skin and reddish-brown spiky hair, although she did have a little meatball thingy on each side. This woman had sets of jewellery identical to Lisa's, except in Ruby form, rather than Peridot, and a matching body suit and jacket, but in an azure blue this time.  
          "Silly Lisa. of COURSE I'm alive." she said, coolly, yet cutely. "Let's finish this, shall we?"

          "WOW!!! That's Amy in her Power Trigger stage!?" Zeon cried out. "She is HOT!!!!"  
          "Let's hope her fighting is as impressive as her looks!" Piccolo added.  
          "Typical males." Leanne sighed. "They're head over heels in love with Amy just because now that she's bigger in general, her boobs are bigger too."  
          "Actually, Amy's chest remains the same size, even in Power Trigger." DJ explained.  
          "Hee-eeeyy." Sarah cooed, taunting DJ. "You must have really been staring, huh?" DJ felt an immense blush crossing his face, and he sank low into his chair.  
          "Leave me alone." he finally sighed.

Back on the arena floor, Lisa had become frozen in shock. She had honestly never seen Amy in Power Trigger form before. Amy had always looked too cute to be taken seriously in a fight, but now she was actually quite intimidating. And the fact that Amy's element base had an advantage over Lisa's didn't exactly help! Finally, the tension got to Lisa and she knew that if she didn't do something, she'd be attacked and defeated for sure!  
          "I'm not just gonna stand around here and let myself be afraid of you!" She yelled as she stood up. "You may look powerful and intimidating now, but underneath that exterior you're STILL just Amy: the shy girl with the Titanic Ti-"  
          "You don't **want** to finish that sentence." Amy intervened. Without any other clue of how to handle the situation, Lisa just started throwing fireballs at Amy like there was no tomorrow! With Amy's size, plus the increased size due to Power Trigger, she wasn't hard to miss. In fact, only three out of fifty fireballs flew by, hitting the wall behind her. Despite this, Amy just remained where she stood, having not moved an inch.  
          "H-h-h-h-... **_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?_**" Lisa cried. Amy just smiled, sweetly.  
          "My turn." She said, rushing behind Lisa and kicking her directly in the back. Before Lisa could fly forward, Amy grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from moving. The momentum caused the Peridot nested in Lisa's belly button to fly out and roll across the floor. As though to add a symbolic effect of drama, Lisa's transformation reversed the instant the Peridot stopped rolling and fell to the floor. "That's enough toying with you. This is where you go for a cold bath!" Amy lightly pushed Lisa away, but of course, it was only lightly in Amy's current power relation: her effortless shove was enough to send Lisa halfway across the arena! Lisa wasn't about to take this without a fight. She still had another trick she could use: now that she was back on Earth, Lisa's HinoGeki attack would have the oxygen it required to activate! But as soon as Lisa turned around she was frozen in fear. Only she and Zori knew what was coming as five swirling circles of water floated in front of Amy. If she activated Aquanihillation and it hit, Lisa may as well have just given up from the start! But she wasn't about to let this happen. No way, no how.  
          "You're not getting ME with that trick!" Lisa called, rushing toward Amy.  
          '_That's it, you overconfident misguided fool._' Amy thought. '_Just a little closer._' Just as Lisa reached a seven foot radius from Amy, she violently pushed all five water circles forward, sending a drill of water crashing into Lisa!  
          "Hah! I bet that's cold, isn't it, Lisa?" Amy taunted. "I'll send you on your way to tell the leotard designer YOUR measurements!" Amy aimed her Aquanihillation attack toward the ground, blasting at Lisa's feet and causing her to lose her footing.  
          "Crap!" Lisa cried as she fell face-down, and was then washed backward, off the arena floor and into the corridor of one of the exits! A loud bang filled the sky, and Amy saw that as her cue to impede the attack.  
          "Phew!" Amy sighed, sweetly, wiping a thin layer of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "That was fun! We should do that again sometime!"  
          "There is NOOOOOOOOOOO getting outta THAT one, folks!" Miyamoto called. "That weather balloon chested girl has just won the match!" Before another word could be said, a powerful jet of water blasted Miyamoto away.  
          "**You're** not allowed to make fun of me either!" Amy scowled.  
          "Wow! In what must be the biggest comeback we've seen, Amy wins!" Bulma cheered.  
          "Yay! She beat the girl who beat up my darling Goku and Gohan!" Chichi added. "The next bout will be between Zori and Zeon!"

Two minutes later, the gang were back in the food courts, where Amy was chowing down on all her favourite desserts to celebrate her victory. In the opposite corner, a very large group of males were crowded around one area in particular.  
          "Gee, I wonder what all those guys could be staring at?" Amy giggled. Then, from the large group, up on top of a table stood Lisa, wearing a bright red skin-hugging leotard which now shared the same colour as her face!  
          "**_SHUT UP!!!!!_**" Lisa cried, causing Amy to suffer another giggle fit.

Well, it's taken a month, but chapter 18's finally done. I plan to get more fights done in chapter 19, because lately it's been one fight lasting a whole chapter. Besides, I'm starting to run out of humorous excuses for disclaimers.


	19. The Freeforall!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing that isn't Rocket Air-related! Leave me alone! cries

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 19!

The next fight to begin was between Zori and Zeon. In all honesty, many of the cast had wondered what the outcome of this type of battle would be… but that won't be for another few minutes! Everyone was still in awe over the outcome of Amy and Lisa's match! Amy displayed a spectacular feat of dynamism and intelligence from when she and Lisa were battling high above the Earth, right to the end where she blasted Lisa's feet with the Aquanihillation attack to take the match! So while Amy was happily eating, drinking and being complimented and congratulated, Lisa was wondering how to get the countless male strangers to stop staring at her.  
"Way to go, Amy!" Zeon cheered, enthusiastically. "I had a feeling you were gonna pull through, ya know. I mean, fire vs. water? Besides, you have a certain intellectual advantage. Come on, you KNEW Lisa couldn't use her fire up where there was less oxygen, right?"  
"Actually, neither of us had any idea…" Amy replied.  
"Ah, always modest, even at the end. I like that about you, Amy. You don't feel the need to brag about your unique abilities until we all get sick, like a certain Saiyan I won't mention…"  
"First thing, Zeon…" Zori perked up. "Leave Veggie alone. He's MY Dad, after all. I get first dibs on insulting him! And, we can all tell that you fancy Amy!" Zeon began to blush.  
"Dude! Quit it!" Zeon cried, turning as red as a tomato.  
"Now you know how I felt when you kept making fun of me for loving Lisa-chan!" Zori smirked. Lisa blushed a little. I mean, come on, now Zori can see her in a bright red second-skin leotard! You'd blush too! Anyway, not long after this, Vegeta himself had homed in on Zori for saying the V word…  
"How many times do I have to tell you idiots!?" Vegeta yelled. "**_STOP CALLING ME VE-_**" Vegeta stopped in his tracks as he noticed Lisa. "Well, hello!!"  
"Just shoot me…" Lisa sighed, resting her arms on the table, and her head in her arms.  
"I see I'll have to be more persuasive… ahem are you from a different planet, Lisa?"  
"We're from Darkstormia, Veggie. Why?"  
"Because DAMN! Your ass is outta this world!" This was just about all Lisa could stand. If Vegeta wasn't trying to kill her, he was trying to **flirt** with her! Clearly showing that she'd had enough, Lisa stood up, faced Vegeta and grabbed him by the neck!  
"I really don't care for the way you said that, Saiyan!" she growled. Vegeta was, for once, visibly quaking in fear.  
"Umm, I-I meant it on the nicest possible terms, you realise…" he stammered, sweating drastically. "I was merely thinking in the sense of yin and yang, concerning male psychology and female physiology, and _you're about to hit me, aren't you?_" Too right! Lisa easily used her free hand to deliver an uppercut blow to Vegeta's chin, sending him flying behind the counter of the food court!  
"Nice going, Blitzball Boobs!" Amy cried. "Now my next meal will taste like vegetables!" After this, everyone just fell into fits of laughter. Everyone, that is, except for Vegeta. The laughter ended when the crackling of the intercom could be heard.  
"May I have your attention please?" Chichi's voice said. "The bout between Zori and Zeon will begin in five minutes. And will those of you killing each other in the food courts please stop it?!"  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going…" Zori said, standing up.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Zeon replied, getting up also. Lisa turned to face Zori.  
"Be careful out there, Zori…" she sighed, kissing him.  
"I'll be OK, Lisa-chan. Wait 'til you see how I use my attacks in this one!" Zori cheered.  
"Is this fight gonna be delicious?" D-Chan asked. At this point, a familiar face who we haven't seen for a long time showed up, although the girls all wished he'd just stayed at home…  
"All right! Lisa actually lost!" Yhamcha-Robii cheered. "Now I get to see her in that sexy skin-tight leotard! Oh, this is so great!"  
"**_OH, BUGGER OFF!_**" Lisa cried, kicking Yhamcha-Robii over the counter and into Vegeta.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! (and Vegeta) The first match to determine who is entered into our Fatal Four-Way event is about to begin!" Chichi announced.  
"Hee-eeeyy…" Bulma scowled. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that my Vegeta isn't a gentleman?"  
"Don't worry, Bulma, I'm sure Vegeta could be a perfect gentleman… when pigs fly outta my **BUTT!** Anyway, I know it wasn't announced earlier, but our previous three matches were to determine who will be entered for the Triple Threat event, where rather than the usual two competitors in the arena, there is a third fighter as well!"  
"So in this Fatal Four-Way, there'll be four competitors?" Bulma asked.  
"Exactly!" Chichi cheered in reply. "So let's get this under way! On the North side of the arena is Zori, the love interest of that violent wench who beat up my sweet little Goku and Gohan!"  
"Hey, she hasn't exactly been soft on my poor little Veggie either!" Bulma protested. Suddenly, both girls could feel a dark Saiyan presence behind them.  
"Woman…" they heard. "Did you just call me… what I **think** you called me?!" Bulma and Chichi didn't even need to turn around to realise that it was Vegeta, nor to realise that if they weren't careful, they would be completely and utterly screwed.  
"Moving on…" Chichi sighed. "On the South end is Zeon, the love interest of little Yuko in the front row…"  
"Awwwwwww…" the entire audience cooed.  
"NOT FUNNY, ZORI!!" Zeon yelled, blushing so intensely that his face was practically luminous! As per usual, Miyamoto made his way to the centre of the arena.  
"So, we have a hero here, eh?" He said, eyeing up Zori. "Well, this'll be one time Evil wins!"  
"Hey! I'm not evil, you defective bag of bolts!" Zeon yelled. Miyamoto turned around to face Zeon.  
"You know, I think I've heard of you from somewhere… not that it matters. You're just a stepping stone."  
"Bad referee! Leave Zeon alone!" Zeon could barely hear little Yuko's voice crying out. Miyamoto just sighed and walked away.  
"Whatever. Hajime…" he said. Everyone else just stared at him.  
"DJ…" Lisa asked.  
"It means Begin," DJ replied. "As in start the fighting!"  
"All right, let's do this!" Zori called, flying toward Zeon. Zeon easily flipped over Zori and was preparing a counter-attack, but Zori had also anticipated this, and had immediately spun around and kicked Zeon in the back before he could land!  
"Not bad…" Zeon commended, bounding off his left hand and landing back on his feet. "But try this on for size!" Zeon kicked Zori's gut, causing him to bend forward. Then Zeon leaned over Zori's back and grabbed him under his chest, eventually pulling him up. When Zeon was holding Zori up on his shoulders, Zeon jumped high into the air, and then threw Zori back-first into the marble floor!  
"A Powerbomb?" Zori asked. "Zeon, have you been watching WWE again?"  
"And why not? After all, you taped WrestleMania XX!" Zeon replied. "Now, let's get this show on the road!" But before Zeon could back up his words of eagerness, Zori had leapt forward and sent a flying kick to his head! Acting with split-second precision, Zeon grabbed Zori's foot and pushed it back, sending Zori rolling backward, but eventually landing back on his feet. After this, Zori and Zeon both launched at each other, exchanging punches and kicks at lightning speed! At times a punch was so fast, it looked like it passed right through its target!

"Wow, look at them go!" Angel called. "I can't even trace their movements!"  
"It's too fast to be delicious!" D-Chan cried, becoming dizzy.  
"Is food all you think about?" Angel's question was soon answered when a hotdog boy walked past the group and D-Chan bought all the hotdogs and burgers in stock. "D-Chan!"  
"…what?" D-Chan asked innocently as she finished her fourth burger.  
"D-Chan won't concentrate on the match since there's no food involved," DJ explained. "There's food, and there's fast food, but Zori and Zeon are too fast to **be** food!"  
"So it's **not** delicious?" asked our favourite busty naïve food monger.  
"Seems not…" Amy replied. "But even so, I hate to admit it, but this barbaric form of entertainment is… well… **entertaining!**"  
"Kick butt, Zori!" DJ cheered. "You too, Zeon!" It seemed like D-Chan was getting the audience into some cheering as well…  
"Gimme a BOO!" D-Chan chimed.  
"BOO!" the audience mimicked.  
"Gimme some BEES!"  
"BEES!"  
"And what do you have?"  
"BOOBIES!!!"  
"This is your fault, you know…" Angel groaned at DJ. DJ, not seeing any way out of this, just sighed.

Back at the fight, Zori and Zeon were showing no signs of weakness, yet each fighter was slowly but surely wearing one another down.  
"This is gonna sound odd," Zeon admitted. "But did that audience just yell BOOBIES at us?"  
"Oh, that'll be Jedite's girlfriend's fault!" Zori laughed. Secretly, Zori wished that Jedite could have actually heard that, just to see his reaction about his little crush on D-Chan. "Hey, at least your love interest isn't as embarrassing!"  
"Dammit, Zori, Yuko isn't my love interest!" Zeon cried, punching Zori into the ground. "I admit she's cute, but she's just not THAT kind of cute! Besides, at least Yuko doesn't need to have a 40 inch chest to be cute!!" Zori blushed. He began to think that Zeon was insinuating that Lisa, the girl he loved, wouldn't be the girl he loved if she weren't so busty.  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!" Zori yelled, giving Zeon a massive punch where the sun don't shine! In fact, this punch was so hard, that Zeon was absolutely paralysed!  
"Well…" Zeon squeaked. "…THAT was a bit below the belt…" Zeon finally collapsed in front of Zori, a few twitches being his only movements.  
"Ooooh! That looked like it hurt!" Miyamoto taunted. "Apart from a few twitches, Zeon is unable to move! That means that Zori wins and goes through to the second heat of these matches!"  
"Xell and Thomas are fighting next, folks!" Bulma announced. "And just so you know, each and every fight can be replayed on our Super Tournament DVD, which will be released about a week after this tournament!"

"Are you all right, Zeon?" Amy asked, leading Zeon back to the recovery room where everyone else was staying.  
"I'd be lying if I said that was the best way for Zori to win that match…" Zeon squeaked. "But I guess I deserved it…"  
"So, how do you think you'll do in your match, Xell?" D-Chan asked.  
"Well, I'll give it my all," Xell explained. "And with Hitomi cheering, there's no way I can lose!"  
"Aww…" Hitomi smiled, kissing her boyfriend.  
"And what about you, Thomas?" D-Chan asked. "How are you feeling about the match?"  
"…" was Thomas' effortless reply.  
"Aww, come on! No opinion at all?"  
"…"  
"What's on your mind, Tommy?" Leanne asked.  
"Just thinking about my next fight," Thomas finally replied. "Do you think I'll do OK?"  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, honey. It'll still be a few minutes, so you have some time to prepare, if you feel you need it…"  
"I'll be fine. Thanks, Leanne!"  
"Hey, how come **she** got him to talk?" D-Chan whined.  
"Well, as long as she's not hitting DJ over the head, it's OK…" Hitomi replied.  
"Speaking of DJ… where is he?" Zeon asked. "I haven't seen him in a while…" Everyone was a little lost at this revelation, until Amy suddenly gasped and jumped to her feet.  
"Oh, my!" she cried. "I nearly forgot that DJ wanted to meet me in the hot springs! And I only have three minutes to get there! Bye, everyone!" And with that, Amy hurried off to the hot springs room.  
"What about the next match!?" Xell cried.  
"There's a TV in the springs!" Amy called as she rushed off.  
"You know, that girl never ceases to surprise me…" Angel sighed.  
"Attention everyone, will Xell and Thomas please enter the ring for their match!" Bulma spoke through the intercom.  
"Well, I guess this is it!" Xell cheered, rushing toward the arena. "Let's make this a match to remember!" Thomas, however, wasn't as enthusiastic as Xell…  
"Will everything be all right?" He asked. "…even if I lose?"  
"Hey, don't sweat it!" Leanne smiled. "You don't have to be all macho around me, I can't stand that kind of thing. Why do you think I dumped DJ?"  
"But… he doesn't act that macho in my eyes…"  
"OK, so he's not the most mucho macho guy out there, but he DID eat my pie! I mean, he said I could count on him not to eat the pie, and what does he do?"  
"… maybe I could pretend I'm you and Xell's DJ, and use it as determination to win?"  
"That's the spirit!" Leanne smiled. "Good luck, and give 'em Hell!"  
"Wait a minute…" D-Chan interrupted. "The only time DJ ate your pie was when we all did, remember? In fact, you even cut him the biggest slice!"  
"OK, so my memory didn't recall that event perfectly, leave me alone!"

Something about the next match was very weird, even before its beginning. There were quite a few shadows dotted around the arena which weren't there before…  
"Xell…" Thomas started. "Does something seem… different to you?"  
"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Xell could continue his sentence no further before a violent earthquake shook the entire stage! It was at this point that both Xell and Thomas noticed that the audience seats were actually much higher than usual! Then, without warning, the arena stage shot up out of the ground, hovering a good thirty feet up with what looked like the remaining arenas of the complex!  
"What's going on!?" Thomas cried.  
"Your guess is as good as mine…" replied Xell.  
"Wait, here's Miyamoto," Thomas noticed the robotic referee approaching the commentator's booth where Bulma and Chichi were safely watching… but something seemed oddly different about even him…  
"Does Miyamoto seem shorter to you?" Xell asked.  
"Yeah, now that you mention it…" this time, it was Thomas' response that was cut short, as Miyamoto suddenly sneered and tore his own face off!  
"WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?" Xell cried. As the face was released and fell to the floor, what looked like a much rougher form of DJ's face was in its place! From this moment on, all of the weirdness – the floating arenas, the heightened audience seats, and this erratic behaviour, could all be summed up and explained in one word…  
"… Sephihimoto…"

"LISTEN UP!!!" Sephihimoto's voice boomed throughout the entire Tournament Complex. "It has come to my attention that I am not scheduled to fight again for a very long time…"  
"Actually, there's only 6 more rounds…" Bulma spoke up.  
"**_IT'S TOO LONG!!!!_**" Sephi yelled. "Anyway, I know you're all scared to death of me because I'm the evil counterpart of the main male character of this fan fiction… and, because I burn you and kill you… but I'm actually willing to do something beneficial to you all for a change… you all want excitement – that's why you're here! I want to find the strongest person here, and burn him and kill him… or her… that's why **I'M** here! Speaking of killing, I'm killing two birds with one stone!"  
"I don't give a damn how powerful, merciless and evil you are!" Thomas yelled, knowing full well that he's broken through his shyness in the face of Sephihimoto before. "Just get to the point!!!"  
"The point is I'm in control now," Sephihimoto smirked. "And I'm removing the Triple Threat and Fatal Four-way matches! In their place, I'm converting this match into a Gigantic All-or-Nothing Free-for-all!"  
"You mean…" Chichi started.  
"Yes! I want that woman with the enormous chest, Hawk, Gokan, Vegeta, Kage, Delon, Zori, and Zin to join these two AND the real Miyamoto in what will be the biggest fight in this whole tournament! Besides the one with me, of course…" Despite all previous fear, rage, upset, panic, and terror felt by everyone at the hands of Sephihimoto, the entire audience was now roaring with applause at his decision!!! And it wasn't too long before all of the fighters mentioned had assembled in the merged arenas! Of course, Miyamoto himself wasn't having the best time – he'd been thunder shocked by DJ as Hidoi, then Amy's water attack changed him back, and not long after that, he was blasted with more thunder by Sephihimoto to give him time to pull off this stunt!  
"All right, Sephihimoto, we'll play along with your game…" Amy sighed.  
"Good! And the last two fighters standing will battle it out for the Consolation Prize. Loser gets Consolation Runner-up prize, of course, but it won't last you long since I'll win and kill you all anyway…"  
"There's just one more thing I'd like to add, if I may…"  
"Oh? And what might that be?" Sephihimoto smirked. Amy simply closed her eyes, taking in the deepest breath she could handle…  
"**_MY NAME IS AMY!!!!!!_**" she yelled at the top of her lungs, obviously not even letting a ruthless super villain get away with simply referring to her chest. But whether she liked it or not, the eleven-fighter battle royal was about to begin!  
"Hey, I thought you were at the hot springs with DJ?" Zin asked.  
"I was…" Amy replied. "And since I was interrupted, I'm madder than ever before!"  
"Hah! The woman weighed down by a pair of zeppelins is mad. How frightening!" Vegeta scoffed.  
"BEGIN THE BATTLE!!" Sephihimoto announced. Amy, not being one to let these insults slide, immediately made a rush for Vegeta. Unfortunately, his quick reflexes caused him to fall backward, slam his own back into the floor, and use the momentum to thrust his feet into Amy's stomach, sending her flying into the air!  
"Not this time!" Vegeta called. "I will be on the receiving end of this stupid British slapstick comedy no longer! The Saiyans are a true warrior race! Do NOT underestimate us!" While it was indeed an awe-inspiring speech, it completely distracted Vegeta from the actions of Kage, who had decided to take the opportunity to rush toward Vegeta and shoulder-barge him over the edge of the arena, leaving him to fall thirty feet to the ground!  
"Pathetic." Kage sighed. "I guess you have some excuse to go back home now. Right, that's one down…"  
"One more to go!" Miyamoto called, pushing Kage over the edge with a fiery red ki wave that looked strikingly similar to Majin Buu's Flame Shower Breath.  
"Can't you count, Miyamoto?" Hawk taunted. "There's still eight of us in this arena!" Amy, who had been knocked into the air, fell back down but quickly flipped to land on her feet. "Or, rather nine?" Amy wasted no time at all, punching Miyamoto back and throwing a Mizugeki shot into his face, sending him toppling down also.  
"That was for calling my friend Silicone Girl!" Amy cheered.  
"Do none of these people think to just fly back up before hitting the ground?" Gokan asked.  
"I guess not, but…" Amy was at the edge of the arena, looking down. "Where's Miyamoto?" Amy made a good point – there was an android down on the floor with Vegeta and Kage, but it wasn't Miyamoto…  
"What, like, happened?" asked the newly restored Hidoi. "Wow, I changed back again! Like, totally!" Unfortunately for Amy, leaning over so far with a chest like hers did no favours for her balance, and she actually toppled and fell over the edge!"Just seven now!" Hawk cheered. "This is easy!" Before he could do anything, however, Amy had smashed the floor from beneath him, sending him flying into a few other people but still remaining in the arena grounds.  
"Not quite!" Amy giggled. "I always make it a point to practice what I preach!"  
"Hey, Amy!" Zori called from the other end of the arena. "Miyamoto insulted Lisa-chan – **_I_** wanted to take him out!"  
"Oh, my… this just isn't my day…" Amy could only prepare to block as Zori quickly flew toward her to deliver a swift hard punch! Due to Amy's developed defence, Zori just bounced backward!  
"All right, let's see how you like this!" Zori jumped backward, creating a beach ball sized fireball in his hands. Allowing the fireball to float, he began to punch and kick it randomly, having the fireball gain size and girth with each attack!  
"Hey…" Xell realised, having a melee battle with Thomas. "If I knock Thomas into that attack, it could work to my advantage!" Thomas quickly picked up on Xell's plan, however, and suddenly charged up a ki-based punch that sent him flying into Zori's attack instead!  
"You should try thinking your plans instead of saying them out loud!" Thomas said. The resulting explosion sent Zori flying back, and it sent Xell falling through the hole in the arena that Amy made earlier!  
"I never thought I'd condone the actions of that beast," Bulma announced. "But this is absolutely amazing! Not only are our competitors fighting valiantly for victory, they're also needing to think about absolutely everything that goes on around them!"  
"I agree!" Chichi added. "If one person spends too much time on one opponent, they could be attack unexpectedly by another! And, as we've just seen, other people's attacks can clearly be used to the utmost advantage!"  
"Even so, a lot of people are getting wiped out easily! This is what happens when everyone goes for the same opponent at the same time…"  
"I think this is what Sephihimoto wanted!" Chichi cried as Zin tackled Delon, and the two of them toppled over the edge of the arena! "There are only five competitors left now, and this fight's getting more and more hectic!" This was true: only Amy, Zori, Thomas, Hawk, and Gokan remained now, and the arena had become considerably smaller from Amy flying up from below, and other people being smashed into it!  
"It's just us five now…" Gokan said.  
"Yes… more than half of us disappeared in a few minutes…" Thomas added.  
"Let's just battle it out and see who's number one!" Hawk called, as enthusiastic as ever.  
"Yeah, I wanna at least get the grand consolation prize!" Zori cheered. "Bring it on!"  
"Umm…" Amy, as frightened and surprised as ever, had seemingly forgotten all of her previous rage as she somehow staggered into the centre of the arena, right in between Zori, Gokan, Hawk and Thomas! The only trouble was, everyone had launched toward each other to unleash their attacks! Amy clumsily tripped over her own feet, falling forward and leaving Hawk, Thomas, Zori, and Gokan in the paths of each other!  
"This…" said Zori.  
"… won't…" continued Gokan.  
"… end…" added Hawk.  
"… well." finished Thomas. The four combatants collided in their all-out attacks, sending each other flying to opposite ends of the arena, slipping over the edges themselves! Hearing the audience cheering, Amy slowly opened her eyes, standing up in the middle of the arena, which was now slowly floating back to the ground.  
"WOW! Would you look at this, folks?" Bulma cheered. "In an amazing evasion technique, Amy has forced everyone else to attack each other, leaving herself unscathed!"  
"… oh, my…" Amy sighed, rather surprised.  
"And so, in sight of these events, the winner of the Consolation Event is…"  
"WHOA! Wait a moment!!!" Chichi interrupted. "I can't see Zori anywhere!"  
"Hey, you're right…" Even Amy couldn't help but look around now – everyone was sat on the ground, cursing their losses, except for Zori…  
"Up here!" Zori called. Sure enough, Zori was hovering at least thirty feet above Amy!  
"Zori hasn't touched the ground yet! This match is still under way!"  
"What?!" Sephihimoto cried from wherever he actually was. "NO!!!! My match was so close!!!"  
"OK…" Amy sighed. "Looks like I have to try for a little while longer…"  
"Who'd have thought we'd be having a rematch. Eh, Amy?" Zori laughed.

It's been a long time, but Budokai Tenkaichi 2 kinda got me back into the swing of this! Amy and Zori have their rematch in the Consolation Event, and then the main final between DJ and Sephihimoto will finally begin! How will the fate of the universe be decided? Who gets to take home the ridiculously enormous amount of prize money? Find out, in the next exciting chapter of **Dragonball Z!**


	20. DJ vs Sephihimoto!

_Last time on Dragonball Z, Sephihimoto's unrivalled lack of patience caused him to take over the organisation of the tournament, effectively merging all of the battles together into a gigantic All-or-Nothing Free-for-all! The fighting was intense, with one fighter attacking another, until only Amy, Zori, Hawk, Thomas, and Gokan remained! The male fighters became overenthusiastic and launched their attacks at each other, but as Amy seemed caught in the middle, she tripped over her own feet and evaded every other attack! In this shocking turn of events, Amy had nearly claimed the Consolation prize, but wait! Zori's managed to stay in the game! Will this rematch be a repeat of the last time they faced off? Find out in this exciting instalment of __**Dragonball Z!!!!**_

The Ultimate Largely Massive Pointlessly-Named Big Final Bout Super Tournament… 5!!! – Chapter 20!

The audience quickly quietened down at this outcome, eagerly anticipating what moves Zori and Amy would make, as well as who would make the first move.  
"Our first match since Chapter 5!" Zori cheered. "Let's see if Lisa-Chan's training with you has paid off!"  
"Do I look like I want to fight?" Amy asked. "All I want to do is eat... and spend time with DJ..."  
"_**DJ!? Hah! He'll be the first to die once this match is over!!**_" A voice tore through the atmosphere. It appeared that Sephihimoto had returned to the Commentators' Booth. "_**Now you two start fighting, or I'll get in there and beat up the both of you myself!!**_"  
"Heh. He sounds cheerful, doesn't he?" Zori asked. The answer he received, however, was a tackle to the marble floor by Amy!  
"Sorry, Zori, but this is the lesser of two evils!" Amy sighed, grabbing Zori by the collar and pulling him back up to his feet. Zori took this opportunity to push Amy back, stepping back a little to increase the fighters' distance.  
"Whew! Where did you find **that** strength?"  
"I'd probably tell you if I knew..."  
"No matter, let's just do this so that DJ can beat Sephihimoto and we can all go home!" Zori was trying his best to get to Amy's back or sides for an easier attack, but poor paranoid Amy had decided she'd taken enough unexpected attacks for one tournament – wherever Zori went, Amy was turning to face him, watching him like a hawk!  
"Look at this!" Chichi announced. "Amy's certainly not taking any chances now that she's come this far! Do you think she has a trick up her sleeve?"  
"Chichi, I think the trick-up-her-sleeve is actually up the front of her shirt!" Bulma laughed. "How does Zori expect to get close enough to attack when he has an acre of... well, **those** to contend with?!"  
"I can hear everything you're saying, you know!?" Amy cried. In all her surprise at Bulma and Chichi's comments, Amy only had a split-second to notice that something was blocking the sun's light from her field of view.  
"An opening!" Zori cheered, sending his boot crashing in between Amy's eyes! The incredibly chesty dark-blue-haired woman was taken aback and instantly fell backward, quickly slamming her hands on the arena floor behind her to prevent her head from hitting the marble. "Heh. Sorry about that. You don't bruise easily, do you, Amy?"  
"Rats..." Amy moaned. "Of all the places I've fortified my defensive capabilities, my head still remains a weak point... I'd better keep my wits about me..." If Amy was to keep her wits about her, she'd have to make a move quick, because Zori had jumped into the air for another attack!

As usual, in the audience, there was a major collection of the other fighters making comments about the carnage that had unfolded before them.  
"I sure hope Amy isn't hurting too bad out there..." DJ sighed.  
"Well, I was the one who dragged her into this tournament." Lisa replied. "If anything happens to Balloon Breasts, I'll never forgive myself!"  
"Even so, it doesn't look like Zori's going down without a fight!" Zeon cheered. "I can't wait to see what will happen next!"  
"Mr. Zeon?" Little Yuko asked in her tiny soft voice. "Is the gold-eye lady going to be all right?"  
"I'm sure she will, Yuko, but what are you doing here? Won't your Auntie Amaya be worried about you?"  
"Actually, this is why I came to find you, Mr. Zeon – I can't find my Auntie Amaya anywhere!"  
"Oh geez, this sounds serious! Uhh, Piccolo? You coming to find Yuko's aunt with me?"  
"Why me?" The particularly comfortable Namekian warrior asked.  
"Because you know what she looks like as well, so if we both look, we'll have an easier time finding her!"  
"Well... all right, Zeon. But I really wanted to watch this fight..."

Back at the arena, Amy had to rely on her reflexes to push herself up and rush out of the way before Zori could land another attack on her! Of course, she turned around yet again so that she could keep an eye on Zori, but what she didn't anticipate was the fact that he was turning around too, sending a quick punch directly to her chest! Upon impact, Zori's fist sank in a little, and then he was sent flying backward while Amy toppled over once again. Amy slipped through one of the many holes in the arena, and had to twist herself around to grab the edge just in time. Zori had rolled back and flew off the edge, straightening himself out and grabbing the edge at the last moment.  
"Wow! These two fighters just won't quit!" Bulma cheered.  
"This could go on for another 30 seconds, or 30 minutes!" Chichi added.  
"Well, it wouldn't break **my** heart if they went at it for an hour, Chichi! But I really don't think Amy wants to go on for that long..." Bulma had no idea how right she was! Amy's strength wasn't sufficient to keep her holding on for very long, and there was no way she would be able to pull herself up over the edge – her prominent-yet-problematic chest made sure of that. "We may as well face it, Amy will never be able to pull herself up from there! But it looks like Zori's having some trouble too! All we can do is wait to see who will let go first!" Zori didn't want to admit it, but a lot of his energy had been drained in attacking, and when his flying kick from earlier missed Amy, he had ended up hurting himself!

Amy took a look at her opponent hanging less than twenty feet away. It was a cold fact of nature that she could never outlast him by hanging around – her only chance would be to charge up an attack and try to get him to lose his grip before the same thing happened to her! At least Amy wouldn't have to deal a great amount of damage, which worked in her favour, because she hated fighting...

Zori took a look at his opponent hanging less than twenty feet away. He knew that he could easily outlast her while hanging – his continuous training and strict regime had confirmed this. But she was very different from the stereotype most others saw in her. While blessed with incredible bosoms, she also had incredible strategy. Could she be planning something? If so, this could be over very soon...

Without warning, Amy raised her free hand up toward Zori, charging up a bubbling ball of water. Zori, anticipating this move, raised his free hand and charged up a ball of ki.  
"Uh-oh! They're both getting ready to attack, folks!" Bulma cried. "This may be over shortly!" Zori had not originally thought that Amy would put up much of a competition at first, judging from her passive attitude in their first match...  
"Prepare yourself!!" Amy suddenly scowled, forcing her water energy to increase to a gigantic level! Zori knew that he would be in trouble if he didn't do something quick!  
"No, Amy Ziromohama – prepare YOURself!!!" Zori's ki ball began to grow, quickly reaching the size of Amy's water ball, before he finally blasted it toward the food-obsessed sweetheart.  
"Is Amy in serious trouble, folks?" Chichi asked. Zori thought that he had easily won, but there were a few things he realised just after he fired his ki blast: the first thing he noticed was that the force of his attack had caused him to lose his grip on the arena's edge. Then he realised that, despite the abundant charge of water energy, Amy had opted not to fire at all. And with that, Zori realised his mistake...

Amy's energy, while not fired, was still taking the full force of Zori's attack, and this rush of energy was starting to pull Amy's hand away from the edge! With a sudden explosion, Amy found herself flung to the bottom of the arena, harshly hitting the grass below. Amy tried to get up, but she just couldn't, and as she cringed in back pain she wondered if this was what she would put up with if she didn't manage to get special underwear.  
"I don't believe it!" Chichi cried. "That was an incredible move! What strategy! It seems like Amy was bluffing – getting Zori to fire first so that he'd lose his grip!"  
"This may be true, Chichi, but thanks to that explosion, Amy still hit the ground first!" Bulma replied. "Therefore, the Consolation Match winner is Zori, leaving Amy as the runner-up!"  
"But what a match that was! It must be really disappointing for Amy to have such a brilliant plan backfire like that. I can't help but think that if she had fired her energy she might have had a chance..." Amy was indeed cursing the fact that she'd miscalculated, but in the back of her mind she was just glad that she didn't have to fight any more.  
"You were pretty darn good back there, Amy," Zori smiled, pulling Amy up to her staggering feet. "It's too bad that plan of yours didn't work like you hoped, but even so, it was brilliant!"  
"It was more of a spur of the moment thing..." Amy sighed, trying to keep her balance. "I know I'd have made it if I'd had more time to think about it..."  
"Well, what's done is done. Come on, let's get you rested up..."  
"And so, it's another match concluded, and another arena wrecked..." Bulma sighed.  
"I dunno about you, Bulma, but I'm getting real tired of this!" Chichi added. "So now, we'll all have to go to Arena D to sort the final match out!"

While things were being sorted out, DJ found himself alone in the hot springs with Amy once again.  
"Are you feeling all right, Amy?" DJ asked. "I mean, you took a lot of damage..."  
"Please don't worry about me, DJ," Amy smiled, wincing in pain a little. "I'll readily admit that it's actually my pride that hurts the most... I let myself become so sure that a plan I cooked up at the last minute would work..."  
"It happens to the best of us, honey... if we learn from our mistakes, we can come back stronger!" DJ had his usual grin on his face, but Amy's expression was steadily becoming more melancholic.  
"... DJ..."  
"Uhh, Amy?"  
"... DJ, you can't afford to make any mistakes at all in your next match. I know that you'll give it your all, but... I also know what will happen if you should lose..." DJ rested his hand against Amy's cheek, tilting her head so that he could look into her tear-filled eyes.  
"Amy, are you feeling all right?" DJ asked once more.  
"No... no, DJ, I'm not." Amy's voice broke up as her tears poured down her cheeks. "In all honesty, I'm absolutely petrified! DJ... DJ, I don't want you to go!"  
"I know how you feel, Aimes, I truly do, but I have to go to my final match..."  
"**NO!**" Amy sobbed, grabbing DJ's shoulders and pinning herself against him. "I can't let you go!"  
"Come on, Amy, you're hurting me..."  
"I refuse to let you fight him, DJ!"  
"THEN THE ENTIRE **UNIVERSE** IS GOING TO DIE!!" DJ cried. Both DJ and Amy went silent. It was evident that the final match was really getting to both of them. I mean, DJ really yelled at Amy back there... mind you, Amy was kinda yelling too! Leave it to a life-threatening battle to bring out the fear in people...  
"... I don't care..."  
"A-Amy?" Amy looked up at DJ, her tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls.  
"You heard me, DJ... screw the universe, I love **YOU!**"  
"Awww, come on, Aimes... without the universe, where would we express our love?" This tender moment was soon interrupted by the overhead intercom, presenting Bulma's voice once again.  
"Attention: the preparations for the Main Final Battle of the tournament are complete!" Bulma said. "Everyone please take their positions for the final battle!" Amy just sighed woefully and looked at her spiky-haired hero.  
"Well... I suppose it's time..." she sobbed.  
"Yeah, time to go show that creep what I'm made of!" DJ cheered. "I can count on you for support, right Amy?"  
"Well... of course... but I wish you didn't have to do this all the time..."  
"Huh?"  
"How old were we when we started adventuring, DJ? A mere 7 years old. You started having major responsibilities at only 7 years of age... I just want you to be able to relax, you know? After all, the fate of the universe is too much responsibility for one man..." DJ could tell that Amy was still very upset. All he could do was hold her in his arms tightly.  
"Amy, do you think I've not had time to have fun over the years?" He asked. "We've had a lot of great times together, and I've never regretted a second of it! Besides, is this fate too much for one man with the drive of a hundred? I say, bring it on! I'll make Sephihimoto wish he'd never been created!"  
"Wait! Umm... could we talk a little longer first?"

It had already been an hour since Bulma's announcement, and the already thick tension was steadily increasing. Everybody in the audience, the commentators, the referee, the merciless psychopathic murderer who looked strangely a lot like the main character – everybody had been kept waiting for over an hour now for the final match to start.  
"Where the heck's DJ?" Sarah asked.  
"I have no idea," Lisa replied. "It's not like him to get cold feet at a time like this... and more to the point, where's Amy?"  
"Well, I sure hope they'll arrive soon... otherwise, that freak may start killing more people..."  
"If you ask me, I think people are gonna get killed no matter what happens..." Angel sighed. "But if DJ can beat this guy, then it sure would make things a lot easier..."  
"DJ, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?" D-Chan cried. Bulma and Chichi were having worries of their own...  
"Where could DJ possibly be?!" Bulma asked. "If he doesn't show up soon, then Sephihimoto will win by default!"  
"Worse than that, he'll probably celebrate by killing everybody on the planet!" Chichi added, hitting the intercom. "DJ, if you can hear me, get your butt to Arena D, _**NOW!!!**_" Still, Chichi received no response. DJ had always been determined to do everything within his power to save the planet, and out of everybody in the cast he seemed the least afraid of Sephihimoto... so why was he not in the arena right at that moment? Sephihimoto, on the other hand, didn't seem to care very much...  
"Humph! It looks like after all this, your little thick-skulled hero isn't showing up!" He barked. "And to think, all of you people were relying on him. You should have known better than to think one man could possibly stand up to me! But I won't kill you just yet... I'm still itching for a fight! So somebody, **anybody, **get down here and face me!"  
"Don't count me out just yet, Sephi-whatchamacallit!" DJ called from the arena's entrance. The entire place was filled with applause and cheering as he finally stepped onto the path leading to the arena. And, as many would have guessed, Amy was stood right by his side.  
"You're really sure about this?" Amy asked. DJ just looked at Amy and flashed his most assuring smile.  
"I'll be fine, Amy." He replied. "I haven't forgotten anything you've said, and this is something I have to do for my friends... for the whole universe... and for you." Amy could only blush and think happy thoughts as DJ pulled her into a close, loving kiss – causing the audience to woo, of course.  
"Man, that lucky bastard!" Zeon cried.  
"Well, time for me to go..." DJ smiled, making his way to the arena and leaving Amy to look onward in a whole mix of emotions.  
"... I believe in you..." She whispered.

"It's about time you showed up!" Sephihimoto growled as his counterpart stepped up onto the arena stage.  
"Heh. Sorry about that!" DJ grinned. "I just had to assure a very special lady that I'll still be coming home tonight..."  
"Maybe in a body bag! Let's get this fight started!"  
"We're rooting for ya, DJ!" Krillin cheered from the Commentator's Booth. "Entrust your noble soul in your..."  
"Don't even THINK about making a Soul Calibur reference!" Bulma and Chichi cried. "Just start fighting! And DJ, you'd better win! The fate of the entire universe rests on your shoulders now!"  
"Yeah, no pressure at all..." DJ sighed before stiffening up. "All right! Here we go!"  
"You'll wish you never challenged my, boy!" Sephihimoto yelled, racing toward DJ.  
"Yeah, I get the picture!" DJ replied, rushing toward Sephihimoto. "You're gonna try to stop me, and I'm gonna overcome impossible odds and end up kicking your ass! Let's just do this!" As the two warriors reach within a few inches of each other, the animation suddenly stopped, as though to symbolise the end of the episode...

_Oh, wow! The final match of the tournament is finally here! Will Sephihimoto kill DJ outright like he said? Or does DJ have a trick up his sleeve that will give him the winning edge? It's a pretty big bet, and you'll see who has the winning hand next time, on __**Dragonball Z!!!**_

_Wait, you mean the chapter's not finished yet? Damn... carry on!_

The animation suddenly flared up again, and with a swift right hook, it was DJ who landed the first blow! Sephihimoto was sent flying back a few feet, but DJ had already launched himself forward and quickly delivered a knee bash to Sephi's gut before giving him a harsh elbow jab to the back of the head!  
"All right DJ!!!" D-Chan cheered. DJ wasn't done yet, though – he quickly grabbed Sephihimoto by the back of the neck and threw him high into the air!  
"Here's a little something I learned from my cousin!" DJ cheered, cupping his hands together and forming a blue ball of ki. "Hope you like it, 'cos it's one of my favourites!" Suddenly, Sephihimoto's eyes shot open!  
"You won't even get the chance!" He scowled, forming an extra large ball of energy in his hands. "Fell the wrath of my _**Homing Spirit Bomb!!!**_"  
"Wait a second!" Leanne cried. "If Sephihimoto throws the Spirit Bomb toward the planet, then..."  
"It and everyone living on it will be destroyed..." Delon concluded.  
"No way!! Come on, DJ, waste that freak!!"  
"Do not worry yourself – DJ won't let it happen."  
"Damn right, I won't!" DJ grinned, somehow hearing the conversation. "You're going down, Sephihimoto, with that Spirit Bomb! _**HERWORTHAMATA!!!!**_" DJ finally sent the blue ki wave of death up into the sky toward his intended target.  
"Take THIS!" Sephihimoto yelled, throwing the Spirit Bomb down at DJ. Within moments, the two attacks collided, and the mixture of the blue wave and the red ball filled the entire arena with a purple light that was almost blinding to look at! Each fighter was giving it everything he had, but looking closely revealed the horror that Sephihimoto's Spirit Bomb was beginning to get closer to the ground!  
"No!" D-Chan cried. "This can't happen! Come on, DJ, you can take him!"  
"... were we doomed from the beginning?" Thomas asked.  
"No way!" Hitomi cried (OK, it IS still Hitomi and not Stormi, right?). "None of us came this far just to fail, and neither did DJ! He'll win this back!"  
"I'd hate to break it to you, Hitomi, but that big ball's getting closer all the time!" Angel said.  
"No... I know it isn't hopeless..."  
"Hitomi's right!" Xell added. "I mean, this is DJ we're talking about! He'll easily pull another surprise outta nowhere, and this'll all be over before we know it!"  
"I hope the outcome is that DJ wins..."  
"WHOA!?" Zori cried out.  
"What's the matter, Zori?" Lisa asked. Zori could only stare and point at the Spirit Bomb, which was at least seventy feet away from DJ and still descending, but it was a lot smaller than it was before...  
"Wow, look at **THAT!!!**" D-Chan squealed, jumping up and down. Yes, the Spirit Bomb was getting closer to hitting DJ (and the planet), but the Herworth Power Shot was slowly but surely breaking bits away from the Spirit Bomb! Small parts of the bomb were breaking away and dissolving into thin air, and every so often a large chunk would just fly off and rise before vanishing. When the bomb was within three feet of DJ, it was no bigger than a football!  
"That thing's shrunk dramatically, so how come DJ hasn't sent it back to Sephi-whatchamacallit yet?" Kage asked.  
"I think maybe the energy still has the same density!" Gokan suggested. "And if that's true, then DJ will still become damaged!"  
"But hopefully not as damaged as he would have been when the bomb was at a bigger size!" Zin added. DJ was having a tough time keeping the Spirit Bomb away, but as he looked up he could see Sephihimoto sneering.  
"Hah! This has actually been a fun match so far!" Sephihimoto laughed. "I'd hate for it to end abruptly, say, by you slipping out of the ring!"  
"Is that your plan!?" DJ cried. "You're trying to knock me out of the ring with this dense little ball??"  
"Of course not! My plan is to take the ring-out rule out of the book!" And then, with one push, Sephihimoto sent the now apple-sized Spirit Bomb crashing into DJ, causing an explosion that blew the marble floor to pieces!  
"Oh, goddammit, not again!!!" Chichi yelled.  
"Chichi, there are more important things to worry about than the arena!" Bulma cried. It took a few minutes for the dust to clear, and DJ had only just staggered up to his feet. This was unbelievable – he had the upper hand not too long ago, and yet with one attack DJ had a lot of energy blown out of him!  
"What the Hell?!" Bakaryu asked. "With one attack, DJ's nearly down!"  
"This is terrible!" Sarah added. "Is there nothing that can be done?"  
"... I knew it..." Thomas sighed.  
"Tommy, don't talk like that..." Leanne said. "DJ will find a way to..."  
"No, Leanne! It's all over! We're all gonna die!"  
"He has a point." Vegeta sighed. "It's uncertain how many of you will be killed before I finally get my chance to destroy him. You all should have just let me have my moment when I had the chance!"  
"I don't like the guy, but he's got a point..." Delon sighed. "In the end, DJ's relentless beating strategy did more harm than good..."  
"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!!!" Everyone heard Amy's voice scream out. The entire audience looked around to see where her soft yet commanding voice had come from... but where was she?  
"Hey, Amy's up in the Commentator's Booth!" D-Chan cried, pointing up toward the booth where she could see Amy standing.  
"Everyone... you can't stop believing in DJ... if you do, then Sephihimoto's gonna..." Amy sniffled a little. "... he's gonna KILL him, you know?"  
"Yeah, him and everyone else!" A random spectator yelled.  
"Exactly! Now, we all know that DJ has what it takes to win, but we all need to really believe in him, otherwise this is never going to work!"  
"Amy..." DJ whispered, looking up.  
"We've all seen DJ do some great things in these many arenas that have been trashed... and in every match he's fought in, he's surprised us with amazing strategies! We know he'll do it again, but we have to believe it! And let him know that we believe in him too!"  
"Amy's right!" D-Chan cheered, standing up and pumping her fist. "Come on, DJ! Kick his ass!!!"  
"Yeah, there's nothing you can't do!" Sarah added. "That dumb clone's got NOTHING on you!"  
"Give him Hell, DJ!" Leanne called.  
"Show him what our family can do, DJ!!" Lisa squealed, jumping on D-Chan's shoulders and cheering.  
"You heard Pretty Girl!" Zori cheered. "Don't you let her down now you're this far!" DJ, hearing the encouraging words from his friends, mustered the strength and courage to stand up on his feet.  
"Hold nothing back!" Vegeta contributed. "**KILL** him if you have to!"  
"Yeah, when you win I'll show you the link to a really great bikini model site!" Yhamcha-Robii added.  
"Trust Yhamcha-Robii..." Zeon sighed. "Think about what your opponent's done, DJ! He's the lowest of the low!"  
"He no longer deserves to live!" Delon concurred. "DJ, send him to his final judgement!"  
"It sounds quite dark, but Delon's right!" Xell added. "Put him away before he does the same to the rest of us!"  
"Ooooh, I like when you're all noble like that..." Hitomi sighed, hugging Xell. "... oops, I'm meant to be cheering DJ on... DJ! Let's find out how much trouble Sephi-whatchamacallit can cause in the next..."  
"Don't even think about it!!" Everyone yelled.  
"... sorry. I mean, KILL HIM! It'll be a murder, but not a crime!" DJ seemed to grin at the sound of this, and was now stood in his fighting stance, his fists crackling with electricity. Sephihimoto, on the other hand, was beginning to look like he had seen whatever it was he was afraid of.  
"Shut up, all of you!" Sephihimoto yelled. "Stop encouraging him!"  
"Make us, scumbag!!" Angel grinned.  
"Yeah, we're not afraid of **you!**" Hawk added.  
"Looks like everyone's following my example of talking back to you!" Thomas smiled. "Fight to your heart's content, DJ!"  
"Anything he can do, you can do better!" Kage cheered.  
"Let your power explode!" Zin called. "Use every ounce of strength and prevail!"  
"Hey, DJ!" Bakaryu added. "Look up above you! I bet that bad guy's crapping himself right now!" Sephihimoto chose to fully ignore DJ and charge up a Dark Thunder blast that would be aimed into the audience!  
"Stop cheering him on right now, or I swear I'll execute you where you stand!" He scowled.  
"Well, I guess that's up to you..." Jedite replied, grinning as everyone began charging their own attacks.  
"Do you think you can win against ALL of us?!" Gokan taunted.  
"Uhh, outside interference is, like, against the rules..." Hidoi sighed. He was suddenly transformed to Miyamoto when D-Chan blasted him with her own Raigeki attack! Miyamoto's appearance and attitude changed completely! "I'll allow it!!"  
"Damn it!!!" Sephihimoto cried. "Will you be able to live with yourself, DJ!? You've been racked with guilt before, and now you're willing to add another page to your dark history by breaking the rules in the most important match ever?" Sephihimoto was grinning on the inside – he just knew that DJ would crumble under the pressure, feeling bad about not playing fairly. This would be the perfect opportunity to fly down and finish the job – and so Sephihimoto did just that...

Wait a minute! DJ wasn't crumbling down at all – he was actually GRINNING! You see, he'd honestly heard enough. Who was Sephihimoto to taunt him about breaking the rules when he'd been the one killing audience members, smashing arenas, and throwing certain rules out of the window to suit his own sick games?  
"Screw the rules, I have friends!!!" DJ cheered, letting green electrical sparks surround his body. "Here's one I learned from Chrono Trigger! _**Luminaire...**_" DJ's body began crackling furiously, and his already spiky hair was gaining more and more spikes due to all the electricity! Sephihimoto only had one chance – he flew toward DJ at incredible speeds, preparing his final attack as he reached a mere ten feet... "_**...HA!!!!**_" This was when DJ unleashed all of his energy, letting a gigantic green dome of electricity emanate from his body and fully envelop Sephihimoto! After ten seconds, the dome finally dissipated, and Sephihimoto was left laid down in a crackling heap on the floor. "Give it up, faker. You've lost!"  
"You're wrong..." Sephihimoto growled, slowly getting back up on his feet. "I won't be defeated here. And it's perfectly clear that you don't understand your situation..."  
"Oh, I understand my situation, all right!" DJ cheered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Amy said it herself: the fate of the universe is too much responsibility for one man! And yet here you are, trying to alter that very fate! Too much, don't you think? But you know what? You're right. It **is** too much for just one man... _**COME ON, EVERYBODY! LET'S GET HIM!!!**_" Everyone in the audience was shocked at DJ's words – nobody knew who was going to act first, or whether they should have done...  
"Miyamoto..." Lisa said.  
"I'll allow it, Sili – I mean, Lisa!" Miyamoto cheered, giving a thumbs-up.  
"KICK ASS!!!" Lisa cheered, jumping down to the arena, followed by everybody else who had previously fought, and rushing toward Sephihimoto.  
"Bring it on, all of you!" Sephihimoto shouted. "I'll vaporise and kill you all! Do you hear me?!"  
"Oh, give it a rest." Amy sighed, slapping Sephihimoto in the back of the head. "Last one to damage him buys the beer!" At this moment, Sephihimoto learned exactly what it felt like to be that one penny that was left in a slot machine tray when someone had just won the jackpot! He tried in vain to get away, but with a Meteor Beam here, and an X-strike there, mixed in with a Death Orb, Flamewind, and Totomka blast, the once-mighty psychopath found himself horribly outnumbered. Beaten within an inch of his life, he felt weak, small, and frightened, like there was nothing he could do to prevent the inevitable outcome. Now that Sephihimoto knew exactly how he'd made so many people feel, it was Sarah who was left to deal the finishing blow.  
"Looks like it's my round, fellas!" Sarah giggled, pulling out an enormous Broadsword.  
"Where were you hiding that?" Leanne asked.  
"Trust me, you don't want to know. Anyway, prepare yourself to die!" Sarah actually took very deep pleasure in slashing Sephihimoto directly down the spine – but little did she know, this would be where the real trouble began. Sephihimoto's eyes turned completely white as he fell lifeless to the floor. But instead of bleeding to death, an eerie green ooze began to flow out of the wound, rising up to around ten or fifteen feet in the air. After this, Sephihimoto's body exploded, causing dust to rise up and blind everybody. After the dust cleared, a new being was stood where Sephihimoto and the ooze used to be. He stood at a staggering fifteen feet tall, with enormous bulging muscles, piercing red eyes (the whites were actually green), bright silver hair, and the strangest arms ever – where regular arms have one elbow joining the two parts, these arms had four parts and three elbows each, allowing for tighter and more efficient grip in arm locks!  
"Uhh... what happened to Sephihimoto?" D-Chan asked. The new being clenched his fists and glared at D-Chan.  
"_**... his role... is finished.**_"

_Would you look at this, folks? DJ went from having the upper hand, to being on the ropes, to getting the upper hand back and getting everyone to gang-crush the bad guy! But now, who is this mysterious new enemy? And what was he doing stored within Sephihimoto? Is this a manifestation of the true power he never had a chance to use? Is the true final match beginning now? Who will be the victor? Is this one match that even the combined efforts of DJ and his friends can't overcome? Will I stop asking annoying questions? The only way to find out is to stay tuned for what may be the thrilling conclusion of __**Dragonball Z!**_

* * *

Is it me, or will not support tabs? I sure hope it's not too difficult to read without the tabbed speech. Oh, well. I just suddenly got on a role with this chapter, and now the final major enemy has finally arrived! This is very close to having a conclusion!! 


End file.
